


Прекрасный обман (Beautiful Deception)

by PulpFiction



Category: Pretty Woman (1990), Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Angst, Attempted Sexual Assault, Comfort, Fluff, Hurt, Introspection, M/M, Porn With Plot, Romance, Smut, bit of a case fic, switchlock, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2019-09-25 14:10:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 64,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17122853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PulpFiction/pseuds/PulpFiction
Summary: Джон Ватсон презирал свою жизнь. Вернувшись после ранения из Афганистана, он с трудом сводил концы с концами на крошечную пенсию — потерянный человек в обществе, в котором сломленность считалась слабостью. Обстоятельства изменились, когда в автокатастрофе погиб отец, оставив в наследство несколько миллионов фунтов. Джону пришлось принять бизнес и столкнуться с призраками прошлого, но он так и оставался сломленным, пока не встретил хастлера, сорвавшего с него маску лжи и фальши.





	1. Стечение обстоятельств

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Beautiful Deception](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5447591) by [Nymeria578](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nymeria578/pseuds/Nymeria578). 



Джон рано покинул благотворительное мероприятие. Он так и не смог привыкнуть к обезличенному общению и натянутому веселью сливок общества с их вечными улыбками и бессмысленной светской болтовней. Все казалось слишком поверхностным, несмотря на благие намерения. На относительно скромном собрании присутствовала добрая половина богатейших людей Лондона, внесших пожертвование в строительство новой больницы. Сам Джон считал, что в Лондоне больниц достаточно. Он учился в больнице святого Варфоломея и предпочел бы, чтобы нынешний мэр признавал необходимость помощи существующим больницам тоже. С той поры, как после смерти отца в прошлом году Джон унаследовал семейный бизнес, он иногда жертвовал на альма-матер приличные суммы. Сегодня он тоже сделал пожертвование — сто тысяч фунтов. Сердце бешено колотилось в груди, когда он выписывал чек на столь громадную сумму.

Следовало признать, что в богатстве были свои преимущества, и все же семейный бизнес вынуждал его сталкиваться со знакомыми с детства презренными и бессовестными людьми. Он всегда чувствовал себя белой вороной среди семейных знакомых, вот почему решил стать врачом и пошел против воли родителей, желавших видеть его менеджером в сфере недвижимости. Чтобы избежать давления со стороны отца, после университета пришлось уйти в армию. Чего Джон не планировал, так это ранения, которое не принесло славы, зато сделало его безработным и почти нищим с мизерной пенсией. Затем отец погиб. Джон с сестрой унаследовали компанию, что в одночасье решило все денежные проблемы. К сожалению, оно не лишило Гарри вредного пристрастия к алкоголю, поэтому основная тяжесть бизнеса легла на плечи Джона.

Вот почему он должен был встречаться с теми, кого знал с юности, с теми, с кем отец вел дела. Ничего не изменилось с тех пор, как он покинул родительский дом. Он по-прежнему их презирал, правда, не всех. Три месяца назад, после развода, он познакомился с Грегом Лестрейдом — комиссаром лондонской полиции, который тоже в то время вел бракоразводный процесс. Несмотря на почетный титул «сэр», со своим пролетарским происхождением и прямолинейными, хоть и сердечными манерами, он не вписывался в высокое общество снобов и эгоистов.

Джон пригласил Грега на это сборище в надежде побыть с настоящим другом среди фальшивых «друзей». Никто не стал бы задавать вопросы по поводу присутствия шефа лондонской полиции, но Джон недооценил очарование только что разведенного мужчины с проседью в волосах — тот вскоре увлекся дамой и забыл про Джона, для которого вечер превратился в тягость.

— Возьми мою машину, — сказал Грег, подмигнув Джону, сообщившему, что уходит. — Тогда появится шанс, что меня довезет до дома мисс Хупер.

Джон вышел из отеля и стал ждать, пока подгонят авто. Погода сменилась с осенней на более холодную — ночами подмораживало, и Джон, спасаясь от холодного ветра, закутался поплотнее в темный серый пиджак. Когда черный «Ягуар XE» остановился у тротуара, Джон начал сомневаться в правильности своего решения. Он получил права лишь месяц назад, и учился на машине с автоматической коробкой передач, а не с ручной, но мужчина в красном жилете и белой рубашке протянул ключ, и Джон, тяжело вздохнув, полез в роскошный салон.

Черная кожа заскрипела под его весом. Джон положил руки на руль, мгновенно отрешившись от громкой толпы в зале отеля. Тишина в автомобиле после щелчка закрытой двери обеспечила комфортный контраст — голоса мира стихли до бормотания белого шума. Джон вдохнул аромат кожи и черного дерева, характерный для нового салона. Грег сделал себе этот подарок после успешного развода с миссис Лестрейд. Может быть, кризис среднего возраста? Джон подумал о том, где же засел его личный кризис. Покачав головой, улыбнулся, поскольку прекрасно знал ответ, правда, не мог признаться вслух. Слишком долго он игнорировал этот факт.

Глубоко вздохнув, Джон включил первую передачу. Отпустив сцепление, понял, что совершил ошибку. Двигатель заревел, но «Ягуар» не тронулся с места.

— Черт! — выругался Джон, выжимая сцепление снова и переводя рычаг на первую передачу. Трескучие и скрипучие звуки не давали повода для гордости, но все же Джону удалось тронуться и отъехать от бордюра, прежде чем принять решение сдаться на милость такси.

Вторая передача нашлась легче, но лишь с третьей попытки. Черт бы побрал эту чуткую механику дорогих автомобилей! Джон чуть не прикусил язык, молча проклиная процесс переключения на третью передачу. Да легче танк водить!

Наконец, «Ягуар» покатился по асфальту. Судя по GPS, путь от «Ландмарка» до «Шангри-Ла», в котором Джон снял номер на неделю, займет полчаса. Джон помнил карту городских улиц еще с тех дней, когда жил в Лондоне. Срезав через Сохо, можно было сэкономить десять минут.

К сожалению, этот путь требовал более частого переключения передач, чем дорога по магистралям. В итоге машина заглохла возле Лестер-сквер — Джон притормозил, проезжая перекресток, но, переключая передачу, пропустил точку схватывания, и авто неожиданно остановилось у тротуара. Раздался яростный гудок, и водитель позади идущей машины был вынужден сделать резкий маневр, чтобы объехать Джона.

— Знаю, я дерьмовый шофер, — Джон поднял руки и пожал плечами, адресуясь недовольному водителю. Выругавшись очередной раз, повернул ключ зажигания, но машина лишь дернулась. Он пробовал снова и снова…

— Черт подери! — Джон начал закипать. — Только этого не хватало! — У отеля он сел в машину с работающим двигателем, а теперь оставалось только проклинать свою тупость и неспособность снова завести этот чертов «Ягуар».

После очередной тщетной попытки Джон сдался. Надо пройтись, решил он, чтобы не взорваться от возмущения. Вряд ли полиция возразит против припаркованной у тротуара машины. Холодный ветер остудил его решимость, и Джон извлек из кармана мобильный. Пусть Грег объяснит, в чем дело. Прокрутив недавно организованный бесконечный список контактов, Джон ткнул в иконку, прижал телефон к уху и начал ждать, ждать и ждать. Дождался автоответчика и с раздраженным возгласом повесил трубку, потирая рукой лицо.

Краем глаза он увидел приближающегося человека. Перевалило за полночь, и улицы были почти пусты, за исключением редких пешеходов, спешивших домой или в очередной клуб. Джону вдруг стало не хватать ощущения холодного металла на ремне. Слишком долго пистолеты и ружья были его верными спутниками, но, когда диагноз ПТСР стал очевидным, Элла, его психотерапевт, предложила забыть о Зиг-Зауэре. И начать снова доверять людям. Проще сказать, чем сделать. Прошло больше года после возвращения, но сбросить с себя войну, как старую куртку, так и не удалось.

Подошедший мужчина был высоким, но не слишком. Копна черных кудрей обрамляла его угловатое бледное лицо. Он выглядел так, будто только что вышел из клуба через дорогу. Черные джинсы с прорехами на правом колене и левом бедре обтягивали длинные ноги. Мысы поношенных кожаных черных туфель были поцарапаны. Черная кожаная куртка защищала от ветра, но тоже была не новой — на локтях и швах кожа обветшала. Одежда мужчины была опрятной, хотя явно указывала на стесненность в средствах.

— Нужна помощь? — с улыбкой произнес он. В темноте мелькнул огонек зажженной сигареты.

— Ну… да, — смутился Джон, — машина не заводится.

Вспыхнувший кончик сигареты осветил соблазнительные губы, когда мужчина затянулся в последний раз, после чего щелчком выбросил сигарету в канаву.

— Могу взглянуть, если хотите.

— Разбираетесь в машинах? — с облегчением спросил Джон.

— Немного, — кожаная куртка зашуршала, когда мужчина пожал плечами, — просто у моего брата такой же автомобиль.

Значит, не механик. Плечи Джона снова поникли.

— Надо открыть капот?

— Если хотите, — незнакомец окинул Джона быстрым взглядом.

— Короче, — начал сердиться Джон, — вы разбираетесь в машинах или нет?

— Разбираюсь, — подтвердил тот с нахальной улыбкой, — просто думаю, что машина здесь не при чем.

— Ого! — теперь Джон смутился. Этот парень с ним флиртует? Слегка сбитый с толку, он плюхнулся на сиденье и начал искать рычажок капота. Пошуровав рукой под рулем, залез туда головой, но безрезультатно — только ударился о руль, пытаясь выпрямиться.

— Черт знает что! — злобно пробормотал Джон, поднимая руку к ушибленной голове.

— Вы в порядке? — опершись одной рукой о крышу, мужчина смотрел на Джона с веселым беспокойством.

— Да, — Джон смущенно потер висок, — просто… это не моя машина, понимаете? Я не знаю, как открыть этот дурацкий капот.

Чувственные губы издали слабый смешок, и Джон тоже захихикал над собственным идиотизмом. Человек наклонился, и копна черных кудрей втиснулась между рулевым колесом и Джоном. Рука оперлась о сиденье для равновесия, и Джон, покачнувшись, навалился на стройное плечо. Другой рукой мужчина пытался найти рычажок, но внезапно замер.

— Вы же не украли эту машину? — глубокая складка залегла между его бровей, когда он повернулся. Его лицо оказалось к Джону так близко, что чувствовался кисловатый запах никотина.

— Нет, — прохрипел Джон, испугавшись внезапного вторжения в личное пространство. — Она принадлежит моему другу.

Светло-голубые в свете автомобиля глаза просканировали Джона, который несколько секунд ждал его решения.

— Хорошо, — ответил мужчина, и, наконец, раздался щелчок открывшегося капота.

По-кошачьи изящно мужчина вынырнул из машины и отправился изучать двигатель. Джон остался на месте, облизывая губы. Парень определенно флиртовал. Давненько с Джоном такого не происходило. Лишь раз ему выказывали в жизни мужской интерес, и он вежливо отказал, а после интересовался только женщинами. Джон не был геем — по крайней мере, поддерживал такой имидж, но тело иногда просило иного, правда, Джон всегда игнорировал его просьбы.

Вздохнув, он вышел из машины и подошел к склонившемуся над капотом незнакомцу. Тот осматривал провода при свете фонарика.

— Что-нибудь нашли? — Джон отчаянно пытался отвести взгляд от полоски кожи между очень низко сидящими джинсами и задравшейся курткой.

— Автомобиль почти новый.

И что? Джон нахмурился, невольно остановив взгляд на аппетитной заднице, обтянутой грубой тканью.

— Что дальше?

— Проблема не в машине, — мужчина выпрямился и посмотрел на Джона с озорным огоньком в глазах, — дело в вас.

— Во мне? — прежде чем Джон успел продолжить, раздался женский голос.

— Шезза, что происходит?

— Шезза? — Джон скептически хихикнул, услышав это смешное имя, чем заслужил укоризненный взгляд пронзительных голубых глаз. Смутившись, поджал губы и сосредоточился на источнике женского голоса. Женщина была невысокой и красивой, одетой в дешевую одежду. У нее были длинные темные волосы, стройную фигуру облегало черное платье, на ногах были сапоги на высоком каблуке. Она куталась в короткую куртку с воротником из искусственного меха.

— Просто помогаю, — равнодушно пожал плечами Шезза.

Женщина засунула сумочку под мышку, окинула взглядом Джона, потом снова обратилась к незнакомцу.

— Это твой первый выход, так что прими совет. Постарайся, чтобы Билли этого не увидел.

Безразличие покинуло лицо Шеззы, он понимающе кивнул и процедил сквозь зубы:

— Спасибо за совет, Ирен, — саркастически протянул он.

Взгляд синих глаз в молчаливой просьбе задержался на мужчине, затем женщина снова посмотрела на Джона.

— Тогда не бездельничай. Время — деньги! — Ирен направилась на другую сторону улицы и остановилась перед шикарным клубом.

Джон недоуменно пытался разобраться в этой неловкой ситуации, а потом его осенило. Так вот чем занимаются Шезза и Ирен! Но сейчас его интересовал более животрепещущий вопрос.

— Серьезно? Шезза?

Мужчина раздраженно фыркнул, пожатием плеч показывая отношение к своему прозвищу.

— На самом деле, меня зовут Шерлок.

— Это… совершенно уникальное имя, и лучше, чем Шезза, — Джон морщился, пытаясь не засмеяться.

— Не всем нужно знать мое настоящее имя, особенно здесь, — он дернул подбородком в сторону клуба, где Ирен пасла возможных клиентов.

— Выходит, вы не считаете меня клиентом, раз говорите настоящее имя? — Джон хотел сказать это игриво, но вышло резковато. — Прошу прощения, — добавил он. — Я не хотел грубить.

Шерлок на мгновение прищурился, внимательно осматривая Джона, затем резко выдохнул.

— Так или иначе, с машиной все в порядке, — он повернулся и захлопнул крышку капота. — наверное, вы водите не так давно.

— Откуда вы узнали?

— Наблюдаю и делаю выводы, — Шерлок поднял бровь. — Я видел, как вы стартовали со светофора, беспощадно дергая передачи. Вы нервничаете и не заметили, — он обошел Джона и указал через открытую дверь на центральную панель, — что пытаетесь запустить двигатель с третьей передачи. — Он улыбнулся. — Вы недавно получили права и учились ездить на «автомате».

Джон разинул рот и смущенно потер лицо:

— Какой же я идиот!

— Большинство людей — идиоты, — улыбка Шерлока смягчила резкость слов.

— Терпеть не могу водить, — Джон покачал головой. — Проще было бы нанять шофера.

— Хотите, отвезу вас в отель?

Джон снова нахмурился:

— Почему вы думаете, что я еду в отель?

И снова Джона разобрал по молекулам этот проницательный взгляд. Шерлок скрывал его за милыми улыбками и веселыми усмешками, которые иногда исчезали на мгновение, обнажая нечто острое и просвечивающее насквозь.

— Вы служили в армии, в Ираке или Афганистане. Такой вывод я сделал, судя по вашей выправке и движениям. Когда вы садитесь в машину или выходите из нее, чуть подволакиваете ногу. Очевидно, хромота и, скорее всего, психосоматическая, поскольку она исчезает, когда вы стоите или идете. Значит, были ранены на войне и лечитесь от ПТСР. Костюм стоит небольшого состояния, не говоря уже о наручных часах, стоимость которых составляет более трех тысяч фунтов. Вам не нравится эта роскошь, но, видимо, богатство на вас свалилось, и вы против него не возражаете. Вы приехали в Лондон по делу, поэтому надели костюм с галстуком, который постоянно поправляете, потому что в нем дискомфортно. Больше всего вас выдает акцент — вы долго жили в Лондоне, но время от времени проскальзывают северные интонации. Значит, вы с момента возвращения живете не в Лондоне.

Шерлок закрыл рот, Джон уставился на него во все глаза.

— Это было… потрясающе, — и жутковато. Этот человек читал его, как открытую книгу, и кто знает, какие еще секреты он извлечет. Джон не понял, по какой из этих причин по спине побежали мурашки, но неприятными они не были.

— Вы так думаете?

— Конечно. Это было необыкновенно, весьма необыкновенно!

— Люди обычно говорят не это.

— А что они обычно говорят?

— Отвали, — Шерлок смущенно улыбнулся.

Это заинтриговало Джона еще больше. Этот мужчина не просто выглядел сногсшибательно, он имел очень наблюдательный и острый ум. Прикусив губу, Джон задумался и посмотрел на женщину на противоположной стороне улицы.

— Сколько стоит ваш час?

Шерлок распахнул было глаза, но быстро обрел самообладание:

— Сотня фунтов.

— Круто для шофера! — Джон удивленно поднял брови, услышав цифру.

— Значит, вы хотите, чтобы я довез вас до отеля? — Шерлок настороженно прищурился и внезапно напрягся.

Ох! Джон осознал двусмысленность своего предложения, и уши его порозовели.

— Да, — он неловко рассмеялся он, смущенный невольным намеком.

— За сто британских фунтов?

— Зато доберусь до отеля, не путаясь в передачах, — усмехнулся Джон теперь над своей глупостью, — и та леди будет довольна, — он снова посмотрел на Ирен, — что вы не впустую потратили время на некоего барана и его отлично работающую машину.

Шерлок на мгновение перевел взгляд на женщину, и его губы презрительно дрогнули.

— Хорошо, — прошел мимо Джона и поднял небольшую сумку, которую поставил на землю рядом с «Ягуаром». Бросил ее на заднее сиденье и элегантно скользнул на водительское место.

Прежде чем сесть в машину, Джон избавился от ненавистного синего галстука и отправил его в компанию к сумке. Сел со вздохом, расслабив больную ногу. Время от времени она давала себя знать, особенно после того, как о ней напоминали.

— «Шангри-Ла» в Осколке.

Шерлок чуть не присвистнул.

— Разумеется, «люкс»?

Джон, спрятав усмешку, поспешил оправдаться.

— После Афганистана и ранения при Майванде не упускаю возможности себя побаловать.

— Итак, я прав, — самодовольный баритон не спрашивал, а утверждал. Кажется, этому человеку не чуждо было тщеславие.

— Почти, — Джон помассировал ногу. — Часы — дешевка. Купил на базаре в Кандагаре и сохранил на память.

— Сантименты? — Шерлок сморщил нос в притворном отвращении. — Не моя сфера.

— Хм… — Джон задумался, не зная, как расценить это замечание.

— Всегда есть что-то.

Воцарилась тишина, но без неловкости. Джон подпер рукой подбородок, краем глаза рассматривая Шерлока. С таким сложением и внешностью этот человек должен работать моделью, не говоря уже об уме. Как его занесло в эту работу?

Джон мысленно покачал головой. Пусть не мог понять, почему Шерлок торгует телом, он надеялся, что тот не станет жертвой плохих людей, а эта Ирен Джону не понравилась. С другой стороны, Шерлок казался достаточно умным, чтобы избежать неприятностей. Все дело в выборе. Эта мысль принесла уныние, хотя сквозь серый занавес воспоминаний пробилось странное сочетание горечи и острых ощущений, вызвав грусть по поводу вариантов, которые сам он игнорировал и отбрасывал.

Джон разглядывал алебастровую кожу Шерлока и его равнодушное лицо, сосредоточенное на дороге. Цвет глаз менялся от светло-голубых до зеленных в зависимости от освещающих их огней. Взгляд Джона опустился от прямого носа к элегантной ложбинке под ним и резным пухлым губам и задержался на них гораздо дольше, чем предполагалось. Невольно Джон задумался о том, каковы они? Такие же мягкие, как губы женщин, которых он целовал? Сообразив, о чем думает, Джон испуганно вздрогнул и уставился на свои колени, отчаянно пытаясь отогнать неуместные мысли.

Через несколько минут Шерлок заехал в подземный гараж отеля. Вытащил ключ зажигания, вложил в руку Джону. Развернувшись, взял сумку, синий галстук и тоже бросил его Джону:

— Не забудьте свой драгоценный галстук.

Джон заметил дразнящий блеск в глазах Шерлока и улыбнулся.

— Всего лишь галстук.

— О, галстуки могут о многом рассказать, — Шерлок наклонился к нему с прежней игривой ухмылкой. — Они способны не только на то, чтобы душить владельцев.

Столь откровенный флирт вышиб весь воздух из легких Джона, пытавшегося найти хоть какой связный ответ.

— Верно, — выпалил он и почти сбежал из машины. Крепко сжав губы, чтобы не сболтнуть лишнего, направился к лифту, привезшему их в вестибюль отеля.

— А моя плата? — напомнил Шерлок.

— Ах, простите, — пробормотал Джон, захваченный войной с собой. Вытащил бумажник из внутреннего кармана и достал из него сто фунтов. — Спасибо за помощь.

Передав деньги, он сдержанно пожал руку — пальцы закололо от прикосновения к теплой коже. Шерлок кивнул на прощание и оглядел роскошную обстановку и людей, пристально разглядывавших его самого, прибывшего в роскошный отель в явно неподобающей одежде. Не говоря ни слова, крепче сжал ремень сумки и направился к стеклянной входной двери. Джон проводил его взглядом, но спустя мгновение взял себя в руки, сделал успокаивающий вдох и подошел к стойке регистрации.

— Добрый вечер, мистер Стэмфорд, — поздоровался он с главным администратором, с удивлением обнаружив, что в поздний час тот еще на посту.

— Добрый вечер, доктор Ватсон.

— Есть что-нибудь для меня? — Джон ожидал важное письмо от адвоката относительно предстоящей покупки контрольного пакета.

— Да, — ответил администратор. — Курьер доставил письмо два часа назад. Одну минуту, пожалуйста… — он пошел за письмом, а Джон небрежно наклонился к столу и посмотрел на входную дверь. Шерлок стоял снаружи, прижав мобильный к уху. Джон смущенно понял, что не подумал о том, как Шерлок вернется на Лестер-сквер. — Прошу, — тихий голос мистера Стэмфорда оторвал его от созерцания.

— Благодарю вас, — Джон взял толстый конверт формата А4, кивнул и пошел по вестибюлю. Почти невольно снова посмотрел на стройную фигуру, которая ежилась на холодном ветру, подняв воротник куртки.

Джон нервно теребил конверт и размышлял, перебирая варианты грядущих неприятностей — черта, доставшаяся от отца. Гарри о таких вещах никогда не волновалась, а он никак не мог преодолеть озабоченность по поводу собственной сексуальности. За дверью стоял Шерлок — его шанс быть с мужчиной без обязательств, просто бизнес.

Сердце Джона забилось у горла, и он стиснул конверт. Ничего не должно случиться. Он пытался себя в этом убедить, но знал, что хочет, чтобы что-нибудь случилось. Облизнув губу, шагнул к стеклянной двери. Если посмотреть честно себе в глаза, он не хотел, чтобы Шерлок возвращался к этой командирше. Шерлок флиртовал с ним. Пусть это обычное поведение хастлера с клиентом, Джон сейчас не хотел об этом думать. От одной мысли, что эти лукавые улыбки и озорные искры в неземных глазах могут быть адресованы другому, внутри закипала черная ревность. Господи, он ведь едва был знаком с этим человеком!

Нет. Сегодня он не хотел, чтобы Шерлок уходил.

Он не спускал взгляд со спины Шерлока, краем уха услышав шорох одежды швейцара, открывшего перед ним входную дверь. В лицо ударил холодный ветер, возвращая к реальности. Шерлок, продолжавший возиться с мобильным, раздраженно прищелкнул языком:

— Вот и попробуй вызвать такси субботним вечером!

Джон сообразил, что даже не подумал дать Шерлоку денег на обратную дорогу.

— Реальная проблема, — рискнул он как можно более непринужденно. — Может, лондонское такси хочет, чтобы вы подольше побыли со мной?

Шерлок нахмурился.

— Что вы имеете в виду?

— Хм… — Джон замялся, — хотелось бы знать, э… сколько стоит ваша ночь?

Секунды тикали вечность, пока Шерлок с интересом и оценивающе разглядывал Джона:

— Триста фунтов.

На этот раз Джон был готов к этой сумме и глазом не моргнул.

— Договорились.

— У меня есть правила, — с нажимом проговорил Шерлок.

— Разумеется.

Шерлок засунул мобильный в карман, лицо его приобрело деловое выражение.

— Никаких поцелуев в губы. Никаких извращений. Презервативы — абсолютная необходимость, и «нет» — значит нет.

Обдумав эти слова, Джон медленно кивнул, хотя при последних словах затрепетал от предвкушения возможности, наконец, пересечь черту.

— Хорошо.

— Значит, вам это приемлемо?

— Да.

Пронзительные светло-голубые глаза моргнули, взгляд их смягчился. Шерлок склонился ближе.

— Тогда веди в свой «люкс», — щеку обожгло горячим дыханием, и Джон порозовел.

— «Вестминстер».

— Кто бы сомневался, — усмехнувшись, Шерлок последовал за Джоном, не обращая внимания на любопытные взгляды людей в вестибюле.

Отделка лифта была из лакированного каштана теплого цвета, гладкая поверхность которого отливала золотом. Мягкий бордовый ковер заглушал шаги и создавал сказочную атмосферу. Под изучающим взглядом Шерлока Джон нажал кнопку на тридцать седьмой этаж и смущенно улыбнулся, не зная, что сказать. Да и о чем говорить? У них деловое соглашение о сексе, а не свидание. Он невольно стиснул пальцы, конверт зашуршал, напоминая об очень важном деле.

— Ты впервые этим занимаешься? — глубокий баритон отвлек Джона от мыслей.

Черт бы побрал наблюдательность этого человека! Джон уставился на конверт. Шерлок замечал каждую мелочь, и замечания его были весьма двусмысленными. Джон решил ответить честно.

— Да.

— Проблема?

Джон посмотрел в эти переменчивые глаза.

— Нет.

Уши заложило, когда лифт начал останавливаться. К номеру вел пушистый красный ковер с бежевым рисунком. Джон вытащил карточку из внутреннего кармана куртки и открыл дверь.

Номер был обставлен в восточном стиле в сочетании с современной мебелью. Роскошный коридор с кремовыми шелковыми обоями, изображающими летящих журавлей, вел в гостиную. Под ногами был бежевый мраморный пол. Из окон во всю стену открывался потрясающий вид на Лондон — тысячи крошечных искр в темноте ночи. Джон положил пластиковую карточку на маленький комод в коридоре, наблюдая за Шерлоком, жадно рассматривающим обстановку.

Тот уронил сумку на пол и подошел по мягкому голубому ковру к огромному окну.

— Потрясающе! — прошептал он. — Никогда не видел таким мое поле боя!

Это замечание прозвучало слишком пылко из уст человека, который презирал сантименты, и Джон, поразившись странному выбору слова, спросил:

— Есть хочешь?

Шерлок развернулся и уставился на Джона удивленным взглядом, не понимая, как можно говорить о еде, наслаждаясь невероятным зрелищем.

— Если честно, нет.

Джон хихикнул. Шерлок не выглядел человеком, питающимся регулярно.

— Ладно, а я умираю с голоду. Закажу что-нибудь, но сначала мне нужно разобраться с делами, — он потряс конвертом для пущей убедительности. — Это не займет много времени, ешь, пей, смотри телевизор. Будь как дома.

Прежде чем Джон отошел к письменному столу, он увидел, как Шерлок стянул кожаную куртку и остался в фиолетовой обтягивающей блузе-хенли. С довольным вздохом он лег на один из бежевых диванов, стоявших перед окном, раскинул руки по спинке и великолепным образом вытянулся, запрокинув с улыбкой голову.

— Кажется, я могу к этому привыкнуть, Джон.

Джон вдруг понял, что так и не представился.

— Но как… — широкая усмешка на лице Шерлока и взгляд, направленный на конверт, были ему ответом. — Очень умно, — усмехнулся он иронично.

Шерлок поднял голову и уставился на отражение Джона в огромном окне.

— Джон Ватсон, бывший военный врач, воевал в Афганистане, был ранен в Кандагаре в последнем большом сражении британской армии, — Шерлок произнес слова, словно взвешивая их на языке.

Насмешка исчезла с губ Джона.

— Откуда ты узнал, что я врач?

— Когда ты расплачивался со мной в вестибюле, я увидел в кармашке бумажника старую карточку с логотипом больницы святого Варфоломея. Выстрел почти вслепую, но, кажется, в точку, — еще одна самодовольная улыбка озарила лицо Шерлока, и Джон опять не понял, пугают его или завораживают мурашки, бегущие по спине. Наверное, все-таки последнее. Этот человек был невероятно интересным — его бросало, как на американских горках, от скрытых под поверхностью тайн к откровенной жажде признания, почти к кокетству. Искуситель — вот что лучше всего описывало его неумолимое очарование. Пусть осознание этого немного напугало Джона, он не собирался ничего исправлять, а, улыбнувшись, пошел к письменному столу работать.

Разорвав конверт, он извлек оттуда тридцать страниц контракта, который нужно было изучить к утру. Вечером был запланирован деловой обед с главой компании «Dimmock Enterprises», к которому следовало хорошо подготовиться. Вздохнув, Джон снял пиджак, расстегнул две верхние пуговицы рубашки и погрузился в нежеланную деятельность расчетливого бизнесмена, а не заботливого доктора.

Джон прервался лишь один раз, когда принесли ужин. Он ел сандвичи, не отрываясь от работы, пока буквы не начали расплываться перед глазами. Потерев переносицу, чтобы взбодриться, Джон налил скотча в хрустальный стакан в старинном стиле и начал медленно потягивать золотистую жидкость, наслаждаясь богатым ароматом и обжигающим вкусом. В желудке потеплело, и Джон приободрился, завершив чтение контракта за десять минут и подписав его витиеватым росчерком. Встал и направился в гостиную, надеясь, что Шерлок не заснул, поскольку за работой пришлось провести больше времени, чем ожидалось.

Прислонившись к наличнику, Джон не отказал себе в удовольствии полюбоваться Шерлоком, который сбросил обувь и развалился на диване во весь рост. На его груди лежала раскрытая книга, забытая ради более интересной телевизионной картинки.

— Неужели, Джон? — раздался удивленный баритон, когда на экране появился последний просмотренный фильм. — Шпионские фильмы? Как скучно! — Шерлок приподнял голову, чтобы посмотреть на Джона, и лукаво улыбнулся. Откуда он узнал, что Джон стоит у двери?

— Признаюсь, таково мое ужасное хобби, — пожал плечами Джон, пытаясь беззаботностью скрыть уязвленное самолюбие.

Фильм продолжился с прерванного момента, как Джон остановил его, чтобы уйти на благотворительный вечер. Несколько минут мужчины следили за происходящим на экране, потом Джон подошел к Шерлоку и протянул стакан с виски. Шерлок благодарно кивнул и заметил:

— Очевидно, кто нанял убийцу.

— Не смей портить мне фильм, — Джон шутливо погрозил ему пальцем, прекрасно зная про способность Шерлока приходить к верным выводам. Глаза Шерлока зажглись дьявольским блеском, после чего он, не мешкая, изложил свое мнение по поводу идиотизма сюжета в этом фильме.

Джон едва сдерживал смех, слушая полунаигранное возмущение Шерлока. Он разлегся в бежевом кресле, с наслаждением потягивая скотч, пытаясь смотреть фильм и одновременно поглядывая на Шерлока. С кресла можно было прочесть название лежавшей на груди книги: «Судебная психология». Весьма уместно.

Наконец, они досмотрели до момента, когда стало ясно, кто заказчик убийств, и Джон потер рукой лицо. Да уж, покачал он головой, посмеиваясь, фильм действительно оказался полным дерьмом.

— Вот видишь, я же говорил! — Шерлок выключил телевизор и свесил ноги с дивана. Встал, потянулся со слабым возгласом, подняв руки над головой. Джон уставился на полоску алебастровой кожи между брюками и рубашкой и дорожку темных волос, уходящую под джинсы.

Шерлок заметил взгляд Джона и, взявшись руками за подол рубашки, потянул наверх. Сердце заколотилось у Джона в горле, чуть не оглушив громким стуком. Нервно облизывая губу, он уставился Шерлоку в глаза. Выражение лица Шерлока сменилось от удивленного до откровенного менее чем за секунду, губы растянулись в приглашающей улыбке. Он быстро стянул рубашку, отчего его волосы восхитительно растрепались.

Джон забыл как дышать — не только от прекрасного вида перед глазами, но и от долгожданной возможности пересечь черту. И тело предавало его. Собственная природа предавала его, и как сладко! Член дернулся в ожидании, а глаза не могли оторваться от гибких мышц под гладкой кожей.

Шерлок качнул узкими бедрами, сокращая расстояние. Черные джинсы спустились неприлично низко, обнажая острые гребни подвздошных костей. Он остановился перед Джоном, сидящим со скрещенными ногами, и толкнулся в его ноги коленом. Джон запрокинул голову, разглядывая стройный торс — тонкую талию, изящную грудь, редкие волоски на белоснежной коже.

После второго толчка коленом Джон сообразил, чего хочет Шерлок.

— Тебе нравится то, что ты видишь?

Заданный бархатным баритоном вопрос прозвучал страстно, и в то же время с нахальной усмешкой. Джон развел ноги, давая возможность Шерлоку приблизиться вплотную, и облизнул пересохшие губы.

— Очень!

Шерлок наклонился вперед и оперся ладонями о подлокотники, нависнув над Джоном.

— Помни, — шепнул он ему на ухо, — тебе разрешено прикасаться, но никаких поцелуев в губы.

— Да, — прохрипел Джон, слишком ошеломленный, чтобы двигаться. Шерлок плавно опустился на колени, все равно оставшись с Джоном на одном уровне из-за разницы в росте. Его рука нежно легла Джону на бедро, и длинные пальцы начали поглаживать, пока не добрались до напряженного члена, скрытого под одеждой.

Джон рвано вздохнул. Шерлок улыбнулся, ловко расстегнул ремень, пуговицы рубашки и управился с брюками. К тому времени Джон едва дышал и плохо понимал происходящее, придя в себя только после слов:

— Приподнимись.

Джон подчинился, и Шерлок одним движением стянул с него брюки с бельем. Джон закрыл глаза, борясь с желанием прикрыться под испытующим взглядом Шерлока. Повинуясь нетерпеливому рывку, он сполз ниже. Услышав звук рвущейся фольги, открыл глаза. Мутный образ Шерлока, вскрывающего пакетик с презервативом, заставил его осознать наступление того самого момента — момента, которого он ждал столько лет, игнорируя собственные желания. Джон истерично выдохнул, прекрасно понимая, что из-за долго подавляемых желаний долго не продержится.

Когда Шерлок раскатывал латекс, тело словно прошило электрическим разрядом. Джон было дернулся навстречу прикосновению, но взял себя в руки, уронил голову на спинку кресла и закрыл глаза. Шерлок устроился на пятках, одной рукой ухватился за бедро Джона, губами проследовав от колена вверх, опалив дыханием и горячим прикосновением ставшей чрезмерно чувствительную кожу. Джон задрожал, но рука Шерлока опустилась на колено, удивляя своей силой, неожиданной для такого худого тела.

Губы Шерлока добрались до основания члена, язык лизнул пульсирующую венку. От ощущения жара Джон задохнулся. Шерлок, отпустив колено Джона, обхватил пальцами его член, облизал головку и ткнулся кончиком языка в щель, скрытую презервативом.

— Блядь! — Джон выгнулся, а Шерлок вобрал член в рот, позволяя Джону толкаться, но не сильно, ограничивая его рукой, лежавшей на бедре. Джон бессознательным движением обнял Шерлока за шею — не для того, чтобы направлять, а просто чтобы насладиться мягкостью соблазнительных кудрей и ощущением тепла.

Наконец, Шерлок взял член так глубоко, как мог, и установил ритм. Когда мышцы живота Джона напряглись, свидетельствуя о подступающем оргазме, Шерлок прижал член языком и подразнил уздечку. По позвоночнику побежали искры удовольствия.

— Блядь! — повторил Джон громче, не в силах выдать ничего более вразумительного. Он вспомнил, что хотел увидеть Шерлока, и приподнял голову, отчаянно пытаясь удержать глаза открытыми. Черная копна кудрей двигалась вверх-вниз, покрасневшие губы обхватывали член, сводя с ума от удовольствия. Определенно, они были такими же мягкими, как у женщины. Глупо думать об этом сейчас, подумал Джон, бессмысленно, когда ему делают лучший минет в жизни. Потом Шерлок распахнул глаза, окаймленные длинными ресницами — светло-голубой ободок вокруг черноты, и…

— Ох! — Джон перестал дышать. Жаркое пламя оргазма охватило тело, из горла вырвался глубокий стон. Волны утащили его в водоворот того же голубого цвета, что и глаза его мужчины. Шерлок, не останавливаясь, продолжил ласкать член, пока тот не опал полностью.

Выпрямившись, Шерлок вытащил из кармана джинсов платок, аккуратно снял презерватив. Джон тем временем пытался отдышаться, но от его внимания не ускользнуло, что Шерлок тоже возбудился, когда тот поправлял ставшие тесными джинсы. Казалось, Шерлок был смущен этим фактом.

— Прошу прощения, — Шерлок встал и вышел из гостиной в коридор, в гостевую ванную.

Джон закрыл лицо руками — столько ощущений! Когда Шерлок ушел в ванную, он вдруг почувствовал пустоту. Хастлер тоже возбудился, чего Джон не ожидал. А чего он ожидал? Риторический вопрос. Работа? Разве работа не заключается в том, чтобы не возбуждаться? Джон усмехнулся своей наивности, встал и натянул брюки. Его эгоистическая рациональность решила проигнорировать соблазнительную идею помочь Шерлоку. Осознание этого нанесло еще один удар. Похоже, эту ночь стоит занести в анналы как ломающую устои.

Допив виски, Джон отправился в ванную, прилегающую к спальне, быстро принял душ и почистил зубы. Когда он появился в спальне, одетый в серые домашние брюки и белую футболку, Шерлок ждал в его дверях, по-прежнему с голым торсом и в джинсах. Лишь расстегнутая пуговица указывала, чем он только что занимался.

— Я могу занять диван, — предложил Шерлок неуверенно, указывая через плечо на гостиную.

Джон распахнул глаза, сообразив, что не подумал о том, как они проведут ночь. Он понял, что сейчас отличная возможность загладить предыдущие промахи.

— Нет, — он откашлялся и смущенно улыбнулся. — Здешняя кровать королевского размера, где даже двое могут потеряться. Ложись со мной, места достаточно.

Шерлок криво улыбнулся, отлип от дверного косяка и пересек комнату. Снял свои узкие джинсы, оставшись в удобных черных боксерах.

Мужчины устроились с разных сторон кровати.

— Вот видишь, — хихикнул Джон, взбивая подушку. — Я почти не вижу, где ты на этом аэродроме.

Шерлок, лежавший на боку, посмотрел через плечо.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы мы обнялись?

Джон не имел в виду ничего такого, просто хотел немного разрядить напряженную атмосферу.

— А ты хочешь? — спросил он осторожно.

Светло-голубые глаза оценивающе посмотрели на Джона.

— Нет, — последовал честный ответ, — будет жарко, и утром мы проснемся потными.

Джон ошеломленно выслушал это незатейливое рассуждение, звучавшее, скорее, как отговорка. Но чего он хотел? Разве в профессии Шерлока было место романтизму?

 — Спокойной ночи, Шерлок.

— Спокойной ночи, Джон.


	2. Сделка

Джон нежился на мягком матрасе, цепляясь за остатки сна и наслаждаясь пребыванием в мире полусна-полубодрствования. Кто воевал, тот понял бы. В Афганистане подсознание никогда не давало возможности расслабиться полностью, держа тело в напряжении и готовности в любой момент отразить нападение. Да еще узкая, жёсткая и неудобная койка, на которой он спал только на спине. За прошлый год узкие кровати сменились огромными божественно мягкими постелями, где можно было свернуться клубочком. Сначала он по старой привычке спал на краю, готовый в случае опасности схватиться за пистолет — диагноз ПТСР оправдывал себя. Понемногу Джон привык к мирной обстановке и приучил себя к мысли о ненужности все время быть на стреме. По прошествии нескольких месяцев ночные кошмары исчезли вместе с психосоматической хромотой, настигая его лишь изредка.

Но не сегодня.

Джон неодобрительно рыкнул, пытаясь заставить мозг вернуться в блаженный мир сна, но поздно — сон развеялся. Джон перекатился на бок и потянулся.

Пальцы ощутили приятное тепло. Не до конца проснувшись, Джон попытался понять источник этого тепла и провел левой рукой по чему-то, оказавшемуся голым телом. Ох! Обрывки воспоминаний начали всплывать на поверхность, в груди затрепетало. Слишком давно он не делил ни с кем кровать, и вообще после развода ни с кем не встречался. Джон повернулся на бок и осознал, что спит в гостиничном номере, а рядом с ним не женщина, а мужчина!

Шерлок лежал в той же позе, как заснул — лицом к краю, ссутулившись и вцепившись в одеяло, как в щит. Ровное глубокое дыхание свидетельствовало о том, что он крепко спал. Джон моргнул и отвел руку. Выходит, сам он ночью, повинуясь недавно обретенной привычке, переместился к середине кровати.

Из-за плотных занавесей пробивался яркий свет, говоривший о том, что давно наступило утро и грядет солнечный осенний день. В полумраке комнаты взгляд Джона невольно зацепился за белоснежное плечо лежащего рядом человека. Долгие минуты Джон просто смотрел на Шерлока в ожидании, когда на него снизойдет новое самоощущение, но ничего не произошло. Да, переспав с мужчиной, он почему-то думал, что жизнь перевернется. Джон перевел взгляд на прекрасные золотистые и серебристые ветви сакуры над изголовьем. Почему жизнь должна измениться, если это всегда было его частью? Он остался прежним Джоном Хэмишем Ватсоном, а не тем, кем его желал видеть отец.

Шерлок зашевелился, повернулся на спину, закинул руку за голову и довольно вздохнул. Пуховое одеяло соскользнуло, обнажая мраморную грудь, на которой можно было пересчитать все ребра — Джон подавил желание провести по ней ладонью. Надо было обеспечить Шерлоку перед уходом хороший завтрак.

Уходом? Внутренности скрутило в узел. Признавать чувства было нелегко, но Джон признал свое нежелание отпустить Шерлока, хоть и не мог понять природу этого нежелания. Тот факт, что ему сделали лучший минет в жизни, в объяснения не годился. У него и раньше были приятные свидания на одну ночь, но проблем с расставанием на следующее утро не наблюдалось. Джон впился ногтями в ладони в надежде прочистить себе мозги. Вне сомнения, Шерлок был особым образом привлекательным и завораживающим. Его способность делать выводы пугала и вызывала интерес. Полезные, хотя вряд ли нужные в его профессии качества.

Звонок мобильника прервал мысли, заставив вздрогнуть. «Черт», — прошептал Джон, выключая будильник. Через час его ожидала встреча с юристом компании, и день обещал быть тяжелым. Джон упал на живот и уткнулся лицом в подушку, чтобы заглушить раздраженный стон. Выбравшись из белого мягкого облака, он увидел удивленный и любопытствующий взгляд ярких глаз:

— Доброе утро.

— Прошу прощения, — Джон приподнялся на локтях, — я не хотел тебя будить.

Шерлок пригладил взъерошенные кудри и пожал плечами.

— Лучшего и пожелать было нельзя. Эта кровать намного мягче моей.

Джон издал смешок, вспомнив свои размышления несколькими минутами ранее. Со вздохом признался:

— У меня сегодня встреча, сейчас будем завтракать.

— Это не обязательно.

— Нет, обязательно. Я вчера забыл про такси для тебя, так позволь исправиться, — Джон сел и с неохотой свесил ноги с кровати.

— Можно воспользоваться твоей ванной?

— Конечно, — Джон направился к шкафу, а Шерлок великолепным образом потянулся.

В шкафу висело несколько костюмов. У Джона было запланировано две встречи — с юристом и вечером с генеральным директором одной мощной корпорации. Гарольд Диммок-старший тридцать лет назад основал компанию, которая к настоящему времени испытывала финансовые трудности. Ходили слухи, что Диммок объявил о банкротстве, что должно было обеспечить беспроблемную покупку контрольного пакета акций.

Джон выбрал темно-серый костюм-тройку и синий галстук под цвет глаз. «Душители богатых владельцев», — вспомнил он слова Шерлока и весело фыркнул. Достал белье и понес одежду в коридор, по пути остановившись у телефона, чтобы заказать завтрак.

Войдя в гостевую ванную, Джон сообразил, что бритва осталась в ванной при спальне. Выругавшись под нос, поскреб щетину — да, побриться было жизненно необходимо, поэтому пришлось пойти за бритвой. У двери Джон поднял руку, чтобы постучать, и остановился. Между ними был какой-то барьер, тщательно оберегаемый Шерлоком. Он мог быть игривым и в той же мере холодным и отстранённым, особенно после того, как вчера скрылся в ванной. Джон считал, что он сам в этом тоже виноват. Да ладно, этот человек несколько часов назад тебе отсасывал, так что прекрати дергаться, Ватсон!

Откашлявшись, он наконец постучал.

— Прошу прощения за беспокойство, мне нужна бритва.

— Входи.

Джона окутал горячий и влажный воздух, от которого рубашка прилипла к телу. Зеркало над раковиной запотело. Джон кинул взгляд на зеленые стены в углу, где находилась душевая кабина, и двинулся к выходу из слишком жаркой ванной, но тут Шерлок выключил воду:

— Не подашь мне полотенце?

— Держи, — Джон удивился интимности просьбы, но полотенце из шкафчика под раковиной вытащил и, сжав крепче бритву, бросил в сторону Шерлока, старательно отводя взгляд. Тот поймал полотенце, вытер им шевелюру и обернул вокруг бедер.

— Можешь побриться здесь. Я не против разделить с тобой ванную, — игривый баритон возвестил о возращении Шеззы-искусителя.

Кровь Джона закипела, ему захотелось сорвать это дурацкое полотенце и прижать Шерлока к кафельной стене. Для столь долго подавляемой сексуальности это было чересчур. Глубоко вдохнув влажный воздух, разгорячивший его еще больше, он произнес:

— Спасибо, но это было бы контрпродуктивно, поскольку мне после этого понадобился бы душ, а времени, к сожалению, нет.

Услышав эту явную двусмысленность, Шерлок не смог удержаться от ухмылки. До сих пор источником инсинуаций был Шерлок, а теперь и Джон включился в игру. Повернувшись, чтобы уйти, Джон спрятал самодовольную усмешку, но остановился у двери, охваченный внезапной мыслью.

— Ты сильно занят на неделе?

Шерлок удивленно сощурил глаза, видимо, мысленно докончив невысказанное предложение.

— Нет.

— Что скажешь, если я предложу тебе остаться? — Джон сглотнул, ожидая ответа. Он знал, что все действия Шерлока — каждое движение, каждое слово — были направлены на соблазнение с целью удержать клиента и заработать денег, но Джон хотел большего. Шерлок не был обычным хастлером, не был марионеткой для удовлетворения чьих-то потребностей. Нет, он мог больше, чем все юристы в штате Джона. Перед тем, как заснуть вчера ночью, Джон раздумывал над этой идеей. — Я имею в виду не только ночи, но и сопровождение. Твои наблюдения помогут мне разобраться в людях, с которыми хочу совершить сделку.

— Как консультант? — Шерлок нерешительно поднял бровь.

В таком ключе Джон не думал.

— Типа того, — озорно улыбнулся он, — но с добавлением секса.

Бровь Шерлока взлетела вверх от такой прямоты — однозначно, Джон стал более уверенным. Вода закапала с волос, когда Шерлок наклонил голову, делая вид, что обдумывает предложение.

— Ну же! — Джону при виде этого представления стало смешно.

— Три тысячи фунтов.

Джон был готов расщедриться на любую сумму, но, конечно же, этого не сказал, только шире улыбнулся.

— Договорились!

Глаза Шерлока зажглись лукавством и опасным огнем — идеальное сочетание двух крайностей, характеризующих этого человека.

— Договорились! — повторил он и стянул полотенце с бедер, чтобы вытереть мокрые волосы. Джон поспешно развернулся и почти выбежал в спальню, несмотря на нарастающее возбуждение. Его действительно ждали очень важные дела.

Как автомат, он чистил зубы и брился, более или менее успешно отгоняя от мысленного взора последний образ Шерлока. Надев костюм, повязал, как смог, галстук и направился к шкафу за туфлями. Пересекая гостиную, он заметил Шерлока, который рылся в сумке. Увидев Джона, тот смутился и попытался спрятать в руке маленький металлический предмет.

— Шприц? — спросил Джон.

На лице Шерлока появилась смесь недовольства и ранимости.

— Это не то, что ты подумал.

Взбешенный, Джон вплотную подошел к Шерлоку. Он не понимал людей, рушивших свою жизнь наркотиками, особенно тех, кого попросил остаться с собой на неделю. Политика нулевой терпимости в отношении наркотиков усугублялась тем, что Шерлок ради них продавался. В приступе ледяного и неумолимого разочарования он отрезал:

— Что тогда?

Шерлок закусил губу.

— У меня сахарный диабет, — он показал Джону глюкометр и шприц. — Все нормально, но я давно не ел, поэтому хотел провериться.

Джон резко вздохнул.

— Господи, Шерлок, извини, — он смущенно провел рукой по лицу. Как врачу, ему следовало учитывать все варианты, но род занятий Шерлока сделал его жертвой собственных предубеждений.

— Все нормально.

— Я идиот, — Джон ущипнул себя за переносицу и зажмурился.

— Неудивительно, что меня считают наркоманом, — голос Шерлока дрогнул, выдавая раздражение, направленное, впрочем, не на Джона, — и они правы. Я — наркоман, — Джон растерянно посмотрел на него и нахмурился. — Не употребляю уже два года, но сути дела это не меняет.

— Я не счел тебя наркоманом, я только заметил шприц и… — «пришел к неверному выводу», Джон пытался подобрать правильные слова. — Наркотики… алкоголь… Я видел слишком многих, которых сгубило это дерьмо.

Шерлок сложил комплект в сумку.

— Твои родные?

— Мать и сестра.

Тон Джона положил точку в разговоре, явно продемонстрировав, что эту тему надо закрыть, поэтому Шерлок замолчал и потянулся к галстуку. Шелковистая ткань томно скользнула в его большие ладони.

— Придушить тебя, что ли?

Внезапный переход от неприятной темы к идиотскому вопросу заставил Джона расхохотаться. Он был рад, что Шерлок не стал вдаваться в подробности, и особенно рад и горд за Шерлока, сумевшего справиться с дурным пристрастием.

— Я думал, ты не любишь извращения, — поддразнил он.

Шерлок проигнорировал намек, и, борясь со смешком, обернул галстук вокруг шеи Джона, ловко завязав классический полувинздор. От внезапной близости у Джона закружилась голова. Идущий от Шерлока запах собственного геля пробудил в нем до сих пор неведомый собственнический инстинкт. Пришлось спрятать за спину руку, чтобы справиться с желанием обхватить Шерлока за бедра и притянуть в крепкие объятия, вдохнуть знакомый аромат, смешанный с естественным запахом.

— Позже, — обещающе выдохнул Шерлок ему в ухо, — иначе опоздаешь.

Джон кожей почувствовал дерзкую усмешку. Конечно, «консультант» читал его, как открытую книгу. Джон провел языком по нижней губе и улыбнулся.

— Ненавижу тебя, — сообщил он в шутку. Покрутив головой, поправил галстук и посмотрел Шерлоку в глаза, ожидая горделивого взгляда, но тот явно задумался о чем-то своем. Не имея дедуктивных навыков, Джон был совершенно не в состоянии понять этого человека, но все равно видел за нечитаемым фасадом что-то грустное, иногда даже печальное.

— О чем задумался?

Шерлок вернулся к реальности и критически осмотрел галстук, проигнорировав заданный вопрос.

— Идеально! — он плюхнулся на диван и развернул газету.

Пока Шерлок просматривал прессу, Джон надел туфли, на тон светлее костюма. Принесли завтрак, но поесть времени уже не было.

— Мне пора, — Джон с завистью посмотрел на яичницу и тосты, позволив себе лишь чашку кофе. Вытащил из бумажника несколько банкнот и положил на журнальный столик. — Вот тысяча фунтов на одежду. У меня вечером встреча, я хочу, чтобы ты был со мной в качестве личного помощника. Поэтому, — Джон указал на деньги, — выбери хороший костюм и все, что к нему прилагается.

Шерлок опустил газету и нахмурился.

— Какой-то особенный дресс-код?

— Насколько я знаю, нет. Обычная деловая встреча, мы даже не будем выходить из здания — ресторан на тридцать первом этаже, — Джон проверял, все ли уложил в черный кожаный портфель. — Мой номер мобильного записан в блокноте, который лежит на комоде в коридоре. На мое имя зарезервирован столик в ресторане. В семь я жду тебя в баре.

Джон почувствовал привычное напряжение, охватывавшее его всегда в преддверии деловой встречи, но Шерлок улыбнулся, и Джона немного отпустило.

— Буду, — это слово обещало поддержку, и впервые Джон спокойно ждал делового ужина. Впервые он не чувствовал себя одиноким.

***

Китти Райли была умной, острой на язык и амбициозной — иногда слишком амбициозной, по мнению Джона. Она закончила Кембридж со степенью доктора юриспруденции. Джону следовало радоваться, что такой специалист работает в его компании, но стиль ее работы ему не нравился. Эта молодая женщина готова была идти по трупам, и Джон был уверен — получи она более выгодное предложение, покинула бы его без колебаний.

Они встретились в ресторане возле Лондонского моста. Китти изумленно подняла брови при виде запыхавшегося и припоздавшего босса. Обычно он приходил заранее и ждал ее с закусками на столе. Извинившись, Джон сделал заказ и достал многостраничный контракт, который читал прошлой ночью до кругов перед глазами. Обменявшись обычными любезностями и отдав должное брускетте, они перешли к делу.

— В настоящее время вы владеете 25-процентной долей в компании Диммока, и все же безопасней будет осуществить левереджированный выкуп через банковский кредит.

— Зачем? Две недели назад вы говорили, что моего капитала будет достаточно, — Джон нахмурился и потянулся к стакану с водой.

Китти улыбнулась, пытаясь излучать убежденность, но Джон редко верил в ее искренность.

— Потому что на прошлой неделе в игру вступила другая компания.

— Что? — унаследовав бизнес, Джон сосредоточился на управлении недвижимостью. Его отец регулярно совершал покупки контрольных пакетов, но Джон пошел на это лишь единожды, тщательно заботясь о том, чтобы быть единственным акционером помимо фактического управления.

Китти заправила за ухо прядь волос.

— Небольшая компания — никто и звать никак, — но они купили десять процентов акций.

Джон наклонился и положил руки на стол:

— Мисс Райли, — проговорил он, — а вдруг этот «никто» работает на Диммока? Вдруг они объединят свои доли и получат большинство?

— Вот почему я предлагаю взять кредит. Это менее рискованно, в случае неприятных последствий потери будут небольшими.

— Речь идет об активах моей семьи, и я не буду рисковать, — Джон крепко переплел пальцы, закипая от злости. — Моя компания не станет трамплином для ваших карьерных амбиций, мисс Райли!

Молодая женщина раздраженно фыркнула. Гневно сверкнув глазами, она опустила взгляд на бумаги.

— Хорошо, — вздохнула она спустя несколько минут. — Вы сегодня ужинаете с Диммоком, так ведь? Попробуйте выяснить, что происходит. Сделайте вид, будто ничего не знаете, прикинтесь самодовольным бизнесменом, который хочет купить его компанию любой ценой, — дождавшись реакции Джона, добавила. — И примите решение. «Dimmock Enterprises» принесет вам тридцать миллионов фунтов стерлингов и введет в лондонский бизнес. Дело не в моей карьере… это нужно вам — расширить сферу влияния и укрепить позиции.

Джон проглотил готовые вырваться слова. Он не заботился ни о позициях, ни о сфере влияния. Прибыль и так была достаточной, и он не хотел зацикливаться на деньгах. Но как бы ни было ненавистно это признавать, Китти была в чем-то права. Его компания в основном занималась недвижимостью, и, если не предпринять шагов для усиления капитала, он может стать следующим Диммоком, изо всех сил пытающимся удержаться на плаву, пока более крупная акула рвет его на части.

Когда подали главное блюдо, Джон с Китти углубились в контракт. Китти сообщила, что после обеда запланировала встречу в банке, что свело на нет мечтания Джона немного отдохнуть перед ужином. После часа напряженной работы зазвенел мобильный. На экране высветилось «Шерлок», и сердце Джона бешено заколотилось. Он открыл текстовое сообщение, и голос Китти утонул в окружающем шуме.

«Идиотизм социальных норм соседствует с нелепым пренебрежительным поведением. Шерлок».

Джон нахмурился, не понимая, что все это значит.

«В чем дело? Джон Ватсон».

«Кретины в отделах мужской одежды шикарных магазинов считают себя социально более развитыми и отказываются продавать мне хоть что-нибудь. Шерлок».

Джон потерял дар речи. Как такое может быть? Пока он судорожно думал, пришло еще одно сообщение.

«В «Праду» меня даже не пустили. Охранник был очень груб. Шерлок».

«Прости, пожалуйста. Через минуту все улажу. Джон Ватсон»

«Не извиняйся. Ты не виноват. Шерлок».

— Мистер Ватсон? — услышал он вдалеке голос Китти, которая поняла, что внимание Джона сосредоточено на мобильном телефоне, а не на ее юридических объяснениях.

— Я… хм… — он потер шею и махнул на входную дверь. — Мне нужно позвонить, я быстро. — Набирая на ходу номер отеля, Джон вскочил с места, надеясь, что сможет не сорваться. Выслушав обычный поток приветствий, Джон заговорил.

— Мистер Стэмфорд, это Джон Ватсон.

— Здравствуйте, доктор Ватсон. Чем могу быть полезен?

Джон ходил перед рестораном взад-вперед, внезапно растерявшись и не зная, как объяснить ситуацию.

— Мой друг… хм… — он изо всех сил пытался найти нужные слова, — то есть, личный помощник. Вы, возможно, видели его вчерашним вечером…

Короткая пауза на другом конце означала, что мистер Стэмфорд пытался вспомнить.

— А, вы имеете в виду мужчину с сумкой. Я думал, что он…

— Это мой личный помощник, — Джон прервал рассуждения главного администратора, не давая возможности прийти к собственным выводам.

— Понимаю.

— Он… хм… его чемодан потеряли в аэропорту, — ложь была очевидной, и Джон смутился. — Сегодня у нас важная встреча, но его не пускают в магазины. Не могли бы вы помочь?

Возникла очередная пауза — мистер Стэмфорд погрузился в раздумья.

— Да, я знаю, кто может помочь. Моя подруга — владелец ателье неподалеку от отеля. Пусть ваш помощник ко мне подойдет, мы все устроим.

— Большое спасибо, мистер Стэмфорд.

— Всегда рад, доктор Ватсон.

Джон написал Шерлоку и понадеялся, что дальше все пройдет без проблем. Когда он вернулся к столику, Китти Райли встретила его вопросительным взглядом.

— Что произошло? — у них была договоренность, что во время рабочей встречи они отвлекаются на посторонние дела только в случае крайней необходимости.

— Я… — Джон замолк, сомневаясь, должен ли рассказывать о необычной встрече. — На сегодняшний разговор я собираюсь пойти не один. Я познакомился с человеком, который умеет отлично наблюдать и делать выводы. Думаю, он очень пригодится.

— Он? — Китти уставилась на Джона с любопытством и настороженностью. — Где вы с ним встретились?

Зная подозрительность Китти, Джон понял, о чем она беспокоится.

— Нет, он не шпион. Мы встретились вчера после благотворительного вечера.

— Вы сошли с ума? Вы проверили его?

— Нет.

— Джон, — они обращались друг к другу по имени только тогда, когда остальные аргументы были исчерпаны, — вы же понимаете, его мог подослать Диммок!

— Нет, — Джон наклонился на столом, — он со мной вроде эскорта.

Китти удивленно распахнула глаза.

— Эскорт?

— Повторюсь, — повторил Джон с вызовом, — он блистателен, наблюдает и делает выводы о других людях.

— Значит, вы берете его с собой, чтобы понять, что скрывает Диммок?

— Именно так.

— А потом?

Джон понял, что его спрашивают о том, что будет после ужина.

— Это личное дело, мисс Райли.

— Я не знала, что вы…

Джон прервал ее, подняв руку.

— Это вас не касается.

В конце концов, она поверила, что Шерлок не работает на Диммока, и они вернулись к контракту. Китти настаивала, что после покупки компании ее надо будет продать по частям. Сам Джон предпочел бы сохранить компанию. Пусть он потерял бы в прибыли, люди сохранили бы рабочие места, но Гарри приняла сторону Китти, и Джон вынужден был сдаться. Смысл хлестать дохлую лошадь?

***

Было без малого семь, когда Джон ехал на лифте на тридцать первый этаж Осколка. Опершись о полированное дерево, он пытался расслабить напряженные мышцы. День в банке выдался утомительным несмотря на то, что Китти хорошо подготовила встречу. Она сообщила банку, что «Dimmock Enterprises» владеет двумя большими зданиями и несколькими складами, десятком речных грузовых судов, двумя кранами и большим количеством грузовиков. Для основных судов и кранов Джон уже нашел покупателей за границей. Банкиры были бы идиотами, если бы не вложились в такой проект.

Вздохнув, Джон немного расслабился. В груди потеплело от мысли о скорой встрече с Шерлоком. Поскольку сообщений больше не приходило, Джон решил, что мистер Стэмфорд справился с задачей.

Джон шел и улыбался своим мыслям. Пришлось напомнить себе, что он идет не на свидание, а на деловую встречу. За распахнутой дверью его встретил слабый гул голосов. Джон вздохнул, собираясь с силами. Метрдотель сообщил, что мистер Диммок с сыном прибыли десять минут назад, а помощник ожидает его в баре.

Джон поблагодарил и направился к бару, спрашивая себя, зачем на встречу явился Гарольд Диммок-младший. Насколько знал Джон, он жил в Штатах и работал адвокатом по уголовным делам. Определенно, стоило поговорить с сестрой, которая должна была обеспечить наблюдение за каждым шагом Диммока. Этот просчет мог привести к серьезным последствиям.

Наконец Джон дошел до атриума, где располагался бар. Через огромное окно на фоне темно-фиолетовых сумерек сверкали тысячи огней. Джон оглядел немногочисленных присутствующих. Взгляд пары ярких живых глаз отвлек его от беспокойных мыслей. Он словно излучал притяжение и обволакивал атмосферой комфорта и ободрения.

Несмотря на роль высокомерного сноба, которую надо было играть на публике ради сохранения имиджа, Джон с улыбкой подошел к Шерлоку, потягивавшему джин с тоником, сел рядом и облокотился о барную стойку.

— Вижу, мистер Стэмфорд имеет изысканный вкус.

— Это подруга мистера Стэмфорда, — поправил Шерлок. — К счастью, в ее магазине оказался подходящий костюм.

Джон окинул взглядом элегантную одежду Шерлока — черный костюм-двойку с белой классической рубашкой. Две верхние пуговички были расстегнуты, давая Джону возможность насладиться видом ключиц.

— Галстуков не было?

— Были, — Шерлок в притворном отвращении сморщил нос, — и мне даже один пытались всучить, — он с улыбкой наклонился к Джону, — но я сказал, что не увлекаюсь извращениями.

Джон расхохотался от души. Этот ужин либо будет неловким и заполненным подобными намеками, либо окажется крайне полезным с учетом выводов Шерлока. Понемногу Джон успокоился и отпил из стакана Шерлока. Обжигающий джин прогнал остатки напряжения.

— Метрдотель сказал, что Диммок с сыном уже прибыли.

— Знаю, — кокетливость в манерах Шерлока исчезла, он распрямил плечи, превращаясь в делового и строгого личного помощника. Прищурил глаза: — Ты этого не ожидал. Диммок-старший должен был прийти один?

— Да, — Джон помрачнел от того, что его застали врасплох.

— Баш на баш, ведь они не знают обо мне, — Шерлок сложил руки под подбородком. — Будь осторожен, Джон. Диммок держит себя уверенно, но у его пиджака отсутствует пуговица на кармане, на воротничке рубашки — засохшее пятно. Значит, он не может позволить новые костюмы на заказ и носит старые, надеясь, что никто ничего не заметит. Сын, в отличие от него, в доверие не втирается. Он в раздражении и отчаянии. Человек, которому нечего терять, может стать опасным. Они знают больше, чем хотелось бы тебе.

Джон кивнул, осмысливая сказанное. Конечно, Диммоку сообщили о третьей компании.

— Спасибо, — предупреждение напрягло его, но присутствие Шерлока вселяло уверенность. — Кстати, как тебя представить?

Шерлок секунду подумал:

— Шерлок Холмс.

Войдя в отдельный кабинет, мужчины обменялись любезностями и настороженными взглядами. Гарольду Диммоку-старшему было за шестьдесят. Короткие седые волосы обрамляли его угловатое морщинистое лицо. Он пристально посмотрел на вошедших, отпил воды и поставил стакан на стол.

— Итак, молодой человек, насколько я понимаю, вы пытаетесь захватить мою компанию!

Резкость этого заявления возмутила Джона, но он быстро взял себя в руки. Он уже накопил достаточно опыта в деле общения с людьми старшего возраста. Диммок чувствовал свое превосходство, что было первой ошибкой, потому что такие люди, как он, как правило, недооценивали таких людей, как Джон.

— Пожалуйста, оставьте этот покровительственный тон, мистер Диммок. Наш возраст не имеет значения.

Джон говорил спокойно, но в его словах звучало мягкое предупреждение. Он ощутил себя, словно в Афганистане — мышцы напряглись, плечи распрямились, губы сжались в тонкую линию, фальшиво улыбаясь. Его показное дружелюбие выглядело угрожающим. Отец и сын удивленно переглянулись. Диммок-младший взял слово.

— Мистер Ватсон, мы знаем, что вы приобрели не менее двадцати процентов наших акций. Мы также знаем, что вы планируете подать официальную заявку на покупку контрольного пакета.

— Двадцать пять процентов, — поправил Джон, не обращая внимания на большую, чем ожидалось, информированность Диммока. Он еще раз мысленно отругал Гарри за промахи, сохраняя внешне самодовольное выражение и бритвенно-резкий тон. Краем глаза Джон видел равнодушные взгляды Шерлока, но теперь он знал этого человека лучше и понял, что выступление Джона впечатлило и позабавило Шерлока.

— Мистер Ватсон! Я создал «Dimmock Enterprises», я знаю всех своих сотрудников по имени, я знаю их жен… и детей. Если вы намерены захватить мою компанию, чтобы с блеском ее распродать, подумайте дважды!

Джон, не дрогнув, выдержал взгляд Диммока, взял вилку для салата и наколол на нее помидор. Шерлок неохотно взял свои приборы, но, скорее, возил овощи по тарелке, не отрывая взгляда от Диммоков.

— Что вы предлагаете, мистер Диммок? — владелец компании обозначил именно тот пункт, который Джону был ненавистен. Без сомнения, люди работу потеряют. Сделка затронет и сотрудников, и их семьи. Если они не найдут работу, то могут разориться. В отличие от них, Гарольд Диммок объявил бы о банкротстве, но, имея акции и дивиденды, сохранил бы практически прежнюю комфортную жизнь.

— Мы хотим выкупить акции, назовите цену.

— Если бы я решил их продать, — Джон знал, что этот вопрос возникнет, — то продал бы их вдвое дороже от той цены, которую заплатил при покупке.

— Но у вашей компании нет средств, — бархатный баритон привлек внимание присутствующих к Шерлоку, который положил вилку на стол, так и не притронувшись к овощам.

Взгляд светло-карих глаз Диммока-сына впился в Шерлока.

— Мы получили большой контракт с военно-морским флотом, — заявил он, изучая Шерлока так, будто увидел его впервые. — Двойная цена — нелепость, но мы можем предложить хорошую прибыль. Мы выпишем вексель…

— У вас нет контрактов с военно-морским флотом, — прервал его Шерлок, не обращая внимания ошеломленное выражение лица Диммока-младшего.

— Вы не можете этого знать, — тот подозрительно прищурился, а Джон с интересом наблюдал за этим разговором.

— И тем не менее, мы знаем, — Шерлок откинулся на спинку стула и скрестил ноги. — Мы также знаем, что ваши кредиты исчерпаны. Если мистер Ватсон не купит вашу компанию, это сделает другой…

Вошли два официанта, один управлялся с посудой, другой держал блюдо.

— Ягненок, — с усмешкой проговорил Шерлок, когда перед каждым оказалась тарелка с двумя кусочками мяса и овощами.

Джон подождал, пока официанты не выйдут из комнаты, затем обратился к старшему:

— Мистер Диммок, я пришел не для того, чтобы продать свои акции. Я пришел, чтобы купить ваши.

Диммок побагровел.

— У вас много наглости.

— Нет, — Джон взял приборы, — у меня много денег. — Джона иногда поражал собственный снобизм. Бизнес требовал хладнокровия и отсутствия беспокойства о судьбах других людей, но от последних своих слов Джона передернуло. Если бы не наследство, он так и перебивался бы на мизерную пенсию в общежитии.

— Я знаю все о вас и вашем отце, мистер Ватсон, — Диммок старший выплюнул это имя с отвращением на лице. — Когда вы покупаете компанию, она исчезает вместе с пенсионными фондами. Последние три компании, которые выкупила ваша семья, были раздерганы на множество частей, и вдовы остались без пенсий.

Джон почувствовал любопытный взгляд Шерлока, и его охватил страх. Теперь, когда Шерлок видел другую сторону деятельности Джона Ватсона, он мог поменять мнение.

— То, что делал мой отец или я, было совершенно законным.

— Я не подвергаю сомнению законность ваших действий, — рассерженный, Диммок вцепился в край стола из красного дерева так сильно, что костяшки пальцев побелели. — От вашей морали меня тошнит. Я не позволю, чтобы мою компанию изнасиловал такой человек, как вы.

Как Джон ни старался держать себя в руках, этот выпад вывел его из равновесия:

— Это не _ваша_ компания! Это _государственная_ компания, и я намерен ее приобрести. Либо у вас, либо у другого акционера, — периферийным взором Джон видел устремленные на него бесстрастные глаза Шерлока, очевидно, прямо сейчас препарирующие Джона на кусочки. Возможно, идея показать Шерлоку его мир была не лучшей. Конечно, теперь этот высокий мужчина с его уникальными способностями потеряет все уважение к Джону, несмотря на деньги. — Я бы посоветовал вам и вашему совету директоров со мной сотрудничать, — Джон обрел самообладание и говорил теперь спокойней, — вместо того, чтобы сражаться, не имея возможности победить.

Мужчины некоторое время молча сверлили друг друга взглядом.

— Гарольд, — Диммок-старший посмотрел на сына, потом на Шерлока, — мистер Холмс, прошу прощения, но перед уходом я хотел бы переговорить с мистером Ватсоном наедине.

Гарольд Диммок-младший неохотно встал, ожидая, что Шерлок последует его примеру. На лице Шерлока мелькнуло вопросительное выражение, но Джон кивнул ему в знак согласия.

Когда дверь закрылась, Джон глубоко вздохнул. Ужин был забыт.

— Мы можем достичь понимания по этому вопросу.

— Вряд ли, — Диммок стиснул зубы. — Знайте, мы будем биться с вами до последней возможности.

У Джона возникло подозрение, что эти слова не пустая угроза, и он вспомнил о третьем акционере.

— Делайте что хотите. Меня это не волнует.

— Зато меня, — Диммок встал, ножки стула царапнули по паркету, — очень это волнует! — Он застегнул пиджак, пренебрежительно дернул подбородком и вышел. Джон не двинулся с места. Пустота обрушилась на него, плотная и удушающая. Он смотрел на почти нетронутую еду и вспомнил голодающих в Афганистане. С трудом дыша, закрыл глаза, пытаясь угомонить внутренний сумбур, заставить ум преодолеть физическую реакцию, вызванную тем, что давние образы слились с реальностью. Потом медленно вдохнул.

— Вот как ведут игру, — прошептал он в пустоту.

Через некоторое время появился официант и спросил, подавать ли десерт, но Джон отказался и попросил чек. Осушил бокал с шампанским — жгучие пузырьки на языке выдернули его из тяжелого транса.

Думая найти Шерлока в баре, он шел мимо столиков, за которыми посетители наслаждались роскошным ужином, и замер на месте, увидев своего личного помощника вместе с Гарольдом Диммоком-младшим.

Под тихие звуки джаза Джон медленно подошел к мужчинам. Мрачное выражение на лице Диммока-младшего исчезло, глаза блестели, на губах играла улыбка. При виде Джона младший Диммок стиснул зубы и, наклонившись, что-то сказал Шерлоку, потом попрощался с обоими и ушел.

Джон жестом заказал скотч.

— Хочешь тоже? — спросил он Шерлока.

Вместо ответа Шерлок поднял свой бокал с коктейлем. Джон прикусил щеки, чтобы сдержать всепоглощающую ревность в сочетании с искрами сомнения. Очевидно, младший Диммок галантно составил компанию Шерлоку, ожидающему Джона, и все же в подкорке звучал голос Китти Райли о том, что Шерлок работает на Диммока.

Какое-то время мужчины сидели молча. Джон потягивал скотч, Шерлок не обращал внимания на мартини с вишней. Вздохнув, он наконец повернулся к Джону, коснувшись его ноги коленом.

— Ты ошибаешься.

Джон в очередной раз расписался в своей неспособности скрываться перед Шерлоком, чья наблюдательность уже выяснила каждую деталь по языку тела Джона.

— В чем же? — он допил скотч одним глотком.

— Он — гей, Джон.

Джон наклонил голову.

— Что?

— Он хотел… попытался закадрить меня.

Еще хуже! Ревность оскалила клыки, и Джон фыркнул, пытаясь скрыть неуместные эмоции. Что за кошмарный вечер! Он провел рукой по лицу.

— А ты…хм… — Джон заплатил за неделю, и после этих семи дней Шерлок мог делать все, что хотел. И если он хотел пообщаться с Диммоком-младшим, имел на это право.

— Разумеется, нет, — оскорбленно заявил Шерлок, но обычная резкость исчезла из его бархатного голоса. Он соскользнул с высокого барного стула и встал перед Джоном, коснувшись грудью его руки, — он скучный и предсказуемый. — Бархатный голос упал на октаву, послав вибрации по руке Джона, чья кровь вскипела от этого прикосновения. Их лица были так близко, что Джон чувствовал запах мартини и вишни. Он впился взглядом в соблазнительные губы, охваченный желанием сцеловать с них вкус напитка, но Шерлок отстранился, оставив после себя пустую и одинокую пропасть.

— Должен ли я чувствовать себя особенным? — спросил Джон, пытаясь скрыть неуверенность. В глазах Шерлока заиграла улыбка.

— Ты самый интересный человек, которого я встречал за последние годы, Джон Ватсон, — голубые глаза посмотрели в синие, и зрачки Джона расширились от возбуждения, — но у тебя есть одна слабость…

— О, нет, — усмехнулся Джон, — ты только что сказал комплимент, не порть момент.

Не обращая внимания на фальшивое возмущение Джона, Шерлок с наслаждением закончил фразу:

— Как многие, ты видишь, но не наблюдаешь. У Гарольда Диммока-младшего есть секрет, которым он, очевидно, не поделился с отцом.

— Какой? Что он гей?

— Нет, — Шерлок закатил глаза, — о том, что он связан с Чарльзом Огастесом Магнуссеном.

Джон поднял брови:

— Откуда ты знаешь?

Чарльз Огастес Магнуссен владел тремя риэлторскими компаниями. Акула бизнеса без совести и чести. Он был не только финансовым магнатом и владельцем недвижимости, но и генеральным директором одной из самых авторитетных газет и новостных каналов Великобритании.

— Бумажник может выдать многое, — Шерлок бросил на Джона многозначительный взгляд, напоминающий о визитке с логотипом Бартса. — Диммок-младший настоял на том, чтобы заплатить, и я хорошо разглядел бумажник. Там была визитная карточка мистера Магнуссена.

— Возможно, он и есть третий акционер, использующий небольшую компанию для своих целей, — задумчиво пробормотал Джон.

— Он известный шантажист, Джон, будь с ним осторожен, — в голосе Шерлока впервые прозвучало искреннее беспокойство.

Джон кивнул, обдумывая предупреждение.

— Спасибо, это было очень полезно.

— Я редко снисхожу до принятия благодарности, но в этот момент она очень уместна, — Шерлок пожал плечами с притворным безразличием.

— Нахальный ты тип, — мягко отругал его Джон, улыбнувшись краем рта. — У тебя блестящий ум, но манеры оставляют желать лучшего.

— По крайней мере, я знал, какую вилку для какого блюда использовать.

Джон невольно захихикал, и напряжение тяжелого разговора исчезло.

— Господи, умираю с голоду, — почти простонал он. Они едва притронулись к еде, и вот теперь алкоголь ударил в голову. Шерлок пристально на него посмотрел.

— Я знаю хороший китайский ресторанчик прямо за углом.

— Отличная идея!

***

Спустя два часа они наконец насытились креветками по-чилийски. Шерлок фонтанировал дедукцией, разбирая посетителей по косточкам, развлекая Джона примерами глупости отдельных индивидов. Время от времени они касались друг друга коленями и руками. Джон успешно гнал мысли о Магнуссене, сосредоточившись на небесно-голубых глазах, острых скулах, роскошных губах, длинной шее и всем остальном, что не было закрыто одеждой. Неутомимая энергия Шерлока выражалась в нескончаемом потоке жестов и гримас. После ужина они направились в отель, наслаждаясь свежим воздухом, и Джон вдруг осознал, что увлечен Шерлоком. Чем ближе они подходили к отелю, тем яснее Джон осознавал сдвиг в их отношениях. Он молча наблюдал за тем, как Шерлок, изящно жестикулируя, объяснял, как можно научиться логическим построениям, если просто начать использовать свой мозг.

Господи! Неужели он влюбился в мужчину после второго свидания? Свидания за деньги! Или просто поддался эмоциям? Шерлок был его первым мужчиной, и извращенный ум мог воспринять его как символ освобождения от влияния отца и подросткового опыта. Теперь Джон точно знал, что его привлекают мужчины, особенно Шерлок. Определенно, он не мог дождаться, когда же они дойдут до номера. При этой мысли сердце чуть не выпрыгнуло из груди, но Джон вспомнил о «рабочей» личине Шерлока, предназначенной для клиентов. Нет, подумал Джон, видя, как под холодной и блистательной поверхностью идущего рядом человека проявляется _нечто_. Он не Шезза. Он — Шерлок.

Именно _Шерлок_ прекрасно вписался в мир высшего общества, когда они пересекали вестибюль отеля. При виде его аристократических манер и изысканной одежды ни у кого не возникала мысль посмотреть на него с уничижительным любопытством.

— Джон? — спросил Шерлок, как только они оказались в лифте.

— Да? — Джон сунул руки в карманы брюк, сгибая и разгибая пальцы. _Двадцать восьмой… двадцать девятый…_

— Что ты хочешь со мной сегодня сделать? — дыхание Шерлока щекотнуло ухо Джона, который считал этажи, уставившись на золотые кнопки с числами, и боролся с желанием прижать этого стройного человека к стене и продемонстрировать воочию ответ на этот вопрос.

И правда, что он хотел сделать? Джон покраснел до шеи.

— Я… — пришлось откашляться, — я хочу, чтобы ты тоже получил удовольствие, но не в одиночку в туалете. — Джон заставил себя взглянуть в глаза Шерлоку, который, казалось, смутился.

— Я думал, для тебя это будет слишком.

Джон удивился. Этот уверенный в себе человек внезапно засомневался?

— Потому что это был мой первый раз с мужчиной?

Шерлок немного дерзко кивнул.

— Да.

Вот оно что! Человек, который не признавал благодарности, проявил внимание! Джон покачал головой, улыбаясь. _Тридцать седьмой_.

Они вошли в номер — мирное убежище, и Джон отбросил все мысли о бизнесе. Он бросил ключ на комод, наблюдая в зеркале за Шерлоком, расстегивающим пиджак. Конечно, тот понял, что на него смотрят. Бросив пиджак у ног, он в два шага сократил разделявшее расстояние и, ухватив Джона за галстук, притянул его ближе. Подцепив пальцем узел, ослабил его и стащил галстук с шеи Джона. Шерлок стоял так близко, что Джон чувствовал его мужской запах, смешанный с запахом чая. Он не отрывал глаз от сочных губ, слегка приоткрывшихся, когда Шерлок расстегивал пуговицы на пиджаке Джона. Потом большие ладони легли на живот и скользнули вверх, отчего у Джона перехватило дыхание. Руки прошлись по плечам — их тепло опьяняло, прикосновения наэлектризовывали. Наконец, пиджак Джона тоже оказался на полу.

Высвободив руки, Джон потянулся к бедрам Шерлока, понимая, что он их так и не коснулся — ни сегодня, ни вчера. Провел по твердым гребням подвздошных костей, упругим бокам, остановился на плавном изгибе талии. Подняв глаза, увидел расширенные зрачки, окруженные голубым ободком. «Это не игра», — подумал Джон, а воздух меж ними густел от неумолимого желания. Он провел руками вверх, и Шерлок задышал чаще, возбудившись, как и Джон. Однако на этот раз он ждал. Ждал, когда Джон сделает следующий шаг.

И Джон сделал следующий шаг — толкнул Шерлока к стене и прижался к нему, коснувшись полувозбужденным членом бедер. Тот слегка расставил ноги, чтобы оказаться с Джоном на одном уровне. Джон застонал и положил ладонь на щеку Шерлока. Словно загипнотизированный, провел пальцем по нижней губе, не отрывая от нее глаз, и наклонился ближе.

— Помни! — Джон рукой, лежавшей на талии, почувствовал вибрацию этого предупреждения, и прервал несостоявшийся запретный поцелуй. Слегка отстранился и посмотрел на Шерлока.

— Прошу прощения, — он провел большим пальцем по подбородку, побуждая Шерлока запрокинуть голову, чтобы припасть к этой лебединой шее. Вчера Джону было не до наблюдений, но сегодня он хотел все видеть и контролировать. Проследил губами дорожку над сонной артерией, тронул языком бьющийся пульс, опустил руку на плечо, ощущая напряжение дельтовидной мышцы, когда Шерлок начал вытягивать рубашку Джона из брюк. Прошелся поцелуями от местечка за ухом к шее и стиснул ладонями упругий зад. — Я тебя поймал! — он впился поцелуем в адамово яблоко, глухо простонав. Шерлок понял намек и, обхватив Джона ногой за талию, толкнулся в напряженный пах.

Джон сильнее сжал пальцы, охваченный ошеломляющим трепетом, и сильнее прижался к Шерлоку. Они терлись друг об друга, и Джон почувствовал приближение оргазма. По позвоночнику пробежала дрожь, остановиться было невозможно.

Шерлок, наконец, вытащил рубашку Джона и запустил под нее руки. После Афганистана Джон немного прибавил в весе, что свидетельствовало о его неприятии новой жизни, но своего тела он не стеснялся, поэтому позволил горячей крови скапливаться в низу живота, даря жар там, где его мышцы восхитительно трепетали от желания.

Через некоторое время они установили ритм. Шерлок поглаживал Джона по спине, помогая поддерживать равновесие и снимая напряжение с больного плеча. Опустив голову к уху Джона, он обвел раковину языком, и Джон ахнул. Видимо, там было чувствительное место. Шерлок облизал мочку и втянул ее в рот, отчего у Джона снесло все тормоза, и он начал двигаться хаотично. Шерлок резко выпустил мочку изо рта, и Джон сорвался. По телу словно пробежали электрические разряды, Джон зажмурился и уткнулся лицом Шерлоку в плечо, приглушенно вскричав, когда его накрыло волной освобождения.

Липкое тепло текло по члену, пропитывая ткань боксеров. С минуту Джон пытался отдышаться, потом поднял голову и посмотрел на Шерлока все еще жадными глазами.

— Ты спросил меня, чего я хочу сегодня… — Джон сглотнул, и морщинки заиграли в уголках его глаз, — именно этого!

— Чего? Кончить в штаны? — Шерлок насмешливо поднял бровь.

— Придурок! — Джон хихикнул, убрал руки с задницы Шерлока и подцепил пальцем его ремень. — Нет, того, что я сейчас с тобой сделаю. — Он провел языком по губе и сжал Шерлоку пах.

Шерлок издал утробный рык и толкнулся навстречу ладони.

— Джон…

Просьба. Но в чем она заключается? В освобождении или наоборот, приватности?

— Я тоже хочу доставить тебе удовольствие, — секунды тянулись, словно вечность, а Шерлок смотрел на Джона широко раскрытыми глазами, словно не понимая слов. Не дождавшись ответа, Джон глубоко вздохнул, — вчера я чувствовал себя неуютно. Хочу вернуть услугу.

— Это неважно, — прервал его Шерлок.

— Может быть, в твоей работе это неважно, — согласился Джон, — но я не могу изменить свои чувства. Для меня важно, чтобы партнер тоже получил удовольствие. И не один в ванной, а со мной.

Джон осторожно расстегнул пуговицу на брюках Шерлока. Тот запрокинул голову, позволяя Джону действовать.

— Но мы не партнеры, Джон, ты мне платишь.

Слабая улыбка тронула губы Джона.

— Партнеры по жизни, партнеры по отношениям или партнеры по контракту… — он потянул «собачку» молнии, — суть от этого не меняется. — Он запустил руку в брюки и обхватил пальцами шелковистый член, коснувшись костяшками жестких волос.

Шерлок напрягся и тихо застонал, зажмурив глаза. Уронил руки и прижал ладони к гладкой стене.

Джон сдвинулся чуть вбок. Чужой член весомо лежал в его кулаке. Он начал поглаживать его, дразня крайнюю плоть. Тело, только что истощенное удовольствием, накрыла новая волна возбуждения, когда он понял, что Шерлок ему отвечает. Пока было трудно понять, что именно нравится Шерлоку, но горловые стоны свидетельствовали, что Джон все делал правильно.

После нескольких движений Джон понял, что Шерлок предпочитает более жесткие прикосновения. Тот закусил губу, лицо его исказилось, словно от боли, ноги задрожали.

— Джон, остановись! — выдохнул Шерлок, и Джон сразу остановился в испуге. Вдруг он пересек какую-нибудь запретную черту, как с поцелуями? Но слова Шерлока развеяли его страх.

— Я сейчас кончу и испорчу эти нелепо дорогущие костюмы.

Джон рассмеялся и заглянул в эти затуманенные серебристые глаза, потерявшиеся в ощущениях. Склонившись ближе, провел языком вдоль сонной артерии, продолжая рукой ласкать Шерлока.

— Да и хрен с ними! Завтра я все равно собирался пойти с тобой по магазинам! — в конце каждого движения Джон слегка поворачивал кисть, отчего Шерлок задыхался и хватал ртом воздух. Он прижался к вздымающейся груди Шерлока и, подражая его действиям, вобрал в рот мочку уха. Член Шерлока дернулся, и Джон понял, что финал близок. — Давай, Шерлок, кончи для меня!

И Шерлок захлебнулся воздухом и беззвучно застонал. Влага излилась в ладонь Джона и потекла по пальцам. Через секунду еще один поток залил их рубашки и брюки. Джон продолжал мягко поглаживать член Шерлока, пока тот не остановил его, схватив за запястье. Какое-то время оба переводили дыхание, медленно приходя в себя. Наконец, Шерлок открыл глаза и посмотрел вниз.

— Костюм испорчен полностью, — он поднял голову и рассмеялся. Джон захихикал вслед за ним.

— Кажется, нам очень нужен душ, — проговорил он между приступами смеха.

Шерлок посмотрел в синие глаза Джона с теплой и искренней улыбкой, которая быстро исчезла, оставив после себя непонятную грусть.

— Я предпочел бы принять душ в гостевой ванной.

После такого приятного вечера слова Шерлока застали Джона врасплох. Он в замешательстве отступил, но Шерлок не соизволил обосновать свой отказ. Может быть, совместный душ просто находится в списке его запретов?

Шерлок отлип от стены, избегая контакта с Джоном, и направился в коридор. Джон снова ощутил пустоту, словно Шерлок пытался сохранять дистанцию. «Не моя сфера». В конце концов, этот человек был хастлером, напомнил себе Джон, входя в ванную.

Почти равнодушно он включил воду и начал мыться. В голове не было мыслей, кроме одного вопроса — почему Шерлока швыряло из крайности в крайность. То он был очарователен и внимателен, то отстраненно и холодно держался на расстоянии.

Когда Джон забирался в кровать, Шерлок уже лежал на противоположном краю, спрятавшись под одеялом. Джон устроился на расстоянии вытянутой руки, но на этот раз лицом не к пустой комнате, а к ритмично поднимающейся и опускающейся спине Шерлока.


	3. Нагромождение лжи

— Значит, предпочитаешь члены? — зазвучал желчный голос Мэри.

— Нет, — веско ответил он. _Это было неправильно._ Мэри говорила с чьих-то слов.

— Ты ужасный лжец, Джон.

— Я не предпочитаю мужчин, — ответил он правду.

— Тогда почему ты меня не любишь?

— Я действительно любил тебя.

— Ты просто ищешь оправданий.

— Каких оправданий? — что имела в виду его бывшая жена?

— Твоего обмана!

—  _Моего_ обмана? — повторил он насмешливо. — Это _ты меня_ обманула! Несколько событий привели к этому разговору, но основным было его заявление на развод.

Когда-то он любил свою бывшую жену, но с годами они отдалялись друг от друга. Мэри считала, что первой ошибкой Джона была служба за границей, но что можно было поделать? Когда они познакомились, он уже подписал контракт, и она знала об этом. Когда он вернулся из Афганистана, она, казалось, изменилась — заботилась о нем, раненом и с ПТСР, — и он женился.

Потом умер отец, и их отношения испортились — они стали ругаться, потому не сошлись во взглядах на управление компанией. Мэри была не из тех, кто подчиняется мужу — ни в личных делах, ни, как он понял позже, в бизнесе. Сам Джон не интересовался сделками, не связанными с недвижимостью, а Мэри предпочитала зарабатывать капитал, играя на акциях. Она обвиняла Джона в мягкотелости и требовала права принимать решения в компании. Конечно, он отказался, тогда она стала обвинять его в недоверии.

Критический момент настал спустя пять месяцев после свадьбы. Не сказав ни слова, Мэри взяла два миллиона фунтов с их личного счета (поскольку не имела доступа к коммерческим счетам) и купила пятнадцать процентов акций одной компании. Позже она утверждала, что планировала перепродать их по двойной цене, но все это выглядело подозрительно. Китти Райли случайно обнаружила, что Мэри встречалась с основным акционером компании, которой принадлежали акции — Чарльзом Огастесом Магнуссеном. Потом оказалось, что Магнуссен продал компанию, и стоимость акций резко упала, в результате Мэри потеряла два миллиона. Она пришла в ярость, но с Магнуссеном встречаться продолжила. _Почему?_ Джон не имел доказательств, но решил, что она ему изменяет.

Этот шепоток повторялся в его голове снова и снова, пробуждая ноющее чувство недоверия. Он встретил Мэри три года назад — отец познакомил их в надежде найти сыну красивую пару. Невысокого роста, с крепкой фигурой, голубыми глазами и светлыми волосами –его тип женщин, как он считал в то время. После ссоры с отцом Джон встречался только с такими девушками. Ничего впечатляющего, но эти качества соответствовали представлению отца о будущей невестке. Однако Мэри отличалась от прежних претенденток. Она работала в компании у отца несколько лет и привлекла его внимание острым умом. Она была очень умной, что наводило на еще большие подозрения. Зачем вкладываться в компанию, где заправлял самый опасный бизнесмен Соединенного Королевства? Разве она не подозревала, что Магнуссен устроит ловушку?

Гарри возненавидела ее с первой минуты. Высокомерные манеры Мэри доводили ее до истерики, а вот Джону Мэри понравилась сразу. Со временем он научился не обращать внимания на ее снисходительный тон. Было так комфортно развалиться в кресле и позволить другому принимать решения. В работе ему приходилось слишком часто держать все под контролем, поэтому он прощал ей высокомерие в обмен на доверие.

— Я _тебя_ обманула? — фыркнула она. — Нет, Джон, ты просто искал оправдание для развода, потому что предпочитаешь член манде!

Он вздрогнул от грубости этих слов и понял, что видит сон. Мэри никогда не говорила этого, никогда не обвиняла в гомосексуальности, хотя, должно быть, чувствовала его тягу к мужчинам. Просто она была очень наблюдательна, как и Шерлок. Выходит, это он напомнил Джону о бывшей жене, и вот теперь, во сне, Мэри оскорбляла его в тех же выражениях, которые когда-то бросил ему отец — жуткая химера предавших его людей.

Если во сне понимаешь, что спишь, то можешь заставить себя проснуться, поэтому мозг Джона сумел исказить образ бывшей жены и изгнать ее из подсознания.

Слабый свет пробился сквозь веки, и Джон ощутил себя под жарким пуховым одеялом в остатках сна, который хотелось бы забыть. Он открыл глаза — туманная полуреальность сменилась четкими контурами гостиничного номера. Стянув одеяло до пояса, он уставился на красивые обои с ветками сакуры, пытаясь проснуться окончательно. Плечо болело, видимо, от мышечного напряжения. Джон до искр перед глазами с силой прижал ладони к векам. Как же он ненавидел отца за то, что тот продолжал на него влиять! Мэри была лишь заменой, выбранной подсознанием, чтобы разбередить глубокую рану.

Тихий храп отвлек его от переживаний. Джон повернул голову в сторону источника. Шерлок лежал на спине у края кровати. Джон смотрел за равномерно вздымающейся и опускающейся грудью, и это гипнотизирующее зрелище едва не усыпило его снова, но дыхание Шерлока чуть сбилось, выдавая пробуждение. Одеяло обвилось вокруг тонкой талии, и Джону было видно каждую мышцу, каждое сухожилие под этой алебастровой кожей.

Джон, опять занявший середину огромной кровати, перевернулся на бок. Еще немного, и их плечи соприкоснулись бы. Он любовался Шерлоком в свете утреннего солнца, проникавшем сквозь занавеси. Черные кудри разметались облаком по белой подушке. От воспоминания, какими мягкими они были, ладони начало покалывать. На фоне темного облака лицо сияло белизной. Джон заметил несколько веснушек на носу и щеках. Наверное, в юности веснушек было больше. Джон провел рукой, не касаясь, над острыми скулами до приоткрытых соблазнительных запретных губ.

Опустил ладонь к длинной шее и адамову яблоку — характерному отличию мужчин от женщин. Скользнул ниже над твердыми мышцами, где не было никаких мягких изгибов женской груди. Соски, упругие в утренней прохладе комнаты, манили наклониться и коснуться их языком, почувствовать, как они напрягаются еще больше, но Джон вместо этого приподнял одеяло, обнаружив натянувшиеся в паху пижамные штаны. Определенно, у женщин такого тоже не было, весело подумал он, а в следующую секунду в голове прозвучал серьезный вопрос. Как далеко он хотел зайти? Как далеко зашел бы? Его охватило желание отбросить одеяло и взять Шерлока в рот, познать вкус и запах, насколько позволит проклятый презерватив. Достаточный ответ, не правда ли? Лицо отца возникло перед мысленным взором, и он ответил на предыдущий вопрос. _По-прежнему никаких предпочтений, но сейчас я действительно хочу этот член._ Джон хихикнул, потом засмеялся — отчаянно и вместе с тем с облегчением.

— Ты расстроен, — Шерлока, с его дедуктивными способностями, не обмануло веселье Джона, он ясно услышал в его смехе отчаяние.

— Был расстроен, — согласился Джон, — но сейчас в полном порядке.

— Ты смотрел на меня и расстроился, — Шерлок требовал ответа на невысказанный вопрос. Такая у него была черта — не уходить с темы, если не выяснил все на сто процентов.

— Ты спал. Откуда знаешь?

— Меня разбудило твое изменившееся дыхание.

— А потом ты притворился спящим? — от удивления Джон забыл смутиться от того, что его застукали на месте преступления.

Шерлок провел руками по спутанным волосам, еще больше их растрепав.

— Что тебя расстроило?

Они пристально смотрели друг на друга, пока Джон обдумывал ответ. Он не любил лгать, но тема была личной, и, напомнил он себе, Шерлок через неделю уйдет. Правда, реши он обмануть Шерлока, тот все равно легко вычислит правду, и, вздохнув, Джон решил быть честным.

— Мой отец.

Шерлок поморщился.

 — Ты смотрел на меня и думал об отце? Мне стоит волноваться?

Джон было засмеялся, но быстро посерьезнел.

— Нет. Просто сегодняшний сон вскрыл старые раны. Отец был очень… скажем, _консервативным_ , — многозначительный взгляд, который Джон бросил на Шерлока, досказал остальное.

— Понимаю.

— Пусть прошлое останется в прошлом, — Джон решил закрыть тему и энергично свесил ноги с кровати. — Сегодня у меня на тебя большой план.

— Только один? — Шерлок дразняще изогнул бровь.

Джон сделал вид, будто колеблется и обдумывает ответ, но лишь усмехнулся.

— Вставай. Пойдем по магазинам, коль вчера ты испортил костюм, — если бы Джон не знал Шерлока лучше, он сказал бы, что тот смущенно порозовел.

За завтраком Джон любовался Шерлоком, наслаждающимся тостами с медом. После чая они приняли душ по отдельности. Поскольку Джону после обеда нужно было встретиться с Китти Райли и лондонским коллегой Себастьяном Уилксом, он выбрал черный костюм-двойку, с улыбкой отложив галстук. Подражая Шерлоку, расстегнул верхнюю пуговичку голубой рубашки.

Костюм Шерлока отправился в чистку, поэтому он натянул узкие черные джинсы и черную тенниску с длинными рукавами. Джон удивленно поднял бровь, зная, что Шерлок вчера купил только костюм, туфли, рубашку и галстук.

— После фиаско с магазинами я зашел домой за одеждой, да и нижнее белье совсем потрепалось.

Джон посмеялся, и они вышли из номера. Швейцар перед входом остановил такси. В прежней одежде Шерлок снова стал объектом повышенного внимания персонала и некоторых постояльцев.

Такси остановилось на Сэвил-Роу — улице, известной элитными магазинами. Расплатившись, Джон подошел к двери дорогого ателье. Шерлок неохотно шел позади.

На звон колокольчика вышел худощавый мужчина в превосходном черном костюме, чья любезность немного поубавилась при виде Шерлока в рваных джинсах и потертой кожанке. Взгляд Шерлока заледенел, а мужчина смотрел то на него, то на Джона, очевидно, не зная, счесть ли Шерлока оскорблением для магазина или гостем. Джон вышел вперед.

— Мы хотели бы заказать три костюма.

Владелец ателье наконец принял решение в пользу последнего варианта.

— Конечно, сэр. Что желаете?

Ориентируясь на костюм, купленный накануне, Джон ответил:

— Однобортный, современного британского покроя.

— Отличный выбор, сэр. Предпочтения по цвету и материалу? — мистер Андерсон, мужчина лет сорока с черными вьющимися волосами, жестом предложил клиентам сесть на вычурный темно-зеленый диван и взял книгу в кожаном переплете с образцами ткани.

— Черный. Шерсть Super 140, — бросил Шерлок, заставив владельца удивленно поднять брови.

— И три классические рубашки из хлопка, — Джон взял другую книгу с образцами тканей рубашек.

— Белую, черную… — размышлял Шерлок, просматривая образцы.

— И фиолетовую, — добавил Джон, представив этот цвет на белой коже Шерлока. Тот усмехнулся.

— Отлично, вы четко знаете, что хотите, — мистер Андерсон громко захлопнул книгу. — Теперь надо снять мерки, комната номер два, сэр. — Он встал и повел их за собой в соседнее помещение с письменным столом из вишни и небольшим круглым постаментом посередине. Напротив постамента располагалось огромное зеркало, вдоль стен стояли деревянные стеллажи со всевозможными галстуками и рулонами ткани. Мистер Андерсон пригласил Джона сесть в кожаное кресло. — Прошу прощения, вернусь через минуту.

Когда дверь закрылась, Шерлок развернулся и в упор посмотрел на Джона, вольготно развалившегося в кресле.

 — Джон, я очень ценю твое внимание, но для подарка это слишком дорого. Мне не нужно три костюма на заказ, одного готового хватит на всю неделю.

— Нет, тебе нужны три костюма, Шерлок, — заявил Джон с улыбкой.

— Костюм можно надеть несколько раз, к тому же у тебя не будет пяти деловых обедов за неделю.

— Не будет, — согласился Джон, — но кто знает, сколько костюмов ты испортишь. Лучше перестраховаться, чем потом сожалеть.

Шерлок захлопал ресницами, застигнутый врасплох этим провокационным аргументом.

— Просто жутко, как можно за такое короткое время привыкнуть к новому образу жизни, — пробормотал он и начал стаскивать куртку, пытаясь скрыть румянец. Появление мистера Андерсона прервало их небольшой спор.

— Не желают ли джентльмены кофе или чая?

— Кофе, спасибо, — ответил Джон. Шерлок кивнул в знак согласия.

Мистер Андерсон поставил чашки на маленький журнальный столик. Джон добавил себе немного молока, а Шерлок — две ложки сахара. Он пил кофе, не спуская острого взгляда с мистера Андерсона, раскладывавшего на столе все необходимое.

Поставив чашку, Шерлок подошел к постаменту.

— Нужно ли снимать эти рваные джинсы и убогую майку? — тон Шерлока сочился сарказмом в отместку за высокомерие этого кренделя в дорогой одежде, чего Шерлок спустить не мог. В зеркале он увидел Джона, раздраженно закатывающего глаза.

Джон вынужден был прикусить кулак, чтобы не расхохотаться при виде ошеломленного вида мистера Андерсона.

— Я… гм… — мистер Андерсон откашлялся, сообразив, что над ним насмехаются. В его взгляде полыхнуло раздражение, но перед клиентами пришлось взять себя в руки. — Нет, я сниму мерки с вас одетого.

Желтой портняжной лентой он измерил длину ног Шерлока и что-то записал в блокноте. Джон, откинувшись на спинку кресла, потягивал кофе, следя с легкой ревностью, как мистер Андерсон обмеряет обхват бедер. Это он стискивал их прошлым вечером, и никто другой не смел касаться Шерлока там.

Шерлок скрестил руки на груди, давая возможность обмерить торс, и Джон заговорил, чтобы отвлечься от неуместных мыслей и обозначить свою позицию:

— Осторожней, он боится щекотки.

Шерлок пристально посмотрел на Джона, удивленный таким явным обозначением собственничества, затем насмешливо ответил:

— Вовсе нет.

Мистер Андерсон смутился, уши его запунцовели, но Джону вдруг стало все равно. Он осознал это, встретившись взглядами с Шерлоком в зеркале. Джон всегда переживал о том, как его воспримут друзья, боялся, что его сочтут геем, и все время убеждал их в обратном. Но сегодня, в примерочной человека, обремененного предрассудками, это потеряло значение. Шерлоку явно не нравилось общество этого хлыща, смотревшего на него как на грязь под ботинком.

— Со вчерашнего вечера я знаю, что это не так, — Джон подмигнул Шерлоку, вспоминая, как тот вздрагивал, когда Джон гладил его по бокам.

Слушая этот обмен интимными репликами, мистер Андерсон изо всех сил пытался сохранять спокойствие. Чтобы отвлечь клиентов, спросил:

— Вы определились с галстуком? — он бросил взгляд на стеллажи и вернулся к обмеру талии и груди Шерлока. На этот раз Джон не смог сдержать смех.

— О нет, он такими извращениями не занимается.

Мистер Андерсон яростно закашлялся и дернул за свой галстук. Очевидно, быть предметом насмешек он не любил, поэтому благоразумно решил промолчать до конца процедуры. Закончив записывать последнюю цифру, откинул упавшую на лоб прядь волос.

— Думаю, примерку можно назначить через две недели.

Джон поднял брови.

— Нет, нет, — веско возразил он. — Один костюм нам нужен через два дня.

Мистер Андерсон натянул на лицо извиняющуюся улыбку.

— Очень жаль, сэр, но это невозможно.

Джон одарил его грозным взглядом и достал кредитку.

— Нет ничего невозможного. Назовите цену.

После минутного размышления мистер Андерсон с глубоким вздохом взял карточку.

— Не могу гарантировать, что мы успеем сшить три костюма.

Джон раздраженно вздохнул.

— Нам нужен хотя бы один, остальные можно прислать на домашний адрес мистера Холмса, — он вопросительно посмотрел на Шерлока. — Куда?

Шерлок некоторое время обдумывал, стоит ли раскрывать эту информацию, затем ответил:

 — Бейкер-стрит, 221Б.

— Отличный район! — Джон снова поднял брови, впечатлившись местом жительства Шерлока. Тот пожал плечами:

— Я недавно снял эту квартиру и сейчас подыскиваю соседа.

— Хорошо, — мистер Андерсон провел картой по считывающему устройству. — Можем организовать примерку завтра.

Когда за ними закрылась стеклянная дверь и звякнул колокольчик, Шерлок раздраженно выдохнул.

— Вот ведь идиот с эректильной дисфункцией!

Джон фыркнул от смеха.

— Очень жаль, что тебе довелось столкнуться с такими снобами вчера и сегодня.

Острый взгляд впился в Джона.

— Не хочу повторяться, но ты здесь ни при чем. И прекрати извиняться.

— Согласен, — Джон закатил глаза. — Этот человек — идиот.

— И в этом не было необходимости.

— В чем именно?

— Мне не нужны три костюма, — повторил Шерлок, и на этот раз он был не склонен шутить. — Ты заплатил слишком много денег за то, что мог купить гораздо дешевле в другом месте. _В этом не было необходимости!_

— Неважно, — Джон нахмурился. — Считай это инвестицией в бизнес.

Шерлок отступил шаг и посмотрел на Джона с весёлым любопытством:

— Удивительно, как хорошо ты притворяешься при том, что презираешь ложь.

Джон понял, что Шерлок говорил не о встрече с Андерсоном или Диммоком. Нет. Шерлок имел в виду Джона, играющего лживую роль по жизни. Прежний Джон Ватсон, до наследства, никогда не действовал бы так холодно и отчужденно, размахивая кредитной картой, чтобы открыть любую дверь. Глядя в блестящие глаза Шерлока, он ответил:

— Только перед людьми, которые мне не нравятся.

— И перед теми, с кем приходится вести дела, — тон Шерлока слегка изменился. Едва заметно, но Джон понял, что его ложь снова раскрыли. — Тебе понравился Диммок-старший. Он честный человек, который заботится о своих сотрудниках.

Джон забеспокоился, не заметили ли это Диммоки. Психотерапевт как-то сказала Джону про его проблемы с доверием, и, защищая себя от душевных травм, Джон закрылся от мира. Мэри обвиняла его в этом. «Почему ты не доверяешь мне?» Пусть находит ответ сама, после того как потеряла два миллиона. И теперь точное наблюдение Шерлока заставило его ощетиниться и пренебрежительно махнуть рукой.

— Таков бизнес.

Шерлок сузил глаза и странно улыбнулся.

— Вы очень интересный человек, доктор Ватсон.

Между ними впервые с момента встречи возникла неловкая тишина. Джон не знал, что ответить. К счастью, жужжание мобильного избавило его от необходимости продолжать опасный разговор. Смс-ка от Гарри напомнила ему о встрече. Джон вытащил из бумажника несколько сотен фунтов.

— Держи, — он вложил банкноты в руку Шерлока, — купи обувь под костюмы. Вернусь в отель к вечеру.

Прежде чем Джон сел в такси, Шерлок спросил:

 — Что будет через два дня?

— Через три, — признался Джон. — Меня приглашают на матч по поло. Диммок тоже приглашен, поскольку его сын будет играть.

***

Через сорок минут Джон был в офисе Себастьяна Уилкса, встретившего его фальшивой, как обычно, улыбкой. Уилкс был сама самоуверенность, но хорошо владел цифрами и расчетами, что делало его незаменимым работником. Он вел учет акциям Джона, считая себя скорее деловым партнером, чем нанятым брокером, и Джон терпел его как необходимое зло. Уилкс сидел за огромным столом напротив Джона и Китти.

— Диммок вышел на тропу войны — он скупает все акции, — эти плохие новости, казалось, не произвели впечатления на Себастьяна, его самодовольная улыбка стала еще шире.

— Крепкий старик… — пробормотал Джон, вспомнив слова Шерлока. Он и впрямь не питал неприязни к Гарольду Диммоку, напротив, высоко ценил его. Диммок создавал компанию с нуля, в отличие от Джона, получившего наследство. Сотрудники компании были ему дороги, и он готов был бороться за них до самого конца.

Шерлок был прав — Джон лгал ради бизнеса. Джона пугало, что его выставили напоказ, увидели истинную сущность, зато теперь перед Шерлоком можно было не скрываться. Сестра тоже знала его как облупленного, но из-за ее пристрастия к бутылке они отдалились друг от друга. После развода Джон подружился с Грегом, но сблизиться не успел, не говоря уже о том, чтобы снять маску. А теперь вынужден был объясняться с Шерлоком. Между вчерашним вечером, когда он едва мог оторваться от этого человека, и сегодняшним днем, когда сбежал от него на встречу, была огромная разница. Вчера весь вечер Джон ощущал волнение от предвкушения от встречи с Шерлоком, а сегодня был рад избежать очередных проницательных вопросов. Собственная реакция на выводы Шерлока заставила устыдиться — разочарование и горечь сдавили грудь, дыхание перехватило.

— До десяти с четвертью, — слова Себастьяна вытряхнули Джона из размышлений в реальность, где он нельзя было проявлять слабину, где надо было лгать.

— Предложите девять с половиной, — Джон стиснул зубы. — Спустите их на землю.

— Но откуда у него столько денег? — Китти проглядела последние отчеты.

— Кто-то ему их одалживает, — Джон вспомнил решительное выражение лица Диммока, заявлявшего, что будет биться до конца. — Займитесь этим немедленно. Есть причины подозревать, что он связан с Чарльзом Огастесом Магнуссеном. Он или его сын.

— Магнуссен? — Китти нахмурилась. — Зачем ему вести бизнес с Диммоком? Слишком мелкая сошка.

Джон пожал плечами.

— Это и надо выяснить, — судя по тому, что было известно Джону, с этим магнатом следовало соблюдать осторожность, не говоря уже о предупреждении Шерлока.

Себастьян молча наблюдал за разговором. Выражение самодовольства исчезло с его лица.

— Наши сотрудники работают с пенсионными фондами Диммока, там осталось десять миллионов, — он прижал сложенные ладони к губам, опершись на кожаные подлокотники, словно в нечестивой молитве. — Мы можем обескровить их.

Джон на мгновение задумался. Это ускорило бы сделку и принесло дополнительные деньги, но Шерлок был прав — сможет ли Джон на это пойти? Эти деньги принадлежали не только Диммоку, но и его сотрудникам.

— Пенсионные фонды не трогайте до моего особого распоряжения.

Китти и Себастьян обменялись смущенными взглядами. С самого начала была договоренность, что они будут брать все, до чего дотянутся руки.

— Мы позволим им ускользнуть? — недоверчиво спросила Китти почти с укоризной.

— Я хочу, чтобы мы прежде всего занялись сертификатами для судов и узнали, откуда Диммок берет деньги.

— Но, Джон…

Вот. Она снова назвала его по имени, хотя они договорились называть друг друга по фамилии. То же высокомерие, вид сбоку.

— Выполняйте, — повелительное наклонение легко сорвалось с языка, и Джон почувствовал себя немного лучше. Вытащив мобильный из кармана, он в тишине вышел из кабинета в смежную конференц-комнату. _Он все сказал_ , и сейчас нужно было позвонить сестре.

Гудки эхом звенели в ухе — Гарри долго не подходила к телефону. Джон уже собирался оставить голосовое сообщение, когда в трубке раздалось приглушенное:

— Джон?

Ее голос был уставшим, и по тому, как она протянула слог, Джон понял, что сестра пьяна.

— Почему ты в постели, когда должна работать и помогать мне со сделкой?

Тяжелый упрек повис в воздухе. Джон услышал шелест белья — Гарри села на кровати.

— Я в порядке.

Конечно, в своем эгоистическом мировосприятии она основным считала собственное благополучие, означающее возможность управления жизнью, невзирая на пагубное пристрастие. На самом деле это было не так, и Джон вспыхнул, выдыхая в ярости:

— Ради Бога, Гарри, у тебя ведь есть обязанности!

Она раздраженно вздохнула:

 — Успокойся и скажи, что происходит?

Ее беспечность раздражала.

 — Я был спокоен, пока не понял, что семейные активы под угрозой, поскольку ты проваливаешь работу. Ты должна была поддерживать связь с Уилксом и следить за акциями. Знаешь ли ты, что в игру вступила сторонняя компания? Кто-то купил десять процентов!

— Я поручила Себастьяну Уилксу связаться со мной, если на бирже что-то произойдет, — ответила она резко, заащищаясь.

— А «Dimmock Enterprises»? Оказывается, младший Диммок приехал из Штатов, чтобы поддержать своего отца в тяжелой финансовой ситуации! — после паузы Джон добавил, — и почему ты не заметила, что он зачем-то общается с Чарльзом Огастесом Магнуссеном?

Некоторое время Гарри обрабатывала полученную информацию.

 — Магнуссен? — спросила она обеспокоенно.

— Да, Магнуссен, — подчеркнул Джон, понемногу успокаиваясь.

— Вот блядство.

— Верно, — согласился Джон, — ума не приложу, зачем бы ему помогать «Dimmock Enterprises». Эта компания не соответствует его масштабу — слишком посредственная.

— Может быть, он узнал про наш интерес и хочет использовать шанс до нас добраться.

— Я тоже так подумал, — Джон потер пульсирующий лоб. — После развода с Мэри я опасаюсь его. Я не буду рисковать капиталом ради этой сделки.

Воцарилось молчание, брат с сестрой оценивали ситуацию.

— Что ты хочешь сделать?

— Что мы хотим сделать, — поправил Джон. — Это наша компания, а не моя.

Он слышал, как Гарри кусала ноготь, обдумывая варианты.

— Тогда левереджированная сделка, не так рискованно. Сделка поднимет нашу репутацию и принесет прибыль, которую мы вложим в недвижимость.

Джон вспомнил слова Китти и решился.

— Хорошо. Но я прошу тебя четко отработать, Гарри. Следи за Магнуссеном. Подозреваю, что он связан с третьим акционером. Он наверняка использует Диммока в своих целях, а Диммок находится в отчаянном положении и готов подчиниться.

— Хорошо, я выясню, кто третий акционер и проверю, есть ли связь с Магнуссеном.

— И больше никаких отговорок, — предупредил Джон, имея в виду пьянство. — Дело слишком важное, одна ошибка может стоить нам бизнеса.

Гарри ворчливо ответила:

— Да. Я позвоню тебе, когда что-нибудь раскопаю, — с этими словами она разъединилась. Плечи Джона опустились, гнев угас, он почувствовал проблеск надежды. Сестра любила принимать решения, но расхлебывать их в итоге приходилось Джону.

Он вышел из конференц-комнаты и прошел к секретарше Себастьяна за кофе, в котором отчаянно нуждался. Участие Магнуссена меняло все. Если сторонний акционер был его марионеткой, Джон без колебаний откажется от сделки.

С чашкой в руке он вернулся в кабинет Себастьяна, который снова обрел самодовольный вид.

— Вы были правы, — он стоял, склонившись над монитором компьютера и кладя телефонную трубку на базу. — Диммок заложил все, что у него есть, чтобы получить кредит в банке. Не просто в банке, а в том, с кем мы имеем дело.

Джон неопределенно хмыкнул.

— Само собой разумеется, ваш бизнес для них значит гораздо больше, чем бизнес Диммока, — Себастьян махнул рукой на телефон. — Нужно только позвонить.

Джон молча смотрел на горькую жидкость в чашке. Если он сейчас позвонит в банк, сделка будет гарантированно совершена к концу недели. Он прикусил губу, в голове эхом зазвучали слова невысказанного обвинения Шерлока. Как же он устал за этот день!

Почему это его так волновало? _Он встретил Шерлока два дня назад_. Почему Джону так важно было мнение хастлера, _который через пять дней уйдет_?

— Прошу прощения, что с вами сегодня? — улыбка Себастьяна исчезла. — Сначала вы не трогаете пенсионные фонды, а теперь даете ему шанс выбраться? Вы вложили в дело более двадцати миллионов фунтов стерлингов…

— Себастьян, не говорите мне о сумме. Это мои деньги, — Джон говорил спокойно, но резко.

— Часть из них моя, — Себастьян стиснул зубы. Он лишился бы приличного процента в случае неудачи. — Джон, его можно брать голыми руками!

Джон сглотнул, уставившись на телефонную трубку. Шерлок уйдет. Кого он обманывает? Этот человек явился ниоткуда и поставил перед Джоном зеркало, в котором отразил все недостатки даже не в виде упрека, а в виде грубого утверждения. И все равно Джон медлил. Он знал, что люди пострадают. И знал, что должен поддерживать этот утомительный фасад для жестокой реальности.

— Звоните в банк.

***

Поздним вечером Джон вернулся в отель. Он был выжат как лимон, но все равно работал допоздна, чтобы избежать встречи с Шерлоком и его проницательными выводами. Не хотелось оправдываться за свои поступки.

В номере его встретили приглушенный свет и восхитительный запах жареного в меду цыпленка. Удивленный, он положил ключ на комод и вошел в гостиную. На накрытом столе стояли две свечи и блюда под серебристыми крышками. У Джона отвисла челюсть. Он считал Шерлока кем угодно, только не романтиком.

Краем глаза он уловил движение. Шерлок, взъерошенный и моргающий от света, стоял в дверях спальни. При виде Шерлока в простыне, спадающей с правого плеча, Джон стиснул руку в кулак. Напряжение, одолевавшее его, немного рассеялось, на губах заиграла теплая улыбка.

— В этом отеле предлагают прекрасные шелковые халаты. Они в шкафчике под раковиной.

— Ты опоздал, — Шерлок не обратил внимания на поддразнивание.

— Штаны хоть на тебе есть?

— Нет, ведь я спал. Предпочитаю спать голышом.

— Я напомню тебе об этом сегодня, — Джон улыбнулся, а сердце его возбужденно заколотилось.

Лукаво блеснув глазами, Шерлок позволил простыне соскользнуть до пояса и явить не только кожу цвета сливочного мороженого, но и блестящий серый галстук под цвет серебристых глаз.

— Я подумал о тебе, когда его увидел, — он провел пальцем по шелковой ткани.

— А я думал, ты ненавидишь галстуки.

— Он не для меня, а для тебя, — объяснил Шерлок, подходя Джону, стоящему у обеденного стола. — Ты же захочешь надеть галстук на матч, чтобы выглядеть подобающим образом. Считай его подарком.

— Оплаченным моими деньгами, — не удержался от шпильки Джон. Шерлок пожал плечами.

— Важен не подарок, а внимание.

Шерлок стоял так близко, что Джон слегка оробел. Он осторожно коснулся гладкого материала и пробормотал:

— Отличный.

— Тезис или галстук?

«Не может не дразнить», — подумал Джон под ярким взглядом светлых глаз.

— И то, и другое.

Шерлок накрыл ладонью руку Джона, лежавшую у него на груди, и игривая улыбка сменилась беспокойством.

— Ты по-прежнему расстроен.

— Тяжелый день, — сбитый с толку внезапной сменой темы, Джон отнял руку от прикосновения, которое успокаивало его и в то же время пугало. — Давай не будем об этом говорить. Скучные вещи об акциях и фондах.

Покачав головой, Шерлок ослабил узел его галстука.

— Могу сделать массаж, если хочешь.

Джон опешил, не понимая, игра это или не игра.

— Массаж?

— Да, ты скован, — отмел Шерлок возможные намеки на флирт. — Все мышцы напряжены. — Он погладил окаменевшие плечи. — Снимай пиджак и иди сюда.

Под шелест простыни Шерлок устроился на диване и жестом показал Джону сесть перед ним на полу. Повесив пиджак на вешалку, Джон сел по-турецки, спиной к Шерлоку. Дернулся, почувствовав руки Шерлока на груди.

— На голой коже будет эффективнее, — объяснил Шерлок, расстегивая на рубашке пуговицу за пуговицей, но Джон схватил его за запястье, пытаясь найти слова для возражения.

— Я… хм…

— Шрам?

Джон повернул голову и, нахмурившись, посмотрел на Шерлока.

— Откуда ты знаешь?

— Ты был ранен в Афганистане. Я увидел это по твоим движениям.

Под взглядом серебристых глаз в мерцающем свете свечей все страхи Джона исчезли.

— Левое плечо.

— Не трогать?

— Нет, оно полностью зажило, просто потеряло чувствительность к прикосновениям. Мертвая плоть, к тому же некрасивая.

Шерлок немного подождал, но Джон замолчал, тогда он скользнул ладонями по груди, снимая рубашку. Под тонкой тканью показалась изуродованная кожа левого плеча.

 — Проникающее огнестрельное ранение, — пробормотал Шерлок. — Выходное отверстие, — он робко провел пальцами по шраму — ощущение слабой щекотки сменилось влажным касанием. Джон, не ожидая поцелуя в ненавистную часть тела, вздрогнул. — Не такая уж мертвая, как я погляжу, — Шерлок усмехнулся, потом выпрямился, и губы сменились руками.

Первые прикосновения дарили боль и облегчение. Плечи Джона действительно были очень напряженными. Джон стонал, когда пальцы Шерлока решительно разминали мышечные тяжи. Несмотря на то, что прикосновение с левой стороны ощущалось слабее, мышцы были благодарны ловким пальцам Шерлока.

— Ты умеешь делать массаж!

— Пришлось выучить для клиентов…

Джон склонил голову вперед, наслаждаясь процессом, несмотря на тщетные усилия отогнать мысли о том, как Шерлок делает массаж другому. Шерлок находил и разминал застывшие места, и Джон блаженствовал, как на небесах. Он в трансе закрыл глаза и расслабился.

— Боже, — выдохнул Джон, когда руки Шерлока занялись шеей. По коже побежали мурашки от удовольствия, но отпустить себя Джон полностью не мог — касание галстука, повязанного вокруг шеи Шерлока, напоминало ему о прошедшем дне. Галстук был символом роли, которую приходилось играть за дверьми гостиничного номера.

— Тебе нужно расслабиться, Джон, — руки Шерлока легли на плечи, пальцы успокаивающе вырисовывали круги.

Эта ласка резко контрастировала с тем, что предлагал Шерлок, и с тем, что Джон не мог принять — по крайней мере, на данный момент. В голове было слишком много мыслей, и всякий раз, когда Джон пытался остановиться на какой-нибудь, чтобы прекратить их бесконечный шепот, он терялся в эмоциональном хаосе.

— Мне просто нужно время.

Пальцы Шерлока легко поглаживали дельтовидные мышцы, массаж стал из лечебного нежным и интимным. Джон смутился. 

— Дело в твоем сне?

Джон схватил Шерлока за руку, останавливая будоражащие касания.

— Нет, — его плечи снова напряглись. Шерлок пытался проникнуть на территорию, куда Джон пока не хотел его пускать. _Он уйдет через пять дней_.

— Значит, ты считаешь меня деловым партнером? — риторически протянул Шерлок, неодобрительно сжав губы.

— Какое это имеет отношение к моему сну? — в голосе Джона зазвучало раздражение, выдавая настроение, в котором Джон пребывал весь день.

— Потому что ты врешь мне, Джон Ватсон. Не держи меня за идиота, — Шерлок подчеркнуто отрезал последнее слово.

Джон саркастически хмыкнул.

— Тебя? За идиота?

Шерлок проигнорировал иронию.

— Сегодня ты сказал, что лжешь людям, которые тебе не нравятся, или тем, кто связан твоим бизнесом, — Джон оперся о колено Шерлока и поднялся с пола; занемевшие мышцы закололо. — Поскольку ты наслаждаешься моей компанией, я прихожу к выводу, причиной лжи мне является последнее.

— Осторожней, ты ступил на тонкий лед, — прорычал Джон, теряя самообладание.

— Я вижу насквозь твои лживые игры, потому что ты позволил это. Мне даже не требуется делать выводов, — Шерлок обвиняюще посмотрел на Джона. — Напомнить? Ты связался со мной, незнакомцем, потому что мне не нужны были обязательства. Вот почему ты выбрал шлюху с улицы. Потом ты взял меня на деловой ужин в качестве ассистента не только для того, чтобы лучше понять противника, но и для обеспечения комфорта в безжалостной реальности. Ты _добровольно_ показал мне обе стороны своей жизни, так что прекрати уже врать, коль _явил_ свое настоящее лицо!

— Когда? Когда проявил учтивость, приведя тебя в номер, а не заставляя возвращаться на Лестер-сквер? — усмехнулся Джон, полный отвращения к себе за неспособность прекратить этот язвительный спор — корни проблем уходили слишком глубоко. — Пока, Шерлок, я плачу тебе за услуги, я — твой деловой партнер! — Джон не рассматривал их как клиента и проститутку. Резкие слова Шерлока покоробили его, всегда уважительно относившегося к людям. Отношение к Шерлоку как поставщику услуг при его профессии принижало того до безропотного инструмента.

— Нет, — Шерлок покачал головой, — когда доверился мне, — он с болью посмотрел на Джона и обернул простыню вокруг плеч, словно защищаясь, как защищался Джон, завернувшись в ложь. — Ты доверился мне настолько, что _показал_ два мира, к которым принадлежишь.

Шерлок потянул за галстук, развязывая узел. Встал с дивана и протянул Джону. Тот взял блестящую серую ткань, хранившую тепло Шерлока, и сердце его сжалось. _Ну почему это так мучительно_?

— Меня утомили эти постоянные представления, — продолжил Шерлок, имея в виду неловкость Джона во время вчерашнего ужина, когда Шерлок впервые наблюдал его второе «я». Джон боялся, что Шерлок может уйти до того, как он сделает шаг вперед, и одновременно боялся его откровений. — Почему? Почему тебя это беспокоит, когда ты так отчаянно стремишься мне себя показать?

Джон замолчал, обрабатывая сказанное мозгом, мечущимся в буре противоречивых эмоций, потом удрученно произнес:

— Может быть, я сделал ошибку.

— Нет, — веско проговорил Шерлок голосом резким и раздраженным. — Как я смогу быть твоим эскортом _и_ ассистентом в этих разных мирах, когда ты продолжаешь себе лгать? — Шерлок буравил его взглядом, требуя ответа, но язык Джона словно прилип к гортани. — Очевидно, ты занимаешься бизнесом, потому что считаешь себя обязанным продолжить дело семьи. Тогда тебе нужно становиться отцом, столь тобой ненавидимым!

— Шерлок, — предупредил Джон, крепко сжимая галстук до боли в ладонях. — Это слишком личное!

— Вот о чем был твой сон, не так ли? — Джон опустил взгляд, вспомнив утренний кошмар. — Ты все еще не вышел из-под _консервативного_ влияния отца, иначе не выбрал бы меня. — Джон невидящим взглядом уставился на ночную панораму Лондона за огромным окном, в котором отражались они оба — с непроходимой пропастью между ними. — Ты все еще боишься завязать настоящие отношения с мужчиной, потому что слишком обеспокоен тем, как тебя воспримут окружающие. — Джон понял, что Шерлок говорил не только о его ориентации, но и о жизни в целом. — Это разрушает тебя, Джон. Ты предаешь себя ради глупости других.

Воцарилась тишина. Сердце Джона грохотало в груди так, что, наверное, было слышно. Сохраняя остатки достоинства, он неопределенно дернул головой, поджал губы и застегнул рубашку. Галстук упал на пол. Под пронзительным взглядом Шерлока он схватил пиджак и направился в коридор.

— Ты куда? — спросил Шерлок слегка растерянно.

— На улицу. Подышать воздухом.

***

Несколько часов он бродил по улицам Лондона, даже зашел в паб пропустить пару пинт. Разговор с Шерлоком не выходил у него из головы, он снова и снова прокручивал его, уронив голову на руки и отчаянно вцепившись в волосы. Шерлок был прав — все это началось много лет назад из-за отца. Да, он прятался от внешнего мира за фасадом одиночества, но что было делать? Он _не мог сбросить кожу_ , как одежду, и перестать быть частью себя. Гарри, с ее алкоголизмом, возглавить бизнес была не способна. Следовательно, оставалось два варианта — ликвидировать компанию и поделить деньги с Гарри либо продолжить дело. Он выбрал последнее из-за Гарри. Она умоляла его сохранить бизнес, чтобы иметь возможность работать. Он надеялся, что семейное дело заставит ее бросить пагубную привычку. Он даже думал, что она потом возглавит бизнес, а он сможет вернуться к пациентам.

Через год он осознал, что надеяться на перемены с Гарри было бесполезно. Шерлок оказался прав трижды. Этот человек сам был олицетворением фальши, потому что Джон никогда бы не завязал романтических отношений с проституткой. Жизнь Джона представляла собой нагромождение лжи после того, как отец преподал ему урок, касающийся бисексуальности — он научился скрывать истинную сущность. Весь теперешний облик Джона был ложью, призванной защитить от страданий. Вся эта ложь мешала Джону завязать настоящие открытые отношения и стать счастливым.

Шерлок был прав во всем, повторял Джон снова и снова, и невидимая рука словно сжимала горло, в груди теснило. Воздух давил так, что дышать было невозможно. Покинув духоту переполненного паба, Джон жадно пил кислород прохладной ночи, плотнее закутываясь в пиджак. Нельзя так просто сбросить кожу, но тихий голос в глубине сознания шептал, почему он выбрал именно Шерлока. Не только потому, что хотел секса без обязательств, а потому, что этот человек дал ему возможность вырваться из добровольной тюрьмы. Вот почему он впустил его, позволил увидеть два мира. В глубине души Джон надеялся, что именно Шерлок поможет ему избавиться от фальшивой личины, ведь иногда людей нужно было просто немного подтолкнуть в правильном направлении.

Он вернулся в отель, но, посмотрев на лифты, нервно дернулся — вернуться в номер он пока был не готов. Да, он признал правоту Шерлока, но не чувствовал достаточной уверенности в себе открыться перед ним, поэтому прошелся по отелю, любуясь выставленными вдоль стен картинами для продажи. Рядом с картиной стоимостью в две тысячи фунтов была дверь в концертный зал. В зале было пусто, не считая двух уборщиков. На круглых столиках в глубине зала были сложены стулья, на сцене красовался концертный рояль с поднятой крышкой.

Джон вошел в зал и уверенно подошел к инструменту. Персонал не обратил на него внимания. В зале царил полумрак, несмотря на подсветку со сцены. Джон коснулся клавиш — черное дерево и слоновая кость отозвались ясным звуком. Слабо улыбнувшись, Джон сел на табурет, бесцельно извлекая звуки, пока не воспоминания не подкинули нужные ноты. Забыв о времени, он затолкал бесконечный водоворот мыслей на задворки разума и сосредоточился на гладкой поверхности клавиш.

Из музыкальной нирваны его вырвало появление слушателя.

 — Я не знал, что ты играешь, — заметил бархатный баритон.

— Вообще-то даже на двух инструментах, — Джон не сводил взгляд со своих неподвижных пальцев, а сердце билось неровно от того, что Шерлок стоял рядом. — Отец хотел, чтобы играл на пианино, а в школе я выбрал кларнет ему назло.

Шерлок издал горловой смешок. Джон, все еще избегая смотреть на него в открытую, краем глаза заметил блеск синего шелка, когда Шерлок обогнул Джона и встал слева от него.

— А я играю на скрипке.

— Скрипке? — Джон поднял брови. Этот человек не переставал удивлять.

— Люблю извлекать красоту из простоты струн и конского волоса, — длинные пальцы нежно погладили черные и белые клавиши, и Джон с трудом удержал взгляд на своих руках. — Я не учился игре на пианино. Ты поиграешь для меня?

Джон почувствовал взгляд этих пронзительных глаз, просящих отклика.

— Не знаю, я много лет не играл, — он посмотрел на голые колени Шерлока, видневшиеся между полами эксклюзивного халата. — У тебя под халатом есть что-нибудь? — второй раз за день он задал этот вопрос.

— Нет, — ответил Шерлок и продолжил с легким упреком. — Ты ведь играл перед уборщиками, пожалуйста, поиграй для меня!

Джон посмотрел на двоих мужчин, которые, казалось, были всецело поглощены мытьем пола. Закусив нижнюю губу, он немного подумал и произнес:

— Не могли бы вы оставить нас?

Мужчины подняли глаза, обменялись взглядами и согласно кивнули. Оставив тележку с принадлежностями, они вышли из зала и закрыли за собой распашную дверь.

Джон снова покопался в памяти. Поднял руки над клавишами, случайно коснувшись пальцев Шерлока. Дыхание Шерлока, искавшего взглядом его глаза, щекотало ухо, но Джон упорно не смотрел на него, боясь утонуть в этих мерцающих глазах и потерять себя в блеске этого человека. Зал заполнили звуки музыки.

— «К Элизе», — одобрительно заметил Шерлок.

Джон играл пьесу, время от времени дергаясь, когда пальцы фальшивили. Тепло стоящего рядом Шерлока отвлекало, и разум снова начал метаться в мыслях, разрушая сосредоточенность. Он сбился один раз, потом другой, потом с шумом уронил руки на клавиатуру.

На запястье легла теплая рука и скользнула под ладонь в попытке переплести пальцы, но Джон убрал руку, отказываясь от утешения ради холодного одиночества.

— Послушай, это трудно… _Мне_ это трудно, — проговорил он, охваченный эмоциями, — но мне очень жаль. Я не хотел унижать тебя. Прости.

— Джон, — послышался тихий голос, — посмотри на меня.

С неохотой он посмотрел на Шерлока, удивленный тем, что встретился не с ледяным взглядом, а заботливым.

— Прости, — повторил он искренне и уже без отчаяния.

— Я не должен был так давить.

— Должно быть, странно видеть, как мои два мира конфликтуют с маской, которую я на себя надел, — сдаваясь, произнес Джон горько. Шерлок сделал еще одну попытку соединить их руки. Прикосновение дарило тепло и уверенность в том, что этот исключительно наблюдательный человек оставил неприятную тему в покое. Взгляд Джона упал на переплетенные пальцы, и словно искра пробежала по руке к сердцу, когда Шерлок провел большим пальцем по его ладони.

Атмосфера была наэлектризована невысказанными эмоциями последних часов. Проблемы Джона не были решены, и от Шерлока зависело, решатся ли они когда-нибудь. Джон не осмелился поднять глаза на эти идеально очерченные губы, слишком соблазнительные, чтобы их можно было игнорировать. Воздух, казалось, покинул легкие, когда он задал внезапно возникший вопрос.

 — Можно тебя поцеловать? — он даже не знал, почему захотел поцеловать Шерлока. Возможно, разум сыграл еще одну шутку для проверки границ. Поцелуй стал бы гораздо более интимным действом, чем любой секс между ними. Джон понял, что хочет этого человека целиком, а не просто как инструмент — марионетку — в чем обвинил его ранее. Тогда он смог бы полностью сбросить свою фальшивую личину.

Шерлок пристально посмотрел на Джона, обдумывая ответ, опустил взгляд на их переплетенные руки, затем убрал свою руку. От потери контакта Джон почувствовал опустошение и понял, какие слова сейчас прозвучат.

 — Джон, я… — мужчина покачал головой, — прости.

Джон поджал губы, пряча разочарование, и кивнул.

— Все в порядке, ты говорил мне об этом с самого начала, — Джон положил руку Шерлоку на бедро и подтолкнул его встать напротив. Если с поцелуями не получилось, можно было заняться бы другими вещами. Он встал и прижался к Шерлоку всем телом.

— Могут войти, — прошептал Шерлок, явно охваченный возбуждением, судя по румянцу на лице.

— Мне все равно, — усмехнулся Джон, вставая на знакомую почву флирта, где он чувствовал себя в безопасности. _Никаких обязательств._ Руки скользили по упругим изгибам, сминая изысканную ткань. Он провел руками по груди к V-образному вырезу ворота. Молочно-белая кожа ярко контрастировала с глубоким синим цветом. Джон восхитился:

— Какой же ты красивый! Ты не должен ходить так по отелю — люди будут говорить.

— Люди только и делают, что говорят, — очевидный намек вызвал у Джона кривую усмешку.

Он толкнул Шерлока к роялю и усадил на клавиатуру. Струны громко зазвенели. Еще несколько клавиш издали звуки, когда Шерлок устраивался поудобнее, приглашающе раздвигая ноги. Шагнув ближе, Джон ощутил заинтересованное подергивание члена Шерлока и потянулся рукой к горячей груди, пока скрытой под халатом. Легким движением сбросил шелк с плеч Шерлока и уставился на его обнаженный торс. Он уже видел его голым, но не посмел коснуться. С любопытством провел ладонью по груди, вспомнив свои утренние размышления — _верно, никакой мягкости_. Джон чертыхнулся, вспомнив отца, и попытался загнать ненужные воспоминания в дальний уголок разума, сосредоточившись на Шерлоке. Наклонился вперёд, не отвлекаясь больше ни на одну мысль, и сомкнул вокруг соска губы. _Пока я действую, нет времени думать_. Шерлок рвано выдохнул и подался навстречу поцелую. Язык Джона дразнил и ласкал его, а Шерлок запрокинул голову, наваливаясь спиной на лакированную древесину рояля, толкаясь бедрами навстречу Джону.

Джон пожирал взглядом тело Шерлока. Прикусив напоследок сосок, выпустил его и начал поглаживать грудь, тут же покрывшуюся гусиной кожей. Шерлок дергался, отчего рояль хаотично звенел.

— Видишь, ты боишься щекотки, — улыбнулся Джон.

— Умолкни, — простонал Шерлок, упираясь ногами в табурет.

Джон заменил пальцы ртом, сочетая остроту укусов с мягкой лаской языка. Он жадно поглощал каждый дюйм тела и впитывал каждый звук, вибрирующий под губами. Обоняние ощущало слабый аромат геля для душа и нечто чисто Шерлоковское. Дойдя до дорожки мягких волос, Джон втянул яркий мужской запах и начал дразнить языком пупок.

Тело Шерлока, теперь восхитительно розовое, чутко отзывалось на ласку. Не прерывая действий, Джон развязал пояс и развел полы халата, разворачивая Шерлока, как подарок.

Обнаженный Шерлок распростерся на огромном рояле, полностью раскрываясь перед Джоном во всем блеске своей красоты. Он был полностью возбужден, и его член бесстыдно терся о грудь Джона. Джон слегка выпрямился, чтобы лицезреть этот совершенное творение природы. Ноги Шерлока подрагивали от напряжения в неудобной позе, и Джон подхватил его под колено, поддерживая. Провел языком по внутренней стороне бедра к паховой складке, осыпал ее мелкими поцелуями. От нежной ласки Шерлок снова задрожал, резко втянул воздух и благодарно выдохнул: «Джон». Расслабленно отвел колено в сторону, предоставляя Джону лучший доступ.

— Ради бога, скажи, что ты взял с собой презерватив, — буквально умолял Джон, пожирая глазами Шерлока. Он жаждал этого. Жаждал столь сильно, что чуть истерически не засмеялся, вспомнив свои утренние мечтания.

— В левом кармане.

На мгновение Джон оторвался отказался от Шерлокова тела и полез в карман. Вытащив пакетик, вскрыл его без колебаний. Когда он начал разворачивать латекс по члену Шерлока, тот растерянно вздрогнул.

— Все в порядке, — произнес Джон; он уже так загорелся, что не мог остановиться. — Я хочу этого, если ты не против.

Шерлок мгновение подумал, потом кивнул и откинулся назад. За два предшествующих вечера Джон понял, что Шерлоку нравились нежные прикосновения и поцелуи, хотя было видно, что получать их тот не привык. Возможно, потому что презирал сантименты и привязанности, а, может быть, никто из клиентов не удосуживался об этом подумать.

Джон подвел правую руку под бедра Шерлока для устойчивости — своего рода объятие, до которого Шерлок не допускал его как до слишком интимного действа, и поцеловал побагровевшую головку — кончик презерватива уже наполнился жидкостью, выдавая возбуждение Шерлока. Поцелуй был целомудренным, почти невинным. Джон не размыкал губ, ожидая негативной реакции, но этого не случилось. Подняв голову, он встретился с широко распахнутыми глазами Шерлока. Джона это не смутило — он любил, когда на него смотрели. Это горячило собственное желание, собственный член уже взывал ко вниманию, но не сейчас. _Позже._

Левой рукой он обхватил член Шерлока и коснулся его языком. Шерлок зашипел и закусил руку зубами, чтобы не шуметь сильно. Джон нахмурился:

— Прошу, не надо. Я хочу слышать тебя.

— Я перебужу всех клиентов, — простонал Шерлок.

— Пофиг, пусть все клиенты идут на хрен!

— Нет, — Шерлок опустил руку на клавиатуру, вцепившись в клавиши. — Только я!

Джон ухмыльнулся.

— Договорились!

Подражая Шерлоку, он провел языком вдоль пульсирующей венки. Воодушевленный донесшимся до него долгим вздохом, облизал головку. Удивительно, каким гладким и безупречным ощущался член Шерлока, несмотря на латекс, и все же Джон чувствовал легкое разочарование от невозможности по-настоящему попробовать его вкус. Запах кружил голову — смесь присущего Шерлоку мужского аромата и древесной ноты геля для душа.

Наконец Джон осмелел и осторожно пососал головку, жадно воспринимая реакцию Шерлока, пытаясь запомнить, что тому нравится. Прошлой ночью он выяснил, что Шерлок предпочитает более сильные прикосновения, поэтому крепче сжал губы. Наградой ему был слабый стон и восхитительное толкающееся движение бедер. Джон попытался вобрать член как можно глубже, но так, как у Шерлока, у него, увы, не получилось.

Доставлять удовольствие Шерлоку оказалось изысканным и соблазнительным ощущением. Его член во рту казался тяжелым и твердел с каждой секундой. Джон потерял всякое самообладание и потянулся к собственным брюкам, со стоном высвободив, наконец, исстрадавшийся орган.

— Джон, остановись! — в этих словах, сказанных хриплым баритоном, прозвучал намек на упрек. Боясь, что перестарался, может, даже сделал Шерлоку больно, Джон выпустил его член изо рта и поднял глаза. Шерлок, опершись о крышку, сполз ниже, блестящий от пота в свете ламп сцены. — Не трогай себя, — помутневшим взглядом он посмотрел на член Джона, — иди ко мне. — Он заменил руку Джона своей, отчего у Джона чуть ноги не подкосились — тело прошила дрожь, в низ живота хлынула раскаленная кровь. Большой палец коснулся влажной головки и растер по ней жидкость. — Еще ближе!

Прижавшись к Шерлоку, Джон понял, чего тот хотел. Он не мог оторвать глаз от руки Шерлока, от его протяжных движений, заставляющих задыхаться и глотать воздух.

 — Шерлок? — вместо ответа тот обхватил рукой оба члена. Осознание, что Шерлок соединил две самые сокровенные части тела, заставило Джона резко выдохнуть.

— Двигайся, Джон!

Пришлось оторвать расфокусированный взгляд от этого зрелища. Шерлок снова откинулся на корпус рояля, и Джон потянулся за ним, оперевшись рукой на клавиатуру и извлекая очередной беспорядочный аккорд их интимного эротического вальса.

Первые толчки были медленными и сладострастными. Тело пронизывали возбуждающие импульсы, от которых горели нервы. Джон наклонился и впился Шерлоку в ключицу, заставив дернуться. Ощущение того, ему отвечают, опьяняло и толкало в бездну бесконечного освобождения и сладкой страсти. Колени подгибались от неодолимого желания, и Шерлок обвил ногой дрожащие бедра Джона и поддержал его свободной рукой.

— Господи, Шерлок, — простонал он, схватив Шерлока за зад, движения его стали более хаотичными.

Неровное дыхание вырывалось из губ, которым было запрещено целовать друг друга. Шерлок крепче сжал их члены и издал горловой стон:

— Я долго не продержусь! — Джон очень сильно завел его своими ласками.

— Все нормально, отпусти себя, — опьяневший от наслаждения Джон толкался в изумительное скользкое тепло Шерлоковой руки. Шерлок уронил голову на шею Джону, вжался в его объятия и с горловым рыком кончил. Зрелище тонущего в удовольствии Шерлока толкнуло Джона за край — волны накрыли его сладостным потоком освобождения. Он уткнулся лицом в грудь Шерлока, чтобы заглушить крик, обрести опору и не потеряться в ощущениях. Тело напрягалось и расслаблялось, пока наконец его не накрыло блаженной дрожью.

Тяжело дыша, они постепенно приходили в себя. Джон достал носовой платок и вытерся.

— Ты просто фантастический — вырвалось у него, и взгляд Шерлока зажегся в ответ. Джон имел в виду не только красоту Шерлока. Нет, он имел в виду все — великолепный ум, блеск, желание утешить.

Пока Джон надевал на Шерлока халат и завязывал пояс, тот следил за каждым его движением.

— Может быть, я разрешу тебе однажды себя поцеловать.

Удивленный, Джон взглянул в переменчивые серебристые глаза, переливающиеся от льдисто-синего до изумрудно-зеленого. Они долго смотрели друг на друга, затем Шерлок резко вздохнул:

— Пора идти. Уборщикам нужно закончить работу.

Джон захихикал.

— Мы устроили такой шум, что люди точно будут говорить.


	4. Не виновен

Ногу дернуло болью, Джон перекатился на бок и свернулся клубком, пытаясь расслабить мышцы. Этим утром солнце не окрашивало шторы золотом, значит, небо затянуло тучами. Слабый стук капель по стеклу внушал желание подольше понежиться в постели и понаслаждаться теплом, однако у Шерлока, похоже, было иное мнение об отдыхе в ненастный день. Он уже встал, и его сторона кровати была пустой и холодной.

Слегка разочарованный, Джон улегся на спину и вытянул затекшие конечности. Хорошо бы насладиться великолепной наготой рядом, подумал Джон, вспомнив вчерашние обещания Шерлока, но что толку, если его оставили одного в огромной кровати? Джон застонал, расстроенный крушением планов. Боль в ноге напомнила о натруженном суставе и о необходимости двигаться осторожней, и все же пообниматься было бы неплохо!

_Не моя сфера._

Эти слова отозвались эхом как свидетельство их несуществующих отношений. Как обозначил Шерлок, они были деловыми партнерами, связанными устным контрактом. Пока Шерлок поддерживает им самим определенную дистанцию, в течение оставшихся четырех дней не будет никаких объятий.

Вздохнув, Джон стащил одеяло — валяться в постели причин не осталось — и неохотно покинул теплую постель. К счастью, примерка была назначена не рано.

Несколько раз осторожно согнув и разогнув колено, Джон заметил, что в номере было очень тихо — ни брызг воды в душе, ни звуков новостей в телевизоре, лишь слабый шум центрального отопления да стук его собственного сердца.

Где Шерлок?

Под ложечкой засосало, хотя рациональная часть тут же укорила его за эту реакцию. Шерлок должен быть где-то здесь. Джон пошлепал босыми ногами по бархатистому ковру в ванную; боль в ноге постепенно успокоилась. Может, бреется? Джон вспомнил, как почувствовал губами небольшую царапину на щеке. Такое незнакомое ощущение, но такое возбуждающее!

В ванной после горячего утреннего душа было влажно и пахло гелем для душа. Жаль, что он проспал и не смог присоединиться к Шерлоку, впрочем, разрешили бы ему это?

Умывшись холодной водой, Джон стряхнул иррациональные чувства одиночества и неуверенности. Вернувшись в спальню, отодвинул шторы и взглянул через испещренное струями стекло. Над городом нависали темные тучи, словно отражение вчерашнего эмоционального истощения. Впереди ждали два выходных, если не вмешаются срочные дела. Джон решил, что после примерки они спокойно позавтракают. Он будет наслаждаться, как Шерлок возмущается идиотизмом окружающих в присущей ему серьезной и насмешливой манере. Джон будет смеяться над его выводами, чтобы отвлечь Шерлока от дедукции о себе самом.

Слабый шорох оторвал взгляд Джона от того, что Шерлок назвал своим полем боя. Странная формулировка! Джон задумался было, но его ушей снова достиг слабый звук. Он вошел в пустую гостиную и увидел приоткрытую в кабинет дверь. Из кабинета раздавался шелест бумаг, но что Шерлок там делал?

Да, Шерлок сидел во вращающемся кожаном кресле за письменным столом и читал бумаги. Джон, мягко говоря, удивился, увидев, что Шерлок изучает кредитное соглашение с банком. С какой стати эскорт-сотруднику интересоваться финансами? Пусть Шерлок несколько раз доказывал, что отлично осведомлен во многих вещах, Джон с недоверием относился к его способности разобраться в юридических хитросплетениях контракта, которые сам едва понимал. Вспомнилось предупреждение Китти.

— Это действительно непросто, Джон, — произнес Шерлок, не отрываясь от документов.

— Тебе не приходило в голову, что чтение _конфиденциальных_ контрактов выходит за всякие рамки? — Джон говорил непринужденно, но с мягким укором. Шерлок поднял глаза.

— Ты разбираешься в этом? — не обратив внимания на слова Джона, он озабоченно нахмурился и указал на контракт.

— Не совсем, — со вздохом признался Джон, подходя к столу. Он был врачом, а не банкиром. Все его знания были почерпнуты из трех тяжелых томов, прочитанных за последний год, и советов окружающих. — Поэтому у меня есть юрист.

— Она безграмотна, к тому же не очень информирована. Проводить покупку контрольного пакета, не зная соответствующих фактов, просто дурость.

— Она? — интересно, как Шерлок вычислил пол?

— Нашел твое расписание, — Шерлок постучал пальцем по включенному ноутбуку Джона. — Китти Райли.

Джон ошарашенно схватил ноутбук и захлопнул его с громким щелчком.

— Там _строго конфиденциальная_ информация, защищенная паролем.

— Чтобы взломать его, мне понадобилось несколько секунд, — пожал плечами Шерлок, явно не чувствуя за собой ни малейшей вины.

— Господи! — Джон потер лицо, поразившись такому откровенному пренебрежению к социальным нормам. — Шерлок, ты не имеешь права копаться в моих делах. Ты хоть понимаешь, как это выглядит?

Какое-то время Шерлок обдумывал сказанное, затем плавно встал с кресла, зашуршав синим халатом.

— Я не шпион, охотящийся за твоими секретами, если ты на это намекаешь! — он раздраженно провел рукой по влажным локонам, от которых пахло древесным ароматом шампуня. — Ты нанял меня личным ассистентом!

— Чтобы разобраться с Диммоком, а не с документами. Для этого у меня есть сотрудники.

— Тебе следует их разогнать, — отрезал Шерлок, теряя терпение. — Все они — идиоты, которые не знают или не говорят тебе, что банк, у которого ты берешь кредит, частично принадлежит Магнуссену.

— Что?

— Конечно, это ничего не значит, но недвижимость твоей компании, пусть даже и небольшая по сравнению с капиталом в виде акций, выступает залогом. Если сделка не состоится, Магнуссен в мгновение ока до нее доберется. Контракт предусматривает риск потери в семьдесят процентов, но в действительности ты можешь потерять больше девяноста процентов и обанкротиться.

Джон остолбенел, мозг судорожно заметался в поисках решения.

— Значит, найдем другой банк для сделки.

— Все равно твоя недвижимость будет принадлежать банку, — Шерлок смягчился. — Не в банке дело. Если Магнуссен предложит хорошую цену, он купит твою недвижимость, просто конкретно с этим банком будет меньше хлопот и расходов. — Шерлок глубоко вздохнул и с досадой посмотрел на пустую страницу, словно пытаясь найти на ней объяснение непонятному факту. — Я не понимаю, зачем ему это. Обычно Магнуссен не интересуется компаниями с мелкой недвижимостью, они нужны только как средство давления. Он известен бессовестным шантажом и не останавливается ни перед чем. Почему он хочет добраться до тебя?

Джон наконец выдохнул.

— Хочешь сказать, он чем-то моим заинтересован? — он порылся в памяти в поисках причин интереса Магуссена к нему или компании, но не смог найти никакой связи. Помимо инцидента с Мэри, Джон не пересекался с этим медиамагнатом. Может быть, с Мэри это и связано?

— Возможно, ты являешься промежуточным этапом для более масштабного дела, — рассуждал вслух Шерлок. — Очередная марионетка.

— Но ведь сделка не затронет личных активов?

Мужчины взглянули на папку с контрактом.

— Нет, ты попадаешь под действие закона о компаниях с ограниченной ответственностью, так что личные активы в безопасности.

Джон одобрительно кивнул.

— Спасибо за ценную информацию, но в следующий раз лучше спроси, прежде чем лезть в бумаги, — тактично попросил он.

— Нам надо поторопиться, иначе опоздаем к примерке, — сменил Шерлок тему на более безопасную, где можно было общаться без опасения нарушить правила.

Джон сложил листы в папку, запер ее в сейфе и направился в ванную. Да, жаль, что он не проснулся раньше и не принял душ с Шерлоком, но тогда он не узнал бы важнейшую информацию о том, что Магнуссен является членом правления банка.

Черт! Этот человек был информирован лучше, чем его персонал. Верно, надо уволить всех к чертовой матери, но откуда у него такие познания о финансах? Джон недоверчиво покачал головой, снова пытаясь отмахнуться голоса Китти Райли в голове. «Он просто гений, который все знает», — пробормотал он, успокаивая себя. Такой человек должен быть где угодно, только не торговать на улицах собственным телом.

С момента возвращения из Афганистана, особенно после наследования компании, Джон жил по определенным правилам. В его жизни все было распланировано, и почти не оставалось места для стихийности. Когда не нужно было присутствовать на собрании, он изучал дома документы или штудировал экономику. Очень редко они с Грегом выбирались выпить пива. «Со мной ничего не происходит».

Посему Джон был весьма удивлен звонком на мобильный Шерлока после примерки, на которой прозвучало несколько язвительных комментариев по поводу колющихся булавок. За звонком последовал ряд непредвиденных событий, которые позволили Джону лучше понять этого потрясающего безумца.

Пока Шерлок говорил, Джон увидел, как серьезность на его лице сменилась настороженностью и легким возбуждением. Со сверкающими глазами тот вышагивал по тротуару взад и вперед, выслушивая собеседника. Джон пораженно наблюдал за ним — до этого кипучая энергия Шерлока проявлялась лишь во время упражнений в дедукции об окружающих.

Шерлок закончил разговор и посмотрел на Джона, замерев, как хищник, увидевший добычу.

— В чем дело? –удивился Джон.

Шерлок косился на Джона, что-то обдумывая.

— Ты ведь доктор, даже военный доктор.

— Да, — недоуменно подтвердил Джон, ведь Шерлок давно это знал.

— Хороший?

— Очень хороший! — что было правдой. Он был хорошим врачом и очень хотел вернуться к своей профессии.

— Видел много смертей, много ранений?

— Хм, да.

— И в переделках бывал? — Шерлок подошел ближе и наклонил голову. От переливчатого блеска глаз цвета грозового дня по спине Джона побежали мурашки.

— Насмотрелся в избытке ужасов всяких. Даже слишком.

— Больше не хочется?

— Я… _Что_? — Шерлок ведь не был серийным убийцей? Зачем он предлагает посмотреть на трупы?

— Мне звонила инспектор Салли Донован из Скотланд-Ярда, — Шерлок поднял руку с мобильным. — Полиция иногда просит меня им помочь.

— Полиция у тебя консультируется?

— Когда они в тупике, а это происходит всегда, они со мной консультируются.

— Как с частным детективом?

Шерлок махнул рукой, останавливая такси.

 — Типа того.

— Но полиция не консультируется с любителями, — выпалил Джон, ошеломленный тем, что Шерлок сочетал деятельность в эскорте с профессией детектива. Чушь какая-то!

Шерлок помрачнел.

— Нет, конечно. Это долгая история, связанная с моим злоупотреблением запрещенными препаратами, — Шерлок явно хотел закрыть эту тему. — Понимаю, что это нарушение контракта, но предлагаю тебе развлечься решением загадки и вырваться ненадолго из своего унылого мира. — Когда такси остановилось у обочины, Шерлок схватил Джона за руку. — Пойдем со мной?

Руку Джона закололо, но совсем по-другому, не так, как раньше от сексуального возбуждения. Прикосновение Шерлока передавало его жгучее желание поделиться приключением, и оно было заразным, раз по коже Джона опять побежали мурашки.

— О боже, да!

Пока они ехали на место преступления, Шерлок что-то печатал в телефоне, а Джон ерзал на месте. После неожиданного звонка он понял, как мало на самом деле знал о человеке по имени Шезза. Он принял Шерлока как есть — еще один предрассудок — предполагая, что ипостась уличной проститутки была единственной.

— Хочешь что-то спросить? — произнес Шерлок, не отрываясь от телефона.

Джон подпер рукой подбородок, облокотившись о дверцу.

— Почему ты не стал настоящим детективом?

Шерлок насмешливо фыркнул, раздувая ноздри.

— Дисциплина, обязательное повиновение вышестоящим идиотам… не для меня.

Джону стало смешно. Да, в плане выполнения приказов они сильно отличались друг от друга. Честно говоря, Шерлок обладал огромным эго и считал всех людей, кроме себя, ничтожествами, не признавая их мнений. Он точно довел бы коллег до сумасшествия!

— Ты прав, — признал Джон, не решаясь спросить, почему же Шерлок стал хастлером. — Куда мы едем?

— Преступление совершено в Брикстоне. На самом деле оно не первое — четыре дня назад в собственном доме, в Суррее, были обнаружены трупы мистера и миссис Лоран. Было обставлено как убийство-самоубийство, совершенное мужем. Теперь их дочь найдена мертвой в своей квартире возле Броквелл-парка. Есть подозреваемый, который скрывается.

— И тебя вызвали, чтобы…

— Наблюдать и делать выводы в качестве консультирующего детектива, — азарт зажег взгляд Шерлока вызовом.

Остаток пути они провели в непринужденном молчании. Шерлок просматривал новости на телефоне, Джон радовался, что не надел выходного официального костюма и в предвкушении тер ладонями грубую ткань синих джинсов. Под влиянием вдохновения Шерлока, такого заразительного, Джон почувствовал сладостный прилив адреналина, от чего кровь вскипела в венах, оживляя тело — ощущение, по которому он так скучал после Афганистана.

Через двадцать минут Джон расплатился с таксистом, а Шерлок метнулся к полицейской ленте, отгораживающей нормальный мир от пространства, полного загадок. Констебль у ленты при виде Шерлока сморщил нос, но пустил его за ограждение. По-видимому, не все в полиции спокойно относились к основной деятельности Шерлока, и Джон нахмурился, преисполнившись решимости защищать своего спутника в случае необходимости.

Квартира мисс Лоран была расположена на втором этаже. Игнорируя предложенные синие комбинезоны, Джон и Шерлок взяли по паре белых перчаток и поднялись по ступенькам мимо плачущей женщины и констебля, стоящего рядом с ней. Определенно, это она нашла тело. Джон поджал губы, сражаясь с неприятным ощущением, что не должен здесь находиться. Несколько судмедэкспертов снимали с перил отпечатки пальцев. Они окинули странную пару смущенными и неодобрительными взглядами, но Шерлоку, похоже, было все равно. Он энергично шагал по коридору к квартире, будто был хозяином этого дома.

— Вот и вы, — на пороге их встретила женщина с черными вьющимися волосами.

— Салли, — кивнул Шерлок прохладно.

Инспектор Салли Донован скрестила руки на груди и отошла в сторону, пропуская Шерлока на место преступления. В ее карих глазах светилась противоречивая смесь порицания и глубокого уважения. Вся ее поза говорила о фрустрации, связанной с тем, что ей пришлось вызвать консультирующего детектива и положиться на его опыт.

— Погодите! — она подняла руку перед Джоном, останавливая его. — Кто это?

— Он со мной, — объяснил Шерлок раздраженно, давая понять, что уточнений не будет.

— Вы знаете, что со мной этот номер не пройдет. Я не он. Итак, кто это?

Джон неловко переступил с ноги на ногу под ее пронзительным и резким взглядом. Он чувствовал себя незваным гостем, но понять инспектора мог. Ведь они находились на месте предполагаемого убийства, а не на деловом обеде.

— Могу подождать снаружи, — предложил он, указывая через плечо на входную дверь.

— Нет, не можешь, — веско возразил Шерлок, решительно глядя на Джона. — Мне нужна твоя помощь.

Донован насмешливо фыркнула, но быстро опомнилась и откашлялась.

— С каких это пор вы работаете с ассистентом?

— С сегодняшнего дня, — ответил Шерлок недобро. — Это доктор Джон Ватсон. Он служил в армии и поможет в осмотре трупа. Я за него ручаюсь.

Донован с подозрением оглядела Джона. После минутного размышления уступила с побежденным видом.

— Хорошо, проходите. Но имейте в виду, что смотреть на это неприятно.

Стуча каблуками по паркету, они прошли за Донован по узкому коридору в гостиную. Джон смотрел, как Шерлок замечал каждую мелочь и пристально осматривал обстановку — вешалку для пальто, картины на стенах, пару туфель на полу. Раньше он не видел Шерлока таким. Тот не только смотрел — он пытался раскрыть преступление всеми чувствами, обнюхивая, ощупывая, добывая доказательства и сводя их в единую теорию с увлечением, которое можно было назвать истовостью.

Перед входом в гостиную Шерлок резко остановился, уставившись на залитый кровью диван, и Джон едва в него не врезался. При виде жуткой картины он закрыл глаза, но мертвое тело Кейт Лоран все равно осталось перед мысленным взглядом. Налитые кровью глаза смотрели в белый потолок, кожа посерела, синие губы раскрылись в немом крике. Голова лежала на подлокотнике, пряди длинных черных волос свисали до полу. Причина смерти — кабельная стяжка — обвивала смертельной хваткой ее шею, с жестокой остротой впиваясь в кожу, на которой застыли струйки высохшей крови.

— Ее нашла утром квартирная соседка, пришедшая домой с работы, — голос инспектора Донован привел Джона в себя, и он открыл глаза.

— Та женщина внизу? — спросил Шерлок.

— Да, — подтвердила инспектор. — Они жили вместе пять лет, с тех пор как начали изучать медицину. Мисс Кумар пришла домой после ночной смены в больнице и нашла тело.

Джон расстегнул куртку, пытаясь восстановить дыхание и не обращать внимания на иглы охватившей паники — следствие ПТСР. Шерлок подошел ближе и опустился перед диваном на колени, провел рукой по толстому коричневому ковру, потом посмотрел на тело мисс Лоран.

— Джон, взгляни и скажи, что видишь, но осторожней, не затопчи ковер.

Смущенный приказным тоном, Джон наклонился над лицом жертвы.

— Все довольно очевидно, не так ли? — он блуждал взглядом по миниатюрному телу в поисках подсказки, которую Шерлок, видимо, уже заметил. — Женщина, чуть больше двадцати лет. Смерть от удушья, задушена кабельной стяжкой.

— Так ли это? — Шерлок поднял брови, ухмыляясь уголками рта.

— Разве нет? — неуверенно проговорил Джон.

— Это не очевидно, — Шерлок поднялся с колен. — Ты позволяешь глазам обмануть тебя. Ты видишь, но не наблюдаешь.

Джон снова посмотрел на труп. Сначала жуть этого преступления помешала оценить ситуацию, но теперь он заметил нестыковки.

— Нет следов драки. Одежда цела, нет травм, синяков, чего-то такого.

Шерлок горделиво улыбнулся.

— Вот именно, — подтвердил он. — Разве ты не боролся бы за жизнь, будучи схваченным за горло?

Джон оглядел гостиную и вспомнил прихожую.

— Нет признаков взлома. Журнальный столик не сдвинут, — он посмотрел на чашку с кофе и отметил отсутствие брызг на ковре.

— Все чисто, — кивнул Шерлок.

— Думаете, это не убийство? — весь облик инспектора Донован выражал недоверие. — Убийца мог убрать за собой, имитируя самоубийство.

— Тогда почему он не оставил следов? — Шерлок указал на ковер. — Ковер новый, волокна длиной не менее дюйма и тонкие. Если на него наступить, останется след, — Шерлок продемонстрировал это, наступив на край ковра. — Кроме того, на коричневом следы видны хорошо, — он подчеркнул последние слова, порицая некомпетентность полиции. Джон сжал губы, сдерживая усмешку при виде изумленного инспектора, уставившегося на черные кожаные туфли Шерлока. — Если наш предполагаемый убийца в порыве убрать квартиру не превратился неожиданно в летающую фею, я скажу, что мисс Лоран покончила с собой.

Да, следовало признать, что на ковре не было следов от обуви и ножек сдвинутого журнального столика, лишь следы босых ног мисс Лоран, заканчивающиеся у дивана.

— Потрясающе! — восхищенно произнес Джон — на ковер он внимания не обратил бы.

Шерлок одобрительно улыбнулся, серебристый взгляд заискрился от похвалы. Он повернулся к Донован:

— Я хочу поговорить с мисс Кумар, — и легко метнулся к лестнице. Очевидно, он горел желанием утереть нос полиции. Да, этот человек не будет подчиняться начальству, с улыбкой подумал Джон, следуя за ним.

— Она в шоке, постарайся не быть, как обычно, высокомерным фриком, — предупредила Донован довольно враждебно, и Джона опять возмутило такое проявление неприязни по отношению к Шерлоку.

Тот проигнорировал просьбу и начал с места в карьер.

— Мисс Кумар, мое имя Шерлок Холмс. Сожалею о кончине вашей соседки, но прошу ответить на мои вопросы, — Шерлок выражал соболезнования с бесстрастным видом, сосредоточившись на одном — поиске информации.

Молодая женщина кивнула и утерла слезы, размазав по лицу тушь.

— Конечно.

— Расскажите о своей соседке.

Мисс Кумар смущенно посмотрела на Шерлока, потом на Донован. После кивка инспектора, ответила:

— Мы были знакомы пять лет, с начала учебы в университете. У нее было немного друзей, но они любили ее и всегда помогали. Она хотела стать врачом, я не понимаю, кто мог бы обидеть ее…

Она зарыдала, Шерлок едва не закатил глаза в раздражении, но справился с собой и продолжил:

— Да, люди бывают разные.

Мисс Кумар в замешательстве прищурилась.

— Недавно она познакомилась с одним парнем, по ее словам, через мать, что показалось мне странным. Она не любила мать, ее отношения с отцом были намного лучше.

— Потому что она была лесбиянкой?

Женщина посмотрела на него с недоумением.

— Откуда вы знаете?

— Пальцем в небо. Рядом с ее компьютером на столе лежат ЛГБТ брошюры.

— Да, пока она училась, посетила несколько их собраний. Насколько я знаю, встречалась она только с женщинами.

— Ничего это не значит, — встрял Джон. — Она могла быть би и встречаться с этим парнем, чтобы угодить матери.

Шерлок взглянул на него с пониманием. Джон отвел глаза, коря себя за то, что вчерашним вечером устроил разборку. К счастью, их бессловесное общение было прервано Донован, шагнувшей вперед и вытащившей из папки фото.

— По делу смерти ее родителей у нас есть подозреваемый по имени Кит Теннер, — она продемонстрировала фотографию большого размера, — мы полагаем, у него был роман с миссис Лоран.

— Это он, — удивленно подняла брови мисс Кумар.

— Какое совпадение! — прокомментировал Шерлок насмешливо.

— Откуда вы узнали про роман с миссис Лоран? — Джон ущипнул себя за переносицу, пытаясь осмыслить информацию.

— Мы расспрашивали мисс Лоран после смерти ее родителей, и она рассказала нам о романе матери. В истории телефонных звонков был номер мистера Теннера. В его квартире не оказалось некоторых вещей, словно он спешил уехать из дома. Работодатель сказал, что на работе он не появлялся в течение двух дней. С тех пор о нем никаких вестей, но мы нашли вот это, — Донован извлекла из папки еще одну бумагу, — заявление на развод миссис Лоран. Кажется, она хотела развестись и прятала документы у любовника.

— Разве смерть четы Лоран не была убийством-самоубийством? — спросил Джон, вспомнив объяснения Шерлока в такси.

— Предположений два — либо мистер Лоран в приступе ревности убил жену и покончил с собой, либо их убил мистер Тернер, когда миссис Лоран передумала разводиться, — Донован пожала плечами. — Поскольку мистер Теннер сбежал, ставлю в пользу второй версии, особенно после смерти мисс Лоран.

До сих пор молчавший Шерлок подал голос.

— Только дом не ставьте, проиграете. Ваша теория не соответствует фактам, — он с видом обиженного ребенка махнул рукой, подчеркивая свои слова, потом впился взглядом в заплаканное лицо мисс Кумар. — Как вы думаете, мисс Лоран могла совершить самоубийство?

— Что? — воскликнула та ошеломленно. — Вы думаете, она покончила с собой?

— Никаких признаков взлома, никаких синяков и травм, никаких следов на ковре, кроме следов предполагаемой жертвы, — Шерлок склонил голову, перечисляя доказательства. — Это самоубийство!

— Кабельной стяжкой? — ахнула мисс Кумар.

— Ладно, Шерлок, — перебила разговор Донован. — Мисс Кумар ответила достаточно. Очевидно, мисс Лоран не была самоубийцей.

— Вопрос был совершенно правильный! — Шерлок теперь впился взглядом в Донован. — Почему кабельная стяжка? Зачем выбирать такой жестокий путь, когда есть более щадящие способы?

— Это имеет значение? — поинтересовалась Донован нервно. — Вы высказали свое мнение, но у нас нет доказательств, кроме нескольких зыбких подозрений.

— Позвольте осмотреть квартиру Кита Теннера.

— Мы обыскали квартиру два дня назад и ничего не нашли, — инспектор потерла виски.

— Потому что ваши люди — идиоты, — попытался уговорить инспектора Шерлок, смягчая резкость слов вежливым тоном. — Дайте мне пять минут, и я докажу, что это было самоубийство.

Донован раздраженно фыркнула, но сдалась, потому что не могла раскрыть дело. Даже отвезла их на своей машине на квартиру Кита Теннера. Мелкий дождь прекратился, воздух пах мокрой травой и свежестью. Джон смотрел в окно, под влиянием увиденного вспоминая войну. Ужасные картины умирающих солдат и жителей всплыли из тщательно запираемых уголков сознания. С ощущением легкой тошноты Джон ерзал на сиденье, стремясь от них избавиться. Он стал доктором, чтобы спасать жизни, чтобы не видеть людей, умирающих от пули, болезни, чего угодно. Особенно погибших, как мисс Лоран.

— Как она вообще смогла это сделать? — пробормотал Джон скорее риторически, чем адресуясь присутствующим.

Шерлок секунду подумал.

— Приняла успокоительное с кофе.

— Если это было самоубийство, — с сомнением проговорила Донован, бросая взгляд на Шерлока в зеркало заднего вида.

— Вне сомнения, — отрезал Шерлок уверенно. — Судмедэкспертиза докажет, что я прав.

Все замолчали, и через десять минут машина доехала до дома, где жил Теннер. Донован сняла ленту и отперла дверь, впуская в квартиру консультирующего детектива и его компаньона. За дверью оказалась обычная квартира — небольшая и аккуратная, как Джонова прежняя конура в общежитии. Ничто не намекало на логово жестокого убийцы.

Донован осталась на лестнице, уткнувшись в мобильный телефон, и без ее надзора Шерлок расслабился. Напряжение исчезло, он снова превратился в охваченного азартом человека, вдохновенно мечущегося по гостиной. Он открывал ящики, рылся в бумагах, лег на живот, чтобы разглядеть, что под диваном. Поднял диван и с восторгом обнаружил в нише под одеждой обувную коробку, в которой лежали аккуратно сложенные пачки рукописных писем.

При виде Шерлока, возбужденно просматривающего находку, Джон не смог сдержать усмешки.

— Тебе это нравится.

Шерлок поднял на Джона глаза, горящие опасным огнем.

— Время от времени это спасает меня от скуки. Моему мозгу нужна работа, иначе он сгниет, как у многих других.

Джон насмешливо хмыкнул, но в устах Шерлока это имело смысл.

— Ты скрывал от меня эту часть своей жизни, — упрекнул он в притворной обиде, возвращая полученный ранее от Шерлока упрек.

— Вовсе нет, — возразил Шерлок. — Просто повода не было.

Весело рассмеявшись, Джон покачал головой.

— Тебе нравится решать загадки, чтобы потешить свой суперинтеллект? Большинство пошли бы на вечерние курсы.

— Только не говори, что тебе это не нравится, — прозвучал баритон то ли самодовольно, то ли серьезно.

Шерлок был прав, признал Джон, и улыбнулся шире. Ему нравилось, конечно; не ужасная смерть, свидетелем которой он стал, а ощущение трепета, щекотавшее нервы и вздымавшее волоски на шее в ожидании того, что случится дальше. Никакие хорошо спланированные дни с встречами или ужинами не могли вызвать эти ощущения. Он вдруг понял, что Шерлок неосознанно вызывал это ощущение — не только как сотрудник эскорта в тихом убежище гостиничного номера, но и как консультирующий детектив. Он вырвал Джона из рутины скучной жизни и увлек его в стремнину тайн и загадок.

Джон тяжело выдохнул, когда Шерлок отвел взгляд, похоже, смутившись сделанными о своем деловом партнере выводами, и снова занялся письмами.

— Любовные, — Шерлок поморщился.

— От Лиззи, — Джон скрыл усмешку в ответ на реакцию Шерлока.

— Что за дурацкое имя?

— А _Шезза_?

Шерлок с упреком во взгляде повернулся к Джону.

— Донован! — крикнул он.

— Нашли что-нибудь? — инспектор сунула мобильный в карман пиджака.

— Вы видели это? — Шерлок помахал письмами перед ее лицом.

— Разумеется, — она явно возмутилась тем, что ее заподозрили в непрофессионализме, — но мисс Лоран зовут не Лиззи, а Хелен. Письма не имеют отношения к делу.

— Да неужели? — Шерлок просматривал письма со скоростью молнии, передавая по очереди Джону. Если Шезза был псевдонимом Шерлока, почему бы Хелен не назваться Лиззи?

— О, — выдохнул Шерлок и посмотрел на Донован. — Кто такой Том?

— Кто? — инспектор заметно смутилась.

— Здесь упоминается _Том_ , коллега и друг Кита Теннера, которому они оба доверяли, судя по письмам, — Шерлок постучал пальцем по бумаге. — Если предположить, что Лиззи — это Хелен, кто такой Том?

Донован пожала плечами:

— Не знаю.

Шерлок сложил ладони и коснулся пальцами губ, раздумывая.

— Вы следите за мобильным Теннера?

— Конечно, — ответила инспектор, — но он выключен. Последний звонок был три дня назад.

— У вас есть список звонков за последний месяц?

— Да, — Донован вытащила из папки отчет мобильного оператора.

Наряду с номером миссис Лоран, обнаружился повторяющийся номер телефона, принадлежащий мистеру Томасу Хокингу.

— Ага! — пока Джон усмехался, Шерлок уже искал в интернете информацию об этом человеке.

— Нашел! — Шерлок самодовольно улыбнулся и бросился к двери. — Идем, Джон.

— Куда? — воскликнула Донован. — Холмс, подождите! Вы не имеете права.

— Вы знаете мои методы, Салли. Если полиция явится у мистера Хокинга раньше, мы ничего не выясним. Я напишу, — он на прощание махнул рукой.

Квартира Томаса Хокинга была в том же районе, через пять улиц от дома Кита Теннера. Шерлок почти бежал, Джон пытался не отставать, щадя больную после прошлого вечера ногу. Пока адреналин давал ему силы бежать за безумным вихрем по имени Шерлок Холмс. Спустя десять минут их марш-бросок закончился у двери в дом, где жил мистер Хокинг. Шерлок пробежал взглядом по огромной табличке.

— Четвертый этаж.

Через несколько секунд он уже открывал входной замок под взглядом Джона, ошеломленного очередными открытиями об этом удивительном человеке. Джон не понимал, стоило ли ему волноваться об этом конкретном поступке или нет, но восхитительный трепет в груди доказал, что он будет следовать за Шерлоком всюду. Правда, об одной вещи пришлось пожалеть.

— Надо было бы Зиг прихватить.

— Хм… в следующий раз, — рассеянно сказал Шерлок, пытаясь сориентироваться в лабиринте длинных коридоров.

Они взбежали по лестнице, перемахивая через две ступеньки, и свернули налево, остановившись у одной двери. Шерлок нажал кнопку звонка. Дверь приоткрыл молодой человек лет тридцати.

— Да? — хмуро спросил он, выглядывая в щель.

— Привет, — поза Шерлока изменилась, он опустил плечи и спрятал руки в карманах, внезапно став неуклюжим и дерганым. Джон с трудом сдержался от возгласа, увидев это идеальное преображение. Он стоял в стороне, вне поля зрения Хокинга. Даже голос Шерлока стал низким и хриплым, соответствующим образу наркомана — Я — друг Кита.

Хокинг оглядел Шерлока, пытаясь вспомнить, видел ли он этого парня в драных джинсах и потрёпанной кожанке.

— Прошу прощения, — произнес он в замешательстве. — Мы встречались?

Шерлок нервно переступил с ноги на ногу, отвлекая Хокинга от излишне внимательного осмотра.

— Нет, но я знаю Кита Теннера. Он пропал пару дней назад. Я вспомнил, как он о тебе говорил, и решил спросить, не в курсе ли ты, где он.

Хокинг нахмурился.

— Извиняюсь, понятия не имею, о чем речь.

Он только собрался закрыть дверь, но Шерлок придержал ее и посмотрел на Хокинга с отчаянной мольбой.

— Пожалуйста, если ты знаешь, где он, скажи, что Билли хотел прикупить у него товар.

Проблеск сомнения мелькнул на лице Хокинга, затем он покачал головой.

— Отвали! — он сбросил с двери руку Шерлока.

Как только дверь закрылась, Шерлок снова стал собой — спина выпрямилась, выражение отчаяния исчезло с его лица. Он развернулся и пошагал по коридору. Джон в замешательстве пошел за ним. На площадке он испустил раздраженный вздох.

— Шерлок! Что в итоге-то?

— Наблюдения.

— И чего ты наблюл? — Джон понял, что Шерлок, занятый логическими выкладками, стремился отгородиться от реальности, чтобы окружающий мир ему не мешал.

— Что мистер Хокинг нам врал, — Шерлок замедлил шаг и посмотрел на Джона. — Язык тела может сказать очень многое. Он не отрицал, что знает Кита Теннера и заколебался, когда появилась перспектива заработать. Конечно, Теннер сейчас не в деле, поэтому доход уменьшился. Я почувствовал запах марихуаны, фасованной в пачки из-под сигарет. Он или курит, или торгует, коль размышлял над моим предложением. Но самая важная подсказка — матрас перед диваном, доказывающий, что в квартире мистера Хокинга кто-то живет.

— И что мы будем делать с этой информацией?

— Устроим слежку. Теннера не было в квартире, поскольку я видел одну пару ботинок. Можно с уверенностью предположить, что вечером он вернется.

Выйдя из дома, Шерлок осмотрелся на предмет возможного укрытия. Вдоль улицы тянулся ряд контейнеров для мусора, за которыми можно было спрятаться. Расположившись так, чтобы видеть входную дверь, детективы принялись выжидать. Шерлок впервые после встречи у заглохшего авто вытащил сигарету из внутреннего кармана куртки и закурил. Хоть Джон и не одобрял этой привычки, он завороженно наблюдал за тем, как длинные пальцы элегантно покрутили сигарету, а соблазнительные губы втянули ядовитый дым в красивый рот.

С утра они все время куда-то бежали, едва переводя дух. Захваченный в водоворот событий ураганом по имени Шерлок Холмс, Джон, наконец, получил передышку и вспомнил о другой стороне их отношений. Он понял, что не только его жизнь, но и жизнь Шерлока была разделена на два мира. Боясь, что Шерлок вычислит его мысли, Джон решил остаться в мире преступлений, сочтя это более безопасным в данной ситуации, чем эмоциональная неразбериха.

— Похоже, ты твердо уверен в убийстве-самоубийстве мистера и миссис Лоран.

— Разумеется, — Шерлок довольно улыбнулся.

— И ты можешь это доказать?

— Да, — Шерлок дернул подбородком в сторону дома, давая понять, что последним пазлом в головоломке будет Кит Теннер.

Джону стало смешно.

— Видишь ли, на самом деле у тебя уже есть доказательства.

Шерлок нахмурился, отчего на переносице образовалась морщинка.

— Какие?

Джон покачал головой, не понимая, как этот блестящий мозг мог упустить такой важный момент.

— Письма, — объяснил он. — Кит Теннер не смог бы убить женщину, которую любил.

— И как письма докажут его невиновность?

— Эти письма написаны от руки, Шерлок. В наше время люди пишут электронные письма или телефонные сообщения, а когда они берут перо… это дань старине и доказывает глубокую связь между автором письма и адресатом. Она попросила развода, муж взбесился и убил ее в приступе ревности.

— Чувства? — недоверчиво спросил Шерлок.

Джон кивнул.

— Думаю, что да.

— Чувства — это химический дефект, обнаруживаемый у проигравшей стороны, — пробормотал Шерлок, снова уставившись на входную дверь.

В груди у Джона сжалось при этом бесстрастном, даже презрительном замечании, так резко контрастировавшем с действиями говорившего. Несмотря на договоренности, их интимные встречи были нечто большим, чем безличный секс. Шерлок не просто работал, а Джон не просто покупал его услуги. Нет. То, что было прошлой ночью, скорее походило на занятие любовью.

— Ты никогда не влюблялся?

Шерлок последний раз затянулся сигаретой, выпустил клубы дыма и бросил окурок на тротуар.

— Это имеет значение?

Впервые на лице Шерлока мелькнула неуверенность, но Джон не уступал.

— Да, конечно!

— Потому что ты романтик, — отбился Шерлок, но без яда в тоне.

Джон грустно улыбнулся. Слова Шерлока можно было счесть нежным признанием, похвалой чувствительной натуре Джона, но на самом деле они были простым утверждением без намека на привязанность. В груди опять все сжалось, и Джон поспешил сменить тему, боясь нарваться на отказ.

— Тогда причем здесь мисс Лоран? Как она вписывается в схему?

— Поэтому нам нужен Теннер, — отрезал Шерлок, ясно давая понять, что вопросов больше задавать не стоит. Джон замолчал, с грустью любуясь красотой своего спутника-хастлера и восхищаясь умом консультирующего детектива, занятого обдумыванием головоломки. Какая жалость! Впрочем, если бы Шерлок был настоящим детективом, они никогда бы не встретились!

Краем глаза он заметил движение. Шерлок вытянул шею, стремясь лучше разглядеть улицу. Проследив за его взглядом, Джон увидел мужчину с фото инспектора Донован. Недолго думая, Шерлок бросился к Киту Теннеру. Заметив засаду, тот развернулся и бросился бежать, но дорогу ему преградил Джон, который доказал, что несмотря на небольшой рост, он в состоянии заломить мужчине руку за спину и удержать на месте.

Теннер вскрикнул и выругался, тщетно пытаясь освободиться. Джон сжал запястье сильнее и наклонился:

— Не двигайся, или вывихнешь руку.

Плечевой сустав подозрительно хрустнул, и Теннер завопил от боли.

— Отпустите меня, пожалуйста, я ничего не делал.

— Что ты имеешь в виду? — Шерлок впился в него изучающим взглядом.

— Я не убивал ее, клянусь, — мужчина перестал дергаться, и Джон ослабил хватку. — Она хотела подставить меня с убийством.

Глаза Шерлока серебристо сверкнули мрачной решимостью.

— Я тебе верю.

Теннер озадаченно уставился на этого парня в потрепанной одежде и задумался.

— Она меня ненавидела.

— Мисс Лоран? — спросил Джон.

— Да, — на глазах у Теннера появились слезы. — Она думала, что я обираю ее мать и пользуюсь ей. Она считала нашу разницу в возрасте слишком большой. Когда она узнала о нас, пригрозила рассказать все отцу, если я не поделюсь с ней половиной денег, полученных от матери. Я ответил, что не брал никаких денег и что люблю Хелен, а она просто рассмеялась, — он содрогнулся от рыданий, и Джон едва не выпустил его потную руку. — Когда она пришла за деньгами, я ничего ей не дал. Она разозлилась, а на следующий день я узнал, что Хелен и ее муж умерли.

— Зачем тогда убежал и скрылся? — нахмурился Джон. Теннер поднял голову и посмотрел на него.

— Я боялся, что меня будут подозревать в убийстве.

— Или тебя, или мистера Лорана, — отрезал Шерлок.

— Она ненавидела меня, — повторил Теннер. — Кейт… хотела отомстить матери за то, что та не приняла ее ориентацию, за то, что перестала поддерживать деньгами. Она ненавидела мать и пыталась разрушить наши отношения. Она угрожала разрушить и мою жизнь, потому что я косвенно разрушил жизнь отца. Она покончила с собой, сымитировав убийство.

— Как ты об этом узнал? — Джон перенес вес с ноги на ногу — больная конечность давала о себе знать.

— Я увидел утренние новости, и отправился проверить предположения.

Джон выпустил его руку — теперь история обрела смысл. Шерлок выпрямился и достал из кармана телефон.

— Даже полиция видит, но не наблюдает, — пробормотал он самодовольно, что-то печатая.

— Что? — Теннер был сбит с толку. — Вы не из полиции?

— Консультирующий детектив, — пояснил Шерлок, и Теннер рванул вперед, ударив Шерлока в грудь. Тот отшатнулся, споткнулся о бордюр и неловко плюхнулся на зад.

— Шерлок? — Джон опустился на колени рядом с ним, но детектив отпихнул протянутую руку.

— Я в порядке, — рыкнул он. — За ним! Или он уйдет! — через секунду Шерлок уже бежал за подозреваемым.

— Почему он снова убегает? — Джон пытался не отставать от Шерлока.

— Потому что мы не полиция. С какой стати ему нам доверять, если мне не верит полиция? — Шерлок рванул что есть мочи, Джон за ним.

Теннер знал улицы как свои пять пальцев и ловко петлял по переулкам и задним дворам. Сгущались сумерки, и различить его фигуру в узких улочках становилось все труднее. Шерлок был предельно сосредоточен, время от времени выкрикивая указания, куда бежать. Видимо, в мозгу у этого гения была карта всего Лондона.

Когда они добежали до железнодорожной станции, в груди Джона жгло, он едва дышал. «Надо же было так потерять форму!» — проклинал он себя. Они промчались по мосту на платформу, последние пять ступенек Шерлок преодолел одним прыжком. Джон отстал, к тому же колено и бедро начало дергать, догнать длинноногого детектива становилось все сложнее.

На станции путь Джону преградила толпа, через которую пришлось пробираться, толкаясь и извиняясь. Шерлок кричал ему, поторапливая, и когда Джон, наконец, прорвался через скопление возмущенных людей, Шерлок бежал по лестнице, ведущей к главной улице. Джон устремился за ним; мышцы болели, сердце бешено колотилось, адреналин кипел в венах. Он чувствовал ощущение жизни каждым нервом тела и был счастлив, потому что впервые после возвращения из Афганистана снова очутился на поле боя — на Шерлоковом поле боя — в качестве бойца, преследующего несправедливо подозреваемого в убийстве.

У подножия лестницы Джон остановился и перевел дыхание, не сводя взгляда с темной тени силуэта Шерлока, который с грохотом бежал, убыстряясь, по деревянному покрытию моста. Охваченный азартом, Джон снова бросился за ним, перепрыгивая через две ступеньки, но внезапно на улице раздался визг автомобильных покрышек по мокрому асфальту, затем глухой стук.

Джон промахнул последние ступеньки за секунду и начал судорожно осматривать улицу.

— Черт! — выдохнул он, бросаясь к начавшей собираться толпе. Шерлок!

Он грубо расталкивал собравшихся, пока не увидел страшную картину — автомобиль с разбитой фарой и Кита Теннера, лежавшего в нескольких метрах от авто. Целый и невредимый Шерлок сидел на корточках рядом с ним.

— Слава богу, — прошептал Джон с облегчением, в ту же секунду входя в давно позабытую роль доктора. Быстро окинул оценивающим взглядом Теннера и опустился перед ним на колени. Проверил дыхание — поверхностное, но ровное. Прижал пальцы к шее — пульс частил.

— Вызывайте скорую, — приказал он водителю тоном армейского капитана, не терпящим возражений, и наклонился над Теннером. Веки мужчины трепетали, лицо было искажено болью. — Кит, ты меня слышишь?

Мужчина издал слабый стон.

 — Джон! — предупреждающе подсказал Шерлок. Джон последовал за его спокойным взглядом и увидел, что нога Теннера была вывернута под неправильным углом, а по ткани джинсов расплывалось большое пятно.

— Вот чертовщина! — Джон, не теряя времени, рванул ремень Теннера, расстегивая пряжку. — Помоги снять с него джинсы. Открытый перелом. Может произойти массивное кровотечение, если повреждена артерия.

Кровь стучала в ушах, накатила очередная волна адреналина, заставившая его ощутить себя врачом, которым он когда-то был. Джон вытащил ремень и с помощью Шерлока стянул джинсы, стараясь не повредить пострадавшую конечность. К счастью, Теннер потерял сознание.

Обнажив травмированное место, Джон увидел обломки костей голени. Взволнованно поднял глаза на Шерлока, но во взгляде того был интерес, а не страх.

— Ты в порядке?

— Видел и хуже.

Джон едва не хмыкнул, стараясь даже не представлять, что мог иметь в виду этот человек. Взяв ремень, затянул его вокруг бедра, чтобы остановить кровотечение.

— В вашей машине есть аптечка, — крикнул Джон водителю, только что закончившему разговор со службой спасения, — принесите!

Водитель поспешил выполнить приказ. Краем глаза Джон увидел, как Шерлок восторженно улыбнулся.

С аптечкой дело пошло лучше. Надев перчатки, Джон вскрыл упаковку стерильных салфеток и осторожно прижал их к поверхности раны. Кровь текла не так сильно, и Джон перевязал ногу, надеясь полностью остановить кровотечение.

Он уже заканчивал бинтовать, как послышались звуки сирен машины скорой помощи и мелькнули синие проблесковые огни. После быстрого разговора с Джоном парамедики погрузили раненого в машину и отбыли в больницу.

— Он выберется, — проговорил Джон под звуки очередных сирен, на этот раз полицейских.

— Ему повезло, что ты оказался рядом, — улыбнулся Шерлок, и Джон почувствовал себя в том времени, когда играть необходимости не было. От нежного взгляда Шерлока в груди разлилось тепло.

***

После разговора с полицией и звонка инспектору Донован, их отпустили. Пока такси пробиралось сквозь плотный траффик к гостинице, Джон расслабился и сразу почувствовал боль не только в ноге, но и во всем теле. После Афганистана он не занимался спортом, и теперь ему явно придется разбираться с последствиями чрезмерной физической нагрузки.

Шерлок смотрел, как Джон ерзает, пытаясь поудобнее устроить колено, потом наклонился и прошептал ему на ухо с ухмылкой:

— Теперь я точно знаю, что тебе нужно!

Джон лишь слабо улыбнулся в ответ — было приятно ощущать восторг от раскрытия дела и тепло рядом сидящего Шерлока, который продолжал светиться счастьем несмотря на то, что тайна убийства-самоубийства уже была разгадана. Наоборот, он казался более живым, чем когда-либо. Хотя Джон чувствовал то же самое, уставшее тело не разделяло его радости.

Наконец они оказались в мирной тиши гостиничного номера, и Джон вздохнул с облегчением.

— Шерлок, я…

Палец, от которого слабо пахло сигаретным дымом, прижался к его губам, а в глазах Шерлока заплясали дьявольские искорки. Он прервал Джона многообещающими словами:

— Я сказал, что точно знаю, что тебе нужно. Предлагаю раздеться, — подмигнув Джону, он направился в ванную.

Скинув куртку, Джон уставился на следы, оставленные Шерлоком на толстом ковре, и вспомнил о его сделанных ранее умозаключениях. Судя по звукам, Шерлок наполнял ванну водой. Ого!

Выйдя из ванной, Шерлок начал стягивать через голову рубашку. От вида его великолепной груди у Джона перехватило дыхание. Шерлок встретился с ним торжествующим взглядом.

— Я же сказал тебе раздеться!

Джон хмыкнул и начал медленно расстегивать пуговицы своей клетчатой рубашки. Он вдруг понял, что видел Шерлока совершенно обнаженным, но сам всегда оставался частично одетым. Он не стеснялся, нет, но нагота была уязвимой. Речь шла не о шраме или слегка раздавшемся животике, просто одежда была своего рода укрытием, а без нее оставался он и только он.

Шерлок почувствовал его нерешительность. Выскользнув из узких джинсов, он преодолел разделявшее их расстояние и принялся помогать с пуговицами. Расстегнув рубашку, одним быстрым движением спустил ее с плеч Джона вместе с серым кардиганом. От прохладного воздуха кожа покрылась мурашками. Последнее движение — Шерлок стянул майку через голову Джона и бросил ее к остальной одежде на полу.

Все это время перед глазами Джона была грудь Шерлока. От воспоминаний терпкого вкуса Шерлока разум поплыл. Рука сама собой потянулась, чтобы погладить упругие мышцы.

— Ты обалденно горяч!

Шерлок смутился.

— Мне это говорили.

Джона перекосило, когда он представил себе эти слова, произнесенные другими клиентами. Рука Шерлока повторила движения руки Джона, погладила грудь, потом двинулась ниже и подцепила пряжку ремня.

— Понятно, — Джон опустил взгляд на эту руку не в силах взглянуть в пронизывающие насквозь глаза, борясь с наплывом омерзения к остальным клиентам.

— Не заблуждайся, будто _ты_ меня выбрал, — Шерлок словно прочел мысли Джона. — Это _я_ выбираю своих клиентов, — он самодовольно улыбнулся, глаза сверкнули озорством. — И _я_ выбрал _тебя_!

Он медленно расстегнул пряжку ремня и коснулся пальцами молнии. Джон наблюдал за его движениями как загипнотизированный. Зрачки Шерлока расширились, поглощая чернотой светло-синюю радужку и выдавая возбуждение. Он стянул с Джона брюки и белье, задержавшись взглядом на пока еще вялом члене. Джон переступил с ноги на ногу, ошибочно истолковав пристальный взгляд Шерлока.

— Извини, кажется, я сегодня не в настроении.

Шерлок участливо изогнул бровь.

— Ты думаешь, я ошибся, когда сказал, что знаю, что тебе нужно?

Джон смутился и перевел взгляд на его полувозбужденный член под облегающим бельем.

— Но ты…

— Не обращай внимания, — Шерлок пожал плечами. — Ты физически и эмоционально измотан, и тебе совершенно не до секса.

 _Эмоционально?_ Почему Шерлок так решил? Да, день утомил Джона физически, но эмоционально? Больная нога ныла от напряжения, от которого от отвык. Ох, да. Бедро прошило болью, когда он понял, что Шерлок, возможно, _прав_. Психосоматическая хромота всегда возвращалась при эмоциональном истощении.

— Но мы отлично провели день, — прошептал он непонимающе.

— Да, — признал Шерлок, — потому что ты получил массу удовольствия.

Джон распахнул глаза, осознав этот простой факт. С момента возвращения из Афганистана он не делал ничего, что доставило бы ему столько удовольствия. Беготня за Шерлоком по паутине лондонских улиц в погоне за подозреваемым, поиск следов и логической цепочки — все это вернуло наполненный адреналином мир, по которому он так скучал. Сегодня он наслаждался каждым мгновением, каждым рваным вздохом в горящих легких. Сегодня он смог вернуться к прежним временам, когда был военным врачом, смог быть собой без маски. Просто доктором Джоном Х. Ватсоном.

Шерлок легко взял Джона за руку.

— Пойдем принимать ванну, и ты расслабишься.

В ответ Джон сжал пальцы, позволяя отвести себя. Он понял, что неправильно истолковал намерения Шерлока, снова воспринимая его как хастлера.

Шерлок сел в ванну, облокотившись о стену, Джон расположился между его длинными ногами и улегся спиной на грудь. Некоторое время они уютно молчали, тишину нарушали лишь случайные плески воды.

— Ты никогда не думал о том, чтобы работать консультирующим детективом?

— Хм? — Шерлок, запрокинув голову, лениво поглаживал Джона по плечу.

— Ты мог бы зарабатывать на жизнь, работая частным детективом. Завести блог и описывать свою необычную жизнь. Люди наверняка заинтересовались бы и стали твоими клиентами.

Шерлок презрительно фыркнул и поднял голову, бархатный баритон разнесся по отделанной плиткой ванной.

— А ты никогда не думал о том, чтобы отказаться от своей жизни и снова стать врачом?

Джон прекрасно понимал — Шерлок увиливает от ответа и пытается отвлечь Джона от расспросов.

— Думал, конечно, — искренне ответил он, поднимая левую руку и распрямляя пальцы. Скатившиеся с нее капли с гулким эхом упали в воду. — Перемежающийся тремор как следствие ПТСР. Каждый раз, когда я нахожусь в стрессовой ситуации, рука начинает бесконтрольно дрожать. Я не могу работать врачом.

— Ерунда! — нахмурился Шерлок. — Я видел твой тремор, но сегодня ты был совершенно спокоен и работал с Теннером без всяких проблем. Твой психотерапевт ошибся. Тебя не преследует война, Джон, ты скучаешь по ней, — он сжал Джона за локоть. — Это твое очередное пустое оправдание, которым ты пользуешься, чтобы скрыться от прошлого.

Джон замолчал, наблюдая за своими неподвижными пальцами. А вдруг Шерлок прав? Может, он действительно пошел в армию не для того, чтобы сбежать от власти отца, а для удовлетворения своей зависимости от адреналина? Ведь будучи врачом, он мог бы работать в любой больнице Британии, не обращая внимания на отца, но выбрал поле боя. А вот теперь надел доспехи из дорогих тканей, чтобы упрятать за ними свое истинное «я».

— Все не так просто, — сказал он с сожалением.

— Ты — бисексуал, прячущийся за _консерватизмом_ отца.

Слова раздались громовым раскатом, хотя были сказаны тихим тоном, в котором Джон расслышал едва заметное отчаяние. Он высвободил локоть и положил руку Шерлока себе на грудь, прижав ее сверху своей рукой.

— Больше нет, — прошептал он.

— Все же оно пока существует.

Джон тяжело вздохнул.

— Не так-то легко сбросить кожу … и избавиться от воспоминаний, — снова воцарилась тишина, но Шерлок, который весь день крутился как заводной, теперь тихо и терпеливо ждал продолжения рассказа. — Я понял, что мне нравятся парни, в возрасте пятнадцати лет. Тогда я был влюблен в двух девочек из школы, но в десятом классе у нас появился новичок, и я впервые осознал свой интерес к мужчинам. Веселый и красивый, он всем нравился, и вскоре стал играть в нашей команде по регби. Мы стали хорошими друзьями, помогали друг другу с учебой, ходили на соревнования, гуляли. Это случилось не сразу — через какое-то время я понял, что меня к нему влечет не только как к другу, так и узнал о своей бисексуальности, — Джон невесело хихикнул. — Я захотел большего — прикоснуться, узнать, как он реагирует на мои ласки. Странная помесь любопытства и волнения. Но как инициировать такое, если я не знал, что он чувствует? — Джон снова остановился, словно заглядывая в далекое прошлое в ожидании до сих пор неведомого ответа. — Так ничего и не сложилось. У нас был очень… скажем, _осторожный_ учитель в классе, который все время опасался, что наша дружба перерастет в отношения, считающиеся отвратительными. Он сообщил отцу о моих _склонностях_ , хотя ничего и не было. Отец рвал и метал, тем более что сестра годом раньше объявила каминг-аут. К счастью, ей было восемнадцать, и она быстренько съехала из родительского дома.

Джон не отрывал взгляда от блестящей водной поверхности, словно от окна в ужасное прошлое.

— Что было потом? — не выдержал Шерлок.

— Отец кричал и грозился выгнать из школы и дома, если я не _изменю_ предпочтения. Я был напуган и верил, что он это сделает. В пятнадцать лет остаться на улице… что со мной стало бы? Я убедил себя, что смогу отказаться от друга и от всех мужчин, ведь женщины тоже меня привлекали, — Джон покачал головой, словно дивясь тогдашнему решению. — Учитель сообщил о своих подозрениях и родителям друга, они перевели его в другую школу. Эта ситуация не прошла мимо внимания других учителей — тренер даже пригрозил исключить меня из команды, если я слишком близко подойду к товарищам. Можешь себе представить такое в команде по регби? — насмешливо фыркнул Джон. — В общем, я решил встречаться с девушками как можно чаще, чтобы окружающие не думали, что я гей.

— Твой отец ведь умер? Почему ты так цепляешься за идею скрываться?

— Потому что я уже не могу сойти с поезда. Не могу бросить бизнес, начатый отцом, не могу снова стать врачом из-за этого проклятого тремора.

— Чушь! — раздраженно отрезал Шерлок. — Я уже доказал, что твой перемежающийся тремор вовсе не связан с ПТСР, ведь ты все время сегодня был в стрессе, и не волновался даже при виде страшной аварии. Скучная жизнь бизнесмена — вот что тебя гнетет.

— И что ты предлагаешь? — Джон выжидающе посмотрел на Шерлока. — Каждый день прыгать на тарзанке, чтобы поддержать уровень адреналина?

Легкий смех Шерлока отозвался вибрацией в спине Джона.

— Для начала неплохо.

Джон представил себе эту картинку и рассмеялся.

— А потом?

— Снова стать врачом.

Какое-то время они молчали. Джон так сильно вцепился в руку Шерлока, что на коже остались следы его ногтей.

— Виноваты галстуки, да? — поддразнил Джон с мрачной улыбкой.

— Отвратительные маленькие душители, удерживающие тебя в мире, который ты презираешь.

— Дурацкие _галстуки_! — согласился Джон и снова хихикнул от того, какой мрачный юмор скрывался за этими словами. —  _Галстуки_! — повторил он, намекая на кабельную стяжку, задушившую молодую женщину. Смеяться над такой трагедией было нельзя, но Джон уже не мог остановиться. От облегчения от того, что он получил наконец возможность поговорить о своем прошлом, о гнете и запретах, закружилась голова. Там, где раньше душу заполняла эмоциональная летаргия и ложь, теперь была надежда и Шерлок.

Шерлок разразился смехом, мрачная шутка ослабила напряжение между ними. Они тряслись от смеха, разбрызгивая воду на пол. Легкое дыхание Шерлока обдувало шею, и Джон затрепетал. Он нежился в этой близости, и тугие узлы в груди ослабли. Когда они успокоились, Шерлок прошептал ему на ухо:

— Чем мы займемся сегодня?

Теперь, когда напряжение ушло, тело Джона проявило заинтересованность, и все же развивать эту тему сегодня вечером не хотелось. Ноги дрожали от усталости, да завтрашним днем, на который было запланировано многое, не хотелось ощущать себя развалиной.

— А можем мы… — Джон тщательно подбирал слова, зная мнение Шерлока о «сантиментах», — …просто провести ночь вместе? Спать, лежа рядом друг с другом в объятиях?

Шерлок подумал мгновение, потом мягко пророкотал, его голос окутал тело Джона, словно бархатистая вуаль.

— Если хочешь.

Полчаса спустя они закончили с ванной. Когда Джон вошел в спальню, Шерлок уже устроился на постели, но не на краю, а ближе к середине. Он лежал на боку, повернувшись к Джону спиной. Джон залез под одеяло и улыбнулся, почувствовав прикосновение голой кожи. Сам он надел штаны, но не футболку, памятуя о жалобах Шерлока на жару.

Вытянувшись, Джон прижался к Шерлоку и обнял его рукой. Через мгновение сперва напрягшийся Шерлок расслабился и задышал глубоко и спокойно. Джон провел губами по мягким волнам волос и крепче обнял Шерлока.

— Что будет, если я не захочу отпускать тебя? — невольно проговорил он, и дыхание Шерлока прервалось. Джон выругал себя за беспечность. С чего он взял, что Шерлок уже спит?

— Поверь, ты меня отпустишь, — несмотря на резкость слов, Шерлок нежно прижал руку Джона к своей груди.

Мучительное обжигающее чувство накрыло Джона, и все же он не мог выпустить из объятий этого человека.

Противоречия раздирали его.


	5. Решение

Джон проснулся от мягкого дуновения, щекочущего его шею, будто ветерок дул через приоткрытое окно. Правда, на тридцать седьмом этаже никаких открытых окон быть не могло. Судя по ощущению за веками, только светало. Щеки снова коснулся теплый ветерок. Нет. Тепло имело иной источник. Кто-то лежал рядом, подсказало сознание, освобождаясь от тумана сна.

Джон открыл глаза и, привыкнув через некоторое время к сумраку, повернул голову к источнику дуновения. Шерлок лежал рядом, положив руку под голову, и его грудь вздымалась и опускалась в такт глубокому дыханию. Джон широко улыбнулся — Шерлок не сбежал от него, а спал посреди кровати и даже придвинулся ближе. Потихоньку Джон различил очертания спальни и лица Шерлока, который почти касался носом щеки Джона. Сон сгладил резкость его черт, от чего Шерлок казался очень юным и уязвимым.

Джон жадно впитывал взглядом точеные черты этого лица, особенно изящно вырезанные губы, смаковал теплое дуновение дыхания. Провел языком по нижней губе, чтобы почувствовать вкус этого почти что поцелуя, но все же сдержался и не потянулся за запретной лаской. Пришлось снова закрыть глаза и сосредоточиться на восхитительном сочетании аромата самого Шерлока и дорогого геля для душа Джона. Его охватила гордость и чувство обладания от мысли, что он оставил на Шерлоке свой след. Это было странно. Он никогда не испытывал ревности или собственничества с Мэри или другой девушкой. Однако он вовсе не хотел держать своего любовника взаперти и не давать ему возможности общаться с другими мужчинами или женщинами. Он не хотел над ним власти. Нет. Пока они были на месте преступления и наслаждались раскрытием дела, Джон стал частью мира Шерлока, и он хотел доказать это тому миру.

Матрас прогнулся, когда Джон перевернулся на бок, оказавшись к Шерлоку лицом к лицу. Не открывая глаз, провел ладонью по острому гребню подвздошной кости, мягкому боку. Прошелся пальцами по мышцам груди, в очередной раз поразившись их упругости. Судя по гладкой белой коже, Шерлок не перетруждался физическим трудом и не бывал много под солнцем, как Джон. Пальцы этого человека тоже не хранили следов тяжелой работы. _Он всегда был хастлером?_

Когда бедро начало ныть от напряжения, Джон согнул колено. Задеревеневшие мышцы напомнили ему о необычайно приятном прошедшем дне. Честно говоря, он ожидал, что ноги будут болеть больше. Может, он не так сильно потерял форму? Джон едва слышно хмыкнул и дал себе обещание снова заняться спортом, когда через два дня вернется домой.

_Два дня?_

Ужас сжал горло, пришлось сглотнуть ком. Вчера он погрузился в ту великолепную жизнь, которую столь долго отвергал. Он так далеко запер воспоминания о прежних днях, что они почти не волновали его, а теперь хлынули, как из ящика Пандоры, оставив только надежду. Он согнул руку в ожидании дергающих ощущений под кожей.

Ничего не случилось. Джон не чувствовал никакого тремора, все было под контролем. Удивленный отсутствием ожидаемой реакции, он открыл глаза. В комнате стало гораздо светлее, и он легко разглядел свою неподвижную руку. Ни обычного зуда, ни жгучих уколов. Он недоверчиво рассмеялся, признав правоту сделанного давеча Шерлоком вывода.

Подняв глаза, Джон встретился со взглядом блестящих серых глаз, мерцающих в полумраке комнаты.

— Я думал, ты спишь, — Джон почувствовал себя пойманным врасплох и перевернулся на спину, не зная, как воспримет Шерлок их близость.

Шерлок всмотрелся в смущенное лицо Джона и схватил его за запястье. Притянул обратно, неторопливо оглаживая большим пальцем его спокойные пальцы.

— Я вообще мало сплю, а твое состояние напомнило мои Чертоги разума.

— Твои что? — Джон покраснел, поняв, что Шерлок почти обнял его.

— Это техника запоминания, метод локусов, когда каждый предмет или явление ассоциируется с неким изображением в созданном мной месте. Чтобы добраться до воспоминания, мне нужно пройти по определенному маршруту, найти _локус_ и _взглянуть_ на изображение.

— Чертоги? — масштаб здания поражал.

— Да. Я не какой-то посредственный идиот, как девяносто девять процентов населения.

— Эй! — в притворной обиде воскликнул Джон. Проницательные глаза Шерлока впились в него.

— Разумом, может, ты и не блещешь, но не идиот, Джон.

Джон осторожно высвободил руку и принужденно засмеялся, скрывая неуверенность.

— Сочту это комплиментом.

Шерлок равнодушно хмыкнул и перевел взгляд на шрам Джона, выставленный напоказ спустившимся до талии одеялом.

— Травмирующее напоминание о твоем прошлом, — рассеянно сказал он, легко проводя рукой по уродливой плоти, и Джон вздрогнул. — В моих Чертогах есть такие же ужасные воспоминания.

— Разве нельзя запереть дверь, ведущую к воспоминанию?

Шерлок отрицательно покачал головой.

— Чертоги как таковые и есть память.

Джон растерянно нахмурился.

— Не понимаю.

— Когда я был ребенком, старший брат пытался научить меня этому методу для сортировки бесконечного потока мыслей. Поскольку он вечно навязывал мне свое мнение, я поступал наоборот, ему назло. В университете проблемы усилились. Стало наваливаться так много новой информации, что мне стало трудно концентрироваться. Я не мог распределить мыслительные ресурсы, и мое внимание ослабло, особенно в отношении социальных факторов. Однокурсники называли меня психом и другими оскорбительными прозвищами.

— Они, конечно, были полнейшими идиотами, — не удержался Джон, обуреваемый смятением и гневом. Бросая вызов привычке согнуть руку, он переплел пальцы с пальцами Шерлока. Тот стиснул его пальцы в знак доверия. Не только этот жест был признаком доверия, но и сам рассказ Шерлока. _Итак, он учился в университете_.

— К сожалению, не все в университете были заинтересованы в том, чтобы студенты получали знания. Находились личности, заинтересованные в обратном, которые продавали наркотики. Меня нашли в момент, когда я отчаянно пытался успокоить свой неугомонный разум, постоянно вопящий и докладывающий наблюдения об окружающих идиотах.

— Ты, наверное, и в драки попадал, — Джон попытался проговорить это легко, но голос сорвался, когда сердце подпрыгнуло к его горлу, душа волнами смятения и печали. На лице Шерлока мелькнула меланхоличная улыбка.

— Да, но я умел защитить себя. Настоящей проблемой были наркотики. Они давили мысли и вгоняли в летаргию. В конце концов меня исключили из университета. Я ничего не говорил родным, жил на улице, покупал кокаин и впал в эмоциональный ступор.

 _Господи_ , подумал Джон, вспоминая свои вчерашние рефлексии по поводу проблем юности, в то время как у Шерлока была такая глубокая рана. Этот человек источал энергию каждым сухожилием, каждой мышцей, его живой ум был полон бодрости. Каким он был в те дни? Каково было видеть, как искрящееся воодушевление гаснет в этих голубых глазах, уступая место пустоте и молчанию? Джону стало больно.

— Через несколько недель брат разыскал меня, как и следовало ожидать. Он всегда так делает, — Шерлок закатил глаза. — Он отправил меня в клинику, а после выписки настоял на том, чтобы я освоил метод локусов.

— Ты говорил, что в завязке уже два года, — по оценкам Джона, Шерлоку было около тридцати пяти. Не могли же его исключить из университета в возрасте тридцати трех лет!

— Нелегко уйти от соблазнительного средства, дарящего блаженное спокойствие, которое заставляет чувствовать себя хорошо, а не неловко или чудаковато. Чертоги разума помогли разобраться в мыслях, сдерживали поток информации, поскольку я научился удалять ненужные вещи. Однако оставался социальный элемент, который мой брат недооценивал, считая, что я похож на него, — их переплетенные руки лежали на груди Джона, прямо над его бухающим сердцем. — Но я не такой, как он. Я совершенно другой, поэтому дважды срывался.

Джон не знал, нравится ли ему брат Шерлока или нет. Движимый благими намерениями, тот делал, как считал нужным, не понимая, что Шерлок был другим.

— Твой брат знает, чем ты занимаешься?

Воцарилось молчание, затем Шерлок поднял на него печальные глаза и сразу же отвел их.

— Он думает, что я работаю консультирующим детективом, что есть правда.

 _Ложь посредством умолчания._ Джон ничего не сказал, глядя на эти длинные ресницы, за которыми Шерлок прятал свой серебристый взгляд. Хоть Шерлок и сдерживался два года, без поддержки родных и близких он мог сорваться в любой момент. Если у него не будет возможности использовать интеллект для расследований, страшно представить, чем может кончиться дело. Джона охватило жгучее желание притянуть его в жаркие объятия, но вместо этого он поднес их руки к своим губам и коснулся поцелуем мраморно-белой кожи, пробормотав:

— Прости, я был эгоистичным дураком, ноющим о своих проблемах, а у тебя…

— Не считаю твои проблемы менее достойными, чем мои. Твой отец был сволочью еще той, — отрезал Шерлок раздраженно, но злился он не на Джона. — Прекрати извиняться за то, что не делал. Твой отец был ублюдком, обвинявшим тебя в совершенно нормальных вещах и заставившим тебя их подавлять. Твоя психосоматическая хромота связана не только с ранением, но и страхом уступить желаемому. Ты, скорее, прячешь истинное «я» под личиной сломленного человека, который носит маску уверенности перед публикой вместо того, чтобы преодолеть этот страх и, наконец, стать тем, кем ты хотел быть всю жизнь.

Кровь вскипела и застучала в ушах, заглушая звуки мира. Пулеметная очередь слов ударила прямо в сердце, заставляя осознать правду.

— Моя семья помогла мне, спасла меня, а твой отец тебя предал, — подчеркнуто произнес Шерлок с гримасой отвращения. — Хотя мне потребовалось время, чтобы к этому привыкнуть. — Он искренне улыбнулся и высвободил руку. Прижал ладонь к груди Джона, и вдруг с прикроватной тумбочки раздался звук, отрывая собеседников от призраков прошлого.

Джон неохотно отстранился от Шерлоковой руки и взглянул на мобильный. _Китти?_ Наверняка с неприятными новостями. Он прочистил горло и раздраженно ответил:

— Да?

— Я вас разбудила? — голос Китти звенел от волнения, и было непохоже, что она беспокоилась тем, что разбудила Джона. Тот вздохнул, искоса взглянув на явно заинтересованного Шерлока.

— Я уже встал.

— Извините, была вынуждена позвонить. Я только что говорила с Гарольдом Диммоком. Он хочет вас видеть, причем сегодня же.

Джон сел, встревоженный внезапным поворотом.

— Зачем?

— Он не сказал. Джон… — она обратилась по имени, подчеркивая важность сказанного. — Кажется, мы победили. Он загнан в угол и готов сдаться, — в ее словах звучал восторг, но Джон промолчал, и она спросила, — вы слышите?

Джон в ужасе пытался осмыслить новость.

— Мне нужен час.

— Мы будем у вас, — сказала Китти, подразумевая «Шангри-Ла». — Если Диммок сдался, мы потом отправимся прямо в офис Уилкса. Я хочу, чтобы он передал свои акции сегодня утром.

Джон, не ответив, повесил трубку и попытался взять себя в руки. _Сделка может быть завершена сегодня._ Присутствовать на матче необходимость отпала, не говоря уже о том, чтобы вести туда Шерлока. Можно закрывать лавочку и отправляться домой. Пытаясь справиться с бурей эмоций, Джон почувствовал взгляд льдистых глаз.

— Планы меняются? — бархатный баритон проник в его уставший разум, как успокаивающий бальзам, напоминая о том, что на встрече он будет не один. Джон кивнул, улыбкой пытаясь скрыть растерянность.

— Надо одеваться, у нас гости.

Джон поплелся в ванную. Шерлок встал — весь растрепанный и голый.

— Что же мне надеть?

Костюм был в чистке, оставалась только личная одежда, неподходящая для встречи. Джон окинул жадным взглядом великолепную наготу и расслабился.

— Я не возражал бы видеть тебя голым, но это может отпугнуть гостей, что контрпродуктивно.

Шерлок озорно ухмыльнулся в ответ, прекрасно понимая, что привлекло взгляд Джона. В глазах заплясали бесенята:

— А как же ревность, доктор?

— Ладно, тогда надень хоть трусы, — пророкотал тихо Джон, когда Шерлок подошел к нему, — потому что _он_ , — он нежно погладил напрягшийся член Шерлока, — пока принадлежит мне.

Джон понял, что выдал свое желание обладать, но это, похоже, лишь возбудило Шерлока. К сожалению, на продолжение у них времени не было.

— Значит, ты хочешь, чтобы я остался, даже если сделка произойдет сегодня?

— Но как?.. — Джон не закончил предложение, улыбаясь. Когда же он привыкнет к дедуктивным навыкам Шерлока?

— Ты сказал «гости», значит, речь не о мисс Райли или твоем брокере. Судя по мрачному выражению твоего лица, состоится важная встреча. Единственное логичное предположение — Диммок-старший вывесил белый флаг и назначил встречу.

— Ты прав, — согласился Джон. — Как всегда, разумеется.

— Что ты собираешься делать?

Джон отступил на шаг и нахмурился. О чем вопрос — о судьбе «Dimmock Enterprises» или о том, что будет с Шерлоком после сделки? Он решил в пользу последнего.

— Мы договорились на неделю, осталось еще два дня, которые я хотел бы провести с тобой, прежде чем вернусь в Глазго.

Шерлок посмотрел на Джона, видимо взвешивая, стоит ли уточнять вопрос, но в итоге кивнул. Джон прикусил щеку, зная, что после сделки вряд ли у него будет время на Шерлока. А потом?

Не в силах встретиться с этими пронзительными глазами из страха быть разобранным на молекулы, Джон поплелся в ванную, радуясь, что Шерлок не последовал за ним. Он принял душ и побрился, мыслями все время возвращаясь к мужчине в спальне. Может, Шерлок не хотел оставаться дольше необходимого?

_Может, он хочет остаться?_

Джон сплюнул в раковину и посмотрел на себя в зеркало. Кобальтово-синие глаза встретились со своим отражением в поисках неведомого ответа.

_Может, ты ему даже нравишься?_

Без сомнения, Джону нравился Шерлок. Он явно перешел от сексуального влечения к романтическому уровню. Если бы у них было больше времени, он мог бы даже влюбиться! Ох, блин! Кого он обманывал? Да он уже был сражен этим безумцем, как потерявший голову юнец.

_Он даже рассказал тебе о своем прошлом. Разве он сделал бы это, если бы тебе не доверял?_

Сполоснув рот, Джон поднял голову и сжал губы — решение было принято. Прежде чем мог передумать, он бросился в спальню, но обнаружил ее пустой. Черт побери, конечно, Шерлок был в гостевой ванной.

Утвердившись в своем решении и не позволяя сомнениям его поколебать, Джон вошел в гардеробную и переоделся в простой черный костюм, белую рубашку и темно-серый жилет. Открыл ящик, в котором лежали галстуки, и задумался над выбором. В конце концов он остановился на блестящем серебристо-сером галстуке, который подарил ему Шерлок два дня назад. Он хотел надеть этот галстук на матч, но появилась возможность сделать это сегодня. Надев галстук, с наслаждением провел пальцами по материи, напомнившей ему мягкостью кожу Шерлока.

— Все еще планируешься ими задушиться? — удивленный баритон прорезал тишину.

Шерлок облачился в свои рваные джинсы, скрыв провокационные прорехи под длинным шелковым халатом. Джон сглотнул, вспомнив последний раз, когда он видел эту переливающуюся синюю ткань на Шерлоке, разлегшемся на рояле, смущенно улыбнулся и перевел взгляд на одежду, которую тот держал в руке.

— Сегодня это кажется уместным.

 _Надеть доспехи хладнокровного бизнесмена, напоминающие ему о дружеском жесте._ Еще одно доказательство его противоречивой жизни.

— Разреши, — Шерлок потянулся к галстуку.

В вырезе ворота сияла белизной алебастровая кожа, и Джон, как загипнотизированный, наблюдал за ней, пока Шерлок ловко завязывал полувиндзорский узел. Это был самый интимный момент, который они когда-либо делили. Джон поднял голову — Шерлок застенчиво улыбался. Когда он в последний раз потянул галстук и опустил воротничок, Джон схватил его за запястье и прижался к нему губами, вопросительно глядя Шерлоку в глаза.

— Еще две ночи, и ты, наконец, избавишься от меня, — Джон позволил едкому сомнению завладеть собой.

— Да, — короткий ответ ни о чем не говорил, но Джону нужно было знать. Нужно было спрашивать.

— Я должен послезавтра вернуться в Глазго, — сказал он, Шерлок промолчал, не отрывая взгляда от идеального узла, — но я вернусь в Лондон, когда улажу все дела. Мы должны закончить продажи и… — он пожал плечами, не зная, что добавить. — Неважно, хм… Мне кажется, мы могли что-нибудь придумать… Договориться. — Шерлок опять не ответил, и Джон занервничал. — Я сниму тебе квартиру…

— У меня есть квартира, — прервал Шерлок резко.

— Хм… тогда куплю машину.

Шерлок фыркнул, выдернул руку из руки Джона и запахнул халат. Сбитый с толку, Джон спросил:

— Что с тобой?

Холодные острые глаза уставились на Джона презрительным ледяным взглядом.

— И что потом? Будешь оставлять на тумбочке записки всякий раз, когда будешь проезжать через город?

— Нет, не так. Я хочу увести тебя с улицы.

— С улицы! — протянул Шерлок раздраженно. — Ты говоришь как мой дражайший брат, когда тот хотел избавить меня от наркотиков.

— Если и так? — ощетинился Джон. Непонятное раздражение Шерлока вызвало гнев. — Разве плохо, когда о тебе заботятся? У тебя будет другая жизнь. Что в этом плохого?

— Жизнь не сказка, Джон! — Теперь фыркнул Джон, в чьем уме были так свежи воспоминания о ночных кошмарах. — У каждого свой крест, но я горжусь своей независимостью. Я понимаю, что ты хочешь помочь и именно это имел в виду.

Столкнувшись со столь решительным отказом, Джон отступил.

— Я много думал об этом. Это — лучшее решение.

Глаза Шерлока позеленели. Он отвел взгляд и опустил плечи. Открыл было рот, намереваясь возразить, но лишь глубоко вздохнул. Покачал головой, взметнув еще влажными кудрями.

— Это не выход, и, как я сказал тебе, в конце недели ты меня отпустишь. Хотя для шлюхи это действительно хорошее предложение.

Резкая формулировка резанула Джона.

 — Я никогда не относился к тебе как к шлюхе.

— Ты только что это сделал, — на лице Шерлока мелькнула обида, и Джон сообразил, что снова использовал покровительственную манеру вместо того, чтобы быть собой и отнестись к Шерлоку как к равному. Когда он стал таким?

Мучительную тишину прервал звонок в дверь. Джон оторвал взгляд от Шерлока и направился в гостиную. Тот неторопливо последовал за ним, поправляя пояс халата.

Оглянувшись через плечо и убедившись, что Шерлок устроился на диване, Джон потянулся к дверной ручке. Шерлок был представлен Диммоку в качестве личного ассистента, но сейчас его облачение намекало на более личные отношения, нежели чисто деловые. И впервые в жизни Джону было все равно. Шерлок беспокойно заерзал, и осознание того, что он обидел этого человека, словно выбило воздух из легких.

Джон глубоко вздохнул, решив загладить свою вину сегодня же. Но сейчас возможности не было. Поэтому он открыл дверь, за которой увидел призрак дельца, с кем встречался три дня назад. Гарольд Диммок словно постарел на десять лет. На осунувшемся лице залегли глубокие морщины, выдавая сильную усталость.

— Мистер Ватсон, — он опустил голову, отводя глаза, будто не мог выносить взгляда Джона.

— Как поживаете, мистер Диммок? — Джон задал вопрос не только из вежливости, но и с искренним волнением.

— Неплохо для человека, который не спал две ночи, — усталая улыбка мелькнула на изнуренном лице. — Ничего, привыкну.

Внимание Джона переключилось на Диммока-младшего, стоявшего позади отца, который буравил Джона гневными взглядами и стоял, сжав челюсти и положив руку на отцовское плечо. Джон посторонился, пропуская гостей. Следом вошла Китти Райли, лучившаяся самодовольством, и подмигнула Джону, с трудом скрывшему отвращение и сглотнувшему подступивший ком. Закрыл дверь и провел пришедших в гостиную. Последний взгляд в зеркало над комодом убедил его, что маска прочно сидит на месте.

— Мистер Холмс, — поздоровался с Холмсом Диммок, немного озадаченный его одеждой.

— Мистер Диммок, — кивнул Шерлок и перевел взгляд на сына. — Гарольд.

— Привет, Шерлок, — Диммок-младший слабо улыбнулся.

При виде такой откровенности разум Джона затопила ревность, затуманив мышление, затянув в омут обиды и желания владеть. На данный момент эти чувства были более чем некстати.

— Давайте не будем тратить время, — нетерпеливо нарушила молчание Китти, не в силах скрыть ликования в голосе. От Джона не ускользнул ее оценивающий взгляд, задержавшийся на Шерлоке. — Мистер Диммок, вы сегодня утром сказали, что хотите поговорить с мистером Ватсоном. — Она махнула рукой в сторону Джона. — Мистер Ватсон вас слушает.

— Да, — ответил Диммок хрипло, сглотнув. — Я пришел, чтобы сказать, что пересмотрел свою позицию по поводу вашего предложения о приобретении контрольного пакета.

— Ожидаемого… предложения, — поправил Джон.

— Да, конечно. После того, как период подачи заявок закончится, я рекомендую Правлению принять именно вашу заявку.

— Вы принимаете правильное решение, сэр, — Джон натянуто улыбнулся, торжествуя победу, но через секунду замер, встретившись взглядом с покорным взглядом Шерлока. Этот человек даже не пытался изображать из себя личного ассистента. В его взгляде не было жалости или сочувствия к Диммоку, а скорее смирение с собственной неспособностью убедить Джона.

Джон не мог выдержать этот пристальный, разбивающий на осколки взгляд. В мозгу вспыхнуло тупое упрямство, словно он был ребенком, бросающим вызов родителями ради вызова. Его захлестнули эмоции и ненависть к себе.

Китти, сидевшая напротив Джона, перевела на него ликующий взгляд и с удивлением заметила, что на лице ее босса не отражалось ожидаемого удовлетворения. Он молчал, не разделяя ее радость, даже укорял взглядом за бестактность.

— Настаиваю на одном условии, — вставил Диммок в напряженной тишине, ошибочно приняв молчание Джона за размышления. — Я беспокоюсь не о себе, а о своих сотрудниках…

— О них позаботятся, правда, Джон? — быстро ответила Китти в своей покровительственной манере, называя его по имени. Она лгала, и Джон одарил ее гневным взглядом. Пенсионные фонды Диммока были ее целью, как и целью Себастьяна Уилкса.

Диммок не обратил внимания на Китти, он смотрел на Джона — на человека, от которого зависело будущее его сотрудников. Джон кивнул в знак одобрения и закрепил свое обещание рукопожатием.

— Тогда я подпишу все, что вы хотите, — вздохнул Диммок.

— Сегодня, — потребовала Китти.

— Сегодня, — повторил Диммок шепотом.

Джон перевел взгляд на Шерлока, волнуясь, что предстал перед ним в таком свете — сочувствующим старому бизнесмену, но все равно заключающим беспощадную сделку по захвату компании. Это было невыносимо.

— Предлагаю продолжить разговор в офисе.

Пока группа выходила из номера, Джон повернулся к Шерлоку, который попрощался со всеми, прекрасно понимая, что его присутствие нежелательно. Тот стоял перед диваном, сложив руки за спиной.

Джон не решался уйти и смотрел на Шерлока, хранившего на лице выражение полного безразличия. Джон ждал, что его вечно беспокойный спутник пошевелится, двинется или шагнет, сделает _хоть что-то_ , но тот стоял неподвижно и молчал. Да чего он ожидал от Шерлока?

Когда тишина стала невыносимой, Джон вздохнул, понимая, что должен принять решение — именно он, а не Шерлок. В качестве безмолвного ответа кивнул и увидел, что взгляд Шерлока смягчился.

— Прошу прощения, — Джон не знал, извинялся ли он за их разногласия или за то, что оставлял Шерлока одного. Скорее всего, за то и другое. — Я буду отсутствовать некоторое время, поэтому забери костюм сам.

— Все нормально, — резкий голос Шерлока прозвучал привычно, хотя немного прохладно.

Нервно переминаясь, Джон объяснил:

— Хочу, чтобы ты был готов к семи часам. Встретимся в баре в фойе.

— Зачем?

— Неужели ты не можешь вычислить? — поддразнил Джон, подмигнув. Разжал крепко сжатые пальцы Шерлока и, поцеловав их, ушел.

***

Джон стоял у окна в большом конференц-зале рядом с кабинетом Себастьяна Уилкса. Пасмурный день был словно отражением его мрачного настроения — серая вуаль мелкого дождя накрыла Лондон. Он стоял, сложив руки за спиной, подражая позе Шерлока. Да, Шерлок винил его в том, что он играет роль, надевает маску лжи. Перед Шерлоком было легко сбросить личину, но страх оставался, ослепляя в страшной темноте кошмаров. После ранения, кем бы он был без денег отца? Жил бы в крошечном общежитии на маленькую пенсию. Сможет ли он сохранить ту восторженность, которой заразил его Шерлок? Сохранит ли он этот кураж, если Шерлок покинет его, вернется к жизни на улицах?

Из размышлений его вырвала вошедшая помощница Себастьяна с кипой бумаг в руках.

— Поздравляю, сэр! — молодая женщина улыбнулась Джону и начала выкладывать бумаги на стол переговоров. Джон оторвал взгляд от стекла в разводах от дождя, пытаясь вникнуть в смысл ее слов.

— Что?

— Мистер Диммок только что разговаривал по телефону со своим биржевым маклером. Все кончено — вы выиграли, — она улыбнулась, сверкнув идеально белоснежными зубами, и посмотрела на него сапфировыми глазами, ожидая ответной улыбки, но Джон мрачно промолчал. У победы оказался привкус тухлятинки. Озадаченная помощница неуверенно спросила:

— Кто будет следующим, сэр?

Слова гулко отдались в пустоте черепа. Он не думал о том, что будет после завершения сделки. После встречи с Шерлоком именно этот блистательный человек определял его жизнь. Джон нахмурился, поняв, что снова вернулся к вопросу о том, что делать, когда Шерлока не будет рядом.

— Кто-то… будет.

Дверь снова открылась, в комнату вошли Китти, Себастьян, Диммок и его сын. Они сели за стол, а Джон продолжал стоять. Увидев осунувшееся бледное лицо Диммока, впился ногтями в ладони. Тошнота подкатила к горлу, заставляя сделать глубокий вдох. С юридической точки зрения он не сделал ничего плохого, но с точки зрения морали он чувствовал себя вором. Он украл компанию у этого человека, и, несмотря на слова Китти, лишил сотрудников пенсии.

Диммок уселся перед разложенными на столе бумагами, его сын встал позади с искаженным от отвращения лицом. Китти достала ручку и постучала по деревянной поверхности.

— Перед тем, как бумаги будут подписаны, — сказала она, дождавшись, когда помощница Уилкса выйдет из зала, и протянула ручку Диммоку, — мы с мистером Ватсоном хотели бы задать вам несколько вопросов.

Диммок-младший не сдержался и заявил полным презрения тоном:

— Отец, извини, но это ни к чему. Ты не обязан отвечать на их вопросы.

Владелец компании побежденно склонил голову.

— Можем ли мы дождаться хотя бы окончания периода подачи заявок?

Китти стрельнула в Джона взглядом с едва скрываемым раздражением от столь неуместной стариковской сентиментальности, но Джон продолжал молчать, стиснув зубы. В груди его бушевала ярость. Бога ради, ведь он был доктором и клялся спасать жизни, а не уничтожать их! Острые, как бритва, шипы сомнения впились в грудь. Не дождавшись ответа босса, выступил Себастьян:

— Мистер Ватсон готовит заявку на основе наших предположений о капитале корпорации — именно он определяет цену, которая будет заплачена за акции. Чем больше мы знаем, тем выше может быть наша ставка.

Диммок успокаивающе похлопал сына по руке.

— Сотрудничество в моих интересах, Гарольд.

Диммок-сын стиснул зубы:

— А если он сделает харакири, обещаете позаботиться о нем и его семье? — он уставился на Себастьяна, который счел за лучшее отступить.

— Это нечестно.

— Еще как! — прорычал Диммок-младший, затем повернулся к Джону, поморщившись от отвращения. — Все, что о вас говорят, правда. — Он убрал руку с отцовского плеча. — Поступай как знаешь, отец. Только не жди, что я буду на это смотреть спокойно.

Он покачал головой и стремительно вышел из зала. Диммок посмотрел на Джона и смущенно улыбнулся.

— Он еще молод и не научился достойно проигрывать. Я подпишу документы. И отвечу на ваши вопросы. Все, что хотите, — со вздохом он взял ручку у Китти.

_Все не так! Не так! Не так! Не так!_

Наконец, мечущийся мозг выкрикнул ответ, который Джон все это время искал. Ответ, Шерлок выдал ему сегодня утром. Когда рассказывал о Чертогах, когда открыл себя, объясняя, как трудно было вписаться в мир, которому не мог соответствовать. Мир, который считал его психом из-за блестящего ума. Это утянуло Шерлока в темные воды, заставило поверить в неспособность устроиться в этом мире и привело к наркотикам. Джон выслушал душераздирающее признание Шерлока, но не понял, что сам находится в такой же ситуации. А сейчас понял. И понял, что между ними лежит пропасть, потому что Шерлок сделал шаг много лет назад, преодолевая свой страх. Пробился обратно в мир, высокомерно отвергнувший его за инаковость, оказал сопротивление искушению заглушить свой великолепный ум, бросивший вызов миру, а Джон лишь скрывал свое истинное «я».

_Я просто трус!_

Внезапно душащий его паралич растворился в понимании того, к чему все время вел Шерлок. Он увидел в Джоне отражение собственных проблем и хотел показать, как сам смог преодолеть социальные границы и спастись. Вот в чем был смысл рассказа Шерлока.

— Подождите, — заговорил он, когда Диммок уже поднес ручку к бумаге. — Мистер Диммок, я хотел бы задать несколько вопросов, прежде чем вы подпишете заявку. Вы понимаете, что вы — мишень? Если не моя, то чья-то еще, верно?

Диммок недоумевающе нахмурился.

— Да.

— Если бы у вас была… — Джон скрестил руки на груди и задумчиво постучал пальцем по губам, подыскивая решение, — скажем, отсрочка, что бы вы сделали?

Напряженно хмыкнув, Себастьян перевел взгляд с Джона на Диммока:

— Не думаю, что есть смысл…

Но Джон прервал его, вспыхнув от гнева:

— Я хочу услышать ответ! — он никогда никому не позволит прерывать себя, особенно если в деле замешаны его собственные деньги. Дождавшись с удовлетворением того, что самодовольная ухмылка сползла с лица Себастьяна, Джон ободряюще кивнул Диммоку.

— Я… я воспользовался бы ею.

— Как именно?

Бизнесмен растерянно нахмурился.

— Я… не знаю. Времени не было…

— Думаю, вы скоро выясните, что у вас есть пока неизвестные вам активы, — Джон едва заметно улыбнулся, вспомнив ту часть контракта, которую читал в день встречи с Шерлоком. Диммок недоуменно покачал головой.

— Лицензии на переработку отходов на вашей заброшенной верфи. Вы определенно о них узнаете.

Воцарилась немая сцена. Слова прозвучали для Диммока как откровение Господне, а в глазах Китти был шок. Она решила, что Джон не обратит внимания на эту маленькую, но важную деталь.

— Боже мой… — выдохнула она. — Джон, нет!

Он проигнорировал ее возглас, не отрывая взгляда от Диммока.

— Полагаю, вы могли бы использовать их в качестве залога для новых кредитов, не так ли?

— Вы с ума сошли! — прошипел Себастьян, схватив Джона за левое плечо. Боль резанула сквозь привычное онемение, и Джон едва удержался от того, чтобы не сбросить эту руку, не заломить ее и не вцепиться Уилксу в горло — выработанная привычка времен войны.

— Тихо! — возвысил Диммок голос, обретший силу. В его глазах загорелся огонь, даже лицо порозовело. — Я смогу взять кредит?

— На данный момент, думаю, что да, — Джон уже надел новую маску, на этот раз комедийную, и издевался над адвокатом и брокером, делая вид, что глубоко задумался. — Хм… — он сунул руки в карманы и покачнулся на пятках. — С учетом этого обстоятельства, мистер Диммок, я не могу сделать официальную заявку на вашу компанию, не так ли?

Диммок, наконец, понял Джона, и лицо его озарилось улыбкой.

— Вы начнете финансовую битву, которую в конечном итоге проиграете, мистер Ватсон.

— Вот именно, — Джон поджал губы, пряча ухмылку. — Видимо, лучшее, что мы можем сделать, разойтись по домам.

— Что?! — в один голос спросили Китти и Себастьян, не в силах поверить глазам.

Джон пожал плечами. Пусть злятся и удивляются, ему было все равно. Раньше он считал, что работает ради собственных сотрудников, но теперь их жадность перевесила его сочувствие.

— Желаю хорошего дня, джентльмены, — Джон не мог скрыть самодовольной, но на этот раз искренней улыбки. Черт, это было просто отлично! — Китти, он наклонил голову, наслаждаясь ее изумленным взглядом.

В тот момент, когда прозвучал щелчок захлопнувшейся двери, Джон шел по длинному коридору огромного здания фондовой биржи. Его захлестывало облегчение вместе с отголосками страха. Пока он не мог победить свои страхи полностью — слишком долго они были частью его жизни. После Афганистана Джон не знал, что делать, как быть в обществе, где сломленность считается слабостью. Пусть в трости он уже не нуждался, нужна была поддержка, чтобы преодолеть страхи и избавиться от мерзких привычек, продиктованных кошмарами. Джон понял, что потребуется время, чтобы привыкнуть к новой жизни — к той, которая, как он надеялся, вернет его в «докошмарное» время. Но сейчас было очень хорошо, Джон не чуял под собой ног, игнорируя сотрудников, спешащих за очередной сделкой. _Кто… будет?_

— Мистер Ватсон! — раздался за спиной голос Себастьяна Уилкса, ожидающего лифта. Джон глубоко вдохнул и повернулся к брокеру, который, безусловно, потерял сегодня приличную сумму. В глазах Себастьяна пылала злоба.

— Мистер Уилкс?

Фальшивые улыбки исчезли, Уилкс ожесточенно спросил:

— Что, черт возьми, происходит?

Джон снова пожал плечами, ему было совершенно все равно.

— Я счел эту сделку слишком рискованной.

— Чушь! — лицо Уилкса исказила ярость. — Дело в этой чертовой шлюхе!

Радостное настроение Джона резко пропало. Глаза потемнели, тело напряглось, как на поле боя. Не хватало очень малого, чтобы вспомнить военное прошлое.

— Кто вам сказал? — процедил Джон и сразу понял. Про Шерлока он рассказывал только Китти.

Подражая безразличию Джона, Себастьян пожал плечами и выпятил подбордок.

— Значит, вы трахались с парнем, который работал на Диммока, и поэтому отозвали заявку.

— Вы ведете опасную игру, мистер Уилкс. — Джон распрямил плечи и угрожающе наклонился к Уилксу. Вцепился в карманы, чтобы сдержаться и не набить эту самодовольную морду. Себастьян сообразил, что Джон не шутит, и шагнул назад.

— Ради всего святого, — прошипел он, понижая голос. — Я вложил в эту сделку кучу денег!

— Вы знали о риске, — заметил Джон. Они обменивались взглядами, пока не раздался звоночек прибывшего лифта. Джон молча вошел в лифт, а Себастьян остался, сжимая руки в кулаки и кипя от ярости.

На улице Джона окутал бодрящий аромат влажного камня и земли, мигом согнавший оцепенение с тела. По нескольку месяцев находясь без дождя в сухости Афганистана, Джон научился ценить такую погоду. Она не портила ему настроение.

Он вышел на дорогу, чтобы поймать такси, как вдруг осознал отсутствие боли. Ни дерганья, ни судороги в ноге, напрягающей колено или поясницу. Изумленный чудесным исцелением, Джон посмотрел вниз и даже согнул ногу. Нога свободно двигалась. У Джона даже слезы навернулись на глаза — он не верил, что сможет избавиться от этой боли, так часто напоминавшей ему о слабости тела.

Такси остановилось у обочины, разбрызгав лужу, но Джон легко увернулся от брызг. Кэбби выжидающе посмотрел на него, и Джон отложил размышления о чудесном избавлении от хромоты в сторону. До семи часов оставалось время, надо было успеть за подарком.

***

Когда Джон вернулся в отель после своего вояжа вдоль Темзы, над городом уже сгущались сумерки. В руке он нес небольшую коробочку в скромной фиолетовой упаковке, скрывающей ее от любопытных глаз.

В вестибюле было много народу. Джон кивнул мистеру Стэмфорду, который в ответ взглядом указал ему на коридор, ведущий к бару. Хоть уши Джона и порозовели от смущения, он был рад, что нашел здесь искренне симпатизирующего человека.

В баре царил полумрак и было пусто, лишь изящная фигура в идеально пошитом костюме сидела спиной ко входу. Шерлок не видел Джона, потому что был занят мобильником. Джон затрепетал от предвкушения провести пальцами по гладкой ткани костюма, уткнуться лицом в шею Шерлока и вдохнуть восхитительную смесь ароматов — на этот раз без ролевых барьеров.

Момент неожиданности был нарушен барменом, улыбнувшимся Джону. Шерлок оторвался от телефона и обернулся, впившись в него своими потусторонними глазами. Увидит ли он изменения? Прежде чем Джон успел поразмышлять над ответом, его сразил сногсшибательный вид Шерлока. Фиолетовая рубашка обтягивала грудь, черный английский пиджак подчеркивал гибкое тело. Шерлок соскользнул с барного стула и застегнул пиджак, давая время Джону воспринять увиденное.

— Привет, — Джон сглотнул, чтобы не захлебнуться слюной. — И супер! Этот костюм сидит как влитой!

Шерлок подошел ближе и медленно улыбнулся.

— Ты принес мне подарок.

Разумеется, это было утверждением, а не вопросом. _Вот ведь скотина!_ Ну ладно, пусть Шерлок вычислил, что подарок куплен для него, но судя по любопытному взгляду, он явно не догадался, что находится под подарочной упаковкой. _Если бы ты только знал!_ Джон возликовал.

— Это тебе! — он даже не пытался скрыть самодовольства, но когда Шерлок потянулся к подарку, отдернул руку с хитрой улыбкой. — Сначала угадай, что там.

— Я никогда не _гадаю_ , — усмехнулся Шерлок.

— Тогда _сделай вывод_! — Джон бросил ему коробочку размером чуть больше ладони.

Шерлок взвесил подарок в руке и нахмурился.

— Я редко получаю подарки, — пробормотал он неуверенно, будто оправдываясь за то, что не смог вычислить содержимое коробочки.

Джон не уступал.

— Ты сможешь открыть его, после того как проведешь свою дедукцию. Но если ты ошибешься, то этот вечер пройдет по-моему.

Дело в доверии, понял Джон, когда Шерлок распахнул глаза.

— А если я окажусь прав?

— Тогда поступим по-твоему, — Джон никогда не сказал бы этого, если бы не доверял Шерлоку. Когда он увидел искру в глазах Шерлока, то понял, что ему тоже доверяют.

Шерлок снова взвесил коробочку и провел пальцами по гладкой подарочной упаковке. Бумага была плотной и дорогой. Джон бросил подарок, значит, вещь не хрупкая. Шерлок поднес коробочку к глазам, даже понюхал ее. Потряс около уха, но из коробочки не раздалось ни звука. Джон наблюдал за этими манипуляциями с улыбкой. Раздраженный отсутствием улик, Шерлок сказал:

— Надеюсь, это не ключ от машины?

Эти слова, произнесенные бархатным баритоном, вернули Джона к их небольшой утренней перепалке — едкое напоминание о том, что Шерлок скоро уйдет от него. С трудом он задвинул мрачные мысли подальше, улыбка исчезла с лица.

— Не хочешь открыть?

— Как я могу вычислить содержимое, если ты не оставил мне никаких подсказок?

— Будешь открывать или нет?

— Я не экстрасенс, черт побери. Ты нарочно заставил меня проиграть.

— Смирись, что ты просто лузер, — сказал Джон, улыбаясь.

Шерлок ухмыльнулся, в последний раз встряхнул подарок, затем сдался и вскрыл упаковку. Под ней оказался черный футляр. Шерлок открыл крышку.

— Жулик! — сказал он с усмешкой. — Ты прибавил туда веса.

Джон засмеялся:

— Я лишь усложнил задачу для детектива.

— Но _галстук_?

— Черный галстук! — уточнил Джон.

— Что из этого следует? — в вопросе явно прозвучал подтекст.

Не обращая внимания на намек, Джон прокашлялся.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты его надел.

Шерлок взял галстук из коробки, погладил шелковистый материал, словно лаская. Тот зашуршал под пальцами.

— Я не ношу галстуков.

— Конечно, ты знаешь им лучшее применение, чем завязывать вокруг шеи, — глаза Джона лукаво блеснули, и Шерлок открыл было рот, чтобы возразить, но Джон продолжил, боясь, что очередное поддразнивание сорвет его планы на вечер. — Это дресс-код того места, куда мы сейчас направимся.

Шерлок закатил глаза.

— Дресс-код?

— Поверь, тебе там понравится. — Джон взял галстук и надел его на шею Шерлока, застегнул верхние пуговички рубашки. В ответ на недовольную гримасу ответил. — К тому же на улице холодно, лишняя одежда не помешает.

Шерлок наклонился так близко, что его дыхание обожгло Джону щеку.

— Пытаетесь опекать меня, капитан?

Вибрация этого глубокого баритона отозвалась прямо в сердце Джона, кровь забурлила по венам, нервы затрепетали.

— Хм… — Как бы ни завораживал его знойный голос, Джон осознал свои слова и испугался, не обидел ли он Шерлока своим высокомерием. Однако Шерлок смотрел на него с весельем в глазах.

— Потому что я могу для тебя сделать исключение.

Джон покраснел от удовольствия. Закончив завязывать узел, расположил галстук точно посередине воротничка фиолетовой рубашки.

— У меня есть еще один подарок, — Джон говорил, смущаясь, поскольку знал отношение Шерлока к подаркам. — Я оставил его на столе у входа, потому что ты сразу обо всем догадался бы.

На столе оказалось дорогое шерстяное пальто.

— Чтобы холод до тебя не добрался.

Шерлок погладил плотное черное сукно — мягкое и бархатистое, потом надел «Белстафф», сразу окутавший его теплом, и довольно хмыкнул.

— Куда мы едем?

Джон лишь улыбнулся, взял черный кожаный портфель, обнял Шерлока за талию и вывел из номера. Они сели в такси, но Джон так и не сказал ни слова, наслаждаясь замешательством Шерлока.

— Значит, ты принял решение, — нарушил тишину Шерлок, глядя на оживленные улицы Лондона и проезжавшие мимо красные даблдеккеры. Джон крепче стиснул портфель.

— Да.

— Твоя честолюбивая адвокатесса, должно быть, в шоке.

Джон криво улыбнулся. Конечно, Шерлок обо всем узнал, как только увидел его в баре.

— Не только она, — ответил Джон, имея в виду жесткую встречу с настоящим «я» Себастьяна Уилкса. Он снова почувствовал гнев, вспомнив его уничижительное замечание про Шерлока. — Впрочем, «в шоке» это не то слово, — усмехнулся Джон с мрачным ликованием, — скорее, в ярости.

Шерлок задумчиво помолчал, затем обеспокоенно спросил:

— Ты в порядке?

Лицо Джона разгладилось, ярко-синие глаза наполнились теплой признательностью, выражение сарказма исчезло с его лица.

— Я никогда не чувствовал себя лучше, — признался он удивленно. Да, этот человек мог быть отчужденным и высокомерным, мог считать извинения или благодарность слабостью, равно как и «сантименты», но все же он сидел рядом с Джоном в полумраке такси и был озабочен его состоянием. — Ты прав. Я устал играть. Если я сейчас не выдерну вилку, вероятно, никогда этого не сделаю. Никогда не смогу выбраться из этого.

Внезапное видение Зига в ящике прикроватной тумбочки заставило Джона опустить глаза в страхе, что Шерлок сможет увидеть эту картинку. Джон считал пистолет защитником и спасителем, но держал в голове иной аспект — секрет, о котором он никому не рассказывал. Возглавлять семейную компанию — не то, к чему он стремился в жизни, но именно это спасло его, дало шанс выбраться из несчастной жизни после Афганистана. Но он попал из огня да в полымя, которого выжгло его, заставило выстроить стены и скрыться за ними в очередной раз.

Джон вынырнул из размышлений, когда такси повернуло направо на площадь Сент-Джеймс. Оранжевый свет посреди парка привлек его внимание, и Джон наклонился к стеклу, отделяющему пассажиров от водителя.

— Не могли бы вы остановиться здесь?

Тот посмотрел через плечо.

— Но до пункта назначения еще двести метров.

— Высадите нас, пожалуйста, — Джон протянул таксисту несколько крупных банкнот, и таксист остановился у тротуара, не обращая внимания на знак «остановка запрещена».

Оказавшись на улице, Шерлок поднял воротник пальто и проследил за взглядом Джона, смотревшим на яркое свечение, над которым вилось облако дыма. Тени танцевали на верхушках деревьев, накрывая улицу причудливой завесой. Сюрреалистическая картина дополнялась потрескиванием, шумом ветра и криками толпы, собравшейся посреди площади.

— Помни, помни, — прошептал Джон, витая где-то мыслями.

Шерлок хмыкнул.

— Ты явно не сюда меня вел.

Стиснув ручку портфеля, Джон схватил Шерлока за локоть и потащил за собой через улицу.

— Я должен кое-что сделать.

Они вошли в небольшой парк, с каждым шагом свет становился все ярче. Наконец, они дошли до костра, где пылало деревянное чучело Гая Фокса. Дерево треснуло, огонь пожирал солому. Вокруг костра собрались люди, их глаза пылали жарче костра.

Джон решительно протискивался сквозь толпу. Да, это будет идеальный конец для жизни, которая пожирала его, как адское пламя пожирало деревянное чучело, которая не давала дышать, которая обугливала тело и погружала в бездейственное молчание. Которая оставила только черную пустоту…

Пока он не встретил Шерлока.

Жар пламени опалил лицо. Толпа глухо зарокотала в беспокойстве, когда Джон подошел вплотную к костру. Замер под впечатлением хлынувших эмоций, но ободряющее прикосновение руки Шерлока к плечу вырвало его из оцепенения. В блестящих серых глазах плясали жадные блики огня.

Джон кивнул, натянуто улыбнулся и открыл портфель. Он вечно будет благодарен Шерлоку за то, что тот остался рядом, за то, что помог преодолеть последний барьер к новой жизни. Он вытащил контракт, который чуть не разрушил не только жизнь Гарольда Диммока, но и его собственную. Освободился от теплого прикосновения и шагнул ближе к пылающему огню, готовому уничтожить все, что окажется рядом с ним. Не задумываясь, Джон швырнул бумаги в самое пекло.

Контракт исчез в языках пламени, черный пепел взвился над головами и исчез в темноте, унося с собой отверженное будущее. Неизвестное больше не пугало Джона. Наоборот. Он принял его с трепетом, широко улыбаясь новой жизни.

— Пойдем, — сказал он, беря Шерлока за руку и увлекая его за собой к выходу. Неважно, что подумают другие. Последняя роль только что развеялась в небе, и остался только военный врач без боли в ноге и перемежающегося тремора левой руки.

Шерлок в молчании следовал за Джоном. Они снова вернулись к уютному комфорту, забыв о размолвках последних двух дней. На этот раз Джон вел, а Шерлок шел за ним, пока не увидел цели похода.

— Неужели, Джон? Церковь?

— Церковь святого Иакова, если быть точным, — заметил Джон, едва скрывая смешок.

— Не думал, что ты религиозен.

— С таким отцом как мой? — усмехнулся Джон. — Да никогда в жизни.

Во взгляде Шерлока мелькнуло непонимание, и Джон почувствовал удовлетворение от того, что ему удалось удивить этого человека.

— Тогда зачем мы идем в церковь? — Шерлок поднял бровь.

— Мы идем туда не как в церковь, а как в здание, — Джон загадочно улыбнулся.

Через дубовую входную дверь входили люди и расходились по нефу. Кое-кто садился на деревянные скамьи, покрытые бархатными подушками, иные рассматривали удивительные золотисто-белые своды церкви. Лампы на скамьях давали тусклый полумрак, почти скрывая интерьер, только алтарь был окутан темно-фиолетовым светом, освещающим концертный рояль и стулья, расставленные перед узорчатой запрестольной перегородкой.

— Концерт, — радостно выдохнул Шерлок, наконец, понявший что к чему.

— Нет лучшей акустики, чем в церкви, — подтвердил Джон и повернул направо к лестнице, ведущей в галерею. — Здесь постоянно проводят концерты. Сегодня играют Моцарта и Баха.

Хоть Джон умел играть на фортепьяно и кларнете, он не считал себя одаренным музыкантом. Он знал ноты и ритмы, но сердце пело не в ладу с мозгом. Все же время от времени он наслаждался танцем пальцев на черно-белых клавишах, пусть звучало это немного бесстрастно. А сейчас он и подавно считал себя слушателем, а не исполнителем. Знатоком он не был, симфониями и операми не увлекался, но любил как классику, так и современную музыку.

Они подошли к галерее, где их ожидали два свободных места согласно билетам. Работали обогреватели, и Джон с Шерлоком сняли пальто. Джон не мог удержаться и не кинуть исподтишка взгляд на Шерлока в его черном костюме и фиолетовой рубашке с черным галстуком. Оба они носили подарки друг друга, и от этого в груди разливалось тепло.

— Спасибо, — это неожиданное слово заставило Джона удивленно поднять брови.

— Я должен гордиться? — спросил он, смягчив резкость вопроса нежностью тона.

— Ты был прав. Мне здесь нравится.

Неясная грусть охватила Джона при этом признании.

— Всегда рад.

Шерлок наклонился вперед, и Джон, следуя его примеру, облокотился на перила. Зрители занимали места и читали программки, музыканты рассаживались на стульях. Шерлок заговорил резким шепотом — детектив, а не эскорт, сопровождающий клиента:

— Здесь два типа людей: ценители музыки и те, кто следуют социальной норме, потому что кто-то сказал им, что классика присуща рафинированной цивилизованности.

— Я-то здесь, потому что _адски_ люблю классическую музыку.

Шерлок с теплотой улыбнулся.

— Я в этом уверен.

Конечно, они не говорили о том (не нужно было говорить), что Джон не только пришел наслаждаться музыкой, но преподносил Шерлоку подарок. Он был уверен, что Шерлок воспринимает музыку по-другому. Джона же классика погружала в транс, где звуки сплетались с мыслями и чувствами — универсальный язык, определяемый прошлым опытом.

Концерт начался, и Джона поглотило ошеломляющее звучание глубоких нот концертного рояля и пения скрипки. Великолепная акустика создавала атмосферу истинного святилища.

— Изначально в этом произведении не было фортепиано, только скрипка. Это интерпретация пропущенных страниц из оригинала, — прошептал Шерлок, и мурашки побежали по коже Джона от его голоса на фоне «Серенады № 13» Моцарта. Увидев улыбку Шерлока, наклонился к его уху.

— Загадки и музыка — вот что нужно, чтобы вытащить тебя из твоей головы.

— Не совсем, — Шерлок повернул голову и посмотрел на Джона полушутя-полусерьезно. — Они дополняют друг друга. Музыка помогает находить ключ к разгадке тайны. — Его взгляд на секунду задержался на губах Джона, затем устремился на сцену. — Иногда музыка помогает заглушить вечно беспокойный разум.

Джон вслед за Шерлоком посмотрел на скрипачку, выводящую виртуозные рулады, и попытался представить Шерлока на ее месте — отрешенного от мира, тонущего в сюрреалистической вселенной музыки. Шерлок сегодня сказал, что только наркотики могут заглушить его мысли. Об этом думать не хотелось. Джон надеялся, что у Шерлока всегда будет возможность погрузиться в мир музыки, где не будет никого, кроме него самого.

Они слушали музыку, потерявшись в гармонии и времени. Джон чувствовал тепло Шерлока, когда их плечи то и дело касались, словно в поиске утешения.

Когда отзвучали последние ноты, Джон открыл глаза и увидел на фоне белого и золотого купола Шерлока в черном костюме, вставшего, чтобы аплодировать музыкантам. Через несколько секунд хлопки превратились в гром оваций — слушатели хлопали до боли в ладонях.

Постепенно аплодисменты стихли, и народ стал подтягиваться к выходу. Когда церковь почти опустела, Джон взял Шерлока за руку и увлек к лестнице. Однако, спустившись, он пошел не к двери, а к алтарю, где музыканты собирали инструменты.

— Прошу прощения, — произнес Джон, ступив на бордовый ковер.

Скрипачка подняла глаза и заправила прядь волос за ухо.

— Да?

— Вы не могли бы дать моему другу вашу скрипку на несколько минут? — Джон улыбнулся самой очаровательной улыбкой, на которую был способен, и она была искренней — он очень хотел увидеть, как Шерлок играет. Тот ошеломленно уставился на Джона, который снова возликовал от того, что смог удивить этого потрясающего человека. Да, он пришел не только наслаждаться концертом, он хотел дать Шерлоку возможность побыть на верху блаженства.

Молодая женщина посмотрела на Шерлока, стоявшего с открытым ртом.

— Конечно, — улыбнулась она, протягивая ему скрипку.

Шерлок сглотнул, обретая самообладание. Вручил Джону свое пальто, стряхнул невидимые пылинки с пиджака и в два длинных шага подошел к скрипачке — сплошная элегантность и изящество. Длинные пальцы обняли гриф. Музыкант отступила на шаг, глядя на Шерлока с интересом.

Шерлок погладил изогнутое полированное дерево и одобрительно хмыкнул. Задел пальцем струны и положил инструмент на плечо. Взглянув блестящими глазами на Джона, взмахнул смычком.

— Я не сочинял целую вечность.

Сочинял? Джон в очередной раз был поражен. Конечно, этот человек не должен был снисходить до чьего-то сочинения, он должен был импровизировать.

Прозвучала первая глубокая нота, наполняя церковь музыкой. Во взгляде Шерлока, устремленном на Джона, читалась задумчивая печаль. Джон не смел приблизиться, чтобы не помешать ему, и жалел, что не имеет способностей к дедукции и не может прочесть мысли Шерлока. Нота смолкла, отразившись эхом от стен, и Шерлок, дернув запястьем, бросился в безумие хаотичных звуков, продолжая неотрывно смотреть на Джона. С каждым движением смычка композиция становилась все более и более выраженной, пока не превратилась в тягучую завораживающую мелодию, парящую в голубой тиши церкви.

Вопреки ожиданиям Джона Шерлок стоял неподвижно, всю свою страсть вкладывая в музыку. Страсть, которую Джон видел лишь единожды — когда они раскрывали преступление, которого не было.

Затем мелодия стала тише и спокойней, и Шерлок закрыл глаза, разорвав контакт взглядов. Как завороженный, Джон наблюдал за плавными движениями Шерлока, извлекавшим из инструмента нежные и мягкие ноты, так контрастировавшие с его неугомонной сутью. А потом Джон понял, что имел в виду Шерлок под словами «заглушает мысли». Шерлок был очень спокойным, когда стоял в фиолетовом свете прожектора, подчеркивающем цвет рубашки. «Почему же он говорил, что чувства — это химический дефект, если играл на скрипке с такой эмоциональной отдачей?» На таком инструменте нельзя было играть без сердца. «Просто удивительно, что он не сбежал при звуках моего рояля».

Джон покраснел, вспомнив свое полное фиаско с роялем, хотя игра Шерлока началась так же сбивчиво, как его собственная. И все же Джон был уверен, что Шерлок просто нащупывал свою мелодию, соответствующую настроению, ведь неудовлетворенная гармония была отражением двух крайностей этого человека — хаоса и гения. Той комбинации, которую мир понять не мог.

Мелодия добралась до кульминации, затем замедлилась. Рука Шерлока остановилась, в церкви воцарилась тишина. Когда отзвучали последние ноты, Шерлок открыл глаза и нашел взглядом Джона.

Он больше не отрывал от Джона глаз, слепо передавая скрипку владельцу. Сердце Джона билось где-то в горле. Что это? Оценка, благодарность, долг? Нет. Отчаяние или надежда? Нет…

Двумя длинными шагами Шерлок преодолел разделявшее их расстояние, обнял дрожащими руками лицо Джона так отчаянно, будто в нем сконцентрировалась вся гравитация. В голубом огне его взгляда горело волнение и сомнение. Казалось, Шерлоку нужно было держаться за Джона, чтобы не потерять равновесие, контроль или даже самого Джона, который мог захотеть уклониться от нежеланной ласки.

Но у Джона не было такого намерения. Он не двинулся с места, лишь закрыл глаза, напоследок расплывчато увидев сквозь ресницы неотразимые губы Шерлока.

А потом все взорвалось фейерверком ощущений.


	6. Любовь

Джон сидел в такси, ошеломленный случившимся. Губы покалывало, но по мере того, как утекали минуты, ощущение нежного тепла покидало их, и Джон уже начал сомневаться, не приснился ли ему этот поцелуй.

Сердце бухало в груди, когда Шерлок подходил к нему, когда дрожащими руками просил позволения, проводя пальцами по едва заметной щетине на щеках. Он наклонился вперед, на мгновение смешивая их дыхание, пряча голубую неуверенность за закрывающимися веками. Джон последовал его примеру, позволяя радуге ощущений накрыть себя с головой, когда почувствовал целомудренное прикосновение.

Носа достиг слабый запах сигареты. Дурная привычка, которую врач не одобрил бы, но Джон принял теперь, зная о прошлом Шерлока. Давить на наркомана никогда ни к чему хорошему не приводило. От Шерлока пахло последним выпитым напитком — к удивлению Джона, не джин с тоником, а богатый аромат черного чая.

Шерлок нежно поцеловал краешек губ Джона и остановился, ожидая ответа. Неумолимая гравитация заставила Джона забыть о реальности холодной церкви и толкнула навстречу Шерлоку. Не открывая глаз, он наклонил голову, слепо ища этот теплый соблазн, пока их губы не встретились.

Джон прикусил соблазнительную нижнюю губу Шерлока неуверенно, словно боясь, что зашел слишком далеко, но Шерлок не отступил и не посмотрел с укоризной. Он принял ласку Джона и сам охотно провел языком по его верхней губе, отчего Джона как искрой прошило от макушки до пят. Он ворвался в этот великолепный рот, завладел этим языком.

Земля ушла из-под ног, и Джон стиснул пальцами ткань пиджака, чтобы устоять. Словно боясь, что Шерлок растворится в воздухе, вцепился в него, обняв и прижавшись изо всех сил.

Рты ласкали друг друга, ощущения захлестывали с каждой секундой. Кровь вскипала, жар окутывал тело, угрожая спалить, как чучело Гая Фокса. Его неотвратимо влекло в бесконечный водоворот страсти, от желания кружило голову, заставляя сильнее прижиматься к этой стройной фигуре.

Когда Шерлок отстранился, Джон даже застонал, но губы не исчезли, а скользнули к уху.

— Вернемся в отель.

От низких вибраций, раздавшихся так близко, мурашки побежали по всему телу. Джон открыл глаза и разглядел за плечом Шерлока покрасневшую скрипачку, сосредоточенно убирающую скрипку в футляр. Затуманившимся взглядом он скользнул по длинной шее, четкому контуру челюсти и встретился с серебряным ободком радужки вокруг черноты зрачка. Не в силах вымолвить ни слова, кивнул.

Слепящий свет встречных фар вернул Джона в реальность такси, в котором он сидел рядом с Шерлоком. Снова оказавшись в тени, Джон бросил взгляд на профиль спутника, пристально глядевшего в окно, и занервничал. Вдруг Шерлок пожалел о сделанном? Почему он сидит так далеко и так неподвижно? Непостижимо. Что это — сожаление, страх, ожидание?

Был ли этот поцелуй искренним? Или услугой богатому клиенту? Нет. Джон даже покачал головой, отказываясь в это верить. Тогда Шерлок принял бы предложение о квартире для регулярных встреч, а не отверг его, чувствуя себя униженным.

Поскольку Джон не обладал дедуктивными навыками, был только один способ это выяснить. Он скользнул рукой по потертой коже сиденья к кулаку Шерлока и мягко погладил костяшки в молчаливой просьбе. В ответ Шерлок раскрыл ладонь и протянул ее Джону.

Это жест выражал уверенность — Шерлок обхватил своими длинными пальцами руку Джона в нежной ласке и перевел взгляд со своего «поля боя» на сплетенные руки. Поднял слегка удивленные глаза и смущенно улыбнулся. Все сомнения Джона исчезли, когда он погрузился в это теплое голубое сияние. Джон несколько дней назад не заметил бы того, что увидел в искрящемся взгляде сейчас — признание, в котором так отчаянно нуждался.

Такси остановилось у гостиницы. Не желая расставаться с новообретенной свободой, Джон снова взял Шерлока за руку, как только расплатился с таксистом и мягко потянул за собой к лифтам. Больше он скрываться не собирался.

Пока они ждали лифта, их окликнул негромкий голос.

— Доктор Ватсон!

— Добрый вечер, мистер Стэмфорд, — Джон обернулся к администратору, не выпуская руки Шерлока.

— Прошу прощения, что отвлекаю, но у меня для вас письмо. Отправитель настаивал, чтобы его вручили сегодня, — Стэмфорд протянул Джону небольшой конверт. Прочтя надпись на конверте, Джон нахмурился.

— Спасибо.

Лифт, наконец, прибыл, и мистер Стэмфорд наклонил голову, прощаясь. Когда двери закрылись, Джон вскрыл конверт.

— Этого следовало ожидать, — встревоженно произнес Шерлок.

— Да, — кисло пробормотал Джон, пробегая глазами заявление об уходе Себастьяна Уилкса, к которому был приложен счет с нелепо высокой суммой, которую тот был намерен взыскать в качестве компенсации.

Шерлок взял документ и, нахмурившись, прочел его.

— Ты можешь оспорить этот иск. Сумма непомерно велика.

Джон лишь насмешливо фыркнул.

— Он знает, что я не буду ничего оспаривать, — как только спасительное решение было озвучено Диммоку, Уилкс снял маску, понимая, что Джон не захочет огласки. В дело вмешались личные отношения, поскольку Джон неосторожно выдал ему информацию о Шерлоке, к тому же Джон не хотел суда, безумно устав от мира, крутящегося вокруг денег. — Я заплачу ему и покончу с этим.

— Он расстроил тебя, — льдистый взгляд впился в Джона, но тот выдержал его, стиснув зубы.

— Он меня оскорбил.

— Чем?

— Тем, что оскорбил тебя! — Джона снова накрыло удушливой волной гнева.

Шерлок наклонился так близко, что обдал Джона своим дыханием.

— Что? — Джон почувствовал в его голосе дерзкую усмешку. — Неужели он обеспокоился тем, что я высосу через член твои мозги?

Такие порочные речи от такого возвышенного ума? Джон удивленно замер, затем захихикал. Раздался резкий треск, когда Шерлок занялся уничтожением этого возмутительного послания. Наступившая тишина давила, в ушах звенело эхо рвущейся бумаги, по коже снова побежали мурашки, затем Джон толкнул Шерлока к полированному золотистому дереву. Схватил за руку, в которой тот сжимал обрывки, а другой рукой вцепился в мягкие кудри на затылке.

Шерлок тихо ахнул. Джон ухмыльнулся, радуясь, что поймал его на сокровенном. То, что Шерлок разорвал письмо Уилкса в клочья, свидетельствовало о трещине в фасаде невозмутимости. Он, определенно, действовал не только ведомый оскорбленным самолюбием, но и стремлением защитить Джона. Требования Уилкса были больше, чем простая наглость. Это была месть и стремление видеть врага поверженным. Пусть Джон готов был пожертвовать любой суммой ради покоя, у Шерлока было другое мнение.

И что Джону с этим делать? Шерлок уйдет через два дня. Но его поступок заставил Джона воспылать и осмелиться проявить инициативу, особенно после подарка в виде запретного поцелуя.

На этот раз никто не спрашивал разрешения, все танцы были на знакомой территории. Джон обхватил лицо Шерлока ладонями, выпрямился и накрыл губами этот соблазнительный рот. Кто-то из них простонал. Целуя Шерлока, Джон ощутил на нем запах собственного одеколона, словно поставленную метку, и его накрыло волной возбуждения.

Шерлок крепче обхватил Джона за талию, притянул ближе, наклонил голову, и вцепившись в пиджак, прижался бедрами. Джон потерялся в ощущениях — сладкой с горчинкой смеси восторга и отчаяния. Этим поцелуем они пересекли черту, за которой уже нельзя было ограничить отношения только деловой договоренностью. Надежда разлилась в груди Джона, окутав теплом, но тут же в голове раздался тихий шепоток, и ледяные шипы сомнения опустили Джона на землю. Туда, где Шерлок неоднократно повторял, что Джон его отпустит. Это значило, что он хотел уйти.

Поцелуй из пылкого стал ласковым и нежным. Джон заставил себя отстраниться — нужно было пространство, чтобы обдумать ситуацию. Как далеко он хочет зайти? Этот вопрос мучил его с первой минуты встречи, и не только в плане дальнейших отношений, но и в плане физической близости.

Шерлок потянулся было за Джоном, но остановился, ожидая решения, хоть его возбуждение ощущалось ясно. Джон нежился в комфорте теплых и приятных объятий, но как бы они ни были ему приятны, он задумался о том, как далеко был готов зайти сам Шерлок. Мрачная истина захватывала Джона в плен, оплетая его и жидкой смолой стекая по телу, лишая дыхания. Джон знал — если он сделает последний шаг и станет с Шерлоком единым целым, то никогда не сможет его отпустить.

Он легко скользнул рукой по затылку Шерлока, и тот задрожал от усилия сдержать себя.

— Шерлок, — выдохнул Джон, опасаясь очередного отпора. Пусть они уже познали каждый дюйм тела друг друга, Джон не решался озвучить свой вопрос. Пока он колебался, звоночек сообщил, что лифт прибыл на нужный этаж.

Теплое дыхание коснулось его щеки, рука Шерлока соскользнула с талии и сжала его ладонь, словно отвечая на невысказанный вопрос.

— Я с тобой, — пророкотал глубокий баритон. — Если бы я не хотел быть с тобой, меня бы здесь не было.

Джон поднял голову и увидел в широко раскрытых голубых глазах отчаянную страсть. Ободренный, кивнул и потянул Шерлока за собой, снова овладевая инициативой.

Щелкнул замок затворившейся двери. Джон, которого перестали мучить сомнения, снова погрузился в эйфорию возбуждения. Повесив пальто, Шерлок стал грациозно снимать пиджак. Джон снял свой и бросил его на пол, подошел к Шерлоку и прижался к нему со спины, зарываясь лицом в ткань фиолетовой рубашки. От мужского запаха, ударившего в нос, в паху стало жарко. Он скользнул ладонями по груди Шерлока, добрался до узла галстука и начал его стягивать, одновременно покусывая шею. Шерлок ахнул и выгнулся, прижимаясь всем телом к Джону, у которого дыхание сбилось от такой отзывчивости.

— Шерлок, я не знаю…

Шерлок схватил Джона за запястье, возвращая в реальность, и потянул его вниз — галстук соскользнул следом.

— Ты же врач, значит, знаешь как, — Шерлок полуобернулся и лукаво улыбнулся.

— Это да, — Джон сжал Шерлока за бедро и притянул ближе. — Я хотел сказать, что не знаю, насколько далеко ты позволишь мне зайти. Где твои границы?

Задумавшись, Шерлок уронил голову ему на плечо. Закрыл глаза и глубоко вздохнул.

— Ты хочешь взять меня или хочешь, чтобы я тебя взял?

Джон удивленно распахнул глаза. Он не привык к таким прямолинейным формулировкам из уст Шерлока, пусть тот и был хастлером. Еще две крайности одного явления. Окружающий его мир мог видеть этого человека как психа с дедуктивными навыками, резкого по отношению к окружающим, но его самого было трудно вызвать на откровенность.

— Я не убежденный пассив, — добавил Шерлок, прикусывая мочку уха Джона. При этих словах по телу волной прошла вспышка сладкого желания — он и не подумал о таком варианте. Потрясенный своей реакцией, Джон осознал, что не будет возражать против такого расклада. Это вырвало его из туманного, похожего на сон, смятения и придало смелости ответить:

— Я хочу тебя взять.

Шерлок еще раз прикусил его мочку острыми зубами.

— Тогда веди меня в кровать.

Раскинувшийся за панорамным окном Лондон являл собой красивейшую картину, и Джон решил шторы не закрывать. Этот город и Шерлок стали его собственными полями боя, где он сражался с тенями прошлого и вышел победителем. Джон посмотрел на горящие внизу огни и довольно улыбнулся. Приглушенный свет ламп освещал лишь кровать, остальная часть комнаты терялась в тени. В огромном стекле, как зеркале, отражался Шерлок, расстёгивавший пуговицы своей фиолетовой рубашки.

— Можно мне? — Джон подошел к Шерлоку и мягко оттолкнул его руки, пряча глаза от пристального взгляда.

— Тебе действительно нравится проявлять заботу, — прозвучал вопрос, замаскированный под утверждение, в котором слышались удивление и нежность.

— Не все же сводится к сексу, не правда ли?

— Сказал клиент проститутке!

— Что плохого в чувствах? — Джон прикусил язык, но поздно. Он всячески избегал этого вопроса, поскольку Шерлок четко и ясно изложил свою позицию в первый же вечер. Шерлок смотрел на пальцы Джона, терпеливо расстегивающие пуговичку за пуговичкой, и обдумывал ответ.

— Они внушают ложное чувство безопасности и делают уязвимым.

Джон размышлял над словами, пока не справился с последней пуговицей.

— Да, — пришлось признать, что это правда.

Шерлок смутился, но тут же расслабился, увидев теплую улыбку Джона.

— Тогда прояви заботу обо мне, — прошептал он.

Рты встретились снова, сначала целомудренно и нежно, потом все более страстно. Они впивались друг в друга губами, царапали зубами, ласкались языками. Руки Джона гладили жаркую кожу, гибкие мышцы груди, крепкие плечи. Фиолетовая рубашка с тихим шорохом соскользнула на запястья и повисла. Не отрываясь от поцелуя, Джон попытался расстегнуть манжеты, но безуспешно. Раздраженно простонав, просто сдернул рубашку с рук Шерлока, не обращая внимания на разлетевшиеся жемчужно-серые пуговицы.

Раздевая друг друга, они продолжали пылко целоваться. Шерлок расстегивал пуговицы на рубашке Джона, время от времени касаясь костяшками пальцев его кожи, отчего Джона трясло. Он отчаянно хотел почувствовать этого мужчину, прижаться к нему без каких-либо преград в виде ткани. Он потянулся к выпуклости под черными брюками и взялся за язычок «молнии». Шерлок, задохнувшись, уперся лбом в лоб Джона и посмотрел вниз — туда, где пальцы Джона расправлялись с застежкой. Через несколько секунд брюки скользнули по его бедрам и оказались на полу.

— По крайней мере, этот костюм я не испорчу, — шепнул Шерлок насмешливо, отшвыривая ногой брюки в сторону, и Джон захихикал.

— Зато я еще в зоне риска, — заявил он, и Шерлок потянулся к его брюкам. Затаив дыхание, Джон смотрел, как ловкие пальцы расстегивают и стягивают брюки вместе с бельем.

Окинув алчным взором ладную фигуру Джона, Шерлок сел на кровать. Джон приблизился, не сводя с него глаз, желая сполна насладиться прикосновением к этому прекрасному телу. Встав перед Шерлоком (разница в росте сыграла ему на руку), он зарылся пальцами в непослушные завитки на затылке и легко накрыл своими губами губы Шерлока.

Голубые глаза блеснули пламенем. Шерлок вцепился в талию Джона так, что наверняка останутся следы ногтей. Ухмыльнулся, когда Джон дернулся, пытаясь сбросить его руки, и забрался на кровать, к подушкам, сложенным в изголовье.

Жадно пожирая Шерлока взглядом, Джон ухватил его за лодыжку и стащил ниже. Устроился сверху, просунув колено меж ног и слегка прижав бедром его член, все еще находящийся в плену обтягивающих боксеров. В ответ тот страстно толкнулся навстречу бедрами и начал целоваться, притягивая Джона ближе.

— Ты великолепен! — хрипло простонал Джон, прервав поцелуй, и провел рукой по белоснежной коже груди вниз, пока не наткнулся на эластичную ткань. Подцепив пальцем резинку, оттянул ее и отпустил.

— Определенно, на тебе еще слишком много одежды, — хмыкнул он. Губами коснулся местечка, где над сонной артерией бился пульс. Шерлок выгнул шею, подставляясь под поцелуи. Ободренный стоном удовольствия, Джон прикусил зубами острую ключицу. Покачивая бедрами, Шерлок пытался потереться о Джона, но тот уклонялся, желая как можно больше продлить прелюдию. Он целовал и ласкал эту чувствительную кожу, наслаждаясь розовыми метками на ней своих зубов и губ.

Добравшись до соска, подразнил его языком, ощутив, как чувствительный бугорок затвердел под его лаской. Жар тек по венам, колючие вспышки возбуждения били по нервам. Джон больше не мог совладать с собой — бедра непроизвольно дернулись вперед. Шерлок прильнул к нему, тоже возбужденный до крайности. Его гениальный неугомонный ум наконец успокоился, захваченный более примитивными инстинктами.

Джон продолжил соблазнительное исследование, готовый без устали изводить Шерлока лаской, заставлять его терять контроль и полностью отдаваться. Дойдя до впадинки между брюшными мышцами, Джон лизнул ее, пробуя на вкус. Спустился ниже, вцепился пальцами в острые гребни подвздошных костей, наклонился над влажной тканью белья и накрыл ее губами. Шерлок дернулся.

— Джон, — простонал он хрипло. Джон кивнул, в мареве желания все же вспомнив правила, озвученные на первом свидании. Сел на пятки и потянулся к ящику. Вытащил из него презервативы и смазку. Снова реальность остудила его и заставила задуматься о собственной неопытности. В принципе, он знал что делать — он смотрел порно, к тому же был врачом, но все равно занервничал и сглотнул, хотя во рту внезапно стало сухо.

— Раздевайся.

Шерлок приподнял бедра и быстро стянул последнюю преграду, поцеловал Джона, скользнув языком по острой кромке его зубов. Джон приласкал этот язык — такой острый и язвительный для других, но такой правдивый для Джона. Произнесенные им слова проникли прямо вглубь старых ран, исцеляя изнутри. Затем Шерлок лег на спину и уперся ногами в матрас, не сводя с Джона горящего взгляда.

Джон сел на колени. Неотрывно глядя глаза в глаза, прошелся поцелуями от колена Шерлока по бедру вверх. Разорвав фольгу, извлек презерватив и раскатал его по члену Шерлока. Тот зашипел, и Джон испугался, не перевозбудил ли он партнера, но нет — стиснув простыню, Шерлок соблазнительно раскинулся на простынях, приоткрыв в сладкой муке рот.

Джон поддразнил член Шерлока языком, получив в награду еще одно невольное движение бедер. Не прекращая поцелуя, щедро налил смазки на пальцы и начал ласкать Шерлока. Дождавшись, пока тот расслабился, толкнул палец внутрь, в жаркое нутро.

Вздрогнув, Шерлок напрягся. Такая реакция удивила и озадачила Джона (разве можно проникнуть в такой тугой вход?), но после нескольких минут нежной ласки и осторожных движений Шерлок расслабился и даже стал двигаться навстречу, тогда Джон рискнул добавить второй палец.

Это оказалось не просто, но Джон был настойчив. Наконец, второй палец скользнул внутрь и прошелся по чувствительному месту. Шерлок замер, казалось, не зная что делать — толкнуться ли вперед, к губам Джона или к его пальцам.

— Кажется, я нашел твое слабое место, любимый! — нежное слово легко сорвалось с языка. Джон улыбнулся и еще раз потер простату.

— Давай, Джон, — простонал Шерлок, насаживаясь бедрами на пальцы.

— Рано, — пробормотал Джон, хотя сам чуть не задохнулся от желания. — Добавим третий палец, я не хочу делать тебе больно.

Джону потребовалась вся сила воли, чтобы не поддаться соблазну и не взять Шерлока. Он продолжал его растягивать, и Шерлок прекратил терзать простыни и обхватил руками голову Джона, вовлекая в поцелуй. Они коснулись друг друга членами, и Шерлок выгнулся, стремясь обрести более тесный контакт, отчего у Джона чуть не сорвало крышу. Он с трудом оторвался от колдовских губ и надел на себя презерватив. Шерлок не сводил с него пронзительного взгляда.

— Я хотел этого с самой первой ночи, — пророкотал бархатный баритон. — Прежде чем потеряю возможность в этом признаться, знай, когда мы встретились на Лестер-сквер, я сразу захотел тебя.

— Почему ты потеряешь такую возможность?

— Потому что ты оставишь меня, — словно пытаясь скрыть тревогу, Шерлок перевернулся на живот, схватил подушки и подложил их под бедра.

— Почему ты так думаешь? — Джон с беспокойством посмотрел на Шерлока, который лежал, уткнувшись лицом в сгиб локтя. Он хотел видеть эти неземные глаза, видеть, как Шерлок тонет в удовольствии, когда Джон будет разбирать его на кусочки, как его разбирал сам Шерлок, когда вытащил наружу правду, которую Джон так хорошо скрывал даже от самого себя. Зачем бы ему отпускать Шерлока? Ведь случилось так, как он хотел.

— Ты отпустишь меня, — настаивал Шерлок.

— А если я не захочу? — Джон нежно поцеловал дрожавшую спину, легко скользя ладонью к животу. Обхватил член и погладил, прижавшись щекой к спине Шерлока.

— Никто не хочет меня… в конце концов…

В груди у Джона словно завязался болезненный узел. Он осторожно стянул презерватив с Шерлока и бросил на пол. Ощущение от прикосновения шелковистой кожи смешалось с грустью. Он прижался губами к мягким кудрям на затылке, пытаясь передать в этой ласке утешение и свои чувства. Зарылся носом в волосы, глубоко вздохнул и прошептал на ухо.

— Я тебя хочу.

Шерлок снова задрожал, и Джон слабо улыбнулся. Шерлок отдавал отчет в словах, но хотел ли он сам уйти от него или думал, что уйдет Джон, осталось непонятным.

— Да, — ответ Шерлока ясности не внес, но выразил его согласие и доверие.

Джон еще раз поцеловал Шерлока, прижался лбом к его спине, подхватил под бедра, слегка отстранился и осторожно толкнулся вглубь. Шерлок напрягся. Джон зажмурился и резко выдохнул.

— Черт, — простонал он сквозь стиснутые зубы и замер. Через какое-то время Шерлок с нетерпеливым стоном сам подался назад, насаживаясь до конца. Подождав, когда Шерлок окончательно расслабится, Джон осторожно начал двигаться, ведомый страстью и любовью. Он никогда раньше не чувствовал себя таким уязвимым. Им правил не только плотский инстинкт, но и щемящее распирающее чувство в груди.

Он еще раз медленно вышел и толкнулся обратно, прижимаясь лбом к слегка влажной спине Шерлока. Открыл глаза, наблюдая, как гибкие мышцы двигаются под кожей в такт движениям.

Понемногу ритм ускорился, и Джон уже не мог сказать, кто из них кем обладал. Они двигались навстречу друг другу, каждый толчок Джона сопровождался резкими выдохами, ударами плоти о плоть и стонами. Жар окутал тело, перед глазами мелькали красные искры. Шерлок задыхался и дрожал, когда Джон касался его простаты. Этого было недостаточно, и Джон выпрямился, подхватив Шерлока под бедра. Тот застонал, обнял Джона ногами и сел ему на колени, положив голову на плечо.

— Господи, — простонал Джон. — Как же с тобой хорошо!

Они нашли новый ритм, и Шерлок разомлел, уткнувшись лицом в шею Джона и зарывшись пальцами в его волосы на затылке. Они поцеловались неторопливо и соблазнительно, балансируя на краю потери контроля, стремясь продлить наслаждение, а не получить разрядку. Нежились в тягучих ласках, пока Шерлок не прервал поцелуй и не улыбнулся. Джон понял, что этот мужчина далеко не так хрупок, как он предполагал, и трепет возбуждения снова охватил его после небольшого тихого интермеццо в любовной игре.

Шерлок слегка отстранился, уперся руками в колени Джона, приподнял бедра и насадился на член. Он начал двигаться сам в завораживающем ритме, и Джон не мог отвести взгляда от его стройной фигуры. От этого зрелища тело прошивало импульсами, бедра сами собой толкались навстречу. Каждое движение заставляло приглушенно рычать. Он был уже очень близко.

— Джон! — взмолился Шерлок хриплым шепотом. Джону потребовалось какое-то время, чтобы понять, о чем его просят — окружающее воспринималось с огромным трудом.

Отпустив бедра Шерлока, Джон увидел, что вцепился в них так сильно, что на коже остались следы ногтей. Они наверняка будут и завтра, скрытые под брюками, которые купил Шерлоку Джон, и эта мысль принесла ему удовлетворение. Одной рукой он обнял Шерлока и прижал к себе, а другой коснулся его напряженного члена.

Шерлок напрягся и кончил всего спустя три движения рукой. Джон почувствовал, как сжались его мышцы, и это фантастическое ощущение послало волну жара по телу и потопило в блаженном удовольствии освобождения.

— Черт, — прошипел он сквозь стиснутые зубы и уткнулся лицом в шею Шерлока, заглушая гортанные стоны, вырывавшиеся с каждым вздохом. Отдышавшись, погладил Шерлока по груди, скользнул ладонью по щеке, заставив повернуть лицо, чтобы сорвать последний поцелуй перед тем, как силы покинут их окончательно.

Целуя Шерлока, Джон приоткрыл глаза и увидел, что Шерлок был хмур и бледен.

— С тобой все в порядке?

Шерлок сглотнул и поднял на него затуманенный взор.

— Слишком много ощущений.

— Иди сюда, — Джон крепко обнял Шерлока и уложил под одеяло. Как бы ни хотелось ему не покидать теплую постель, пришлось встать, выбросить презервативы, умыться и вернуться с полотенцем. Шерлок почти засыпал, когда Джон прижался к его спине, обнимая в жесте обладания и защиты, но благодарно улыбнулся и взял Джона за запястье.

— Я не отпущу тебя, — выдохнул Джон в мягкие завитки на затылке, но ответом ему было молчание. Грудь Шерлока равномерно вздымалась и опускалась — неумолимый сон затягивал его в водоворот сладких грез.

***

Цифры на часах показывали шесть утра.

Он смотрел на собственное отражение в огромном окне, морщась от отвращения к себе. В отеле было запрещено курить, но уснуть он не мог, пришлось вспомнить старую привычку.

Загудел мобильный, лежащий на огромном столе. Он посмотрел на номер и снова поморщился. Через полминуты гудение прекратилось. Он еще раз посмотрел в окно, за которым просыпалось его поле боя, но видел только яркий контраст синей ткани халата на белой коже и два следа от поцелуев на шее. Фу!

Он натянул ворот, чтобы скрыть предательство тела. Телефон снова зажужжал, на этот раз сигнализируя об смс-ке. Пришлось отойти от окна и прочесть.

«Я надеялся к этому времени услышать вас, мистер Холмс».


	7. Падение

Джон пошарил по тумбочке в поисках мобильника. Нажал на кнопку — часы показывали десять утра. С раздраженным рыком снова рухнул в уютное тепло, к Шерлоку, растянувшемуся посреди кровати. Приподнявшись на локте, вгляделся в лежащего рядом человека. Удивительно, насколько легко Шерлок вписался в его жизнь, насколько легко стал ее важнейшей частью. Частью, которую Джон все время подавлял, лишь единожды допустив ее как фантазию, потому что боялся признаться в ней перед самим собой. С Шерлоком все фантазии стали реальностью. Истиной, снявшей с груди камень необходимости прятаться от общества — ложь, которой он с юности вынужден был прикрываться перед отцом и окружающими людьми.

Не задумываясь ни на секунду, он растворился в Шерлоке, стал с ним единым целым, целуя его и чувствуя исходящий от тела жар. Вопрос о том, кто будет сверху, ничуть не смутил Джона. Наоборот, когда Шерлок заявил, что готов расширить рамки взаимодействия, волоски на затылке отреагировали самым заинтересованным образом. Даже сейчас мысль об этом возбуждала, заставляя провести кончиком языка по пересохшим губам.

Пусть Джон и стремился воплотить свои фантазии в реальность, лишь Шерлоку в них было место. Его не привлекали ни Грег, ни любой другой мужчина. Пара-тройка армейских коллег, да и то несерьезно. О женщинах мечтать было проще, с мужчинами Джон был гораздо более разборчив. Возможно, сказывался недостаток опыта, но пока Джон мог представить себя в постели только с одним мужчиной — Шерлоком.

Из всех знакомых Джону людей, только Шерлок с его блистательным умом, презирающий «сантименты», заставил его сбросить ложную личину бизнесмена и снова стать самим собой. По коже словно пробежали искры, заставляя почувствовать себя настоящим. И он чувствовал себя мучительно настоящим. Настолько настоящим, что жутко боялся, что все это окажется сном. Сном, который закончится через два дня…

Чтобы отвлечься от тревоги, Джон погрузил пальцы в темное облако растрепанных волос и сконцентрировался на мягких кудрях. Шерлок пошевелился. Нахмурился, сморщил нос и потянулся, стряхивая остатки сна. Не открывая глаз, схватил Джона за запястье и поднес к своим соблазнительным губам. Осыпав местечко, где бился пульс, легкими поцелуями, притянул к себе. Джон навис над Шерлоком и оседлал его, вжался пахом в бедро, наполовину возбужденный, и уже собирался было потереться, но его вовлекли в невинный и неторопливый поцелуй — предвестник не обжигающей страсти, а нежной ласки.

— Что это было? — удивленно спросил Джон.

— Знак признательности.

Джон издал смешок. Признательность? За что? Шерлок, казалось, ловил кайф от того, что умалчивал о важных вещах. Не желал утруждаться и доносить до окружающих простые истины, посему Джон снова наклонился с поцелуем, скрывая собственную неуверенность. Приласкав губы Шерлока языком, почувствовал слабую горечь.

— Ты курил?

С момента их встречи Шерлок курил лишь однажды во время выслеживания предполагаемого преступника, когда пытался скрыть нетерпение за серым дымком и прокручивал в мозгу варианты возможного совершения убийства. Сигарета после секса выглядела странно даже для этого эксцентричного человека.

— Не мог долго заснуть, пришлось вспомнить старую привычку, — отмахнулся Шерлок и, не давая Джону возможности усомниться в этих словах и отреагировать, прижался колючей щекой к его губам и шепнул: — Примем душ?

— Вместе? — с сомнением произнес Джон. Он расценил совместную ванну после погони за преступником как профессиональную услугу хастлера, доставляющего удовольствие клиенту. Снова в ушах зазвучали слова Шерлока о чувствах, свидетельствующие о нелегком прошлом, но сейчас, кажется, Шерлок хотел перешагнуть границу простого знакомства. Их отношения явно менялись, хотя цели Шерлока были неясны. Возможно, к отношениям Шерлок относился так же презрительно, как и к чувствам. Можно быть с любовником, не допуская тесной близости, и строить вполне прочные отношения, основанные на общих интересах. Джон полагал, что прошлое Шерлока привело к серьезным проблемам с доверием, вынуждая отчуждаться ото всего, что могло причинить боль. Джон за многие годы выработал в себе такое же недоверие к миру — венцом стало предательство бывшей жены. Джон тоже был бы не прочь в партнерстве соблюдать определенную дистанцию.

— Да, идея такова. Несмотря на приложенные усилия, на мне осталась твоя сперма.

— Не думаешь, что совместный душ усугубит проблему? — голос Джона упал на октаву.

Глаза Шерлока лукаво блеснули, на губах заиграла коварная улыбка. Он молча толкнул Джона в грудь и сел верхом. Ткнулся носом в подбородок, но продолжать игру не стал. Изогнув бровь, поднялся на ноги и прошествовал в ванную, как белоснежная мраморная статуя, обласканная ярким солнечным светом, бросив напоследок через плечо призывный взгляд. Джон со вздохом скинул одеяло и последовал за ним к ванной комнате, отделанной темно-зелеными плитками.

— Ты — мое падение, — шутливо поддразнил Джон Шерлока. Тот замер и на мгновение напрягся. Джон было хотел извиниться, но Шерлок вдруг расслабился и отвел со лба мокрые кудри. Капли воды потекли по лицу, задерживаясь на темных ресницах. Джон едва удержался, чтобы не слизать их с молочно-белой кожи, но Шерлок вытер лицо, схватил Джона за руку и втянул под водопад брызг. Провел ладонями по серебристо-золотым прядям.

Джон простонал от удовольствия и закрыл глаза. Послышался щелчок открываемой крышечки, затем шипение пены, когда Шерлок начал растирать шампунь по его волосам. Вскоре мягкий массаж прекратился, вода снова потекла по голове и плечам Джона, смывая ласковые пенные потоки. Руки Шерлока начали гладить спину и растирать напряженные мышцы. Обняли торс, приласкали сосок, прошлись по животу. Палец проследил дорожку жестких волос от пупка до основания члена, уже наполовину возбужденного. Джон, едва дыша, прижался спиной к Шерлоку.

— Я — твое падение, — пророкотал глубокий баритон за спиной. Руки крепче обняли Джона, подчеркивая весомость произнесенных слов.

Джон нахмурился. Он-то произнес свои слова игриво, в шутку, но голос Шерлока звучал почти отчаянно. Конечно, без Шерлока Джон не нашел бы в себе силы признаться во лжи и сделать шаг. Он добивался бы сделки, чтобы сохранить репутацию компании, но этот человек открыл ему глаза, продемонстрировал собственную личность, не вписывающуюся в социальные рамки мира. Поэтому все было правдой. Шерлок стал падением Джона Хэмиша Ватсона, который божий день нацеплявшего маску бизнесмена. Сделка провалилась — пропали тридцать миллионов фунтов стерлингов и компания, которую он планировал приобрести.

— Ты — лучшее, что со мной случалось, — добавил его Джон.

Шерлок долго стоял неподвижно, крепко прижимаясь к Джону. Струйки поливали сплетенные тела. Джон слышал неровное тяжелое дыхание Шерлока и чувствовал его смятение.

— Я должен сказать тебе…

Джон, объятый тревогой, оборвал его, боясь очередного отказа.

— Нет. Пожалуйста, дай договорить, — он вцепился в Шерлока, чтобы тот не отстранился.

— Джон…

— Нет, это правда! Без тебя я так и жил бы ненавистной жизнью, — в тесной шкуре, скрывающей истинную натуру. — Да, я сделал ошибку, предложив купить тебе квартиру для встреч в Лондоне. Заплатить, чтобы ты ушел с улицы. Каждый хочет сам чего-то добиться в жизни, а я своим предложением низвел тебя до роли игрушки. Ты достоин того, чтобы идти своим путем.

Джон едва удерживался, чтобы не обернуться и не обнять Шерлока. Под пристальным взглядом, осуждающим за проявление эмоций, он вряд ли смог бы закончить мысль.

— И все же я верю, что у нас с тобой все получится. Я хотел бы завершить дела с компанией, вернуться в Лондон и жить там с тобой, — Джон представил себе их общую квартиру, наполненную семейным уютом. — Я буду снова работать врачом. Может быть, в частной практике, вряд ли хирургом в больнице. Слишком много в жизни произошло, и руки мои не столь тверды. — Он поднял перед собой две широкие ладони с сильными пальцами, совершенно неподвижными, несмотря на смятение. — Но все получится, если ты перестанешь продавать себя на улице. Ты можешь работать частным детективом или консультантом в полиции.

— Джон…

— Я не хочу тебя терять, Шерлок, — твердый голос эхом отразился от стен, но ответом был вздох. Тишина длилась, наверное, вечность, прерываемая лишь журчанием воды. Наконец Шерлок опустился на колени позади Джона и провел ладонями по бокам.

Следующим, что ощутил Джон, были пальцы, ласкающие ягодицы, и нечто влажное и мягкое, коснувшееся ануса. Судорожно всхлипнув, Джон вынужден был вцепиться в прохладные плитки, чтобы не упасть. Шерлок же неторопливо выписывал языком узоры в том месте, о котором Джон и помыслить не мог.

— Я-то думал, ты не любитель извращений, — Джон кожей почувствовал его улыбку.

— Я же не определил, что именно считать извращением.

— Для тебя никогда не существовало границ.

Джон опустил голову и сосредоточился на необычном удовольствии, постепенно возбуждаясь. Шерлок слегка отстранился, и Джон едва не заскулил от ощущения потери.

— Прекращаем?

— Нет, конечно! — простонал Джон.

Губы Шерлока вернулись на прежнее место, и Джону пришлось сосредоточиться, поскольку тело отказывалось подчиняться. Шерлок удерживал его бедра, лаская и поглаживая чрезмерно чувствительную кожу.

Джон всхлипнул, когда кончик языка осторожно надавил вглубь — словно искры проскочили по позвоночнику. Член стал наливаться горячей кровью, и тут же его обхватила большая ладонь и сделала резкое движение. Джон потерял голову, раздираемый желанием толкнуться в руку или двинуться навстречу языку. Ноги задрожали, руки сами собой сжались в кулаки.

— Господи…

Джон захлебнулся стоном, забыв все слова, кроме ругательств сквозь стиснутые зубы. Тело затопила волна удовольствия, сменившаяся ощущением покалывания, смешавшимся с тысячами легких ударов брызг. Перед глазами заплясали белые звезды, затем его скрутил новый спазм, утаскивая в пучину всепоглощающего блаженства.

Прошло много времени, прежде чем Джон пришел в себя и попытался на дрожащих ногах отлепиться от стены. Шерлок оставался сзади. Джон обернулся, наконец, найдя силы посмотреть ему в глаза.

— Иди ко мне, — Джон притянул Шерлока в объятия, даря опору и комфорт. Полуприкрыв от возбуждения глаза, Шерлок потянулся к нему и прижался лбом ко лбу. Джон начал поглаживать его член, скользя подушечками пальцев по венке под шелковистой кожей. Дыхание Шерлока участилось, и через несколько мгновений задрожал и кончил с гортанным стоном. Потерся о Джона лбом и накрыл его губы губами. Они вцепились друг в друга, как утопающие, зная, что очень скоро их страсти придет конец. Шерлок медленно и нежно целовал Джона, и это был очень искренний поцелуй — не в пылу вожделения, а проявление любви и заботы.

Они целовались несколько долгих минут, пока в животе у Джона не заурчало от голода, и Шерлок удивленно поднял бровь.

— Вот как, Джон? Твое тело способно в такой момент думать о еде? — поддразнил он с улыбкой.

— Ты меня вымотал, — усмехнулся тот.

— Значит, следует заказать плотный завтрак, а я пока домоюсь.

Джон взглянул в зеркало, решил, что с бритьем можно повременить, и, наспех вытеревшись полотенцем, направился в гостиную.

Он решил последовать совету Шерлока и заказать плотный завтрак — на ланч времени не останется, поскольку матч должен был начаться уже через три часа. На обратном пути в ванную Джон заметил, что на его мобильном мигают сообщения о пропущенных вызовах.

— Два звонка, — пробормотал он, увидев номер сестры. Похоже, до нее дошли новости. Джон надеялся, что сможет оттянуть момент с объяснениями, но она была совладельцем компании и имела право знать, что произошло.

— Привет, Гарри, — очертя голову он бросился в разговор.

— Черт побери, Джон! Я не могу до тебя дозвониться, — резкий раздраженный голос был слышен даже в комнате. Скорее всего, вечером сестра пьянствовала, но сегодня ей было не до излияний.

— Да, я был в душе.

— Что? Сорок минут?

— Люблю с утра как следует помыться, — он пожал плечами, что Гарри, конечно, не увидела, но его легкомысленный и довольный тон мигом взбесил ее.

— Не смей меня игнорировать!

— Вот как? Неприятно глотать ту же пилюлю, так? — Джон тоже завелся с полуоборота. Гарри слишком часто игнорировала его, слишком часто пьяной не брала трубку, а теперь обвинила его в собственных недостатках. Однако она не заорала в ответ, как обычно, а спросила гораздо спокойнее.

— Я лишь хочу знать, что происходит, Джон.

Она говорила своим обычным голосом, напомнившем Джону их детство. Голос Гарри обволакивал теплом и спокойствием, когда отец вечно возмущался тем, что сын не оправдал его надежд. Эти воспоминания были дороги Джону — время, когда они выстаивали против общего врага.

— Я решил, что покупать акции слишком рискованно.

— Ты знал об этом с самого начала.

— Да, и если ты помнишь, я не хотел в это дело ввязываться. Не хотел разорять Dimmock Enterprises и богатеть за его счет. Это было твое решение, Гарри. Твое и Китти Райли.

После долгого молчания она укоряюще произнесла:

— Прежде чем менять решение, ты должен был со мной поговорить.

— Согласен, — они оба были владельцами, и Джону действительно следовало обсудить свое решение с сестрой. — Прости, Гарри, но я больше на такое не пойду. Я не буду исполнителем твоих решений. Ты хотела заняться бизнесом, чтобы отвлечься от развода, но от себя не уйдешь. Я не хочу больше жить с этой ложью.

— Уилкс сказал, ты с кем-то встречаешься?

Джон провел рукой по лицу — бывший брокер времени даром не терял и влез со своей омерзительной «заботой» к сестре.

— Да.

— Проститутка?

— И что? Это карается законом?

— Конечно, нет, я просто удивилась, когда этот слизняк мне об этом заявил. Ты реально выбесил его, Джон! Но ты же всегда был знатным ловеласом, неужели не мог найти приличную милую девушку?

Джону хотелось не то рассмеяться, не то взорваться. Сестра уже не жила дома, когда разразился скандал в школе. Джон так и не собрался с духом обо всем ей рассказать — хоть сестра и не скрывала собственной ориентации, ему не хотелось делиться с ней постыдной тайной, тем более что у Гарри своих проблем хватало.

— Мне не нужна приличная милая девушка.

— Что ж… — сестра явно погрузилась в раздумья, — потаскуха? Господи, Джон, я и понятия не имела о твоих предпочтениях.

— Это _мужчина_ , Гарри.

— Ого! — на этот раз последовало еще более продолжительное молчание, — а я-то думала, что мамуля сошла с ума, когда говорила мне, что отец не может простить тебе ориентации.

— Что ты имеешь в виду?

— Перед смертью она плохо соображала и называла тебя гомосексуалистом, но я-то думала, что она просто нас путает.

— Нет.

В трубке раздался громкий смех, Джон тоже грустно хмыкнул. Нда, вдруг стало ясно, что их отец всю жизнь боролся со склонностями своих детей и все же проиграл.

— Видел бы он нас сейчас…

— Если бы он был жив, у нас была бы совсем другая жизнь. Вряд ли бы я нашел в себе силы выйти из его тени.

— Вот старый козел! Но тебе следовало мне признаться. Среди моих друзей есть несколько очень милых и приличных геев.

На этот раз Джон рассмеялся искренне. Разумеется, сестра сразу стала устраивать его сердечные дела.

— Спасибо, но нет. Я очень счастлив с Шерлоком.

— Он все еще с тобой?

— У нас с ним договор на неделю.

— Видимо, он отличный профи, — поддразнила Гарри.

— Даже больше. Без него я бы не узнал, что Магнуссен связан с Диммоком-младшим.

— Да, Уилкс рассказал мне, — Джон ясно представил себе ее хмурое лицо, — он обвинил тебя в том, что ты разорвал сделку только потому, что какая-то _шлюха_ сказала тебе о вероятном участии Магнуссена. Но откуда он узнал?

Джон услышал настороженность в ее тоне и понял, что Уилксу удалось заразить Гарри сомнением.

— Он — гений, который при помощи дедукции раскладывает по полочкам людей и события. У Диммока-младшего в бумажнике была визитка Магнуссена, и Шерлок увидел это, когда Диммок предлагал ему выпить. Поскольку мы не знаем, кто стоит за третьим акционером, я решил отказаться от сделки.

— Значит, ты вернешься домой?

— Останусь, как и планировал, на неделю. Мы собираемся посетить игру в поло.

— Мы?

Этот вопрос застал Джона врасплох — причин брать Шерлока с собой у него не было, детективные навыки больше были не нужны.

— Там будет Грег, я планирую с ним пересечься, а Шерлока в отеле оставлять не хочу.

— Черт возьми! — Гарри напряглась еще больше. — Почему же?

— Потому что мне нравится его компания.

— Мне нужно тебе объяснять, что такое проститутка?

— Трахаешься и все? — от этих слов во рту стало погано.

— Да, и если ты за пределами этой концепции находишь удовольствие в общении с ним, ты пересекаешь границы. Он одобряет это?

— Возможно.

Джон, ты не из тех, кто руководствуется эмоциями. Ты же находил удовольствие в ничего не значащих интрижках, и как только они превращались в что-то серьезное, ты включал осторожность и рациональность.

— Возможно, ты меня неверно оцениваешь.

— Боже мой, — прошептала Гарри, — ты в него влюбился!

Джону кровь бросилась в голову — это была истина, от которой он пытался спрятаться, потому что признать ее было тяжело.

— Я хотел бы пообщаться с ним подольше и посмотреть, к чему это может привести. Это он вдохновил меня на перемены, показал, что я могу преодолеть страхи и вернуться к старой жизни, в которой был врачом.

Гарри молча переваривала сказанное.

— Выходит, ты не просто разорвал сделку. Ты хочешь уйти из бизнеса.

— Если хочешь, можешь остаться единственным владельцем компании. Или мы можем ее продать и поделить пополам деньги.

Джон услышал шелест в трубке — Гарри накручивала на палец волосы, как делала всегда, когда ей нужно было подумать.

— Черт, — прохрипела она и откашлялась. — Не знаю. Я…

Джон понимал ее — ему самому недавно после смерти отца приходилось принимать такое же решение.

— Не торопись, я вылетаю в воскресенье в десять. Поговорим об этом дома.

— Это правда? — произнесла она с сомнением. — Все выглядит как импульсивное решение. Остановить сделку посреди подписания контракта, остаться с едва знакомым человеком… завтра, видимо, ты купишь квартиру в Сохо?

Сестра почти попала в точку. Он не любил родительский дом и тамошнюю компанию — слишком все это напоминало о жизни, от которой хотелось сбежать любой ценой. Забыть об унижении юности, забыть, как мать начала спиваться и утаскивать с собой сестру в ад самоуничтожения, забыть о постоянном присутствии отца. И все же после Афганистана он вернулся к старой жизни, ведь Мэри была связана с компанией. Она потеряла бы работу, будь бизнес ликвидирован. Не говоря уже о проблемах сестры после смерти отца.

Посему покупка квартиры в Лондоне становилась весьма вероятной. Джон решил покончить со старой жизнью и впервые за долгое время с нетерпением ждал встречи с неизвестным будущим. Даже если Шерлока в этом будущем не будет, Джон отойдет от отчего дома как можно дальше.

— Не завтра.

Сестра снова рассмеялась.

— Действительно, я тебя недооценивала. Давно мы не гонялись с лупой за муравьями по саду. Прости, — смех превратился в грустный шепот, — мне следовало быть рядом, когда ты во мне нуждался.

— И что бы ты сделала?

— Пнула старого козла в его высокомерную задницу и забрала бы тебя к себе.

— Вряд ли это помогло бы тебе разобраться с семейными проблемами.

— Да, — вздохнула Гарри, — но мы не были бы настолько чужими друг другу.

Джон опустил глаза и сел на кровать, ноги вдруг резко задрожали.

— Наверное, — больше он ничего не смог произнести, ком в горле душил его.

— Делай, как считаешь нужным, мелкий, я справлюсь. Увидимся в воскресенье.

Линия замолкла, Джон опустил руку. Он чувствовал вокруг себя пустоту. Он надеялся, что они будут спорить, так было бы легче, но сочувствие сестры тронуло его и наполнило ощущением, будто он ее предал.

Шерлок тем временем вышел из ванной, замотанный вокруг бедер в белое полотенце, и подошел к шкафу. Джон отстраненно произнес:

— Может ли быть так, что два родных по крови и любящих друг друга человека могут быть чужими?

Шерлок положил руку на ручку дверцы и остановился, обдумывая вопрос.

— Да.

Джон оторвался от созерцания мобильного телефона и улыбнулся.

— Спасибо.

— Мы поедем на игру или ты передумал?

— Поедем.

— Тебя расстроил звонок. Я пойму, если тебе не до общественных мероприятий.

— Сестра звонила, — махнул рукой Джон. — Мы никогда так откровенно не разговаривали за исключением того случая, когда я рассказал ей о желании стать врачом.

— Понятно, — Шерлок прислонился к дверце и скрестил руки на груди. — Вот почему я не общаюсь со старшим братом. Отчуждение помогает защитить себя.

— Это неправильно.

— Почему? — серебристые глаза впились в Джона. — Потому что так диктует общество? Почему, как ты думаешь, люди создают свою семью и уходят из родительского дома?

— И это говорит человек, который считает чувства химическим дефектом, — пробормотал Джон, удивленный такой позиции.

— Твоя сестра понимает, что если не примет твое решение, то потеряет тебя. Любовь к тебе заставляет ее справиться с собой и держать дистанцию, чтобы ты смог сделать следующий шаг. У нее нет другого выбора, кроме принятия.

Джон ошеломленно посмотрел на Шерлока.

— Ты реально теряешь время в своей профессии.

Шерлок печально улыбнулся и повернулся к шкафу.

— Итак, я надеваю костюм? — спросил он в притворном раздражении.

— Вне сомнения, — ответил Джон, заметно расслабляясь при смене темы.

***

Шерлок надел костюм, но от галстука-душителя отказался. С утра зарядил моросящий дождь, город затянуло туманом, но к полудню распогодилось настолько, что пришлось даже оставить пальто.

Пока такси везло их в клуб Харлингем на запад вдоль Темзы, Джон то и дело теребил галстук. Если бы не Грег, он плюнул бы на это мероприятие, но пришлось снова надевать броню, которая внезапно показалась слишком тесной, и Джон пытался ослабить узел на шее.

— Ты слишком туго завязал его! — раздраженно произнес Шерлок. — Хватит дергаться! — после звонка Гарри он был очень сдержан и недовольно цедил слова сквозь зубы. Джон решил после переезда в Лондон выкинуть все костюмы и галстуки.

— Прошу прощения, — смущенно произнес он, стараясь побороть нервозность.

— Повернись, — Шерлок аккуратно придержал Джона за левое плечо и перевязал галстук. В груди Джона потеплело — вместо того, чтобы высокомерно ворчать об идиотизме окружающих, Шерлок проявил заботу.

— Будь осторожен, иначе у нас может ничего не получиться, — Джон с опаской ждал продолжения, но Шерлок опустил взгляд и не стал ничего объяснять. — Не гони коней.

— Почему ты так думаешь? — осмелился все же спросить Джон.

— В конце концов, все проигрывают.

Шерлок отвел взгляд. Каждый раз, когда речь заходила о чувствах, он был слишком пессимистичен, видимо, из-за печального жизненного опыта. Джон прекрасно понимал его беспокойство и страх потерь.

— Лучше когда-то проиграть, чем никогда не выиграть.

Воцарилась тишина, Шерлок уткнулся в окно, но Джон понял, что Шерлок готов рискнуть, поэтому, не требуя ответа, взял руку Шерлока в свою и уверенно пожал ему пальцы.

***

Клуб Харлингем был прекрасным местом для спортивных игр и праздников. К счастью, погода позволяла провести сегодняшний матч на свежем воздухе, а не под крышей.

Джон пришел сюда только ради сделки, да и с Грегом встретиться хотелось. «Показываться время от времени на публике полезно, а вместе с другом можно и пинту пропустить». Джона позабавила откровенность Лестрейда, и как в таком случае было не пойти?

Конечно, пива там не полагалось по этикету, поэтому пришлось идти с бокалами шампанского. Время от времени Джон приветствовал знакомых, хихикая вместе с Шерлоком, когда едва вспоминал их имена.

В конце концов Шерлок погрузился в дедукцию здешнего общества, разодетого в элегантные костюмы и изысканные платья и яркие шляпы. К тому времени, когда они дошли до поля, Джон полностью отвлекся на едкие замечания Шерлока и почти забыл разговор в такси. У поля пахло лошадьми, от стука копыт дрожала земля.

Шерлок поставил бокал на столик и прислонился к перилам. На поле появился белый мяч, и всадники стегнули лошадей. Джон увидел, как Диммок-младший догонял какого-то спортсмена. Сегодня он был в форме игрока — темно-зеленая рубашка, белые брюки, черные сапоги и черный шлем. Свесившись с коня, он правил одной рукой и толкал другой рукой соперника. Удачно отбил мяч, заслужив уважительный рокот зрителей.

— Хорошо играет, — пробормотал Джон, потягивая шампанское.

— Можно и лучше, — прищурился Шерлок. — Сильно выводит вперед правое плечо и теряет баланс, отчего конь нервничает.

Джон присмотрелся к Диммоку и улыбнулся. Действительно, в игре адвоката были недостатки. Он не завидовал Диммоку, но после его откровенного флирта с Шерлоком немного ревновал.

И тут на другом конце поля появились Себастьян Уилкс и Китти.

— Черт, я забыл, что их тоже пригласили.

— Разоренный юрист и наглый брокер.

— Я не ожидал, что они придут, ведь сделка отменена.

— Можем повеселиться, Джон, — тон Шерлока ясно выдал его намерение поиздеваться над Себастьяном.

— Пусть веселятся без меня, — сказал Джон, хмуро вглядываясь в пришедших. Китти делала вид, что сосредоточена на игре, а Себастьян злобно разглядывал Джона и Шерлока. Джона передернуло от отвращения — захотелось подойти к брокеру и стереть это мерзкое выражение с его наглого лица, но его мысли прервало весьма неожиданное появление знакомого лица.

— Привет, Джон, — Джон закрыл на мгновение глаза, собираясь с духом, глубоко вздохнул и обернулся.

— Привет, Мэри.

— Давненько о тебе не слышала, — защебетала она любезно, но Джон знал, что просто милый фасад.

— Ничего не происходило.

— Да? Мне, казалось, это не так, — ее взгляд остановился на Шерлоке, — а это кто?

— Мой новый личный помощник.

— Шерлок Холмс, — Шерлок протянул руку.

— Шерлок? — Мэри скривила губы в улыбке. — Какое редкое имя!

— Передам комплимент отцу, — Шерлок отвечал вежливо, но Джон видел, что тот сдерживается от встречной колкости. Мэри снова повернулась к Джону, игнорируя «помощника».

— Кажется, тебе меня не хватает, и мое место в компании вроде никто так и не занял.

Джон проследил за ее взглядом на в сторону Себастьяна и Китти, которые теперь оживленно разговаривали друг с другом.

— Все меняется.

— Это они? — она поджала губы.

Джон почувствовал в этом вопросе уязвленную гордость и ревность. Разговор прервали всадники, промчавшиеся мимо и обрызгавшие их комьями земли. Мэри отступила на шаг от ограды, чтобы уберечь фиолетовое шелковое платье и меховой палантин. Она явно не собиралась уходить, и Джон вынужден был продолжить разговор.

— Ты одна?

Мэри снова окинула Шерлока презрительным взглядом, но он решительно выдержал ее взгляд.

— Нет, но он уже ушел. Ты удивился бы.

Джон нахмурился, но Мэри молчала, пришлось задать вопрос.

— Кто?

— Это очевидно, — раздался резкий, как лезвие бритвы, голос Шерлока. Однако больше он ничего не добавил, наслаждаясь раздражением Мэри, ведущей с Джоном свою игру. Спустя мгновение Мэри взяла себя в руки и насмешливо фыркнула.

— Твой помощник очень наблюдателен. Пусть он тебя и просветит.

— Шерлок! Мистер Ватсон! — рядом спешился Диммок и радостно их приветствовал. — Рад вас видеть.

Джон посмотрел на поле — начался перерыв.

— Хотел посмотреть этот матч.

Взгляд Диммока задержался на Шерлоке, который стоял, сунув руки в брюки, затем вернулся к Джону.

— Я не успел поблагодарить вас за _совет_.

Джон кивнул.

— Как отец?

— Ему лучше, но почти все вопросы на мне, — Диммок поглаживал коня и смотрел на Шерлока.

— Передайте ему мои наилучшие пожелания.

Диммок кивнул и снял шлем. Провел рукой по влажным волосам, посмотрел на Мэри, Джона и наконец набрался смелости:

— Шерлок, по традиции зрители в перерыве утаптывают поле. Не хочешь ли присоединиться?

Джон возмутился было, но напомнил себе, что в глазах окружающих Шерлок был его личным помощником. Как бы ни хотелось обнять Шерлока и заявить на него права, пришлось совладать с собой и позволить Шерлоку принять решение. Тот сначала удивился, но потом отошел от ограды и посмотрел на Джона, размышляя, стоит ли оставлять его наедине с бывшей женой. Джон едва заметно кивнул, давая понять, что ему лучше поговорить с Мэри наедине.

Шерлок обогнул ограду и ступил черными туфлями на траву. Пряча раздражение, Джон смотрел как Шерлок и Диммок утаптывают дерн. По его мнению, Шерлок вряд ли получал удовольствие от этого дела, но, к удивлению Джона, он с искренней радостью гладил коня и улыбался.

Пока раздираемый ревностью Джон следил за Диммоком и Шерлоком, Мэри подошла к ограде и облокотилась на нее, как Шерлок несколько минут назад. Она весело разглядывала его, и Джон подумал, а ревновал ли он ее когда-нибудь. Даже когда она обобрала его и встречалась с Магнуссеном, Джон не чувствовал ревности. Он ощущал себя преданным, да, но не ревновал.

Учитывая его детство и юность, стоило ли удивляться проблемам с доверием! Отец лишил его личности, мать спивалась, глуша алкоголем одиночество, ведь муж считал бизнес важнее жены. Джон встречался с женщинами, но никогда не чувствовал к ним того эмоционального притяжения, которое рождает ревность. Да, он любил Мэри, но его чувства всегда были спокойными. После Афганистана Мэри окружила его заботой и стала опорой. Она принимала решения, которые он не мог принять из-за парализующего посттравматического стрессового расстройства. Он был с ней счастлив и понимал, что без нее неизвестно, чем кончилось бы дело. Тогда она проявила свою тягу к лидерству. Когда он возглавил бизнес, она не хотела оставаться на вторых ролях, и Джон принял это. Но с каждым днем с трудом завоеванное доверие таяло и забирало с собой частицу любви.

_Возможно, я никогда не ревновал ее, потому что она никогда не понимала меня._

Джон отвел взгляд. Стало ясно, что он влюбился в Шерлока бы в любом случае — будь тот женщиной или мужчиной. Ведь он первый увидел его душу. С Джоном такого в жизни не было. Теперь он понял, что такое настоящая любовь и ревность. Хотелось защитить Шерлока, оградить его от мира, и верить ему, пусть от этого доверия было больно.

— Тебе не приходило в голову, что он тебя обманывает? — цинично спросила Мэри.

Джон посмотрел в ее холодные голубые глаза, пытаясь понять, что скрывается за этим вопросом, но решил не провоцировать.

— Я ему доверяю.

— Неужели? — Мэри очень хорошо знала своего мужа. — Кажется, твой соперник очень им заинтересован.

— Что из этого? Ему запрещено разговаривать с другими людьми?

— Разве не это причина, по которой ты меня бросил?

Джон стиснул зубы и посмотрел на Шерлока, которому Диммок показывал своего второго коня.

— Диммок мне не соперник.

— Понятно, — она поджала губы, но потом изобразила улыбку. — По крайней мере, в деловых вопросах.

Джон нахмурился — откуда-то Мэри уже знала об отмене сделки.

— Откуда ты узнала?

— Я знаю гораздо больше, чем ты полагаешь. Как обычно.

Джон стал размышлять, кто мог бы сказать Мэри о сделке.

— Китти?

— Нет. У нее есть знания, но отсутствует чутье, необходимое для бизнеса.

Джон посмотрел на Шерлока.

— Третий акционер, — пораженно прошептал он, ранее не представлявший себе в этой роли Мэри.

— Теплее.

— С кем ты пришла? — Мэри не назвала имя спутника, и это было подозрительно. В глазах Мэри сверкнуло злобное ликование.

— С Чарльзом Огастесом Магнуссеном.

Итак, она предала его не только в бизнесе. Подозрения Джона о том, что у его бывшей жены роман с медиа-магнатом превратились в уверенность.

— Это твоя месть? — прорычал он.

— Вовсе нет, думаешь, дело в тебе? — усмехнулась она. — Ты мало для него значишь. Компания Диммока — лишь перевалочный пункт для великих побед. — Ясное дело, она не собиралась раскрывать ему планы Магнуссена. — Твое вмешательство с лицензиями на переработку отходов на его верфи не спасло старика. Лишь продлило агонию.

Джон уставился на Диммока-младшего, подтягивающего подпругу, и ревность сменилась тревогой.

— В дело вмешался дьявол, — отстраненно сказал Джон, пытаясь понять планы Магнуссена, коль ни Джон, ни Диммок не были конечной целью.

— Диммок проиграл, — Мэри взяла бокал с шампанским у подошедшего официанта. Потом добавила: — Он просто еще не знает.

Джон понимал, что даже если предупредит Диммока-старшего, средств для борьбы с Магнуссеном у него нет. Мэри права — если Джон сохранит свою долю в Dimmock Enterprises, активы пострадают. Он планировал продать их Диммоку за номинал, но теперь надо продавать их как можно скорее. Зачем Мэри ему это сказала? Неужели действительно хотела предупредить?

В сумочке Мэри зазвонил телефон. Она поставил бокал на столик и посмотрела на дисплей. Самодовольная улыбка исчезла с ее лица.

— Что ж, — вздохнула она нарочито, — долг зовет.

Джон снова повернулся к полю. Мэри поднесла телефон к уху и, не взглянув на Джона, ушла. Джон смотрел не на поле, где зрители все еще утаптывали газон, а на Шерлока. Он думал о том, что сказала ему Мэри и о предупреждении Шерлока. Выходит, Магнуссен не был заинтересован в компании Джона. А вот компанию Диммока скоро уничтожит. Джон решил после игры поговорить с Диммоком-младшим.

— Доктор Джон Ватсон! — раздался сзади веселый голос.

— Грег! — Джон с улыбкой обернулся, приветствуя комиссара лондонской полиции.

Друзья обнялись. Одной из причин, по которой Джону нравился бывший инспектор, были его сердечные манеры в обществе, где люди считали такое поведение оскорбительным. Затем Грег отступил на шаг и сунул руки в карманы брюк. Он терпеть не мог костюмы, но выбирать не приходилось.

— Это Мэри только что прошла мимо? — спросил Грег тихо.

— Да, — Джон со вздохом потер переносицу. — Кажется, она приходила, чтобы мне кое-что рассказать.

— Дерьмо! Ты в порядке?

— Я-то в порядке, но вот у другого человека проблемы.

— Бизнес?

— Я все сделал правильно, но защитить его не могу.

— Она снова пытается разрушить чью-то жизнь? — презрительно резюмировал Грег, вспомнив по ходу дела и коварство собственной жены.

— Мою она не разрушила, — Джон осознал, что на самом деле рад тому, что жизнь его перевернулась с ног на голову. Если бы не развод с Мэри, он не встретил бы Шерлока.

— Компанию моего друга хочет купить Чарльз Огастес Магнуссен.

— Магнуссен? — недоверчиво протянул Грег. Он знал о подозрениях Джона о романе Мэри с этим магнатом, но их на публике вместе не видели. Магнуссен был в центре внимания, и роман с женой, укравшей деньги у мужа, бросил бы пятно на его имидж.

— Да, — ответил Джон непринужденно. Его гораздо больше, чем измена, задела кража денег. А теперь оказывается, Мэри вместе с Магнуссеном планирует захватить Dimmock Enterprises, используя компанию Джона. Еще одно отвратительное предательство!

— Джон, — начал Грег нерешительно, — тебе следует кое-что знать и никогда не связываться с этим человеком. Говорю с тобой как друг, потому что информация конфиденциальная. Полиция ничего не может сделать. Ты слышал, что случилось с лордом Смоллвудом?

Джон покопался в памяти.

— Это он совершил самоубийство?

— Да. По просьбе леди Смолвуд мы завели дело о шантаже, но зацепок, касающихся Магнуссена, на нашли.

Джон вспомнил предупреждение Шерлока о том, что Магнуссен — грязный шантажист. Бессовестно поглощать чужие компании — это одно, но разорять людей, используя их тайные секреты и доводя до самоубийства, — совсем другое.

— Спасибо, Грег. Друг уже предупредил меня об этом.

— Друг? — Грег добродушно изогнул бровь. Он слишком хорошо знал проблемы с доверием у Джона.

Джон смущенно улыбнулся и указал на противоположную сторону поля, где спиной к ним стоял Шерлок. Он держал коня за поводья и гладил ему мягкие ноздри, пока Диммок чистил копыта.

— Я встретил его в ту ночь, когда ты уговорил меня поехать на своем «Ягуаре».

Грег тепло засмеялся и потер шею.

— Да, помню, — он посмотрел через плечо. — Позволь представить тебе мисс Молли Хупер.

Неподалеку стояла молодая женщина и застенчиво улыбалась.

— Добрый день!

— Добрый день! — Джон смутился, словно выдал секретный план Грега, — Джон Ватсон.

— Кажется, мы провернули отличную сделку, — Грег добродушно ткнул Джона в бок, а Молли хихикнула.

Джона охватило облегчение — молодая женщина оказалась с чувством юмора. Она была естественной и резко отличалась от лицемерных дам высшего общества.

— Рад встрече.

— Молли работает в Бартсе, — объяснил Грег, и Джон уцепился за возможность поговорить об альма-матер.

— Медсестра или доктор? — спросил Джон.

— Ни то, ни другое, — ответила она. — Патологоанатом. Никого не спасаю, но могу найти криминальные доказательства.

Джон предвкушающе улыбнулся.

— Мой друг будет от вас без ума.

— Он ваш парень? — выпалила Молли и тут же осеклась. — Я… хм… я не имела в виду…

Джон отреагировал спокойно:

— Нет, он не мой парень… пока, — сказал он, но краем глаза увидел, что Грег переступил с ноги на ногу. Черт, а вдруг заявление Джона создаст ему проблему? Но тот похлопал по плечу.

— Здорово! Наконец, ты вылупился из своей самоуничижительной скорлупы, — Грег обернулся к Молли. — Джон на самом деле врач, учился в Бартсе, но затем определился в пользу бассейна с акулами и стал бизнесменом в сфере недвижимости.

Джон расхохотался.

— Уже нет, устал от акул. Либо Гарри станет единоличным владельцем, либо я продам компанию.

Грег одобрительно улыбнулся.

— Лучше поздно, чем никогда! Новый друг, новая работа — что случилось?

Джон снова посмотрел через поле, сердце заходилось от любви и страха.

— Шезза случился.

— Вернетесь в Бартс? — вмешалась Молли.

— Скорее открою собственную практику, — работать хирургом Джон больше не хотел. Слишком сильны были воспоминания войны, проявлявшиеся в кошмарах.

— Вижу, ты все продумал, — усмехнулся Грег. — Надеюсь, будет больше времени для того, чтобы пропустить по пивку. Ты же в Лондоне обоснуешься, как я понял?

— Именно в Лондоне, — игра началась, и мимо них пронеслись два всадника. — Определенно, времени будет гораздо больше, чем один раз по пивку.

Джон с радостью представил себе, как будет снова работать и жить в Лондоне, встречаться с друзьями, возвращаться домой после работы и видеть Шерлока, растянувшегося на диване. Может быть, они будут вместе расследовать дела. Он посмотрел на поле, но Диммока и Шерлока там не было. Джона опять обожгла ревность и паника — проблемы с доверием не делись никуда.

Они смотрели игру, но Джон искал взглядом в толпе черные кудри, но Шерлока нигде не было. Джон с тяжело дышал, снова и снова осматривая зрителей, но Шерлок, казалось, исчез бесследно. Джон уговаривал себя принять логичное объяснение — в конце концов, Шерлок мог зайти в клуб в туалет. Джон прикусил щеку и пытался глубоко дышать. Через несколько он не выдержал.

— Прошу прощения, — он посмотрел на Молли и Грега, пытаясь не выдать беспокойства перед ними.

Грег кивнул, и Джон покинул трибуну, заставляя себя идти спокойно. Он пересек двор и подошел ко входу в белый особняк с колоннами. В богато украшенном холле было несколько гостей в спортивной одежде для тенниса и крокета. Джон спустился по лестнице к мужскому туалету, глубоко вздохнул и потянулся к позолоченной ручке, готовясь к тому, что Шерлока там не будет. Что тогда делать?

Его сомнения развеялись, когда он услышал бархатный баритон и… чей-то очень самодовольный голос:

— Почему бы и нет? Трахнемся после того, как Ватсон тебя отпустит, заработаешь еще денег.

— Отвали! — раздался глухой удар, и Джон почти ввалился в помещение.

Себастьян Уилкс стоял перед черными мраморными раковинами и держался за щеку, готовясь нанести ответный удар. Шерлок стоял у стены и попытался увернуться, но места для маневра было мало, и кулак Уилкса прошелся по скуле, ссадив кожу. Себастьян размахнулся еще раз, но Джон перехватил его руку и вывернул, затем врезал бывшему брокеру в челюсть. Уилкс закашлялся и захрипел. Джон держал его неподвижно, чувствуя, как натянулись сухожилия и заскрипел сустав. Еще немного, и будет перелом запястья.

— Пошел на хер, Ватсон, он же просто шлюха.

Джон лишь засмеялся, пока Уилкс продолжал выскуливать проклятия. Свободной рукой он схватил отворот пиджака Уилкса вместе с галстуком и ударил его лицом о стену. На поверхности размазалась кровь из рассеченной брови. Джон наклонился ближе и надавил локтем меж лопатками Уилкса, отчего тот взвыл.

— Рад, что вы напомнили мне, почему я прекратил наши деловые отношения, мистер Уилкс, — ледяным тоном произнес Джон. — Позвольте мне напомнить вам кое о чем — я знаю, как причинить боль, не ломая ни одной кости в теле. Если вам когда-нибудь захочется потрахаться со мной или Шерлоком, вы об этом очень пожалеете. — Он освободил руку Себастьяна и отступил. — А теперь вон отсюда!

Уилкс взялся рукой за руку, баюкая запястье, и направился к двери. Когда дверь за ним закрылась, адреналин начал уходить, и кровь хлынула Джону в уши, стуча в медленном ритме. Шорох одежды вырвал его из паралича. Джон обернулся к Шерлоку, который потирал покрасневшие костяшки, подошел к нему и взял за руку, ощупывая пальцы на предмет переломов, но все выглядело хорошо.

— Ты ударил этого ублюдка? — спросил Джон, осматривая пострадавшую скулу.

— Забыл защитить большой палец, теперь ноет.

Джон провел ладонью по начавшей багроветь коже.

— Насколько я вижу, ничего не сломано. Как ты себя чувствуешь?

— Замечательно! — с яростью усмехнулся Шерлок, и Джон растерялся. — Я подвергся сексуальному насилию со стороны твоего бывшего брокера, посчитавшего меня достойным, чтобы поиметь за деньги. Как я себя должен чувствовать?

— Что?

— Он ожидал, что я предоставляю сексуальные услуги всем, и это дает ему право лапать меня без согласия.

В глазах у Джона потемнело. Если бы он знал, что Себастьян распустил руки, не остановился бы на вывихнутом запястье и рассеченной брови.

— Мне очень жаль… — выдавил он.

— Да уж, на этот раз тебе должно быть жаль, — отрезал Шерлок. — Как ты смеешь рассказывать ему о моей профессии? Я не объект для сделок.

— Я не говорил ему, — защищался Джон. — Я Китти сказал.

— Думаешь, есть разница? — продолжил Шерлок уже спокойней. Он прошел мимо Джона к раковине и стал умываться.

— Я сказал ей, потому что она считала тебя шпионом Диммока.

Шерлок резко поднял голову и впился взглядом в отражение Джона в зеркале над раковиной.

— Шпион Диммока? — повторил он насмешливо.

— Смешно, знаю, — Джон пожал плечами, — дело в том, что мисс Райли, если сосредоточится на чем-то, становится неукротимой, как охотничья собака. Поэтому я решил ей сказать.

Шерлок долго смотрел на Джона. Его изменчивые глаза были затуманены мрачной нечитаемой дымкой. На лице его мелькнула смесь обиды и неуверенности, затем он закрыл глаза, вздохнул и произнес:

— Я хочу уйти. Отвези меня в отель.

***

Такси ползло по пробкам, казалось, вечность. Джон ерзал, теребя галстук и нимало не заботясь о том, как выглядит. Единственное, что его занимало — что сделает Шерлок, когда они прибудут в отель. Он бросал на него взгляды искоса, но понять ничего не мог. Он мог бы справиться с гневом, раздражением, но не знал, что делать с болью в этих инопланетных глазах.

Джон корил себя за несдержанный язык. Он постоянно врал о себе, но когда настал тот единственный момент, когда следовало держать рот на замке, сказал правду. Он до боли стиснул кулаки — хотелось разодрать на себе кожу, причинить боль вместо той, которая досталась Шерлоку. Он злился не на Китти и Себастьяна — на себя. Это он ошибся. Вечно он имел неприятности из-за своих проблем с доверием. Надо было разумнее подойти к этой ситуации с юристом.

— Ты уйдешь? — прошептал он еле слышно. Образ пустого гостиничного номера возник в голове, и удушье сдавило грудь. Несмотря на очевидные страдания Джона, Шерлок помолчал, потом раздраженно вздохнул.

— Я думал об этом, — монотонно пробубнил он, — но не считаю в данной время хорошей идеей.

Проблеск надежды вспыхнул во мраке мыслей Джона, но потом он подумал, что Шерлок решил остаться из-за его посттравматического стрессового расстройства. Напрасно, Джон не испытывал склонности к самоубийству.

— Я взрослый человек, Шерлок. Я сделал ошибку и должен расхлебывать последствия. Чего я не хочу, так это жалости.

Шерлок насмешливо улыбнулся.

— Ненавижу жалость.

Пока Шерлок изъяснялся двусмысленно в аспекте флирта, это было приятно, но сейчас Джон удрученно поежился, потому что не понял, что хотел сказать Шерлок.

А уточнить побоялся.

Спустя полчаса они прибыли в Шангри-Ла. Пока Джон расплачивался с таксистом, Шерлок направился к стеклянной двери и зашагал через фойе. У лифта нажал кнопку вызова и, сунув руки в карманы брюк, уставился в пол.

Не обращая внимания на портье, Джон шел за ним быстро, как мог. Даже слегка захромал.

— К черту выкрутасы больного разума! — бормотал он себе под нос. Однако перед ним возник мистер Стэмфорд, пришлось остановиться.

— Добрый вечер, доктор Ватсон. Прошу прощения, но некий джентльмен настоятельно просил передать вам письмо, как только вы придете.

Джон подозрительно посмотрел на белый конверт, пытаясь прочесть адрес, но на нем было только имя Джона, написанное синими чернилами. Джон кивнул:

— Спасибо.

Он рассматривал конверт, идя к лифту, где ждал его Шерлок. Тот вытянул шею и вгляделся в письмо.

— Писала женщина.

— Что? — Джон поднял озадаченный взгляд.

— Это написала женщина. Графология может сказать о многом.

Джон снова уставился на конверт.

— Это Мэри написала.

_Долг зовет._

Зазвенел прибывший лифт. Шерлок оглядел фойе, кабину лифта и только потом уступил дорогу Джону. Как только двери закрылись, Джон разорвал конверт и вытащил из него стопку аккуратно сложенных бумаг. Затаив дыхание, просмотрел первые страницы — это был договор.

— Не понимаю… — застыл он в шоке. Событий, прописанных в договоре, еще не произошло.

— Можно взглянуть?

Джон кивнул и протянул бумаги.

— Если я правильно понимаю, в этом контракте утверждается, что новым владельцем компании является Мэри.

Шерлок молниеносно пробегал глазами страницу за страницей. Вскоре лифт зазвонил, сообщая о прибытии на тридцать седьмой этаж. Шерлок встал между дверями, не давая им закрыться, и удержал Джона.

— Это издевка, — произнес он, дочитывая бумаги. — Предупреждение о грядущем. Похоже, твоя экс-супруга и является третьим акционером, участвующим в сделке с Диммоком.

Джон провел рукой по лицу.

— Но она сказала, что ей не интересна моя компания, — и тут же замолк. — Нет, не так. Она сказала, что я не важен для Магнуссена.

— Это не означает, что у _нее_ нет интереса к твоей компании.

— А Магнуссен одолжил ей деньги для покупки акций. Он захотел Dimmock Enterprises, но Мэри сказала мне, что компания — лишь промежуточный шаг.

— Благодаря банковскому кредиту для покупки акций, твои активы связаны с договором. Если твоя бывшая жена получит большинство акций, она станет новым владельцем Dimmock Enterprises. Ты не сможешь быстро продать акции, и если она решит ликвидировать компанию Диммока, ты потеряешь много денег. В этом случае банк захочет вернуть свои деньги и он сможет аннулировать контракт. Если ты не сможешь расплатиться, возникнет Магнуссен, заберет то, что осталось от компании, и передаст Мэри.

Джон в ужасе переваривал сказанное.

— Пока этого не произошло.

— Но произойдет, — в голосе Шерлока чувствовалось сожаление и сочувствие. — Магнуссен всегда получает то, что хочет. Вопрос в том, почему он помогает твоей бывшей жене?

— У них роман, — теперь Джон был в этом уверен.

— Нет, — Шерлок вернул Джону папку и коснулся пальцем губ. — Магнуссен слишком осторожен, чтобы подставляться. Нет, он что-то от нее хочет. У них сделка. Он передаст ей твою компанию, а взамен заберет нечто. Но что?

Джон посмотрел на него пустым взглядом.

— Понятия не имею.

— Если мы это выясним, сможем спасти твою компанию.

Наконец Шерлок ступил на мягкий ковер коридора. Джон шел за ним, нахмурившись, ошеломленный. Он беспокоился даже не о компании. Он был ошеломлен тем, что Мэри снова предала его. И чтобы заставить страдать, даже послала письмо в качестве издевательского предупреждения. Он стиснул в гневе кулаки.

Он полез было в карман за ключом, но наткнулся на внезапно остановившегося Шерлока.

— В номере кто-то есть.

Он отошел в сторону, и Джон увидел приоткрытую дверь.

— Кто может открыть дверь в гостинице? — но Шерлок промолчал, сжав губы. Джон достал мобильный телефон, готовый вызвать полицию, и осторожно открыл дверь.

В гостиной на диване и кресле сидели трое мужчин в дорогих костюмах.

— Не нужно звонить в полицию, доктор Ватсон, — произнес с акцентом высокий мужчина с редеющими седыми волосами. — Мы просто любуемся видом из окна.

Чарльз Огастес Магнуссен встал и разгладил невидимые складки на черном пиджаке, поднял глаза и сунул руки в карманы брюк. Холодные голубые глаза встретились с горящим взглядом Джона. Самодовольная уродливая улыбка растянула губы.

Джон глубоко вздохнул, осторожно оглядев двух других мужчин. Он мог бы вышвырнуть Магнуссена из номера, но с двумя телохранителями этот номер не проходил. Пришлось криво улыбнуться в ответ.

— Вы могли бы подойти ко мне в клубе Харлингем, где были с моей бывшей женой. Это избавило бы вас от необходимости приезжать сюда.

В глазах Магнуссена сверкнуло мрачное веселье, от которого по позвоночнику Джона потек холодный пот.

— О нет, я пришел сюда не ради вас, — он сделал паузу, откровенно наслаждаясь реакцией Джона, который в ярости сжал кулаки. — Видите ли, я потерял мистера Холмса.

Джону показалось, что земля уходит из-под ног.

— Что?

Магнат смотрел прямо на Шерлока, не обращая внимание на смятение Джона.

— Вы нарушили наш договор, мистер Холмс. Вы должны были посылать мне ежедневные отчеты о текущем состоянии сделки доктора Ватсона и Dimmock Enterprises, и я вынужден был узнать от третьей стороны, что сделка не состоялась.

Джон обернулся к Шерлоку, чтобы посмотреть ему в глаза, но тот стоял, глядя в пол, подтверждая этим слова Магнуссена.

— Ты работаешь на Магнуссена?

Шерлок не ответил, а Магнуссен злобно засмеялся.

— Разве это не смешно? Хищник стал принцессой в беде, — Магнуссен не стал пояснять свои слова, а жестом показал телохранителям, что надо уходить. — Мистер Холмс, можете забрать свои вещи, пока мы не ушли.

Шерлок молча обогнул Джона и направился в спальню за сумкой. Мысли Джона бешено мчались, пытаясь связать происходящее в единую картину, но не получалось. В груди давило, в голове была пустота.

Вскоре Шерлок появился в коридоре — вместо костюма на нем были джинсы и потрепанная рубашка. По-прежнему молча и не смотря на Джона он взял сумку и вышел из комнаты, за ним последовали телохранители.

— Было приятно наконец встретиться с вами, доктор Ватсон, — Магнуссен склонился, уменьшая разницу в росте. — Наслаждайтесь удобствами, пока еще есть возможность.

Он выпрямился и ушел, а Джон, совершенно ошеломленный, смотрел пустым взглядом на Шерлоково поле боя — совершенно один со своим вопящим разумом.


	8. Обман

Музыка всегда была очень важна для него. Нежные мелодии концерта для скрипки № 5 Моцарта успокаивали вечно мятущийся ум, бурный ритм «Зимы» Вивальди пробуждал из летаргии. Мрачный эмоциональный ступор, порожденный социальными условностями, заставлял снова и снова погружаться в Чертоги разума. Кокаин глушил эту деликатную конструкцию, но когда он бродил по лабиринтам разума, музыка оставалась константой, возвращающей в реальность.

Не было ничего, кроме гармоний, возникших при взаимодействии конского волоса и кетгута. Композиции рождались по желанию Мастера. Он не считал их чем-то большим, чем просто мелодия, не считал их отражением чувств творца. Кроме того дня, когда Джон Ватсон горящими от восторга глазами смотрел на Шерлока, выплескивающего музыку из разума. Мелодию, которая долго тосковала в Чертогах за закрытыми дверями и ожидала освобождения.

И вот теперь, двигая запястьем и глядя через окно на Бейкер-стрит, он пытался снова уловить эти ноты, но мелодия, покинувшая Чертоги, пропала. Он подарил Джону свои чувства, выставил их напоказ лишь один раз.

_Это никогда не повторится._

Внутренний голос звучал несчастно и сердито. Несчастно, потому что этих нот больше никогда не родится. Сердито, потому что он обманул Джона.

Он никогда не забудет глаза Джона, полные неверия даже перед лицом неопровержимой правды. Но как он мог объясниться перед Джоном, когда рядом стоял Магнуссен?

Когда он вышел из спальни в своей одежде, Шерлок увидел боль во взгляде Джона. Рваные джинсы и поношенная куртка ясно говорили, что Шерлок не возьмет подарков. Да, он решил не брать костюм, чтобы тот не напоминал ему об обмане. И потом, он не мог принять такого дорогого подарка, заработанного ложью. В собственном шкафу было достаточно костюмов, хоть и не таких дорогих. Пусть Джон решит, что с этим делать.

В смятении Шерлок забыл, что через две недели на Бейкер-стрит должны были доставить еще два костюма, поэтому крайне удивился, когда раздался звонок и посыльный принес шикарные коробки. Почему Джон не отменил заказ? Что теперь делать с костюмами?

Шерлок отвернулся от коробки и подошел к большому окну в гостиной. Открыл шторы. Снежные хлопья кружились и танцевали над Лондоном в тусклом свете утреннего солнца. Шерлок схватил скрипку, тщетно пытаясь успокоиться в магии Моцарта. Снова и снова разум метался в поисках мелодии, подаренной Джону.

Костюмы, разложенные на кровати, словно издевались над его самообладанием. Мучительное раздражение безжалостно давило на сердце, окружая ледяной пустотой. С каких пор он стал позволять чувствам вмешиваться в разум?

Джон предельно ясно дал понять, чего хочет. _Отвали!_

В тот день Магнуссен отвез его в 221Б, и Шерлок несколько раз безуспешно набирал номер Джона, пока тот не выключил мобильный. Шерлок сдался.

Два дня спустя Шерлок прочитал в газетах о сделке, которую провел Магнуссен. Было упомянуто имя Джона как основного акционера. В интервью Магнуссен говорил, что хочет продать компанию Мэри Морстен, которая ее ликвидирует. Шерлок еще раз попытался дозвониться до Джона через отель, но любезный мистер Стэмфорд посоветовал ему позвонить мистеру Ватсону лично на мобильный.

Едва Шерлок повесил трубку, раздался звук входящего сообщения.

_«Отвали!»_

Звонок колокольчика отвлек его мрачных воспоминаний. Шерлок испугался, что явился Магнуссен с новым заданием. Поскольку Шерлок провалил предыдущее задание, магнат пообещал новую «работу», висевшую над головой Шерлока дамокловым мечом.

«Я вернусь очень скоро». Магнуссен наклонился очень близко, намеренно вторгаясь в личное пространство. Это была угроза, а Шерлок знал, что Магнуссен не бросает слов на ветер.

Но по деревянным ступенькам застучал зонт, и Шерлок понял, что сегодня Магнуссен вряд ли появится.

— Добрый день, Шерлок.

Шерлок неторопливо укладывал скрипку в футляр, пытаясь разобраться в мыслях.

— Дорогой брат, — протянул он, повернувшись лицом к Майкрофту. — Чем обязан удовольствием видеть тебя?

После возвращения домой из «Шангри-Ла», старший брат часто навещал младшего. Несмотря на их колючие отношения, старший Холмс постоянно беспокоился о Шерлоке, полностью игнорировавшем его заботу. Нередко Шерлок исчезал, и Майкрофт обнаруживал его в притоне. Когда Шерлок исчез в очередной раз, у Майкрофта была только одна идея, и оставалось надеяться, что кокаин на этот раз не победит.

На этот раз дело было не в кокаине.

— Мне запрещено приходить к тебе в гости? — произнес Майкрофт с притворной обидой.

— Мог просто позвонить.

Старший Холмс мрачно хмыкнул.

— Ты бы проигнорировал меня. Как обычно.

— Я занимался расследованием, — Шерлок закатил глаза, объясняя свое исчезновение пару недель назад.

— Касающееся Чарльза Огастеса Магнуссена? — Майкрофт скептически поднял бровь и неодобрительно поджал губы. Задержал взгляд на исчезающем фиолетовом пятне на скуле. Не дожидаясь приглашения, подошел к старому мягкому креслу.

— Не твое дело, — веско сказал Шерлок. Чтобы не заострять внимание на Себастьяне Уилксе, прошел на кухню и поставил чайник. В открытой двери спальни он увидел костюмы на кровати и поспешил закрыть дверь, избегая навязчивого внимания Майкрофта.

— Когда речь идет о Магнуссене, это мое дело, Шерлок, — Майкрофт оглянулся через плечо, — я хочу, чтобы ты держался от него подальше.

_Поздно._

Это предупреждение запоздало с того дня, когда он занялся хранилищами Эпплдора. Когда леди Смоллвуд поручила Шерлоку уничтожить материалы, компрометирующие ее мужа. Шерлок не ожидал, что не будет реальных материалов, доказывающих шантаж. Украв ноутбук Майкрофта в обмен на возможность проникнуть в хранилища, Шерлок совершил государственную измену и стал жертвой Магнуссена. Он мог бы обратиться в полицию, но тогда попал бы в тюрьму.

И стал одной из многих марионеток кукловода.

Он оказался в ловушке и мог надеяться лишь на то, что обнаружит слабое место магната и свалит его — запоздавшее возмездие за леди Смолвуд, потерявшую мужа. Забыв про чай, Шерлок вернулся в гостиную и плюхнулся в кожаное кресло напротив Майкрофта.

— Не могу.

— Нет, можешь, — Майкрофт явно был разозлен упрямством брата.

— Его нужно остановить.

— Почему ты его ненавидишь?

— Он выискивает секреты людей и шантажирует их. Почему бы и нет? — Шерлок удивился вопиющему равнодушию Майкрофта.

— Он никогда не причиняет слишком много ущерба важным персонам. Он слишком умен. Это бизнес, иногда полезный. Он — необходимое зло, а не дракон, которого надо уничтожить.

Шерлок вспомнил Джона и внутренне поежился. Продажа Dimmock Enterprises Мэри Морстен стала шагом к его разорению. Диммок и Джон, возможно, не важны для британского правительства, однако Магнуссен разрушил их жизнь. Голубые глаза уставились на Майкрофта со смесью презрения и тоски.

— Как ты узнал?

Майкрофт тихо рассмеялся. Оглядел комнату и встал.

— Уверенно предположу, что к наркотикам твое исчезновение не имеет отношения.

— Я тебе это говорил.

Растянув губы в улыбке, Майкрофт взял зонт и направился к двери. Бросил взгляд на кухню, сожалея о несостоявшемся чае с печеньем. У двери остановился.

— Ты знаешь, что всегда можешь ко мне обратиться, если будет нужно.

Шерлок сжал губы в тонкую линию, преодолевая искушение. Он мог бы попросить, но тогда другие пострадают.

***

После визита Майкрофта прошла неделя. Шерлок снова погрузился в работу, просматривая газеты в поисках объявлений о самоубийствах и обвинении Магнуссена в шантаже. Разумеется, эти обвинения не доходили до суда, но Шерлоку нужен был способ удержать Магнуссена от дальнейших действий по отношению к нему.

Ситуация с Джоном стала для Шерлока неожиданностью. Случилось то, чего он не предвидел. К сожалению, он упустил возможность объясниться. Даже не хотелось представлять, что именно задумает Магнуссен в следующий раз.

На следующий день его работу прервали.

На площадке раздались тяжелые шаги, паркет заскрипел под весом нескольких мужчин. Дверь в 221Б была открыта — миссис Хадсон принесла Шерлоку чай около часа назад, и Шерлоку было лень вставать с дивана, чтобы ее закрыть. Теперь пришлось встать и подойти к камину. Шерлок спешно завязал пояс на халате, сожалея, что встречает Магнуссена в домашней одежде, а не в костюме.

Сначала вошли два телохранителя и окинули комнаты опытным взглядом, затем появился высокий мужчина. Сунув руки в карманы брюк, он небрежно и скучающе осматривал мебель и стены. С тех пор как Шерлок въехал в квартиру, он редко наводил порядок. Квартира вообще выглядела так, будто в нее только что переехали.

Наконец ледяной оценивающий взгляд остановился на Шерлоке — тот вздрогнул от самодовольства. Магнуссен подошел к дивану и сел, раскинув руки на спинке. Один телохранитель прошел по кухонному коридору, осмотрел ванную и спальню, другой расправил плечи перед Шерлоком. Он ничего не говорил, лишь требовательно посмотрел.

Шерлок секунду обдумывал последствия, которые возникнут, если он не подчинится молчаливому приказу, но решил не провоцировать и поднял руки, позволяя обыскать.

— Чисто, — объявил телохранитель через плечо.

Второй появился из кухни и кивнул в знак того, что в квартире больше никого нет. Магнуссен посмотрел на телохранителей, потом на Шерлока, облизал губы.

— Тогда можете подождать в машине.

Мужчины тотчас же удалились, а Магнуссен развалился на диване и скрестил ноги. Когда захлопнулась входная дверь, снял очки и начал протирать их тканью, наслаждаясь явным замешательством Шерлока.

— Не могу понять, как такой блестящий ум, как ваш, предпочитает жить в хаосе, а не в порядке.

— Мне не нужен порядок вовне, порядок нужен в мозге. Злоумышленники могут легко восстановить порядок, но не хаос. И я точно знаю, где что в этой квартире находится.

— Интересная концепция, но у меня для этого есть прислуга, — Магнуссен склонился вперед и оперся локтями о колени.

— Сила короля — сила его армии. Когда армия состоит из нескольких фрилансеров, всегда следует помнить, что другой может предложить более высокую цену.

— Осторожнее, мистер Холмс, — Магнуссен надменно улыбнулся.

— Что вам надо? — сдался Шерлок.

— Вы не выплатили долг, и я размышлял о других способах выплаты.

— Я сделал то, что вы хотели.

— Но вы мне не доложили. Я не понимаю, почему. Вы жили с Джоном Ватсоном пять дней. Вы были в состоянии узнать несколько моментов, чтобы мне не пришлось тратить на десять миллионов фунтов больше, чем необходимо.

— Вы ведь получили Dimmock Enterprises, а также компанию Джона Ватсона.

— Вы должны мне десять миллионов, мистер Холмс.

— Я уже задолжал свободу. В любом случае, рычаг вы всегда найдете.

— Интересно, что скажет ваш старший брат, — Магнуссен бросил на Шерлока острый взгляд и встал.

Шерлок поморщился.

— Чего вы хотите?

Магнуссен вместо ответа обошел журнальный столик и пересек гостиную, веско отмеряя каждый шаг. Инстинктивно Шерлок отстранился и вжался в каминную полку, когда тот подошел слишком близко и навис над Шерлоком.

— Чего я хочу? — повторил Магнуссен, обдавая дыханием щеку Шерлока. — А чего хотел Джон Ватсон?

Он поднял руку и холодными костяшками коснулся синяка на скуле. Этот жест был противоположностью насилию Уилкса, но отражал такую же садистскую жестокость. Шерлок распахнул глаза в ужасе — этот мужчина всегда получал желаемое. Не страшила тюрьма, но в случае его сопротивления пострадают другие.

От взгляда этих мертвенно холодных глаз Шерлока затрясло. Костяшки погладили его по щеке, пальцы сжали подбородок, поднимая лицо. Взгляд Магнуссена остановился на губах.

— Интересно, вы его поцеловали?

Большой палец прошелся по нижней губе в омерзительной ласке. Шерлок застыл, как испуганный олень, безуспешно пытаясь найти решение — разум тонул в черной пустоте. Внезапное прикосновение влажного языка к губам вернуло его в реальность. Рефлекторно он схватил холодное запястье и крепко сжал его.

— Вот как? — дернулся Магнуссен, поджимая губы, но руку высвободить не пытался. — Чем я от него отличаюсь? Джон Ватсон — мужчина, как и я.

— Я не шлюха, — стиснул зубы Шерлок.

— Джон Ватсон с этим не согласится.

Раздувая в ярости ноздри, Шерлок отпустил захват. Магнуссен забрал у него все, о чем он и не смел мечтать. Он мог бы приказать Шерлоку вернуться в Эпплдор, но унизил перед Джоном. Убил двух зайцев одним выстрелом — раскрыл обман Шерлока и лишил Джона сил бороться с разоряющей его сделкой.

— Вы очень привлекательный мужчина, мистер Холмс. Даже такой любитель женщин, как я, может поддаться искушению.

— Как с леди Смоллвуд? — Шерлок попытался не обращать внимания на холодный пот, стекающий по шее. Он отступил на шаг, удерживая расстояние между ними как островок стабильности.

— Ах, леди Элизабет Смоллвуд, — заявил Магнуссен, словно говорил об изысканном вине. — Хороша. — Он оперся одной рукой на каминную доску, другой расстегнул брюки, высвободил член и начал облегчаться в камин. Шерлок резко выдохнул и отвернулся.

— Она рассказала мне о вашем «подходе».

— Настоящая железная леди, — Магнуссен одобрительно хмыкнул, и внутри у Шерлока все похолодело. Леди Смоллвуд не поддалась угрозам Магнуссена и потеряла мужа. — В чем-то похожа на вас.

Когда Шерлок услышал звук застегнувшейся «молнии», он поднял глаза на Магнуссена, вытирающего руку салфеткой. Если магнат даст новое задание, Шерлок успеет за это время найти доказательства и его уничтожить. Однако посмотрев в ледяные глаза за стеклами, Шерлок понял, что нового задания не будет. Он в ужасе выдохнул.

— Я никогда на это не пойду.

На губах Магнуссена заиграла лицемерная улыбка, в глазах засияло торжество победы над сотнями жертв, признавшими поражение.

— Еще как пойдете! — он снова шагнул вперед, преодолевая расстояние между ними.

Шерлок отвел глаза. Магнуссен был прав — если Шерлок не хочет бросить любимого на растерзание хищникам, придется согласиться. Или…

Взгляд Шерлока задержался на маленьком круглом столике, стоящим рядом с красным креслом на расстоянии вытянутой руки. Там лежал шприц из того времени, когда Шерлок баловался наркотиками, и флакон с инсулином. Если Магнуссен не диабетик, инъекция этого количества определенно его убьет. Он доберется до машины в полубессознательном состоянии и рухнет перед озадаченными телохранителями. А через пять минут умрет. Пока до тела доберутся эксперты, причину смерти будет сформулировать затруднительно — инсулин метаболизируется полностью.

Оставалась одна проблема — нужно было наполнить шприц. Ясное дело, Магнуссен не стал бы стоять в стороне и спокойно ждать своего конца. Но прежде чем Шерлок смог реализовать план, длинная нога дернулась вперед и опрокинула столик. Шприц отлетел в дальний угол комнаты, флакон разлетелся на сотни осколков.

— Железная леди, — повторил Магнуссен беспощадно, — но не убийца. — С этими словами он схватил конец бежевого пояса и медленно потянул, развязывая узел. Вытянул пояс из шлевок и стянул халат на пол.

Мертвенно-холодный взгляд Магнуссена зажегся ликованием. Он развел полы халата и провел ладонью по твердому животу Шерлока, закрытому серой рубашкой.

— Вы хотите, чтобы я остановился? — спросил Магнуссен торжествующе, зная ответ. Наклонился над ухом Шерлока и впился в него зубами.

Шерлока передернуло от отвращения, к горлу подкатила тошнота, кулаки сжались до царапин под ногтями. Хотелось отшвырнуть Магнуссена, ударить его до хруста в ребрах. Ухватиться за галстук, обернуть его вокруг шеи и задушить.

Но Магнуссен был прав. Шерлок не был убийцей.

Поэтому он закрыл глаза в тщетной попытке абстрагироваться от реальности и откинул голову, подставляя шею в безмолвном ответе на вопрос. Кожей почувствовал уничижительную улыбку, затем язык провел по ней широкую влажную полосу.

Чувство омерзения охватило Шерлока, отчаянно пытавшегося найти выход из ловушки. В своем доме, в своем убежище. В домашней одежде, олицетворяющей безопасность. Все это должно было его расслабить, успокоить, но грязные прикосновения Магнуссена текли по телу, как жидкая смола. Мрачные тени застилали деревянные стены Чертогов разума. Жирные капли хлюпали по полу. Земля стала скользкой, воздух превратился в ледяной поток мутной воды, грозящий утопить.

Холодная влажная рука Магнуссена проникла под рубашку, паучьи пальцы начали изучать тело, и кожа покрылась мурашками. Затем Магнуссен вернулся к уху, собственническим языком проведя вниз к челюсти.

— А если я сделаю более выгодное предложение? — произнес Магнуссен, явно наслаждаясь ситуацией.

В темноте коридоров Чертогов капали масло и смола, парализующие мозг. Шерлок слышал слова, но не понимал смысла.

— Не интересно, — процедил он сквозь стиснутые зубы, не осмеливаясь открыть глаза.

— Полагаю, вы были бы весьма заинтересованы, — рука Магнуссена остановилась над сердцем, отслеживая его грохот. — По крайней мере, это будет выгодно Джону Ватсону.

Шерлок открыл глаза, вернувшись в реальность из Чертогов, в которых стены пошли трещинами от оглушительного стука сердца, с каждым новым ударом заполняясь чернотой. И не было времени, чтобы найти решение, понял Шерлок, увидев собственное перепуганное отражение в стеклах очков Магнуссена.

— Вот видите, — Магнуссен оскалился в отвратительной улыбке, — вам стало интересно.

— Что? — прошептал Шерлок.

— Я могу расторгнуть договоренность с Мэри Морстен. Могу отменить сделку и вернуть акции Джону Ватсону.

— Разумеется, не бесплатно.

— Ничто не бывает бесплатно, мистер Холмс, — пальцы Магнуссена прошлись по груди и коснулись соска.

Стиснув зубы, Шерлок погрузился в Чертоги. Майкрофт в свое время помог создать ему этот порядок, в котором теперь все мешалось и разваливалось на части. Хаос побеждал порядок. Темные воды наполняли голову, утопляя, оглушая, вытесняя воздух из горящих легких. Магнуссен обнял Шерлока и прижал к себе. Шерлок ощутил сквозь одежду его вставший член.

— Вы будете моей ценой за Джона Ватсона.

Шерлока затягивала безвоздушная тьма, где нельзя было дышать, ничего не было видно. Его затягивало вниз в пропасть. Но только так он мог спасти тех, кого любил.

Рука Магнуссена медленно сжала ягодицу. Шерлок вздрогнул, подавляя желание впиться себе в кожу, чтобы вырваться из кошмара.

_Я исчезну из жизни Джона, будто меня там и не было никогда._

Мощный раскат грома прогремел в глухой тишине тонущего разума, когда под давлением тьмы рухнули стены. Ненасытный поток поглотил все — книги, одежду, воспоминания, — когда катастрофическое решение было принято.

— Да будет так! — прохрипел Шерлок, поморщившись, и ухватился за лацканы пиджака, чтобы не упасть.

Магнуссен усмехнулся неприятной улыбкой, опустил голову и прижался губами к губам Шерлока. Тот едва сдержал приступ тошноты, стискивая дорогую ткань костюма и борясь с желанием оттолкнуть. Закрыл глаза, избегая смотреть в эти омерзительные алчные глаза. Через мгновение заставил себя расслабиться и отступить в вечную ночь разрушенных Чертогов. Он перестроит их, заменит коридоры и двери. И двери запрет. Он будет открывать их только в такие моменты, когда Магнуссен назначает цену.

Рука Магнуссена сместилась с груди на шею, пальцы погрузились в растрепанные кудри. Язык коснулся губ.

Мерзких прикосновений стало слишком много. Шерлок, задыхаясь, стиснул руки в кулаки и попытался оттолкнуть Магнуссена. Тот в ответ прихватил зубами губу — Шерлок почувствовал привкус металла — но внезапно замер и прерывисто задышал.

Шерлок открыл глаза, ожидая худшего, и увидел у виска магната черный металл. В шоке он понял, что к голове Магнуссена прижимается дуло пистолета. Зиг Зауэр 226.

— Отойди от него, — в тихом голосе звучала едва сдерживаемая буря.

Магнуссен убрал руки. Шерлок разжал кулаки и резко толкнул его к каминной доске, поднял халат и натянул на себя, как защитную броню. Отступил назад, едва не споткнувшись о перевернутый столик. Он едва дышал — воздух казался густым и плотным. Только сейчас он понял, кто держит пистолет. Несмотря на то, что угроза миновала, человек не его не опускал.

— Джон… — прошептал Шерлок недоверчиво.

Холодный металл безжалостно давил на тонкую кожу, заставляя Магнуссена прижиматься к стене.

— Надеюсь, вы не думаете, что я побоюсь спустить курок, мистер Магнуссен, — палец Джона напрягся в подтверждение этой сентенции. Не дрожь, а намеренное движение. Джон наклонил голову, словно рассматривая Магнуссена под лупой. Тот попытался улыбнуться.

— Вижу, что вы не бизнесмен, мистер Ватсон. Солдат.

Магнуссен не считал Шерлока и леди Смолвуд убийцами, но Ватсон был военным. Шерлок в ужасе подумал о том, что Джон может совершить роковую ошибку.

— Джон…

Джон наконец перевел грозный взгляд с Магнуссена на Шерлока. Ноздри раздулись от гнева, когда Джон увидел пострадавшую губу. Грубо толкнул Магнуссена в зеркало над камином, опустил дуло. Покачав головой, отступил на шаг, а Магнуссен принялся потирать висок.

— Что бы он ни имел на тебя, Шерлок, это не стоит того.

В этих словах прозвучало усталое отчаяние и вопрос — уйти или остаться. Шерлок плотнее запахнул халат, обнимая себя руками. Он никогда не чувствовал себя таким голым, таким уязвимым, как сейчас перед Джоном.

— Да, — прохрипел он, приняв решение. — Пожалуйста, останься.

Во взгляде Джона вспыхнуло облегчение.

— Думаю, вам пора идти, — Джон засунул пистолет за пояс, — вам здесь нечего делать.

Магнуссен расправил плечи.

— Весьма неразумно, — он поправил воротник и галстук, отряхнул пиджак и направился к двери. Проходя мимо Шерлока, наклонился. — Я не злодей, и не имею злых планов — я всего лишь бизнесмен, собирающий активы. Вы оказались одним из них. Сожалею. У вас нет шансов стать героем, мистер Холмс.

Джон схватил Магнуссена за запястье и вывернул руку за спину, выталкивая из квартиры. Крошечные осколки стекла захрустели под ногами. Он едва сдерживался, чтобы не толкнуть магната слишком сильно. Только падения и обвинения в причиненном увечье им не хватало!

— Пошел прочь! — прошипел он с отвращением, выкручивая ему руку. — Позвольте заверить вас, что вы сильно пожалеете, если вернетесь сюда. Вы забрали у меня все, и терять мне нечего.

— Неужели? — Магнуссен многозначительно посмотрел через плечо на квартиру, прежде чем Джон отпустил его запястье. Не теряя времени, вышел и закрыл за собой дверь.

По лестнице застучали шаги, захлопнулась дверь, стало тихо. Шерлок еще сильнее обхватил себя руками, и ноги сами собой понесли его к окну. Выглянув из-за занавесок, он увидел, как в ярком свете морозного дня Магнуссен подошел к своему автомобилю. Машина отъехала от бордюра, и Шерлок облегченно выдохнул. Пристально осматривая улицу, отстраненно произнес:

— Глупо полагать, что Магнуссен позволит прошлому уйти. Он вернется.

— Мне все равно! — Джон не собирался сдаваться человеку, разрушившему ему жизнь.

Шерлок наклонил голову, обдумывая сказанное. Джон стоял, прислонившись к двери. Вмешательство Джона усложнило ситуацию, и вот теперь он стоит, бесстрашный, не понимая, во что ввязался.

_Откуда он узнал?_

Шерлок всегда был один, за исключением тех случаев, когда вмешивался старший брат. Он не привык к помощи, к чьему-то храброму участию. Гнев растворялся в чувстве вины. Шерлок обманул Джона и теперь не мог понять, почему тот помог ему.

_Я разрушил его жизнь._

Та же самая смесь вины и гнева, казалось, прижала Джона к двери. Мужчины долго стояли неподвижно, пытаясь найти слова, чтобы высказать спутанные чувства.

— Ты мог бы поговорить со мной, — начал Джон. Кажется, попытка Шерлока оттолкнуть Джона не сработала. Жестокая честность была единственным способом Шерлока закрываться от людей, цепляющихся за эти иррациональные чувства, но с Джоном все пошло не так. Он оказался таким же упрямым, как Шерлок.

— Я несколько раз предупреждал тебя, что к концу недели ты не захочешь меня видеть, — Шерлок глубоко вздохнул и повернулся к Джону.

— Да, это так, — согласился Джон, избегая смотреть Шерлоку в глаза, чтобы не подвергнуться дедукции, — но правды ты мне не сказал. Ты убедительно изображал чрезвычайно уверенного в себе человека. И не последовал своему же совету.

Да, Шерлок вывернул Джона наизнанку, и в то же время отказал ему в собственной честности. Собственная ложь давила на грудь. Он хотел защитить Джона, но провалился.

— Хотел бы я возненавидеть тебя, — Джон произнес сквозь зубы с отчаянием и надеждой.

Шерлок снова попытался прочесть в его взгляде правду, но Джон смотрел в пол. Шерлок заволновался, потому что ему придется выбирать слова. Слишком часто он произносил неправильные слова и терял друзей.

— Зачем ты пришел, Джон? — Шерлок решил, что задавать вопросы безопаснее, чем окунуться в эмоциональный дестабилизирующий хаос.

Джон оторвался от двери, подошел к камину и поднял пояс, рассеянно потянул его Шелоку.

— У меня было дело поблизости, — он все еще не смотрел на Шерлока, сосредоточенно продевая пояс в петли халата. — Решил, что воспользуюсь возможностью и отнесу тебе костюм, который ты забыл в номере.

— Я его не забывал.

— Знаю, — Джон устало улыбнулся, — я оставил его перед дверью, услышав голоса.

Шерлок вдыхал запах Джона, и внутри все закручивалось в узел. Хоть он и играл роль хастлера, но не скрывал своего истинного я, и Джон с самого начала видел и принял Шерлока таким, каким он был. Шерлок почувствовал это, расслабился настолько, что забыл о добровольной тюрьме одиночества. Джона не оттолкнула его дедукция, а заинтриговала. В глазах его не было страха перед разоблачением страшных секретов, потому что Джон хотел, чтобы его увидели. В глубине души он ждал того, кто слой за слоем снимет с него покровы лжи, пока не доберется до голой правды. Пусть его и напугала резкость Шерлока, он все тянулся к нему, как к магниту.

Шерлок понял это. Хотелось протянуть руки, обнять Джона и одновременно оттолкнуть его. Он не знал, что делать, потому что оба варианта могли причинить Джону боль.

Поэтому Шерлок не двигался, а лишь смотрел, как Джон аккуратно завязывает пояс — резкий контраст по сравнению с мерзкими раздевающими действиями Магнуссена.

Не в силах противостоять желанию, он схватил Джона за плечи. Тревога окутала его. Джон до белых костяшек сжал кулаки, вспоминая, как Магнуссен навис над Шерлоком и удерживал его в безжалостной хватке.

Шерлоку не нужно было смотреть Джону в глаза, чтобы увидеть его ярость под показным спокойствием. Он знал — один неверный шаг Магнуссена, и Джон спустил бы курок.

— Не стоило беспокоиться, — Шерлок отчаянно ухватился за рациональность, чтобы не поддаться сладкому искушению чувств, — костюм стоит две тысячи фунтов. Можно было бы продать его.

Джон презрительно расхохотался.

— Похрен мне на эти деньги, — зарычал он, — и всегда похрен было. Так что не пытайся накормить меня собственной ложью. — Джон отступил назад, избегая соблазнительного прикосновения. Пытаясь отвлечься от Шерлока, он обратил внимание на стену над диваном, где были прикреплены рисунки и заметки. Где Шерлок собирал информацию о смерти лорда Смоллвуда. Куда он прикреплял информацию о возможных жертвах шантажа. Нерешительно подошел ближе и прищурился. Пытаясь лучше понять, касался пальцами листков, пока не дошел до фотографии собственной бывшей жены.

Шерлок встал позади Джона, нервно переминаясь, и напряженно смотрел на него, только теперь понимая, что Джон пришел не в своей обычной «броне для мира». Джон был одет в джинсы и свитер, те самые, в которых он выслеживал преследовали преступника.

Оба сейчас стали теми, кем были на самом деле.

Джон резко выдохнул, когда сообразил, что Шерлок не хастлер, а консультирующий детектив. Детектив, который пытался арестовать Чарльза Огастеса Магнуссена.

— Я доверял тебе, — произнес он отстраненно, прослеживая пальцами контуры изображения на фото. В этих словах сквозили грустная боль и одиночество. Джон, который никогда полностью никому не доверял, доверился человеку, который его обманул.

— Ты был вынужден доверять мне, — голос Шерлока дрогнул. Было больно, что Джон теперь воспринимал его с показным хладнокровием. — И не жульничал.

— Какой же ты придурок, — Джон глухо засмеялся и покачал головой — Шерлок опять тщеславно пытался произвести впечатление. — Меня не волнует, дал ли тебе Магнуссен информацию обо мне или нет. Я видел, как ты раскладываешь людей на атомы, высмеиваешь их идиотизм. Просто не предполагал, что окажусь среди этих людей.

— Ты не был среди них, — сердце Шерлока колотилось как сумасшедшее, — Сначала ты был работой. Не просто работой, а заданием Магнуссена. У меня не было возможности отказаться. Он хотел узнать факты о сделке, чтобы не рисковать деньгами. Он знал мои методы и специально не дал мне никакой входящей информации.

— И все же ты решил со мной переспать?

Джон разозлился, и Шерлока охватило отчаяние. Он так хотел, чтобы Джон понял его. Требовалось принять решение. Решение, которого он сам требовал от Джона несколько недель назад.

— Это ты так решил. Ты подумал, что я хастлер, и я принял эту игру, потому что она помогла мне подобраться к тебе и закончить задание. Я не собирался втираться к тебе в доверие и манипулировать.

— Разумеется, это спасает ситуацию, — саркастически протянул Джон, снимая свое фото со стены и сминая его в кулаке.

— Не так, — Шерлок покачал головой, злясь на себя за неспособность подобрать верные слова. Ну почему это так сложно? — Пожалуйста, Джон, посмотри на меня. — Ему нужно было прочесть в этих кобальтово-синих глазах недостающие подсказки. — Но потом я встретил тебя, такого одинокого на улице, разозлившегося на собственный идиотизм. Ты был живым примером того, что общество не может принять сломленного человека. Раздвоение, противоречие и жестокая честность за всеми этими слоями лжи — я сам был таким. Несмотря на проблемы с доверием, ты ждал встречи с тем, кто вытащил бы тебя из твоей несчастной жизни. Когда ты меня увидел, тебе было плевать на ошибку. Ты мог разглядеть во мне все, но решил увидеть хастлера, чтобы вырваться из наложенных собой же пут. Ты был готов использовать меня, как я был готов использовать тебя, — Шерлок замолк, ошеломленный собственной эмоциональной вспышкой.

— Хм, — злость Джона поутихла, когда он обдумал слова Шерлока и признал их справедливость.

— Ты словно зеркальное отражение меня, Джон. Самый необычный человек, которого я когда-либо встречал.

Наступившая тишина накрыла их густой пеленой. Только с улицы доносились звуки, да в ушах Шерлока стучала кровь, пока он ждал ответа Джона. Джон опустил взгляд на фото в руке. Оно изображало его в обычных доспехах — костюме-тройке. Бизнесменом, которым он никогда не был. Со вздохом он повернулся к Шерлоку.

— Что у него на тебя есть?

Незаметный вздох облегчения вырвался у Шерлока.

— Британское правительство.

Джон нахмурился — он не понял смысла, но чудовищность последствий почувствовал.

— Я понимаю, что ты хоть носил фальшивую одежду, но личности своей не скрывал. Ты вытащил меня из крепости самообмана, хоть был в ней сам. Ты даже не представляешь, как помог мне. Как бы я ни старался об этом не думать, я не могу тебя ненавидеть. Позволь мне помочь тебе, Шерлок. Без преград лжи.

Он протянул ему смятую фотографию, демонстрируя, что больше не является частью задания, а хочет помочь найти улики, позволяющие разоблачить шантажиста.

Шерлок удивленно смотрел на Джона, пока тот устраивался в красном кресле. Он ожидал ярости или отвращения, но не прощения, хотя понимал, что это его не оправдывает.

— Это я виноват, — Шерлок последовал примеру Джона и уселся в кресло, нервно стиснув подлокотники. — Я недооценил Магнуссена.

— Мы все совершали ошибки, — кисло признал Джон.

— Все началось, когда леди Смоллвуд попросила добыть несколько компрометирующих ее мужа писем, которыми Магнуссен ее шантажировал. Я расценил это как возможность до него добраться. Я знал об огромных хранилищах Эпплдора, и повод показался мне заманчивым. Но Магнуссен отказал мне в письмах. Он использовал их как приманку для более крупной рыбы. Он хотел добраться до моего брата, который работает на правительство Великобритании, и я заключил сделку с дьяволом. В обмен на то, чтобы попасть в Эпплдор, я предложил ему брата на блюдечке с голубой каемочкой. Конфиденциальная информация была единственной возможностью добыть письма. На рождество я взял у брата ноутбук и доставил его Магнуссену. Это оказалось ошибкой, — Шерлок потупил взгляд. — В Эпплдоре не оказалось хранилищ с доказательствами. Они ему были не нужны.

Джон поднял брови.

— Но как…

— Он владеет газетами и телеканалами, Джон. Ему нужно только опубликовать.

— Ложь?

— Нет, он публикует правду, которая разрушает жизнь.

— Не понимаю.

— У него такие же Чертоги разума, как у меня.

— Ты хочешь сказать, что он уничтожает доказательства, как только размещает их в своих Чертогах?

— Да, — Шерлок сокрушенно поджал губы, — поэтому я не получил писем и попал в ловушку.

— Что произошло?

— Ноутбук. Если он его запустит, активируется GPS, и мы попадем в тюрьму за государственную измену, ведь я ничего не могу доказать без вещественных хранилищ.

— Значит, он шантажирует тебя, угрожая тюрьмой?

— И да, и нет. Мой брат не допустит тюрьмы, я был бы слишком одиозным узником. Я куда ценнее в роли сотрудника. Он отправил бы меня на задание, — Шерлок впился в подлокотники от мысли, что придется покинуть Лондон навсегда, поскольку миссия вряд ли предполагала возвращение живым. Вопреки своей так часто самопровозглашенной высокофункциональной социопатии, умирать в богом забытом месте он не хотел. Он хотел быть консультирующим детективом и оставить след в этом изменчивом мире.

— Понятно, — Джон посмотрел на побелевшие пальцы Шерлока, — вот почему ты согласился.

— Сначала согласился, — Шерлок посмотрел на оскверненный камин и к горлу подкатила тошнота от осознания того, что могло бы произойти дальше. — Через пару недель после инцидента в Эпплдоре он пришел и потребовал, чтобы я шпионил за тобой. Я отказался, но он вытащил козырь — моего брата.

Джон недоуменно нахмурился.

— Ты сказал, что ему нужен твой брат, почему он к нему не обратился?

— Не знаю, — Шерлок смущенно прикусил губу, раздосадованный своей очередной неудачей, — Магнуссен очень тщательно хранит собственные секреты.

— И это все? — спросил Джон мрачно.

— Нет, — Шерлок встал и зашагал в волнении по комнате. — Магнуссен сказал мне, что у него есть компрометирующий материал о Майкрофте, о его профессиональной жизни.

— А какова его профессиональная жизнь?

— Он — британское правительство, глава МИ-6, иногда и МИ-5.

— Ты знаешь, что это за компромат?

Шерлок поджал губы, признавая очередное поражение.

— Нет, но я понимаю, что если информация будет обнародована, это будет крахом. Представь себе реакцию мировой общественности на действия МИ-6.

— А если Магнуссен блефует?

— Нет, он дал мне подсказку — _Наполеон_.

Джон снова нахмурился.

— Какое отношение имеет давно покойный император к твоему брату?

— Никакого, — рассеянно пробормотал Шерлок, уставившись в стену с заметками. Его разум нащупал пропавшую часть головоломки. — Есть два гораздо более насущных вопроса. Почему он шантажирует меня, если уже получил информацию из другого источника, и использует моего брата как точку давления? Почему Магнуссен хотел, чтобы я шпионил за тобой, если ты для него просто промежуточный пункт с Dimmock Enterprises? Даже сама компания не представляет для него интереса.

Джон задумался, и ему в голову пришла неожиданная мысль.

— Единственная связь, которую я вижу, — это Мэри.

Взгляд Шерлока устремился на небольшое фото бывшей жены Джона.

— Но какое отношение она ко мне имеет?

— Наверное, никакого, — Джон подошел к Шерлоку и тоже посмотрел на фото. — Ты сам говорил, что у Мэри может быть для Магнуссена какая-то важная информация в обмен на мою компанию. Может, Мэри просто средство добраться до твоего брата?

После этого вопроса Шерлок, наконец, уловил ускользающую мысль. Он вспомнил, как они ехали на лифте на тридцать седьмой этаж, когда читали фальшивый договор, посланный Мэри, чтобы припугнуть супруга. Через несколько секунд Магнуссен разрушит их жизни, но подсознание уже делало выводы о Мэри на основании впечатлений в клубе «Харлингем». Она пыталась изобразить хладнокровную деловую женщину, но Шерлок увидел фальшь, трещину в самообладании, когда глаза ее блеснули любопытством при звуке его фамилии. Так ведут себя многоуровневые личности, умеющие переключаться между масками. В отличие от Джона, Мэри сознательно скрылась за личиной обманутой жены, чтобы скрыть истинную сущность. Он делал то же самое, скрываясь за маской высокофункционального социопата.

— Расскажи о ней, — попросил Шерлок, вглядываясь в фотографию. — О ней очень сложно что-то узнать.

— Э-э… — Джон задумался. — До нашей встречи она жила в США, в Вашингтоне и работала в британском посольстве.

— Медсестрой? — уточнил Шерлок.

— Я… — Джон озадаченно замолк. — Я не знаю. Она не говорила, кем работала за границей.

— По моим данным, она работала медсестрой, но в какой больнице — выяснить не удалось.

Джон поднял брови.

— Она не говорила, кем и где работала, я случайно в бумагах нашел, что она работала полгода в посольстве.

— Когда это было?

— Хм… — Джон опять задумался, и в груди у Шерлока запорхали бабочки. Джон не считал время встречи с Мэри важной датой. Чтобы скрыть ликование, он сложил пальцы под подбородком. — Около четырех с половиной лет.

Шерлок напряженно уставился на Джона.

— Четыре с половиной года?

Джон удивился — Шерлок терпеть не мог, когда ему повторяли информацию. Кивнул.

— Да. И что из этого?

— До того, как мой брат стал главой МИ-6, он работал в посольстве в Вашингтоне. Видимо, они были знакомы.

— Что? — недостающий фрагмент головоломки начал встраиваться в общую картину.

Шерлок взволновался и заходил по комнате.

— Что ты еще знаешь о ее жизни до Вашингтона?

— Немного. Она сирота, без семьи, но друзей много.

— Потому она вернулась в Британию и начала работать в компании твоего отца?

— Да.

— Медсестра становится агентом по недвижимости? — саркастический тон Шерлока задел Джона, но вызвал определенные подозрения. — А потом ты ее повстречал?

— Да, я учился в Бартсе и встретился с ней, когда отец приехал как-то в Лондон. После пары встреч сделал следующий шаг в отношениях. Хоть у нас были отношения на расстоянии, все получилось. Хотя, может, именно поэтому и получилось, — добавил он саркастически. — Когда я закончил интернатуру, меня отправили в Афганистан. Мэри была в ярости, но я так решил. Пока я служил, она занималась газопроводами в Сербии.

— В Сербии? — Шерлок нахмурился.

— Отец получил их по одной сделке, но они не были основным объектом. Трубопроводы длиной два километра. Отец решил избавиться от них из-за экономических проблем. Мэри вызвалась туда поехать и продала по самой высокой цене.

Сузив глаза, Шерлок уже знал ответ на свой следующий вопрос, но все же задал его.

— А почему поехала Мэри, а не сам отец?

— Мэри свободно говорит на нескольких языках, в том числе на сербском, — в голову Джона начали закрадываться подозрения.

— Тебе не кажется, что для медсестры она весьма образована?

— Я не видел ее резюме, но могу поднять для тебя из архива.

Шерлок кивнул, пытаясь понять, что связывает Мэри с братом. Какой компромат она может иметь на него в обмен на компанию Джона? И как простая медсестра могла его получить?

Определенно у Мэри Морстен было много скелетов в шкафу.

Грациозно обернувшись, Шерлок прошел через гостиную и скинул халат. Он пришел к неприятному, но неизбежному решению. Пока Джон ищет фальшивое резюме Мэри, нужно было выяснить связь между ней и братом.

Он должен встретиться с Майкрофтом.

В тот момент, когда босые ноги встретились с деревянным полом кухни, его деятельный ум вернулся в холодную реальность и осознал, что Джон больше не является частью его жизни. Нельзя было ожидать, что он пойдет с ним. Парализующий страх скрутил внутренности в узлы. Чувства, с которыми он боролся, вспыхнули и угрожали поглотить. Но он не должен манипулировать Джоном, зовя за собой. Не должен принимать общение Джона как должное. Он ведь не социопат! Если он хочет исправить прежние ошибки, нужно оставить выбор за Джоном.

— Хочу навестить брата. Пойдешь со мной?

Джон напрягся. Он не ожидал этой просьбы, но кураж от их совместного расследования загудел под кожей, возвращая во время, когда их доверие не было испорчено предательством. Он замялся и рефлекторно стиснув в кулак левую руку. Глаза его засверкали он волнения.

— Не могу.

— А…

Джон услышал разочарование и поспешил пояснить:

— Я хотел бы, но должен успеть на самолет. Я действительно был рядом по делам и решил занести костюм, — Джон посмотрел на часы.

— Ясно, — Шерлок стиснул зубы, чтобы неправильные слова не вырвались на свободу. Он внимательно посмотрел на Джона — глубокие морщины, темные круги под глазами, безвольно поникшие плечи, хромота. Он вдруг понял, насколько тяжелыми были эти дни для Джона. Его бизнес рвали на куски, а он вынужден был смотреть на это. Человек, полный безмолвной силы, стал тенью себя прежнего.

Боль пронзила сердце Шерлока при виде того, что Джон Ватсон снова стал сломленным человеком. К тому же вынужденный пользоваться обычным самолетом вместо частного.

Кровь бросилась Шерлоку в голову. Хотелось подойти к двери и закрыть ее перед Джоном. Схватить его в объятия. Исправить ошибку…

— Прости, — Джон обернулся. — Ты справишься?

— Я неоднократно говорил тебе, что не нужно извиняться за ошибки других. — Джон был прав — нельзя взять и сбросить кожу.

Джон слабо улыбнулся и вышел. Скрип ступенек эхом пронесся в парализованном разуме Шерлока. Каждый звук напоминал ему о приближающихся шагах Магнуссена.

Снова одиночество накрыло его черной вуалью.


	9. Поле боя

— Хочешь, я подожду? — с беспокойством спросила Гарри, наклоняясь к окну такси, чтобы лучше рассмотреть табличку «221Б» на двери.

— Нет, я должен сделать это сам. Если ты останешься в такси, я буду дергаться, — Джон слабо улыбнулся.

Неубедительно. На самом деле он сильно нервничал. Гарри провела рукой по остриженным волосам — старая привычка, сохранившаяся с тех пор, когда она носила длинные волосы. Современная стрижка была олицетворением ее новой жизни. Вздохнув, кивнула.

— Ладно.

— Езжай в отель. Независимо от того, какое решение он примет, я немного задержусь, — после их последней встречи Джон разговаривал с Шерлоком по телефону, но со вчерашнего дня детектив перестал выходить на связь. Джон забеспокоился — угроза Магнуссена висела дамокловым мечом, который мог поразить в любую минуту. А вдруг с Шерлоком что-то случилось? Джон без колебаний заказал билет на рейс в Лондон, тем более что сумки его стояли упакованными.

— Ладно, заберу чемоданы в гостиницу, а ты решишь потом, что с ними делать.

Джон благодарно улыбнулся и чмокнул сестру в щечку. За последние недели их отношения изменились — вынужденные объединиться против общего врага, они поговорили друг с другом, и Джон понял, что они оставались близкими людьми. Джон боялся, что Гарри после потери компании вернется к выпивке, но сестра удивила его силой духа. Казалось, с потерей компании Гарри тоже сбросила тяжкие оковы прошлого. Как и Джон. И теперь брат и сестра сосредоточились на том, чтобы найти себя в новой жизни.

Джон стряхнул, наконец, остатки удушливого влияния отца и смог свободно дышать.

Оставалось одно.

Он вышел из такси, махнул рукой и подошел к черной двери. Машина быстро исчезла в плотном потоке транспорта.

Джон задержался на несколько секунд перед дверью, охваченный сомнением. Они постоянно общались друг с другом в последние недели. Джон отправил Шерлоку документы о Мэри, из которых Шерлок попытался вытащить недостающий кусочек мозаики, но безуспешно. Джон так увлекся расследованием, что даже забыл, что его компанию уничтожают. Ему было все равно — он начал новую жизнь. Однако теперь, перед черной дверью, его парализовало сомнение. А вдруг Шерлок порвал все контакты, потому что счел чувства химическим дефектом?

Кем бы Шерлок себя не изображал в те дни, он не лгал о себе. Джон знал это. И понимал недоверие Шерлока. И все же принял свое решение, когда в последний раз был в 221Б.

Глубоко вздохнув, он решительно шагнул вперед и вдруг понял, что дверь не заперта. Нахмурившись в тревоге, нажал ручку и вошел внутрь.

В коридоре он остановился, пытаясь расслышать хоть что-нибудь — звук скрипки, шаги, шипение газовой горелки, —но раздавались лишь приглушенные голоса. Один голос принадлежал миссис Хадсон, квартирной хозяйке. Другой мужской голос был Джону незнаком. В страхе Джон взлетел по лестнице, перепрыгивая через две ступеньки.

Дверь в квартиру была открыта. Джон, задыхаясь, увидел миссис Хадсон и мужчину, который показался ему знакомым. Вздрогнув от неожиданности, этот джентльмен посмотрел на него высокомерно и с неодобрением.

— Доктор Ватсон? — удивленно проговорила миссис Хадсон.

— Хм, — Джон, бросившись наверх, не подумал о том, что сделает, если Шерлока не окажется дома. Смущенно он перевел взгляд с пожилой леди на посетителя. — Добрый день, миссис Хадсон.

— Вы доктор Джон Ватсон? — спросил мужчина.

— А вы?

— Майкрофт Холмс, — представился мужчина, улыбка скривила его тонкие губы, когда он увидел на лице Джона понимание.

Под оценивающим взглядом старшего Холмса Джон почувствовал себя неуверенно, словно золотая рыбка в аквариуме. Его рассматривали таким же пронзительным взглядом, как и Шерлок, только более бесцеремонным. Чтобы отвлечься, Джона окинул взглядом в квартиру, ища Шерлока, и не найдя его, сдался.

— Где Шерлок?

Майкрофт прекратил свое исследование и раздраженно прищелкнул языком.

— Я надеялся, что вы ответите на этот вопрос, ведь вы, казалось бы, стали друзьями, — Майкрофт Холмс говорил так же, как и его брат, презрительно выделяя последнее слово, словно издеваясь над Джоном.

Джон инстинктивно напрягся всем телом. Он вспомнил слова Шерлока о семье, когда они сидели в ванной, и теперь понял его отношение к брату. Однако если он хотел разыскать Шерлока, придется идти на контакт.

— Я не получал от него известий со вчерашнего утра.

— Крайне неприятно, — Майкрофт вздохнул, выражение лица его смягчилось. Крепче сжал зонт и подошел к стене с заметками. Прищурившись, стал вчитываться в бумажки, остановился взглядом на Мэри Морстен.

— Миссис Хадсон, — проговорил он рассеянно, — не могли бы вы нас оставить? Мне нужно обсудить с доктором Ватсоном конфиденциальные вопросы.

Миссис Хадсон схватилась за передник.

— Вы думаете, он сорвался? — прошептала она

Джон с тревогой посмотрел на хозяйку. Шерлок сказал ему, что не употреблял два года, но в последний раз выглядел удрученным и не мог найти выхода из ситуации. А вдруг он решит, что передозировка — последнее средство, чтобы спасти репутацию брата?

Прежде чем Джон успел перепугаться, Майкрофт заговорил.

— Нет.

После минутного размышления миссис Хадсон кивнула и вышла. Мужчины слушали ее шаги, потом Майкрофт отвел взгляд от стены.

— Скажите, доктор Ватсон, вы знали о прошлом вашей бывшей жены?

Джон насмешливо изогнул бровь.

— Очевидно, вы знаете ее лучше, чем я, — в гневе он рефлекторно стиснул левый кулак. Как этот человек посмел задать вопрос, на который знал ответ?

— Понятно, — нарочито вздохнул старший Холмс. — Мой брат втянул вас в расследование.

Джон повеселел, когда понял, что Майкрофту Холмсу это не понравилось.

— Да, это так.

— Позвольте заверить вас, доктор Ватсон, хоть вы и сотрудничаете с братом, он сознательно не предоставил вам необходимую информацию с целью защитить.

Джон удивленно поднял брови.

— Мне не нужна защита, — он потерял из старой жизни почти все. Магнуссен не представлял для него угрозы.

— Мой брат считает, что нужна. Я никогда не видел, чтобы он заботился о другом человеке. Он не любит вовлекаться.

— Может быть, вы неправильно о нем думаете, — Джона накрыла волна раздражения.

Майкрофт мрачно хмыкнул, но встретившись взглядом с грозными синими глазами Джона, готового защищать Шерлока, перестал улыбаться.

— Возможно… — уступил он минутного молчания. — Вы понимаете, почему он борется с Магнуссеном?

— Чтобы сохранить вашу репутацию?

Майкрофт снова саркастически хмыкнул.

— И исправить свои ошибки.

Джон похолодел. В тот раз, когда Магнуссен был в 221Б, Шерлок тоже пытался исправить свою ошибку, и его чуть не изнасиловали. А вдруг Шерлок снова ошибется, защищая Джона?

— Где он?

— Если не с вами, остается одно, — многозначительно ответил Майкрофт, но Джон догадался сам. — Значит, с Магнуссеном.

— Черт! — пробормотал Джон. Где же Шерлок? Он судорожно вспоминал, где может быть Магнуссен. Что-то о хранилищах ему рассказывал Шерлок. — Эпплдор… — прошептал он, не зная, верно ли вспомнил.

— Присядьте, доктор Ватсон, — Майкрофт указал зонтиком на кресло перед камином.

Джон покачал головой, охваченный тем волнением, которое так часто охватывало Шерлока.

— Я постою.

Как будто бросая вызов Джону, Майкрофт поджал губы и подошел к другому креслу. Кожа мягко заскрипела под его весом, скептический взгляд принялся разбирать Джона на атомы.

— Я учил своего брата с осторожностью доверять другим, — Майкрофт говорил медленно, обдумывая слова. — Я и сам так делал. Мое положение требует осторожности. Я посчитал опасным быть включенным в социальное взаимодействие.

— Что? Вы не доверяете своей собственной секретной службе?

— Естественно, нет. Все они шпионят за людьми ради денег.

Джон тихо рассмеялся, напряжение его ослабло, потому что Майкрофт, казалось, тоже расслабился.

— Возможно.

— Но почему-то мой брат вам доверяет. И пусть он предал ваше доверие, вы в него верите.

— Магнуссен должен сидеть в тюрьме. Он доводит людей до самоубийства. Хотя Шерлок обманул меня, я могу понять его мотивы. Он хочет и вас защитить.

Майкрофт задумчиво уставился на камин.

— Да, — признал он со вздохом и указал рукой на кресло, снова приглашая Джона сесть. — Пожалуйста, прислушайтесь к тому, что я вам сейчас скажу. Это конфиденциальная информация, которую знает только Шерлок.

Джон неохотно посмотрел на человека, привыкшего к тому, что его приказы выполняются и не принимавшего отказа, и подошел к креслу. Бросить вызов Майкрофту было сложнее, чем противостоять Шерлоку.

— Что теперь? Будете угрожать мне компроматом на ноутбуке, если я не соглашусь?

Майкрофт саркастически усмехнулся, удивленный ерепенистостью Джона.

— Не исключено.

— Узнаю семейную черту, — намекнул Джон на любовь к манипулированию обоих братцев.

Майкрофт закатил глаза. По-видимому, он гордился младшим братом, но не хотел, чтобы его сравнивали с ним, поскольку считал себя более крутым. Через некоторое время он заговорил.

— Мой брат говорил вам, что я четыре года назад работал в британском посольстве в Вашингтоне вместе с вашей бывшей женой. Вам следует знать, что женщина по имени Мэри Морстен умерла в младенчестве в начале семидесятых.

Джон нахмурился.

— Что?

— Настоящего имени жены вам знать не следует. Она использовала инициала А.Г.Р.А. и, конечно, медсестрой она не была. Я сам выбрал эту профессию в качестве прикрытия.

— А какой была ее настоящая профессия?

— Наемный убийца.

У Джона словно землю выбили из-под ног. Он долго думал над этим вопросом и пришел к выводу, что Мэри была шпионом.

— Убийца?

— Что-то вроде этого. Ее клиенты были влиятельными лицами. В те дни я работал над планом под названием Ковентри. Не вдаваясь в детали, проект включал беспилотный самолет с трупами, чтобы нейтрализовать террористов. Это была не моя идея, а мистера Ричарда Брука. Тогда я не знал, что Брук был псевдонимом Джеймса Мориарти.

Майкрофт сделал паузу, ожидая реакции, но Джон лишь пожал плечами.

— Никогда не слышал о нем.

Откинувшись на спинку кресла, Майкрофт повертел зонт, выражая раздражение собственными ошибками.

— Мориарти организовал обширную преступную сеть по всему миру. Мой брат провозгласил себя консультирующим детективом, а Мориарти — консультирующим преступником.

— Странный подход использовать преступника для обмана террористов.

Майкрофт изогнул бровь.

— Очевидно, что я узнал о его истинной личности позже, — хмыкнул он, затем сложил руки перед лицом и оперся на подлокотники. — Итак, МИ-6 и ЦРУ вместе работали против террористов, а сама идея исходила от преступника, с ними связанного. Прежде чем мы завершили миссию, личность Мориарти была раскрыта, а сам он сбежал.

— Какое отношение к этому имеет Мэри?

— Она была тем, кто раскрыл его.

Пораженный, Джон наклонился вперед, положив руки на колени.

— Но зачем она это сделала?

— Для защиты, — костяшки Майкрофта побелели, когда он согнул руки. — Я совершил две ошибки. Во-первых, доверился Джеймсу Мориарти. А во-вторых, недооценил вашу бывшую жену.

— Что это значит? — Джон разозлился, поскольку Майкрофт говорил так же, как и Шерлок — не вдаваясь в детали.

— Ваша бывшая жена — очень амбициозный человек, который имел собственные планы, — Майкрофт сделал сокрушенное лицо. — По ее словам, она работала снайпером на Мориарти, но вскоре узнала, что некоторые мешавшие ему люди исчезли. Она поняла, что есть еще убийцы.

— Так она испугалась?

Майкрофт раздраженно фыркнул.

— Чтобы управлять сетью, Мориарти нужны были средства. Наемные убийцы не работают бесплатно, но деньги для обогащения были ему не интересны. Он не хранил их, а инвестировал, становясь частью экономической системы некоторых стран и действуя против правительства. Он хотел, чтобы газопроводы проходили через Сербию, чтобы иметь точку давления на страны, зависящие от ее поставок. Таким образом, он формировал коррупционную сеть, управляющую политикой.

— Сербия? — пробормотал Джон, вспомнив отца.

— Ваша бывшая жена никогда не была женщиной на вторых ролях. Ее амбиции растут непомерно. Она солгала, придя ко мне за помощью.

Джон посмотрел на фото Мэри на стене. Гнев снова закипел в груди, сжигая с новой силой.

— Что она сделала?

— Пыталась захватить сеть Мориарти в Сербии. Ей не хватило средств, поэтому оставался один выход — убить работодателя.

— Это ей не удалось, как я понимаю, — наконец вся головоломка собралась.

— Нет. Она захотела воспользоваться программой защиты свидетелей в обмен на ценную информацию о Мориарти. Если бы я знал о подоплеке этой истории, я бы никогда не согласился.

— Итак, она стала агентом по недвижимости по имени Мэри Морстен и устроилась в компанию отца, — теперь Джон понимал, почему Мэри так добивалась назначения на пост главы компании после смерти отца. Она могла бы вести бизнес и следовать своему собственному плану.

— Да.

— Кому она продала газопровод отца? — Майкрофт Холмс, разумеется, должен был владеть этой информацией.

— Лорду Морану, члену парламента.

— Значит, вы сознательно подослали ко мне и моему отцу убийцу, который планировал захватить преступную сеть? — Джон не мог не скрыть цинизма в тоне. После ликвидации компании Мэри теперь получила все средства.

— Я недавно узнал о ее планах. Во время пребывания в программе защиты свидетелей она ничего не предпринимала, требующее вмешательства. Она не нарушила закон, посадить ее в тюрьму я не могу.

— Конечно, нет, — Джон усмехнулся, понимая, что Мэри действительно имеет компромат на Майкрофта.

— Доктор Ватсон, — настойчиво начал Майкрофт, — у нас есть более насущные вопросы. Я думаю, что Магнуссен узнал про ее прошлое после того как она снабдила его информацией. Как вы думаете, он оставит ее в покое?

— Вы имеете в виду, что он найдет ей хорошее применение?

— В первую очередь он шантажист. Доведение людей до суицида не слишком отличается от инструктирования исполнителей, — Майкрофт мрачно улыбнулся. — Но он ее тоже недооценивает.

— Она получила то, что хотела — деньги, чтобы свергнуть Наполеона с престола, — Джон понял подсказку, произнесенную Шерлоком.

— Именно так, что делает ее более опасной, — Майкрофт скользнул рукой во внутренний карман пиджака и вытащил черный браунинг L9A1. — Полагаю, вы умеете с этим обращаться.

Джон посмотрел на сверкающий металл.

— Да, конечно.

— Он не зарегистрирован, — продолжил Майкрофт. — Шерлок не уехал бы к Магнуссену без причины. Я хочу, чтобы вы были во всеоружии.

Джон обдумал слова, в которых звучало неявное предложение.

— Вы хотите, чтобы я пошел за Шерлоком и застрелил Магнуссена?

— Я хочу, чтобы вы защитили моего брата, — Майкрофт впился в Джона цепким взглядом.

Джон еще раз все обдумал и взялся за рукоять — баланс отличался от его Зига. Проверил наличие патронов и работу курка.

— У Риджентс-парка вас ждет вертолет. Через час вы будете в Эпплдоре.

— Вы не со мной?

— Нет, — Майкрофт встал. — Если я появлюсь у Магнуссена, он победил. Этого допустить нельзя.

— Но Шерлок ваш брат, и он сейчас ведет за вас бой.

— Он всегда так делал, — Майкрофт проводил взглядом браунинг, который Джон решительно засунул за пояс. — Знаете ли вы, что мой брат никогда вступал в отношения? Он никому не доверял до такой степени, но вы — другое дело. Вот почему я доверяю вам его защиту, доктор Ватсон.

Джон пораженно уставился на мужчину в костюме-тройке. С таким-то братом становилась ясна нелюбовь Шерлока к «сантиментам». Но Джон видел искру привязанности и заботы в этих пронзительных глазах, и старший Холмс очевидно, считал Джона достаточно надежным, чтобы доверить ему спасение брата.

Джон кивнул и бросился вниз по лестнице, не теряя ни секунды времени. Забежал за угол, пробираясь сквозь скопление зевак, наблюдающих за вертолетом, растолкал их, не обращая внимания на возмущение. Лопасти вертолета вращались, пилот кивком предложил ему забраться в кабину.

Едва Джон занял место, двигатель заревел, и машина поднялась в воздух. Вспомнился Афганистан, когда его, раненого, на вертолете забирали после последнего боя. Нет, сегодня он не позволит этому случиться. Джон решительно надел наушники. По радио донесся знакомый треск, но пилот молчал, по-видимому, по указу Майкрофта.

Машина на мгновение зависла над домами, и Джон залюбовался в сумерках последним лучом заходящего солнца. Вскоре рывок прижал его к креслу — пилот направил вертолет к месту назначения.

***

К тому времени, как они достигли Эпплдора, стало совсем темно, лишь светились окна. Интересно, их прибытие заметили? Прежде чем спрыгнуть на землю, Джон пощупал металл за поясом.

Едва коснувшись земли, закрыл дверь и постучал пилоту в знак благодарности. Тот кивнул, и Джон отступил, поняв, что вертолет ждать его не будет.

_Билет в один конец._

Майкрофт, казалось, отрезал все ходы, которые могли бы к нему привести. Джон запахнулся в куртку, раздуваемую ветром от взлетающего вертолета. Когда тот стал точкой на фоне неба, направился ко входу.

Пока они летели, он думал, как пройти телохранителей, и все его мысли заканчивались двумя нокаутами. Однако у входа с двумя колоннами его ждал сюрприз. Тяжелая дубовая дверь была приоткрыта. Джон с подозрением подошел ближе, но было тихо.

Он осторожно толкнул дверь, та поддалась с трудом. Джон напрягся, положил руку на пистолет и заглянул внутрь.

Вестибюль Эпплдора был слабо освещен, но очертания широкоплечего мужчины, лежавшего на полу, виднелись четко. Джон протиснулся через дверь, переступив через ногу телохранителя. Окинул взглядом полутемный коридор, убеждаясь, что его не постигнет та же участь, присел рядом с мужчиной и нащупал пульс.

_Без сознания._

Пригибаясь, Джон скользнул вдоль стен к большому залу, залитому светом, и остановился, обдумывая дальнейшие шаги. Где-то в этом просторном особняке был Шерлок. Но что здесь произошло? Шерлок нокаутировал телохранителя?

Джон взял браунинг наизготовку и тихо подошел ближе. Послышались тихие голоса, они помогли сориентироваться.

Наконец он достиг зимнего сада, посреди которого в искусственном пруду журчала вода. У стен росли пальмы и папоротники, между ними вились дорожки к дверям.

_И Шерлок еще высмеивал меня за тягу к роскоши!_

Даже имея все деньги мира, ему в голову не пришло купить что-нибудь такое монументальное. Отцу — возможно.

Джон поднял глаза — высокий стеклянный потолок являл собой архитектурный шедевр. Белая лестница вела в крытую галерею, где на большом экране транслировались новости. На полу лежал человек — не телохранитель, а женщина в синем платье.

Джон взлетел по лестнице. Он понял, что голоса слышались из телевизора. Встав на колени рядом с женщиной, взял ее за плечо. Простонав, она перевернулась на спину и в панике взглянула на Джона.

— Кто вы? — спросила она испуганно.

Джон бросил взгляд на сад внизу, опасаясь, что ее голос привлечет злоумышленника, но никого не было. Он повернулся к женщине.

— Меня зовут Джон Ватсон, бывший офицер Пятого Нотумберлендского. Что здесь произошло?

Она окинула его взглядом и, видимо, успокоилась. Села и поморщилась, потянулась рукой к затылку.

— Меня кто-то ударил.

— Вы видели его?

— Нет.

Джон достал из внутреннего кармана пиджака маленький фонарик и посветил ей в глаза.

— У вас может быть сотрясение мозга.

Женщина потерла голову.

— Может быть, — согласилась она обреченно, — я Джанин Хоукинс, секретарь Магнуссена.

— Кажется, навыки самообороны занимают не основное место в вашем резюме, — попытался приободрить ее Джон.

— Нет, — фыркнула она смешливо.

— Я ищу друга, Шерлока Холмса. Он должен был встретиться с мистером Магнуссеном.

Она напряженно начала вспоминать.

— Его здесь нет, я бы знала. Никто не может пройти к боссу мимо меня.

Джон крепче сжал браунинг. Кажется, «злоумышленником» все же был Шерлок. Он вывел из строя телохранителей, но бить женщину?

— Позвоните в полицию, — скомандовал Джон решительно. Пусть это было рискованно, полицию нужно было поставить в известность. Если Шерлок готов совершить ошибку, он его остановит. Если это означало раскрыть Майкрофта, пусть так и будет. Старший Холмс заботился о брате, конечно, но Шерлок не должен становиться жертвой.

Джон встал, намереваясь осмотреть коридоры, ведущие из сада. Помог Джанин сесть на диван. Она взяла телефон и начала набирать номер.

— Где был мистер Магнуссен, когда вы в последний раз видели его?

Джанин подняла взгляд и наморщила лоб.

— В жилой зоне. Он только что закончил работать.

— Где это?

— Внизу справа.

Джон кивнул и направился к лестнице.

— Что бы вы ни услышали, оставайтесь здесь и не вмешивайтесь, — Джон не хотел, чтобы пострадали невинные люди.

— Хорошо, — кивнула она, и Джон пошел вниз.

Как было указано, он пошел направо по темному коридору и дошел еще до одного вестибюля. На второй этаж вела еще одна лестница. Джон прислушался, но услышал лишь хлопанье двери на ветру. Голубой мягкий ковер поглощал все звуки, и Джону удалось бесшумно добраться до комнаты. Из открытой двери потянуло ветром. Видимо, было открыто окно.

Прежде чем он успел осмотреться, раздались тихие голоса. Джон посмотрел на огромный черный экран, но потом сообразил, что голоса прозвучали снаружи, за окнами.

Джон покрепче стиснул рукоятку пистолета. Осторожно осмотрелся и увидел Магнуссена, стоящего на террасе. Шторы колыхались от ветра и заслоняли человека, который разговаривал с Магнуссеном. Был только один способ выяснить, кто это, и Джон прокрался к окну и спрятался за бордовой шторой.

Голоса стали громче, и Джон разобрал баритон Шерлока.

— …что вы заключили сделку с дьяволом.

Сердце Джона заколотилось, как бешеное. Шерлок действительно пришел в Эпплдор.

— Черт, — прошипел он, с облегчением понимая, что не опоздал. Отодвинув штору, ловко шагнул через французское окно и направил пистолет на пока невидимую цель. В какой-то момент разговор прекратился, и Джон обнаружил третьего человека, стоящего в нескольких шагах от Шерлока.

— Мэри? — Джон уставился на бывшую жену, почти невидимую в черной одежде в тени дома.

— Джон? — она тоже удивилась, увидев бывшего супруга.

Краем глаза Джон увидел, как Магнуссен опустил руки и чуть отошел. Он тоже не ожидал гостя. Шерлок стоял от него на расстоянии вытянутой руки, а Мэри держала пистолет наизготовку.

Джон растерялся. Он пришел убеждать Шерлока не убивать магната, а оказалось, что самого детектива держат под прицелом.

— Какого черта здесь творится? — яростно выпалил он. Мэри промолчала. В серебристом взгляде Шерлока промелькнуло облегчение, сменившееся отчаянием.

— Зачем ты пошел за мной? — произнес Шерлок, расстроенный храбростью и глупостью Джона.

— Разве неясно? — Джон стиснул зубы, обуздывая гнев. После всего, через что они прошли, Джон надеялся, что они закончат дело вместе. Надеялся, что Шерлок примет его помощь, хотя никогда не раздумывал, что могло быть дальше. Он лишь дрейфовал за ураганом по имени Шерлок, а потом?

Шерлок окинул Джона цепким взглядом, остановился на черном металле в левой руке, направленном на Мэри.

— Брат, — Шерлок неодобрительно сморщил нос, узрев браунинг.

Возмущенный презрением Шерлока, Джон бросил на Мэри угрожающий взгляд.

— Мне кажется, ты должен быть чертовски рад моему появлению.

Рядом с Джоном раздался мрачный смешок.

— Значит, мистер Холмс струсил и не пришел сам?

— Чтобы сдаться вам на блюдечке? — процедил Джон. Он понял, что Магнуссен завлек Шерлока в Эпплдор, чтобы заманить в ловушку старшего Холмса. Появления Джона он не предвидел.

— Как он о вас заботится! — Магнуссен повернулся к Шерлоку, скривив губы в циничной улыбке. Он не уточнил, кого именно имел в виду.

— Заткнись, — прорычал Джон сквозь стиснутые зубы. Самонадеянность Магнуссена, насмехающегося над преданностью Шерлока, была невыносима. Если Шерлока окружали такие насмешки, неудивительна была его нелюбовь к чувствам.

Обида вспыхнула в Джоне. Вокруг одни обманщики! Он держал бывшую жену под прицелом, понимая, что если придется принять решение, он колебаться не будет. Самодовольное удовольствие, обычно сиявшее в ее глазах, исчезло перед лицом опасности, и Джон впервые увидел ее истинное лицо.

— А ты? — проревел он с ненавистью, — что я тебе сделал? Почему ты просто не убила меня?

— Это привлекло бы слишком много внимания, — Мэри бесстрастно пожала плечами.

— Ах, да, — презрение сменилось разочарованием, — тебя бы нашел Мориарти.

Джон почувствовал удивленный взгляд Шерлока. Мэри вздрогнула, не ожидая от мужа такой осведомленности.

— Он все равно найдет меня.

Джон поджал губы:

— Тогда зачем ждать?

— Если бы он нашел меня до того, как мой план сработал бы, я бы проиграла.

— Так ты считаешь это игрой? — ее цинизм потрясал. Джон знал Мэри много лет. Она могла проявлять заботу и решительность, но никогда не была безжалостной. — Я был для тебя игрой?

— О, Джон, ты всегда жил в мире иллюзий и игнорировал правду. А вот твой помощник, похоже, любит игры, — в ее взгляде светилось злобное ликование. — Он охотно пришел сюда в надежде перехитрить меня.

Джон посмотрел на Шерлока. Он предположил, что Шерлок нашел способ прижать Магнуссена, но, видимо, в этом была не вся правда, раз на него навели дуло пистолета. Джон посмотрел на Магнуссена.

— По вашему приказу, полагаю?

Магнуссен все еще стоял с каменным лицом, опустив руки. На стеклах очков мерцали отсветы из окна.

— Правительство слишком хорошо скрывало ее прошлое, чтобы вы могли распознать, с кем заключать сделку, — вмешался Шерлок, растянув губы в победоносной улыбке. — Всегда есть что-то.

У Джона словно пелена с глаз упала. Магнуссен не просто хотел, чтобы Мэри привела Шерлока в Эпплдор, он хотел, чтобы она его застрелила.

— Чем он тебя держит, Мэри?

— В нашем договоре есть пункт. В следующем году Магнуссен имеет право решить, что мне делать с _моими_ деньгами после ликвидации двух компаний.

— Он шантажирует тебя?

— Он хотел, чтобы я привела мистера Холмса в Эпплдор и изобразить, будто бы детектив хотел его убить из-за мести. А я должна была защитить Магнуссена.

 _Должна была защитить?_ Краем глаза Джон увидел, что Магнуссен поднял руки. Его охватило кошмарное предчувствие.

— Ты выполнила этот план?

Ее непроницаемые глаза скользнули между Шерлоком и Магнуссеном, Джон не мог прочесть, что было в них. Отчаяние? Сомнение?

— Пока нет, — ответила она глухо.

 _Еще один просчет!_ Джон почувствовал вкус победы, особенно когда в голове всплыл образ Магнуссена, нависшего над Шерлоком. Чего он не испытывал к магнату, так это сочувствия.

— Как вы думаете, она остановится? — самодовольно и с возмущением тупостью Джона произнес Магнуссен.

— Я не понимаю, — сказал Джон. Магнуссен был единственным, кто стоял на ее пути.

— Это стоит написать на футболке, — усмехнулся Магнуссен.

Джон вдруг сообразил.

— Ты пришла сюда, чтобы всех убить.

— Нет, — Мэри медленно повела уставшей рукой. — Не всех.

— Только меня и Магнуссена, — поправил Шерлок. — Она не думала, что ты здесь появишься.

— Шантажист и его жертва вступают в борьбу и убивают друг друга, — пояснила Мэри, отступив назад на шаг. Теперь ее лицо было полностью скрыто в тени.

Джона охватила паника — Шерлок все знал, и все равно решил пойти. Видимо, имелся план. Джон посмотрел на Шерлока, пытаясь его понять, но Шерлок поднял руки и завел их за голову.

— А сейчас? — прокричал Джон Мэри, наводя на нее пистолет. — Ты и меня застрелишь, чтобы осуществить свой план?

— Мориарти считает меня мертвой. Если он узнает, что я жива до того, как получу деньги, все пойдет прахом.

Джон не сомневался в том, что Мэри уйдет от ответа. Она определенно хотела убить Магнуссена и Шерлока, но Джон, видимо, был ей не безразличен.

— Мэри? — попытался он остановить ее.

— Слишком поздно, Джон.

Слова эхом отозвались в пустоте его разума. Он посмотрел на Шерлока и увидел в его глазах мучительную борьбу. Джон пришел в ужас, но прежде чем он смог принять решение, Шерлок опустился на колени. Ошеломленный его движением, Джон не заметил красной точки на лбу Мэри. Джон понял, что был пятый участник сцены, с оружием в руках.

_Второй телохранитель._

Магнуссен хоть и делал вид, что перепуган, сохранял свое самодовольное обладание. И да, Джон нашел только одного телохранителя. Магнат триумфально улыбнулся.

Все произошло за считанные секунды. Джон бросился вперед, прикрывая Шерлока. Схватил его за плечо и дернул, отталкивая с линии огня. Потеряв равновесие, упал на больную ногу, проклиная свою немощность. Бросив взгляд через плечо, обнаружил второго телохранителя в тени рядом с террасой.

Раздался выстрел, но Мэри смогла увернуться. Пока Джон приходил в себя, Мэри подняла пистолет. Прозвучал еще один выстрел, на этот раз безошибочно в цель. Воцарилась тишина, прерываемая тяжелым дыханием.

Не обращая внимания на боль в колене, Джон вскочил и направил пистолет на бывшую жену, теперь уже ни в чем не сомневаясь. Шерлок попытался встать на ноги, а Магнуссен повторил его позу, сложив руки за головой. Теперь его черты выражали искренний ужас. Самодовольство пропало, когда он понял, что его последний защитник истекал кровью на лужайке.

Мэри вышла на свет. Ее бледное лицо создавало зловещий контраст с черной одеждой. Дуло пистолета было направлено на Шерлока.

— Не делай этого, — умоляюще произнес Джон, готовый спустить курок.

— Ты же знаешь, я должна.

Через секунду раздался третий выстрел, Шерлок оттолкнул Джона в сторону. Пытаясь удержаться на ногах, Джон выстрелил.


	10. Искупление

Кровь застучала в ушах у Джона, в глазах потемнело. Тяжело дыша, он взглядом судорожно искал Шерлока. К его удивлению, тот стоял на ногах и шокированно смотрел перед собой. Джон в ужасе принялся осматривать и ощупывать все жизненно важные места на его теле в поисках льющейся крови. Левая рука зудела после выстрела. Не обнаружив ничего страшного, Джон остановился.

— Со мной все в порядке, — Шерлок схватил Джона за руки. Обретя этот необходимый якорь, Джон с облегчением выдохнул. Взгляд Шерлока переместился за его спину, и Джон обернулся, уже зная, какую кошмарную картину увидит. На полу террасы лежал Магнуссен, очки валялись в стороне. Меж глаз зияла небольшая красная точка, но Джон знал, что это обманчивая малость — от выстрела из пистолета такого калибра, какой был в руках у Мэри, должно было разнести весь затылок.

Терраса была забрызгана кровью и ошметками мозга, но Джон смотрел на это отвратительное зрелище без сочувствия. Он стал врачом, чтобы спасать людей. Сочувствие и профессионализм позволили стать ему хорошим хирургом. После того, что он видел на Бейкер-стрит, Джон сомневался, что смог бы выполнить клятву Гиппократа. Этот человек легко перешагнул бы через Шерлока, и Джон не сожалел о его смерти.

Тихий стон привлек его внимание. Мэри отступила в тень, зажимая рукой левое плечо — пуля Джона задела ее. Если бы Шерлок не оттолкнул Джона в сторону, эта пуля попала бы прямо в сердце. Джона прошиб холодный пот.

Шерлок мягко, но уверенно пожал его руку и аккуратно вытащил браунинг из стиснутых пальцев. Джон покорно отдал пистолет, все еще в шоке от безжалостной откровенности бывшей жены.

Шерлок шагнул вперед, направив пистолет на Мэри в тот момент, когда она подняла здоровую руку.

— Побывай-ка в шкуре проигравшего! — процедил он.

Мэри фыркнула и высокомерно поджала губы.

— Мистер Холмс, еще один шаг, и я убью вас!

— Почему же вы еще этого не сделали? — спросил Шерлок.

— Иногда нужен нож, точно и безжалостно избавляющий от гнили.

— Так ты не собиралась его убивать? — встрял Джон.

— Я не говорила бы так уверенно.

— А сейчас?

— Я прекрасно понимала, что скрывается за предложением Магнуссена и решила приманить его, — Мэри мрачно улыбнулась. — Я приобрела трубопроводы в Сербии с помощью лорда Морана, и теперь жду возращения паука в надежде, что ловушка сработала.

— Ловко! — Шерлок оценил план, — вы использовали против Магнуссена его же тщеславие.

При этом сомнительном комплименте Джон недоверчиво поднял брови, но Шерлок с отвращением смотрел на убитого магната. Магнуссен не пачкал рук, шантажируя жертв, но это не делало его лучше серийных убийц, не говоря уже о его насилии над Шерлоком. Шерлок пытался несколько раз победить этого человека и безуспешно. А Мэри смогла.

Вдали раздались звуки сирен, свидетельствовавшие, что Джанин последовала инструкциям Джона. Через несколько минут Эпплдор наводнит полиция, и начнется расследование.

Джон разглядывал Мэри, стараясь понять намерения. Ее нерешительность говорила о многом.

— Ты не собираешься нас убивать.

— Нет смысла, — прищурилась она, глядя на браунинг. Даже если она выстрелит в Шерлока, Джон вряд ли будет стоять спокойно. — У меня есть компрометирующие фотографии вашего брата и Мориарти, на которых они пожимают друг другу руки. Всегда найдется магнуссен, готовый их опубликовать. — Глаза Мэри вспыхнули яростной решимостью и угрозой. — Если вы не перестанете совать нос не в свои дела, я воспользуюсь ими и второй раз о пощаде забудьте.

Взгляд Шерлока стал торжествующим. Он явно воспринял эти слова как вызов, а не угрозу, и опустил руку с пистолетом. Джон мысленно поаплодировал. Шерлок решил отпустить Мэри и посмотреть, чем завершится ее план. Так или иначе, дракон, которого нужно сразить, остался.

Мэри воспользовалась разрешением и, держа Шерлока на мушке, исчезла в темноте.

У Джона закружилась голова. Адреналин уходил, накатывала усталость, но для слабости времени не было — сирены ревели уже перед домом, шины шелестели по гравию. Он посмотрел на браунинг, который Шерлок все еще держал в руке.

— Надо от него избавиться.

— Нет необходимости, — ответил Шерлок спокойно.

— Я знаю, что пуля была выпущена из другого пистолета, но полиция пока этого не знает. Хотя бы брось эту штуку.

Вместо того чтобы прислушаться к совету Джона, Шерлок спрятал браунинг за пояс и весело улыбнулся.

Раздался звук приближающихся шагов, голоса. Джон вдруг ощутил, что на улице очень холодно. С неба посыпались снежинки.

— Как вовремя! — прошептал Шерлок, — завтра ведь рождество!

— Всем оставаться на месте!

На террасу вышел сержант в сопровождении констеблей. Джон и Шерлок подняли руки. Сержант осмотрел местность и остановил взгляд на двух окровавленных трупах.

— Я Шерлок Холмс. Кто инспектор?

Сержант проигнорировал вопрос.

— Что здесь случилось?

— Очевидно, Магнуссена и его телохранителя застрелили, — раздраженно заметил Шерлок, — добавлю, что это сделали не мы. Убийца покинул здание несколько минут назад. Не могли бы вы сказать, кто здесь главный?

Джон, помнивший, как пренебрежительно вел себя Шерлок по отношению к сержанту Донован, укоризненно поднял брови.

— Шерлок, — надо было объяснить, что неуважение к полиции от подозреваемого в убийстве не очень хорошо выглядит.

— Что, черт возьми, здесь происходит? — раздался голос от французского окна, и Шерлок умолк.

На террасу, кутаясь в пальто, вышел человек с темными с проседью волосами.

— Грег, — облегченно выдохнул Джон.

— Джон? — Грег посмотрел на труп Магнуссена. — Что ты здесь делаешь?

Джон осторожно опустил руки, не спуская глаз с сержанта, державшего его на мушке.

— Это долгая история.

Грег посмотрел на Шерлока.

— Твой брат приказал мне ехать лично, если отсюда поступит вызов.

Шерлок пожал плечами и опустил руки.

— Я работал над делом. Майкрофта, как всегда, переубедить невозможно.

— Подожди, — прервал его Джон. — Вы знакомы?

— Он — сторожевой пес моего брата.

— Полегче, иначе всю ночь будешь заполнять документы, — Грег ткнул пальцем в детектива.

— Сэр? — спросил сержант.

— Можете опустить пистолет, — ответил Грег. — За этих двух идиотов я ручаюсь.

Сержант кивнул констеблям и подошел к Магнуссену.

— Тогда я вызову эксперта-криминалиста.

— Выполняйте, — приказал Грег, пытаясь закутаться в пальто под резкими порывами ветра. — А вы идите внутрь, — он указал на Джона и Шерлока, — я замерз до смерти.

Джон сосредоточенно последовал за другом. Почему Грег не узнал Шерлока в клубе? Тоже часть плана?

— Как давно вы знакомы?

— Очень давно, — вздохнул Грег. — Гений со склонностью к наркомании не мог пройти мимо внимания полиции.

— Три года и два месяца, если быть точным, — Шерлок ослабил шарф, когда начал согреваться в тепле пламени камина.

— Тогда почему вы не узнали друг друга на матче?

— Я не видел его, — ответил Шерлок раздраженно, а Грега осенило.

— Твой личный помощник?

— Да.

— Я видел его лишь со спины, хотя фигура показалась мне знакомой. Но Шерлок ведь консультирующий детектив, и мог работать под прикрытием, — Грег бросил на Шерлока пытливый взгляд.

— Так и было, — ощетинился тот.

— Ладно, поделишься этой историей за пинтой, когда мы здесь со всем разберемся. Меня ждет куча работы, — вздохнул Грег, подумав об отчетах и документах. — Вот подарок на рождество!

— У тебя новая и любимая девушка, — Шерлок моментально просек самое важное. — Первый раз за многие годы, когда ты не ищешь дел на рождество, чтобы сбежать от жены. Но могу заверить, нам сказать нечего.

Грег нахмурился.

— Продолжай!

— Похоже, Магнуссен был застрелен одной из своих жертв.

— Шерлок? — в тоне Грега прозвучало мягкое предупреждение.

— Мы не видели лица, человек был в маске, но по движениям и фигуре я могу сказать, что это женщина.

— Обычно ты собираешь больше наблюдений, — Грег насмешливо потер подбородок, глядя на Джона. Тот лишь пожал плечами. Ему не нравилось лгать лучшему другу, особенно после решения начать честную жизнь, но план Шерлока он понял.

— Я почти не видел ее в темноте, а сотрудники Магнуссена были без сознания. Я привел в чувство секретаря Магнуссена, Джанин, и велел ей звонить в полицию, а Шерлок тем временем бросился в гостиную. — Он понадеялся, что Джанин в потрясении не вспомнит, что он пришел один и спрашивал про Шерлока.

Грег кивнул. Видимо, он верил Джону больше, чем Шерлоку. Сможет ли он потом объяснить все другу? Не обидится ли на него Грег? Шерлок-то часто умалчивал о важном, чтобы защитить тех, кого любит.

— Хорошо, — Грег достал телефон. — У двери полицейская машина, констебль доставит вас в Скотланд-Ярд, там Салли примет показания. К сожалению, мне придется здесь задержаться.

— Спасибо, Грег, — Джон знал, что если бы не он, вся процедура была бы гораздо менее приятной и более длинной.

— Ты должен мне пинту, — Грег бросил на Джона острый взгляд, явно заинтересованный тем, как Джон встретился с Шерлоком.

***

До Лондона они добрались на удивление быстро, но тишина в машине давила на Джона мертвым грузом. Правда о Мэри ударила его как обухом по голове. Прямо как в армии — перед боем всем обо всем рассказывали, но реальная истина оказывалась более жестокой.

Казалось, теперь Мэри стала его войной — его и Шерлока. Если ее план сработает, и она избавится от Мориарти, они снова встретятся. Шерлок был не из тех, кто легко сдается.

Джона пробрало до костей от мыслей о том, как могла закончиться их встреча. Воображаемая картина, когда пуля Мэри попадает Шерлоку в сердце, почти парализовала его. Шерлок же спокойно сидел рядом, и Джон вспомнил его слова.

«Чувства — это химический дефект, обнаруживаемый у проигравшей стороны».

Джон поерзал, пытаясь успокоиться. Он не оплакивал Магнуссена, но его тронула эта смерть. Каждая смерть затягивала его обратно в Афганистан — будь то смерть солдата или гражданского.

Шерлок что-то печатал в телефоне, и отблеск экрана освещал его бледное лицо. Они впервые встретились за несколько недель, но Шерлок вел себя странно. Даже сейчас он был занят собой и не подпускал Джона. Перед Джоном словно был другой человек, не тот, которого он видел на Лестер-сквер, и Джон стал сомневаться.

Машина остановилась у Скотланд-Ярда. Донован уже ждала их, неодобрительно сложив руки на груди. Шерлок продолжал невозмутимо и фальшиво улыбаться. Он знал, что пререкания лишь продлят их пребывание в полиции.

Через два часа они покинули Скотланд-Ярд, и полицейская машина доставила их на Бейкер-стрит. Было почти полночь. Констебль за рулем посмотрел в зеркало заднего вида:

— Вас отвезти в отель, доктор Ватсон?

— Ну… — Джон заколебался, напоминая себе о причине, по которой пришел в 221Б. Шерлок опередил его.

— Может, выпьем чаю?

Невероятно! Джон уставился на Шерлока — после такой прохладной сдержанности Джон не ожидал приглашения.

— Отличная идея! — идея действительно была отличной, потому что Джон устал до чертиков. К тому же за чашкой чая можно было набраться смелости и поговорить.

Шерлок смущенно улыбнулся, выбрался из машины и длинными шагами направился к черной двери. Полицейская машина порулила к Риджентс-парку. Пока Шерлок возился с ключами, Джон подошел к нему и взял за руку.

— Я хочу кое-что прояснить, прежде чем мы войдем.

Шерлок удивленно поднял брови.

— Что именно?

— Я понял, зачем ты пошел со мной, — Джон решил не обращать внимания на ноющую в глубине души обиду. — Ты мог бы получить информацию и уйти, но ты остался на ночь и даже договорился о неделе. Зачем?

— Мне казалось, это очевидно.

— Не для меня.

Скулы Шерлока окрасились слабым румянцем — впервые с тех пор, как они встретились.

— Когда я увидел тебя на Лестер-сквер, меня позабавило, как ты злился на себя. Пока я вез тебя в отель, увидел, что тебе не нравится мир, в котором ты живешь. Ты — мое зеркало. В тебе я увидел себя. Я хотел уйти, как только получу необходимую информацию, но… — Шерлок покраснел еще больше и замялся.

— Но? — настаивал Джон.

— Ты мне очень понравился. Ты принял меня за хастлера, и я решил воспользоваться случаем. Никто никогда не принимал меня таким, какой я есть, а ты принял, — Шерлок скрыл лишь свою профессию, в остальном был искренен. Джон понял, что это, пожалуй, самое эмоциональное признание, которое получит от Шерлока, и счастливо улыбнулся. — Но я не понимаю, почему после всего, что случилось, ты еще со мной?

— Я думал, что это очевидно, — вернул Джон реплику с улыбкой. Шерлок покраснел еще больше, а Джон предложил. — Давай войдем.

В коридоре они увидели миссис Хадсон со сковородой в руках.

— Ах, это вы, — она с облегчением опустила «оружие». — Я услышала возню около двери, но никто не вошел. Я подумала, может, грабители.

— Нет, не грабители, — извиняющимся тоном произнес Шерлок.

Домовладелица положила сковороду на кресло и расправила халат, накинутый на ночную рубашку.

— Молодой человек, ты напугал меня до смерти.

— Очевидно, это неправда, — к Шерлоку вернулась его дерзость.

— Я заволновалась, когда пришел Майкрофт и начал задавать вопросы. Что случилось?

Шерлок вздохнул, уловив в ее голосе искреннее беспокойство, и положил руку на плечо.

— Все хорошо, миссис Хадсон, мы раскрыли дело, просто это заняло больше времени, чем ожидалось.

— Понятно, — внимание миссис Хадсон обратилось к Джону, — вы нашли его.

— С помощью мистера Холмса, — сказал Джон с улыбкой. — Я прибыл как раз вовремя, чтобы удержать его от совершения огромной ошибки.

— Я не был в опасности, — Шерлок обиженно выпятил губу, — у меня был запасной план.

— Ничего у тебя не было, — парировал Джон. — Вот так ты ведешь себя, да? Рискуешь жизнью, чтобы доказать, что умный?

— Зачем мне это делать?

— Потому что ты — идиот! — весело произнес Джон. Насупившийся Шерлок не смог устоять перед его заразительным восторгом и тоже улыбнулся.

— Вы переезжаете? — с надеждой спросила миссис Хадсон.

Веселье Джона угасло. Он хмуро посмотрел на Шерлока.

— Пока не решил.

— Я что-то пропустил? — Шерлок подозрительно прищурился.

— Ну… — миссис Хадсон замялась, опасаясь, что опередила события. — Доктор Ватсон на прошлой неделе купил этот дом.

— Что? — Шерлок впился в Джона яростным взглядом. Миссис Хадсон вздрогнула и взяла сковороду. Ей не хотелось стать причиной домашней ссоры еще не состоявшихся жильцов. Она бросила на Джона извиняющийся взгляд.

— Я лучше пойду.

Шерлок проводил ее сердитым взглядом и повернулся к Джону.

— Что случилось?

Джон не поддался на провокацию, а спокойно ответил:

— Я предпочел бы не вести этот разговор на лестнице, между альтернативой убраться восвояси или выпить чаю.

Шерлок обдумал слова. Он не привык к такому спокойствию — обычно его резкость приводила к противоположным результатам.

— Ладно, я сделаю тебе твой чай.

Шерлок отправился ставить чай, а Джон пошел в гостиную. Стена с записками по делу Магнуссена напомнила ему об ужасе прошедшего дня. Джон сорвал фотографию Мэри. Ее очередное предательство ранило глубоко, он надеялся, что они больше не встретятся, иначе придется принять неприятное решение. Смял карточку и выбросил ее в мусорную корзину, стоявшую рядом со столом. Подписывая документы о разводе, он не предполагал, что встретится с супругой при таких специфических обстоятельствах.

— Быть обманутым женой неприятно, но узнать, что она — наемный убийца? Как часто такое происходит? — саркастически пробормотал он.

— Это из-за твоего пристрастия к определенному образу жизни, — ответил Шерлок на риторический вопрос, входя с двумя чашками и расставляя их на кофейном столике перед диваном. — Тебя извращенным образом привлекают опасные ситуации и опасные люди. Удивительно ли, что любимая тобой женщина соответствует этому образу?

Джон долго сидел неподвижно и смотрел на тонкий фарфор, пытаясь справиться с тремором. Он никогда не думал, что зависим от опасности, однако вспомнив день, когда они преследовали преступника, признал, что впервые за долгое время почувствовал себя живым. Даже сейчас иглы адреналина все еще щекотали нервы.

— Значит, ты в качестве альтернативы наркотикам раскрываешь преступления, а меня привлекает опасность? — Джон недоверчиво покачал головой. — Какой прекрасный дуэт из нас бы получился!

— Именно поэтому ты купил этот дом? — Шерлок развалился на мягких подушках и неторопливо пил чай, не спуская взгляда с Джона, стоявшего у стены.

— Я не хочу ни к чему тебя принуждать, — возразил Джон. — Когда я пришел в прошлый раз, то позвонил миссис Хадсон и попросил ее передать тебе костюм. Я боялся, что ты не захочешь меня видеть. Она пригласила меня на чай, и мы немного поговорили. Она сказала мне, что владелец дома решил отремонтировать его и продать. Разумеется, планировалось выселение жильцов. Миссис Хадсон не сказала тебе, потому что ты только что переехал, и она надеялась, что хозяин решение переменит. Она показала мне договор аренды, и по нему получалось, что вам придется съехать. Поэтому я купил дом.

— Откуда у тебя деньги?

Джон ласково улыбнулся, наслаждаясь замешательством Шерлока.

— Несколько недель назад я управлял компанией. Мэри отняла ее, но мои личные средства остались в неприкосновенности.

— О! — прошептал Шерлок, сообразив. — Разумеется, Мэри ведь не собиралась разорять тебя лично.

— Кажется, так, — Джон отогнал от себя мрачные мысли и начал снимать куртку. — Я потратил на дом все до цента.

— Ты сошел с ума? — Шерлок явно расстроился тому, что Джон остался совсем без средств.

Джон лишь тепло рассмеялся.

— Не совсем, я ведь вложился в недвижимость. Деньги просто ушли со счета, но никуда не делись.

— А как же собственная практика?

— Найду работу, — Джон кинул куртку на письменный стол и подошел к Шерлоку, сел рядом на диван.

— Ерунда какая-то… — Шерлок сложил руки на коленях.

— Я не хочу, чтобы ты чувствовал себя обязанным что-то делать. Я попросил миссис Хадсон быть кем-то вроде экономки вместо платы за жилье, правда, сказал, что уборка в 221Б ее не касается, — Джон стрельнул в Шерлока озорным взглядом.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я платил за квартиру?

— Да, конечно, — Джон знал, что иначе Шерлок здесь не останется.

Наступила тишина, Шерлок обдумывал предложение Джона.

— Миссис Хадсон сказала, что ты тоже хочешь переехать, но о 221С не может быть и речи. Она в подвале, сырая и с плесенью.

— Я уже сказал, что не хочу давить на тебя только потому, что я — владелец дома, но… — Джон замялся.

— Ты хочешь жить в 221Б?

Джон кивнул, глядя на сплетенные пальцы Шерлока. Он много думал над этим. Обман в «Шангри-ла» и сегодняшние события подтвердили, что Шерлок не привык работать в паре, но время, проведенное вместе, научило Джона — нелегко сбросить шкуру, особенно если носишь ее долго. Если Шерлок примет предложение, они могли бы справиться с прошлым и восстановить то, к чему пришли в номере отеля.

— В качестве соседа, — быстро уточнил Джон, не дожидаясь, когда его предложение отвергнут.

— Не будь идиотом, Джон.

Джон вздрогнул и посмотрел в мерцающие в полумраке глаза Шерлока. В них было смущение и упрек, и сердце Джона подпрыгнуло к горлу.

— Я…

— Я предал тебя. Я виноват в том, что ты потерял все, — Шерлок остановился, переводя дыхание. — Почему ты все еще хочешь быть со мной?

Джон тихо рассмеялся — всевидящий Шерлок не увидел очевидного.

— Потому что я люблю тебя.

Они смотрели друг на друга широко открытыми глазами. Джон вспомнил то время, когда они разговаривали легко и непринужденно. И сейчас слова рождались сами собой, и не было возможности их сдержать.

— Это неправда, я не потерял всего. Я нашел тебя, — голос Джона сорвался, и он замолк. — Я был так одинок, и всем тебе обязан…

Шерлок молчал. Ему явно было трудно ответить той же страстностью. Джон понял, что он лишил речи мятежный ураган по имени Шерлок Холмс. А тот сидел, склонив голову, отчаянно пытаясь подобрать логичный ответ. Джон в порыве нежности наклонился к нему и приподнял пальцами подбородок, заставив посмотреть на себя.

— Можно? — спросил Джон, помня правила Шерлока.

Шерлок распахнул глаза, но кивнул.

— Да.

После концерта в церкви Святого Иакова Шерлок проявил инициативу, ринувшись в поцелуй как в омут головой, словно знал, что еще секунда сомнения, и шанс уплывет. В этот раз Джон понимал, что бразды правления в его руках, потому что Шерлок явно чувствовал себя виноватым.

Поэтому он провел ладонью по острой скуле, пропустил шелковистые пряди через пальцы. Мягко положил ладонь на затылок, наконец, встречаясь с этими роскошными губами в целомудренном поцелуе. Прикосновение было очень нежным, словно лепесток коснулся воды, затем Шерлок отстранился и провел языком по губе, пробуя ее на вкус.

— Я никогда раньше никого не целовал, — признался он застенчиво, щеки его залил румянец. — Словно черту перейти. Я не вступал в отношения, и никогда не был в них заинтересован.

В груди Джона стало тепло. Шерлок никому раньше не доверял настолько, чтобы сблизиться, но Джону он поверил.

— Значит, я был твоим первым? — спросил он с дразнящей улыбкой.

— Я не был девственником, — обиделся Шерлок.

— Девственником в поцелуях, — уточнил Джон. — Я был твоим первым в поцелуях.

— Не обольщайся, — Шерлок произнес эти слова бархатным баритоном, и Джон едва слышно хихикнул, уж очень кокетливо это прозвучало. Шерлок скользнул ниже и растянулся на диване, положив голову на подлокотник. Руки его осторожно схватили Джона за плечи, стараясь не причинить боли, и потянули. Джон неловко упал на бок, между Шерлоком и спинкой дивана. Оба весело засмеялись. Джон был рад, что Шерлок повеселел, не говоря уже о собственном радужном настроении. Снова им было очень легко друг с другом.

Он прижался к Шерлоку, уложив голову на ту же подушку, и почувствовал, как наваливается тяжесть дня. Обнял правой рукой Шерлока за талию, словно боясь, что тот исчезнет, как прекрасный сон. Наклонил голову и одарил Шерлока еще одним целомудренным поцелуем. Шерлок закинул на Джона ногу, будто тоже тревожился, что Джон может исчезнуть.

— Останься со мной, — провибрировал этот знойный баритон прямо в губы Джона.

— Боже, да!

Джон нежно поцеловал его еще раз и прижался сильнее. Не для страсти — он хотел вплавиться в Шерлока и больше никогда его не отпускать. Теперь, когда он обрел Шерлока, никогда его не упустит.

Усталость накатывала неотвратимо как следствие напряженного дня и эмоциональных переживаний. Лаская этот острый язычок, сейчас податливый и мягкий, Джон погружался в уютный кокон дремы. Тело Шерлока излучало успокаивающее тепло, и мышцы расслаблялись сами собой.

Как ни старался Джон не заснуть, поцелуй увлек его в заманчивый туман сна.

***

Свет, пробившийся сквозь закрытые веки, прогнал сон и вернул в реальность. Было тепло даже без одеяла, и не хотелось просыпаться, но тело предало Джона — непроизвольно вытянулось, стряхивая скованность. Как ни приятно и уютно было прижиматься к Шерлоку, долго спать в таком положении не получилось.

Джон окинул взглядом гостиную и старомодную мебель. Занавески были задернуты неплотно, и сквозь щель комнату озарял яркий солнечный свет. За окном в радостном вальсе кружились снежинки. Шерлок рядом дышал глубоко и ровно, кудри разметались по подушке и лицу. Не устояв перед соблазном, Джон вернул одну непослушную прядь в темное облако. Нельзя было не любоваться бесконечно красотой этого человека!

«Тебе нравится то, что ты видишь?» — спросил Шерлок в их первую ночь, раздеваясь. Джон вспомнил, что во рту у него тогда пересохло, язык онемел. Не верилось, что после явления в их номере Магнуссена, он снова может коснуться этих шелковых кудрей, провести пальцами по белоснежной коже шеи до роскошного изгиба губ. Джон с дрожью вспомнил, как совершенно разбитый вернулся в свой дом в Глазго, и только сестра, как могла, утешала его.

— Вот черт! — прошипел Джон, сообразив, что так и не отправил Гарри сообщение. Шерлок проснулся и заморгал в замешательстве.

— Прости, — повинился Джон, — не хотел тебя будить.

— Что случилось? — Шерлок прикрыл рукой глаза, защищаясь от яркого света.

— Сестре забыл написать, — Джон перелез через Шерлока, тот повернулся и занял весь диван, не желая выбираться из неги полусна.

— Я-то думал, ты уже совсем большой, — поддразнил он Джона.

Джон, пытавшийся нащупать в куртке мобильный, обернулся.

— Я обещал сказать ей, что делать с багажом.

— Она приехала с тобой?

— Да, — ответил Джон, проводя пальцем по экрану, чтобы прочесть два полученных сообщения.

«Понимаю, что иногда не до ответов, но одну СМС-ку можно отправить?»

«Полагаю, к концу недели следует ожидать счастливого сообщения? Майкрофт Холмс»

Джон ошеломленно поднял брови. За ними наблюдали? Почему Майкрофт решил, что Джон остался с его братом? С учетом положения старшего Холмса в британском правительстве, Джона охватила легкая паника.

— Господи, мне написал твой брат!

— Не обращай на него внимания, — Шерлок потянулся и сел. — Майкрофт склонен совать нос в дела, которые его не касаются. Или постой! Он предложил тебе деньги?

— С какой стати?

— Жаль, могли бы поделить. Если предложит деньги, не отказывайся.

— Что? Нет! — Джон засмеялся, не поняв, дразнит его Шерлок или реально ожидает, что Джона наймут в качестве няньки. — Вчера он просил помощи, а не говорил об оплате.

— Он не доверяет своим агентам, — Шерлок поморщился, но слова Джона его поразили. Майкрофт не доверял агентам, но доверился Джону!

И тут шум оживленного движения с Бейкер-стрит перекрыло урчание в животе Джона.

— Вот как, Джон? Твой транспорт требует внимания.

— Что это значит?

— Я не ем, пока работаю. Пищеварение замедляет работу мозга. Тело — транспорт.

— Это не очень хорошо, — притворно строго упрекнул его Джон. — У тебя есть что-нибудь из еды? Я бы приготовил завтрак.

— Так строятся отношения? Мы подшучиваем над привычками в еде? — Шерлок расчесывал волосы пальцами, пытаясь привести их в порядок.

— Это забота друг о друге.

Шерлок закатил глаза, признавая полное отсутствие опыта в данном вопросе, и Джона в очередной раз накрыло приливом нежности.

— Ты ждешь, что я изменюсь.

— Нет, — искренне ответил Джон. — Отношения строятся на компромиссах, а не на намерении изменить. Ты сам не сказал мне о том, что пошел к Магнуссену, как я понимаю, из соображений защиты. Однако своим поступком ты лишил меня возможности принять свое решение.

— Компромиссы? — Шерлок задумался.

— Мой переезд не должен быть для тебя компромиссом. Это твой выбор, твое решение.

Шерлок сглотнул и посмотрел Джону в глаза. Тот с колотящимся сердцем ожидал окончательного ответа.

— Я думал, что вчера вечером выразился ясно, — в голосе Шерлока прозвучал притворный упрек. — Я хочу, чтобы ты остался.

Джон с облегчением выдохнул и улыбнулся.

— Тогда давай позавтракаем, потом я заберу из гостиницы чемоданы.

Слова Шерлока сняли камень с его души, и Джон радостно подошел к нему, обхватил лицо руками и восхищенно поцеловал в сладкие губы.

Потом выяснилось, что в холодильнике обитало лишь молоко и несколько пакетов с частями человеческих тел. Джон в очередной раз удивленно поднял брови, но понял, что ничуть не обеспокоен. Нет, иного от эксцентричного детектива он и не ожидал.

Из-за отсутствия еды пришлось ограничиться чашкой кофе. Дожидаясь, пока закипит вода, он написал сестре сообщение. Шерлок тем временем направился в ванную.

«Извини, вчера столько всего произошло! Буду очень скоро, заберу вещи, тогда все объясню. Джон Ватсон»

Ответ пришел сразу — несмотря на ранний час Гарри была уже на ногах, что порадовало Джона.

«Вот паршивец! Я хочу знать все до мельчайших подробностей! Пошевеливайся! Гарри Ватсон».

***

Снежинки все еще плясали над Бейкер-стрит, когда город окутала тьма. Белое одеяло укрыло дороги, приглушая звуки машин и людей, возвращающихся с работы.

Джон облюбовал себе местечко — красное мягкое кресло перед камином. Днем Шерлок разжег огонь, и сейчас Джон перед ним грелся. Странное дело — он был на Бейкер-стрит всего два раза, и уже чувствовал себя дома. Ему нравилась эта немного старомодная обстановка, очень уютная и красивая. Шерлок почти ничего не менял в квартире, за исключением импровизированной химической лаборатории на кухне. Вопреки опасениям, спальня Шерлока была чистой и аккуратной.

Пока Джон перевозил вещи, Шерлок без дела не сидел. Он разобрал шкаф и освободил половину места, потребовав лишь одно — не трогать разложенные в особом порядке носки. Сначала Джон рассмеялся, но потом увидел, как аккуратно в ящике сложена одежда Шерлока, и извинился. Он понял, как важен для Шерлока этот систематический хаос.

В холодильнике было по-прежнему пусто, и Джон заказал еду в китайском ресторанчике. Поужинав, они переместились в гостиную.

Хоть они и жили вместе в номере и были близки, ситуация изменилась, и отношения тоже должны были измениться. Джон знал, что на это потребуется время. Поэтому он решил устроиться в красном кресле и поработать, а Шерлок встал со скрипкой перед окном и начал исполнять классику. Музыка наполнила квартиру, и Джон то и дело отвлекался на мелодии, теряя мысль. Он узнал фрагменты пьесы, которую Шерлок играл для него в церкви.

Вдруг Шерлок разочарованно опустил смычок и скрипку и уставился на кружащийся снег. Джон увидел в стекле отражение его удрученного лица и стал терпеливо ждать. Встретившись в отражении с ним взглядом, Шерлок растеряно произнес:

— Я ее потерял.

— Что ты потерял? — не понял Джон.

— Музыку, которую играл для тебя в церкви, — Шерлок был явно расстроен.

— Ясно, — Джон нахмурился.

— Нет, — Шерлока злила собственная забывчивость и неспособность Джона его понять. Он резко обернулся. — Я могу сыграть любую классическую пьесу так, как ее задумал композитор, но я никогда не сочинял сам, — он замолк, отчаянно смотря на Джона, — пока я не заиграл для _тебя_ , и вот теперь я ее потерял. Сколько ни пытался вспомнить, безрезультатно.

Джон медленно вздохнул и поставил ноутбук на маленький круглый столик. Подошел к Шерлоку. Он все прекрасно понимал. Музыка Шерлока родилась в тот момент, когда его охватила страсть, опьянили те чувства, которые он так долго в себе подавлял. Та музыка была рождена уникальным моментом.

— Ты вернешь ее, и напишешь собственный концерт.

Шерлок вздохнул, внезапно успокоившись, и с сожалением посмотрел на скрипку. В тусклом свете лакированное дерево мерцало, отражая язычки пламени в камине. Губы Шерлока тронула слабая улыбка.

— Ты так думаешь? — насколько Шерлок был самоуверенным, когда сталкивался с материальным миром, настолько он был неуверенным, когда дело касалось его собственных эмоций.

— Конечно. Я здесь и никуда больше не уйду.

Шерлок широко улыбнулся.

— Тебе нравится мне льстить?

— Что я могу ответить? — Джон улыбнулся. — Я влюблен.

Шерлок посмотрел на скрипку, смущенно прикрыл глаза длинными ресницами, отбросившими тени на его нежные щеки. Не говоря ни слова, поднял инструмент и снова заиграл.

Обрадованный, Джон вернулся к креслу и вслушался в музыку. Не трогая ноутбук, он закрыл глаза и погрузился в ноты и мечты.

Казалось, что время растворяется в вечности мелодий — Джон полностью отрешился от реальности, которая, впрочем, заявляла о себе потрескиванием поленьев в огне и шумом улицы. Впервые в жизни Джон почувствовал себя дома целиком и полностью.

Погрузившись в мечты, Джон не сразу понял, что музыка замолкла, пока не раздался голос Шерлока.

— Что это?

Джон вынырнул из нирваны и открыл глаза. Шерлок показывал на ноутбук Джона, экран которого светился голубоватым светом.

— Следую собственному совету, данному тебе, и создал блог.

— Но у меня уже есть сайт — наука дедукции.

— Я знаю, — Джон озорно улыбнулся, — поэтому я и создал свой блог.

— Зачем?

— Потому что твой сайт — полная ерунда, — засмеялся он, глядя на Шерлока. — Двести сорок сортов табачного пепла?

— Двести сорок три! — Шерлок вздернул подбородок.

— Его никто не читает.

— О чем же будет твой блог? — Шерлок положил скрипку в футляр и скрестил руки на груди.

— О тебе.

Шерлок заинтересованно наклонился и прочел заголовок.

— Невиновный преступник?

Джон радостно улыбнулся.

— Да. Дело о Теннере.

Но Шерлок радости Джона не разделил.

— Это даже не убийство, Джон. Оставь свою первую запись для настоящего убийства, — неодобрительно заметил он.

Вот он, Шерлок, во всей своей тщеславной красе — пусть во время этого расследования и проявилась его блистательная дедукция, убийца найден не был. Похоже, Шерлок считал себя кем-то вроде разгадывателя головоломок, где головоломки должны быть на определенном уровне сложности, поэтому не счел дело невиновного наркомана достойным публикации в блоге. Джон не рассердился, просто встал и обнял Шерлока.

— Блог может привлечь к тебе заинтересованных клиентов.

— Ты так думаешь? — усмехнулся Шерлок, но как-то неуверенно. Казалось, при помощи насмешек он скрывает нерешительность, но Джон понимал Шерлока. Несмотря на тщеславие, Шерлок не любил быть в центре внимания — слишком часто окружающие не доверяли ему и считали уродом. В то же время он обожал разгадывать загадки и расследовать преступления. Джон понимал, что публикация расследований вызовет не только восторги, но и злопыхания завистников, вот почему Шерлок хотел обнародовать лишь запутанные до крайности убойные расследования.

— Меня это очень даже заинтересовало, — Джон отвел его сложенные в защитном жесте руки и, приподнявшись, коснулся губами губ. Не зная, как отреагирует Шерлок, Джон остановился на целомудренном поцелуе и ожидал ответа. Тот расслабился, придвинулся к Джону, наклонил голову и нежно ответил на поцелуй. Джон закрыл глаза и потерялся в потрясающих ощущениях.

Вот ирония судьбы — всего несколько дней назад Джон, парализованный от ужаса грядущей потери, стоял в номере «Вестминстер», а теперь он, посреди лондонского Вестминстера обрел уверенность в счастье.

Он простил Шерлока. В тот самый момент, когда вошел в 221Б и увидел, как Магнуссен буквально и фигурально загнал его в угол, Джон простил Шерлока, но понимал, что нужно время, чтобы восстановить между ними доверие. Он не полагал наивно, что их отношения станут прежними. Нет, им нужно был заново открыть себя, заново узнать друг друга без преград обмана.

Шерлок едва слышно простонал. Джон, наслаждаясь его покорностью, накрыл губами восхитительный «лук Купидона», положил ладонь на густые темные кудри и притянул ближе. Языки встретились, Шерлок провел рукой по груди Джона, и тот застонал в ответ, перебирая пальцами шелковистые волосы. Они целовали друг друга, хватая воздух, слепо тянулись друг к другу, лаская все, чего могли коснуться губы.

Шерлок вздрогнул и начал расстегивать пуговицы рубашки Джона, а тот, улыбнувшись, проследил губами местечко, где бился пульс на сонной артерии, пахнущее свежестью и гелем для душа. Аромат парфюма, смешанный с запахом самого Шерлока, пьянил. Джон провел языком широкую полосу до ключицы и сбросил мешающий халат с изящного плеча.

Шерлок закончил расстегивать рубашку и игриво провел пальцами по бокам Джона, отчего тот задрожал. Наклонился, озорно улыбнувшись, и прижался губами к шее Джона, повторяя его действия. В ответ Джон прикусил ключицу, и Шерлок резко вздохнул. Джон чувствовал его нарастающее возбуждение через тонкую ткань пижамы. Шерлок с отчаянным стоном запрокинул голову.

— Джон…

 — Да? — пробормотал тот, намеренно не обращая внимания на мольбу, и продолжал дразнить шею Шерлока губами, рукой забираясь под футболку и поглаживая гладкую кожу живота, задрожавшего под этой лаской.

— Пойдем в постель, — Джон сглотнул слюну. Ответом ему был шелест ткани — Шерлок стянул с него рубашку и сам стряхнул свой халат на пол. Посмотрев Шерлоку в глаза, Джон увидел два бездонных колодца, окруженных тонким голубым кольцом радужки.

— Отведи меня в постель, — прохрипел он.

Во глазах Шерлока, в которых отражались язычки пламени из камина, вспыхнула страсть. Этот взгляд резко контрастировал с ледяным взглядом в Эпплдоре — пронизывающим и безжалостным. Сколько бы этот человек не изображал из себя надменного детектива, Джон всегда видел настоящего Шерлока, отделенного от мира, которому, по его мнению, он не соответствовал. Шерлока не детектива и не шлюху — Шерлока в его самой искренней и честной сути.

Шерлок поцеловал его еще раз, взял за руку и повел на кухню. На столе стояли пустые контейнеры из-под еды. Впрочем, контейнер Шерлока был не совсем пуст. Джон улыбнулся, вспомнив шутливую пикировку по поводу еды.

Никогда Джон не был так счастлив в жизни, как теперь, когда он шел по коридору в их спальню.

«Наша спальня», — зазвенело в голове. Джон и не смел надеяться ни на что подобное после того, как Шерлок переступил последний раз порог «Шангри Ла».

Едва Джон закрыл за собой дверь, Шерлок молниеносным движением стянул с себя футболку и тут же покрылся гусиной кожей — в спальне было прохладно. Джон почувствовал, как во рту пересохло. Шерлок смотрел на него и нервно мял футболку в руках.

— Как ты меня хочешь? 

Этот вопрос Джона врасплох не застал — после проведенных вместе пяти дней он постоянно размышлял о том, куда бы могли привести их отношения, а после проведенной вместе ночи на диване, он с энтузиазмом представлял себе определенный вариант.

— Хочу, чтобы ты меня взял.

Шерлок на мгновение оцепенел, но через секунду резко вздохнул, и Джон торжествующе улыбнулся. Миг его торжества был прерван тем, что Шерлок скинул штаны, оставшись в боксерах, и протянул руку.

— Иди ко мне.

Настала очередь Шерлока торжествующе улыбаться, когда Джон застыл с открытым ртом, затем оторвался от двери и подошел к Шерлоку, прижался к нему всем телом и впился поцелуем в губы.

— Слишком много одежды, — пожаловался Шерлок, подергав за пряжку его ремня. Джон рассмеялся.

— Поможешь?

Высунув кончик языка, Шерлок наклонил голову и расстегнул пряжку. Джон зачарованно наблюдал за лицом Шерлока, пока тот расстегивал «молнию» и пуговицу на джинсах. Затем Шерлок аккуратно толкнул его назад, к кровати, быстрым движением просунул пальцы под пояс и стянул джинсы вместе с бельем. Джон задрожал от его пристального взгляда. Странно — они ведь видели друг друга голыми, но сейчас почему-то Джон смутился.

Шерлок опустился на колени перед Джоном и подтолкнул, усаживая на мягкие простыни. Стащил с него носки и совсем снял джинсы. Небрежно бросил на пол. Джон слегка наклонился и прижал коленом член Шерлока, все еще скрытый черными боксерами.

— Ну и как? — поддразнил он. — На ком теперь слишком много одежды?

Шерлок ликующе улыбнулся. Встал с колен и навис над Джоном, вынуждая лечь. Навалился сверху, вклинив колени меж его ног. Облокотился на локти и наклонился со страстным поцелуем. Джон поглаживал его бока, а Шерлок покачивал бедрами — мучительно медленно, затем приподнялся и впился взглядом в Джона, неторопливо и безжалостно продолжая его дразнить через хлопок боксеров.

— Шерлок, — прошептал Джон, не в силах больше терпеть эти сладкие муки. Нетерпеливо запустил руки за резинку боксеров с явным намеком. Шерлок намек понял, опустился на колени и стянул ненужную тряпку, но вместо того, чтобы вернуться к страстным ласкам, лег на спину рядом с Джоном и улыбнулся в ответ на его недоуменный взгляд.

— Сядь на меня, — низким голосом попросил он.

— Я думал, что ты…

— Тебя нужно подготовить, — объяснил Шерлок, — я этим сейчас займусь.

Ошеломленный перспективой, Джон приподнялся на локтях и перелез через Шерлока.

— Хм… нам вроде еще кое-что нужно…

— Тумбочка, верхний ящик, — Шерлок дернул подбородком в сторону.

Стиснув коленями торс Шерлока, Джон наклонился и открыл ящик. Удивился, увидев рядом со смазкой и презервативами черный шелк и лист бумаги. Вопросительно посмотрев на Шерлока, извлек подаренный им самим Шерлоку галстук.

— Ты его оставил?

Шерлок смущенно порозовел.

— Сантименты, — признал Шерлок, и в груди Джона при этом своеобразном признании в любви разлилось тепло. Печально было осознавать, в каком отчаянии был Шерлок, когда Магнуссен разрушил их жизнь.

Шерлок взял у него галстук и растянул в руках, но внимание Джона уже обратилось на лист, заполненный знакомыми цифрами и словами.

— Ты проверялся?

Шерлок неловко дернулся.

— Это все Майкрофт-параноик. Всякий раз, когда он теряет меня из виду, думает, что я сорвался и заражусь грязной иглой. Заставляет проверяться.

— ЗППП тоже?

— Результаты отрицательные, — отметил Шерлок, словно защищаясь.

— Вижу, — Джон сложил бумагу и засунул ее обратно, достал смазку. — Я тоже проверялся после развода с Мэри, думал, что она мне изменяла. Результаты тоже были отрицательными. — Джон протянул Шерлоку смазку. — Так что, если не возражаешь, презервативами можем не пользоваться.

— На этот правил не будет, — объявил Шерлок, положил смазку рядом с подушкой и протянул шелк сквозь пальцы. — Ты доверяешь мне, Джон?

Джон, помедлив несколько секунд, ответил:

— В противном случае меня бы здесь не было.

Это было истинной правдой — он доверял Шерлоку, иначе не дал бы отношениям второго шанса.

— Тогда у меня есть прекрасная идея! — Шерлок поднял галстук. — Завяжи себе глаза. При отключенном зрении другие чувства усиливаются.

Джон почувствовал, как при одной только мысли об этом его охватывает возбуждение. Он взял переливающуюся ткань и счастливо улыбнулся.

— И никаких извращений! — пробормотал он, пытаясь не расхохотаться.

— Я же говорил, что не определил, что именно считаю извращением, — Шерлок схватил Джона за колени и провел ладонями к бедрам. Джон недоверчиво покачал головой, но промолчал и завязал галстук на затылке в аккуратный узел, мгновенно оказываясь в полной темноте. Сразу его накрыло ощущениями: прохлада из открытого окна, возбуждающий запах Шерлока, вибрации его сердца. Джон напряг слух, ожидая шелеста простыней или скрипа кровати, чтобы предугадать, что сделает Шерлок, но тот неподвижно держал руки на его бедрах, очевидно, разглядывая своим инопланетным пронзительным взглядом.

Затем правая рука Шерлока двинулась вверх, коснулась редких волосков на груди, задела напрягшийся сосок. Джон чуть не задохнулся от пронизавших тело импульсов. Ловкие пальцы скользнули к левому плечу, к уродливому шраму.

— Я не видел его спереди, — в голосе Шерлока звучало искреннее любопытство, а Джона разрывали противоречивые ощущения. Он считал свой шрам уродством, напоминавшим ему о неприятном периоде в жизни, свидетельством проигрыша собственному отцу. Джон ведь хотел хотел сбежать от ежовых рукавиц отца и стать врачом, найти собственный путь, но судьба распорядилась по-другому.

— Ничего красивого, — заметил он с горечью.

— Это твоя часть, — палец нежно обвел края шрама.

Когда Джона ранили, прошлое настигло его и вернуло туда, куда хотел отец. Но если бы ранения не случилось, что сталось бы с Джоном? Разумеется, он служил бы врачом, но женился бы на Мэри? Встретился бы с Шерлоком?

Шерлок потянул Джона вниз, отвлекая от мыслей, и коснулся губами шрама, опаляя горячим дыханием нечувствительную кожу.

— Садись же на меня, Джон.

От глубокого волнующего шепота по коже побежали мурашки. Откинувшись назад, Джон выполнил просьбу. Почувствовал, как тяжело поднимается и опускается грудь Шерлока.

— Я не слишком тяжелый?

— Да ладно, Джон! — упрекнул его Шерлок со смешком. — Ты потерял два фунта с момента нашей последней встречи!

Шерлок уклонился от ответа, но и не пожаловался. Джон по привычке наклонил голову, чтобы заглянуть ему в глаза, но повязка не дала ему такой возможности. Джон услышал шелест подушек — Шерлок устраивался поудобней. Прошла минута, и что-то влажное коснулось головки.

— Черт! — Джон дернул бедрами, едва удержавшись, чтобы не толкнуться вперед. Вместо этого он вцепился в изголовье кровати, словно утопающий за спасательный круг. Шерлок был прав — завязанные глаза сделали его гиперчувствительным.

— Можешь толкаться, только не слишком глубоко.

Джон сглотнул и кивнул, не в силах произнести слова, только сильнее стиснул изголовье.

Шерлок наклонил голову и широко лизнул член, следуя языком по набухшей вене. Кровь горячей лавой заструилась вниз. Джон чувствовал, как язык Шерлока дразнит его самое чувствительное место и слизывает первые капли, урча от удовольствия.

— Пожалуйста, Шерлок! — простонал он, едва удерживаясь, чтобы не погрузиться в заманчивую влагу рта. Он представил себе, как по лицу Шерлока расплывается озорная улыбка.

Затем жар дыхания Шерлока исчез, сменившись уверенным касанием руки, обхватившей основание, и член погрузился в жаркую влажность. Джон запрокинул голову, судорожно дыша, охваченный воспоминаниями об их первой ночи. Нетерпеливо, но помня об осторожности, Джон позволил себе со стоном толкнуться навстречу этим роскошным губам.

— Боже, — выстонал он, проклиная проклятую повязку на глазах и благодаря ее одновременно. Он знал, что долго не продержится, если увидит, как Шерлок смотрит на него из-под длинных ресниц. И одновременно хотел насладиться пронзительным взглядом этого человека, разбиравшего его на части.

Шерлок двигался мучительно медленно, разжигая желание Джона и не давая ему шанса сорваться. Раздался щелчок крышечки, и Шерлок отпустил член Джона. Пальцы начали вырисовывать круги по спине, спускаясь все ниже и ниже.

В комнате было тихо, лишь раздавалось рваное дыхание Джона. Одной рукой Шерлок схватил его за ягодицы, другой начал дразняще гладить кожу у входа. Член, оставшийся без внимания, дернулся, и Шерлок провел по нему языком, одновременно скользнув пальцем в тугое отверстие. Джон удивился, насколько легко это получилось. Видимо, в мареве возбуждения он расслабился настолько, что дискомфорт не ощущался.

Другая рука выпустила ягодицы, прошлась по спине к плечу, переместилась на грудь и нашла сосок. Джон выгнулся, отчего повязка с глаз слегка сдвинулась. Сморгнув, он увидел свою покрытую потом грудь, тонкие пальцы Шерлока, двигающиеся вдоль «блядской дорожки» и обхватившие член. Шерлок снова взял его в рот, продолжая пальцем другой руки растягивать анус.

Второй палец вошел труднее, но это было совсем не дискомфортно, понял Джон затуманенным разумом, лишь ощущалось легкое жжение. Не выпуская изо рта член, Шерлок погрузил пальцы глубже.

Шерлок задал мучительный ритм, и Джон был готов стонать от разгорающегося желания. Вдруг тело прошили искры, когда Шерлок нащупал внутри чувствительный бугорок. Джон выругался и зажмурился. Шерлок, очень довольный успехом, потер найденное местечко еще раз, и Джон растерялся в противоречивых желаниях — погрузиться членом в рот или насадиться на пальцы. Задрожав от ошеломительных ощущений, он вцепился в изголовье еще сильнее и уронил голову на руки, а Шерлок тем временем присоединил третий палец.

По мере действий Шерлока, жар возбуждения окутывал Джона, не спасала даже прохлада спальни. Джон поймал себя на том, что сам насаживается на пальцы и толкается в жадный рот.

— Боже, — простонал он. Собрав всю силу воли, отстранился от Шерлока и стянул с глаз шелковую повязку. — Клянусь, если ты продолжишь в том же духе, для меня все закончится слишком рано.

— Даже так? — в соблазнительном голосе слышалось ликование. Шерлок уставился на неоспоримое свидетельство возбуждения Джона. Тот проследил за его взглядом и с вожделением представил, что всего несколько движений и он мог бы кончить Шерлоку на лицо, но он взял себя в руки и оставил эту идею для следующего раза.

Шерлок не двигался, и Джону оставалось только беспомощно смотреть на него, не зная, что делать дальше.

— Как ты хочешь меня? — произнес он низким голосом.

— Твой выбор.

— Хочу тебя видеть, — идея с повязкой была прекрасной на первом этапе и помогла расслабиться и включить ощущения, но сейчас Джон хотел наблюдать за Шерлоком — даже в гостинице он не успел полностью рассмотреть этого обычно сдержанного человека, охваченного пламенем желания.

Джон решительно сполз с Шерлока, перевернулся на спину и уперся ногами в мягкий матрас. На мгновение его окутала нервозность, но напряжение исчезло, стоило Шерлоку наклониться с поцелуем. Джон в блаженстве закрыл глаза. Шерлок лег на него всем телом, вплавляясь горячей кожей в кожу.

— Ты говорил, что хочешь меня видеть, — завибрировал на губах баритон.

— Сложно сфокусироваться, — Джон открыл веки и встретился взглядом с инопланетными глазами, в которых плясали веселые бесенята. Шерлок снова поцеловал его — страстно и томно — затем опустился на колени. Подложил Джону под бедра подушку.

— Так будет легче, — произнес он, налил на ладонь смазку и распределил по члену. Подтолкнул Джона под колено, понуждая развести ноги шире, придвинулся ближе, и устроившись поудобнее, двинулся вперед.

Джон резко выдохнул, когда нечто более объемное, чем три пальца, надавило на тело. Вцепился в простыню, позволяя Шерлоку очень медленно погружаться в себя. Почувствовав растяжение мышц, Джон стиснул зубы и посмотрел на восхитительно порозовевшего Шерлока, стараясь отвлечься от ощущения жжения и не потерять возбуждение. Тот, тяжело дыша, сосредоточенно смотрел вниз, где соединялись их тела. Погрузившись полностью, Шерлок замер и начал оглаживать Джону бедра, будто успокаивая.

Вдруг напряжение исчезло. Теперь, когда вторжение прекратилось, Джон ощутил чувство наполненности. Пальцы Шерлока обняли его слегка упавший член и начали поглаживать. Джон качнул бедрами, приспосабливаясь к новым ощущениям. Через секунду схватил Шерлока за бедра и дернул на себя.

— Двигайся!

Шерлок посмотрел в решительные глаза Джона и кивнул. Немного отстранился и вошел снова, словно не желая терять связи. С каждым движением он толкался все резче, все лихорадочнее. Застонал, когда Джон обхватил его ногами. Наклонился вперед, уперевшись одной рукой рядом с головой Джона, а другой схватив за бедро. Наконец, все неприятные ощущения исчезли, оставив только удовольствие — Шерлок нашел правильный угол и Джон потерялся в блаженстве.

Они двигались все быстрее, приближаясь к финалу. Шерлок лег на него, и теперь член Джона терся об их тела, отчего жаром заливало все тело.

— Черт! — Джон простонал сквозь сжатые зубы, подаваясь навстречу, полностью принимая в себе Шерлока, блестящего от пота. — Поласкай меня.

Шерлок приподнялся, подчиняясь просьбе, и накрыл ладонью член Джона. Несколько яростных толчков, и он больше не мог сдержаться. Мышцы напряглись, горячая кровь устремилась вниз. Он выгнулся, напрягся и ощутил, как его скручивает сладостная волна и толкает к сладостной пропасти всепоглощающего блаженства.

Теплая жидкость потекла по животу. Джон обмяк на мягкой постели и застонал. Перед глазами плясали ослепительные искры, тело содрогалось в спазмах, затягивая в омут наслаждения.

Шерлок приподнялся начал резко вбиваться. Очень скоро он издал гортанный стон и напрягся, изливаясь. Джон с трепетом наблюдал, как любимый человек упивается наслаждением, как искажается в муках блаженства его лицо. Шерлок хватал воздух открытым ртом, тело его сотрясалось в судорогах.

Наконец все стихло, лишь в ушах грохотала кровь. Шерлок наклонился и нежно поцеловал Джона. Осторожно высвободился, оставив ощущение пустоты.

— Это было потрясающе! — прохрипел Джон.

— Правда? — Шерлок откатился в сторону и улыбнулся.

Опять на комплимент нарывается! Джон вместо ответа лукаво улыбнулся и потянулся, стряхивая скованность с напряженных мышц. Шерлок слез с кровати и прошел в ванную, вернувшись вскоре с влажным полотенцем. Вытерев Джона, небрежно бросил его на пол и улегся рядом.

Джон перевернулся на бок и посмотрел на Шерлока из-под опущенных ресниц. Сплетясь ногами, они прижались друг к другу и накрылись одеялом. Джон почти уснул, когда баритон Шерлока вернул его в явь.

— Тебе следует знать, что отношения — не моя сфера, и если даже я не признаюсь в обожании каждую минуту, это не значит, что я тебя не люблю.

Джону потребовалось время, чтобы осознать сказанное.

— Ты только что сказал, что любишь меня?

Шерлок раздраженно выдохнул.

— Ненавижу повторяться.

Джон счастливо рассмеялся. Он был потерянным человеком в мире, в который так и не смог вписаться. Вернулся с войны не только с раной в плече, но и проблемами в голове, вынужденный покориться требованиям отца. Умолк, с благодарностью глядя на человека, лежащего рядом.

_Кто мог представить, что из моего жалкого существования меня вытащит хастлер-детектив и покажет путь в новую жизнь?_

Шерлок уже погрузился в глубокий сон, и Джон разглядывал его, поражаясь красоте не только черт, но и великолепного ума. Шерлок, который презирал «сантименты» и не был знатоком отношений, так любил брата, что готов был ради него пожертвовать жизнью. В тот момент Джон знал, что и сам готов защищать Шерлока ценой своей жизни.

_Он любит меня!_

Три слова звучали эхом в засыпающем разуме. В наступающем сне, в котором не будет места ужасным картинам войны.

***

В пять утра зазвенел мобильный телефон Шерлока, разрывая уютный кокон сна. Джон протер рукой глаза, едва воспринимая поток слов Шерлока и поражаясь его способности просыпаться в один момент.

_Кто, черт побери, звонит в такой час?_

Джон с хрустом потянулся, и его бросило в жар от воспоминаний прошлого вечера. Каким разным мог быть Шерлок! Страстным и заботливым, как вчера, резким и неумолимым, как сейчас, когда в волнении метался по комнате. Положил трубку и затанцевал от радости.

— Да это просто рождество!

Джон потер шею.

— Без сомнения.

— Что? — Шерлок повернулся, прекратив рыться в шкафу в поисках костюма. — Ты хочешь сказать, что наступило рождество, да?

— Да, — Джон сел, закутавшись в пуховое одеяло, потому что в комнате было холодно.

— Тогда скажу по-другому, — Шерлок вытащил из шкафа черный костюм, купленный Джоном. — Это был Гевин.

— Кто?

— Лестрейд! — Шерлок недоуменно поднял брови, удивляясь, как Джон мог забыть имя лучшего друга. Джон лишь хмыкнул. — Он сообщил, что за последние месяцы в Лондоне произошло три самоубийства. Яд. Видимой связи нет. Произошло четвертое, и на этот раз найдена записка.

— И что? — произнес добродушно Джон, наслаждаясь детским восторгом Шерлока.

Шерлок натянул брюки.

— Это убийство, — он обернулся и окинул взглядом Джона. — Ты долго сидеть будешь?

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я пошел с тобой? — разговора о том, чтобы они с Шерлоком работали в паре на расследованиях, пока не было.

— Конечно! — Шерлок лукаво улыбнулся. — Я пропаду без своего блогера!

Джон фыркнул — ему позволили писать блог о Шерлоке. Нет, о них! Ясное дело, разве можно упустить шанс похвалиться перед публикой.

Итак, Джон встал и оделся молниеносно, как в Афганистане. Поле битвы Шерлока Холмса становилось полем битвы Джона Ватсона. Лондон вовлек их в опасные и яркие события, которые закончились первой записью Джона в блоге:

«Этюд в розовых тонах».


End file.
